Never Think
by AlinLautner
Summary: -¿Lo prometes?- preguntó Bella mordiendose el labio y con las mejillas rosadas.-Claro que si, siempre voy a estar contigo...;-Edward Cullen, aceptas a Tanya Denali como tu esposa, hasta que la muerte los separe- solo un latido pasó y...-acepto...-sonrió.
1. Comienzo

**=Never Think=**

**=Comienzo=**

¿Cuánto puede doler el enamorarse? Esa era la pregunta con la que Isabella había crecido, ahora a sus 17 años y con solo una mala experiencia en una relación, ella había decidió alejarse de eso, porque después de todo ¿a quien le gusta ser lastimado?

-¿Cómo te ha ido por allá hija? Tu padre y yo ya estamos preparando la que será nuestra nueva casa aquí en Alemania, solo esperamos que termines tu bachillerato y después podrás venirte…

-si, mamá…- contestó Bella con voz cansada porque ahora estaba estudiando…- pero aun falta medio año, así que…

-ya te extrañamos…- la interrumpió René.

-y yo a ustedes, ya lo sabes… saluda a papá de mi parte…- cuando terminó de hablar, su mejor amiga, la pequeña de ojos verdes y sonrisa eterna, Alice, hizo acto de presencia, traía puesto un vestido de lentejuelas color plata que la hacia ver espectacular…- si mamá, te llamó dentro de unos días, adiós.

Bella dejó el teléfono en su buro y se levantó de la cama, Alice la vio de arriba abajo y entrecerró los ojos.

-dijiste que irías a la fiesta…- chilló la pequeña Cullen.

-lo se Alice, pero… necesito est…

-no, tú eres lo suficientemente inteligente, además, mi mejor amiga debe estar en mi fiesta de 18, yo fui a la tuya.

-tu organizaste la mía…- dijo Bella entre risas, Alice rió también.

-bueno, pero… es mi cumpleaños y…- Alice pensó rápido en una excusa…- mes hermanos están allí, acaban de cambiarse de escuela para el ultimo semestre y quiero que los conozcas, son muy agradables, además también estará tu hermano.

-Alice, el hecho de que este Emmet no va a hacer que vaya, Rose esta para él, yo…

-vas a conocer a mis hermanos y punto…- Alice jaló el brazo de Bella…- buscaré algo que te puedas poner y nos vamos ¿de acuerdo?- Bella suspiró rendida y se resignó a lo inevitable.

Pasada una hora, Alice ya tenía muy bien arreglada a Bella, la cual estaba muy sonrojada viendo su reflejo en el espejo, la duende le había puesto un vestido que ella misma le había regalado hace poco, era rojo, ceñido y con un escote de promesa, los tacones, negros y altos, la hacían verse espectacular y para nada nerd…

-listo, ya estas… hermosa como siempre.

-Alie, esto no es mi estilo…

-claro que si… como dice mi prima Rose… si lo tienes…- Alice tocó sus pechos…- úsalo…- Bella se echó una carcajada y no hizo mas que caminar a lado de su amiga para ir al enorme salón donde seria su fiesta de cumpleaños. Había varios autos en el estacionamiento y todos eran de lujo. Como era de esperarse, Bella se sentía abrumada, el ambiente era genial, pero ella no se sentía a gusto en el, mucho menos cuando los exámenes estaban próximos, aunque todavía faltaba un mes.

Alice saludó a varios y esos mismos se quedaban viendo (con la boca abierta) a Bella, sus compañeros de clase, como siempre, no paraban de utilizar su mente sucia sobre Isabella, pero al menos ella no podía leer mentes, por que sí no…

-hola, señor y señora Cullen…- saludó Bella con esa sonrisa característica suya y les dio un beso en la mejilla a ambos.

-hola, querida ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó Esme.

-muy bien… como siempre Alice me obligó a venir…- Esme comenzó a reírse y Carlisle también.

-Alice, tus hermanos están con Rosalie, tal vez debes presentárselos a Bella…- dijo Carlisle, ella les sonrió.

-cierto, vamos, Bella… nos vemos…- dijo Alice dando saltitos y tomando la mano de su amiga.

Ambas, cruzaron la enorme pista de baile, hasta que ella logró divisar a su querido hermano, el hombre oso, Emmet.

-vaya, Alice ¿Qué le haz hecho a mi hermana?- inquirió Emmet en gesto protector cuando vio el vestido de la chica…- ven aquí linda…- le dijo a Bella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-hola Rose…- dijo Bella solo a su amiga, ella le correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa.

-Bella… ellos son mis hermanos…- dijo Alice muy entusiasmada, Bella por primera vez los vio, dos perfectos hombres estaban frente a ella, por un momento sintió que perdía el aire, tal vez fue por la impresión…- Ethan y Edward…- se esforzó por sonreír y lo hizo muy bien porque ambos se sintieron atraídos por el aura de inocencia de la chica.

Edward, de cabello caoba y desordenado, ojos verdes y mirada profunda le extendió la mano al mismo tiempo que Ethan, el cual compartía los mismos rasgos ya que eran gemelos.

-un gusto…- contestó Bella, Edward sonrió mas ampliamente y se saludaron cordialmente, pareció como su se hubieran visto a los ojos durante mas de una hora y en realidad fueron solo cinco segundos, Edward por primera vez veía a una chica que le gustaba y que al parecer era alguien que valía la pena pensar querer, era hermosa pero sobre todo se veía tierna e inocente, inclusive con esa ropa que a Ethan solo le hacia pensar cosas que nunca pasarían según Isabella.

-ella es mi mejor amiga, así que mas les vale tratarla bien…- advirtió Alice, Bella miró a Emmet y se echó una risita cuando Jasper apareció y asustó a Rosalie por la espalda, cuando Bella se giró a ver a los chicos, se dio cuenta que Edward la veía y bajó de inmediato la mirada y se sonrojó, Edward se mordió el labio para no reír, ella era adorable.

-bueno, voy a buscar diversión… un verdadero placer en conocerte Bella…- espetó Ethan y se inclinó hacia ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, aunque mas bien fue en la comisura de los labios, Edward se fijó muy bien en ese gesto pero no dijo nada porque Bella se hizo hacia atrás.

Todos tomaron a su respectiva pareja y fueron a bailar, Bella- como era de esperarse- caminó hacia una de las mesas y evitó ver a Edward otra vez, pero él ya estaba interesado en ella.

-¿no vas a bailar?- le preguntó y se sentó a su lado.

-amm… no lo creo…- volvió a sonrojarse.

-¿tu novio se enoja?- inquirió Edward, Bella rió tímidamente y comenzó a jugar con la copa que tenía enfrente, pasaba la yema de sus dedos por el borde de cristal…

-no tengo uno…- admitió al final.

-¿en serio? Entonces soy un hombre con suerte…

-¿Por qué?

-por que, he encontrado a una chica linda sin un tipo a sus espaldas, eso me facilita la oportunidad de decirte que eres muy hermosa…- Bella se volvió a sonrojar y bebió muy rápido de su copa, Edward se dio cuenta que la estaba haciendo ponerse nerviosa, pero él no tenía otras intenciones mas que hacer una amistad con ella, a diferencia de Ethan, que estaba a pocos metros, viendo a su hermano charlando amenamente con la chica que sería la siguiente en ocupar su cama…

-entonces… mi hermana es tu mejor amiga.

-sip…- dijo la chica muy rápido.

-vaya… ¿no te desespera? Yo he estado toda mi vida con ella y…- Edward hizo un gesto gracioso y Bella comenzó a reírse casi a carcajadas.

-me dijo que iban a estudiar el ultimo semestre aquí… ¿es cierto?

-si, después planeo irme a Londres o a Canadá, cualquier lugar es bueno siempre y cuando Ethan este lejos.

-¿Ethan es tu hermano, no? ¿Por qué dices eso de él?

-por que es un perro bastardo que no soporto…- se burló de si mismo…- él es mi polo opuesto o algo así.

-¿Quién es el villano?

-él…- dijo Edward muy confiado, Bella sonrió con sorna.

-¿Cómo saber que me dices la verdad? Tal vez quieras sorprenderme o hacerme verte con ojos bonitos, ¿Qué me prueba que tu eres el bueno y él el malo?

-fácil, él ya te habría besado y tal vez estaría intentando convencerte para ir a un hotel… yo, en cambio, solo veo lo hermosa que eres y disfruto hablar contigo sin esperar nada a cambio…

-oh…- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Bella…- ¿no te he aburrido?

-no…- dijo Edward con una risa…- ¿yo ya te aburrí? Suelo tener ese efecto.

-no, aun no me aburres…- musitó la chica; pasaron mucho tiempo hablando y riéndose de eso mismo, sin darse cuenta, ambos estaban creando una burbuja, porque no sabían lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, para Bella, solo existía la risa de Edward y para él, solo existía la sonrisa y la mirada tan perfecta de Bella. Emmet observaba a su hermana pero no se sentía molesto porque él si conocía a Edward y él era un buen tipo, todo lo contrario a Ethan.

-¿Qué hora es?- inquirió la chica.

-amm… wow… casi las dos…

-¿de verdad?- inquirió Bella alarmada…- es… muy tarde, yo… lo siento debo irme.

-¿sola? Claro que no… yo te acompaño…

-no es necesario, la academia no esta lejos…

-no discutas…un caballero no deja sola a una chica, nunca…- Bella le sonrió- vamos, yo llamo a Alice y le digo que tuviste que irte.

-ok…- aceptó Bella al final y caminó a su lado, pero cuando iban caminando ella chocó con alguien.

-oh, lo lamento…- esa voz, tan parecida a la de Edward solo que bastante más altanera…- Edward, ¿A dónde vas, eh?

-no te incumbe, Ethan…- contestó el otro…- vamos, Bella.

-oh vaya… ¿se van juntos? Hermano, creí que ya no andabas en eso… pero bueno, no te culpo, ella es muy guapa.

-cierra la boca, imbécil…- espetó Edward y sujetó a Bella de la cintura.

-diviértanse… pero no mucho, el sexo suele cansar…- Bella se quedó boquiabierta y Edward no dijo ni una palabra, ni siquiera cuando la ayudó a subir a su auto.

El silencio era bastante incomodo, pero Bella se sentía extraña si hablaba, Edward parecía molesto y ella estaba nerviosa.

-perdona lo que pasó hace un rato…- dijo Edward al fin.

-no importa… suele pasar…- dijo ella mientras recordaba esos feos momentos, cuando salía con Alice y los tipos la veían de forma no muy correcta.

-¿tu hermano nunca hace nada respecto a esos tipos?

-¿Cuáles tipos?

-Bella… por favor, eres una chica muy hermosa, no creo que no haya imbéciles como mi hermano por ahí.

-ah… bueno…- ella titubeó…- Emmet, es… me protege mucho…- terminó diciendo y Edward comenzó a reír…- ¿Qué? ¿Tú que haces por Alice?

-les parto la cara obviamente… es mi hermanita y… la debo cuidar, aunque, a mi novia también la cuidaría de esa manera.

-¿y tienes una?- Bella se sorprendió por como lo preguntó, Edward solo sonrió.

-no… no aun…- la miró a los ojos y ella se perdió en su mirada, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿Minutos? Si… Edward comenzó a reír…- ya puedes bajar…- ella se sonrojó de vergüenza al ver que ya habían llegado y ella no se había dado cuenta.

-si, ya voy…- dijo riendo nerviosamente, pero cuando abrió la puerta del auto, Edward la tomó del brazo…- ¿sucede algo?

-amm… Bella… yo…

-dime…- dijo la chica y se acercó inconscientemente a él…

-hay algo que quiero hacer…- dijo al fin y la vio a los ojos…- ¿puedo?

-¿Qué es?

-quiero besarte…- el tiempo pareció detenerse y ella no tenía palabras, Edward se inclinó hacia ella y quedaron bastante cerca… aun no constataba y solo se veían a los ojos, hasta que al final, ella suspiró y cayó rendida cuando Edward colocó su mano en su mejilla, le sonrió y se acercó aún más, el espacio era prácticamente inexistente y sin ninguna explicación, sus labios hicieron contacto, Bella llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de Edward y respondió el beso, todo era lento y Edward no tenía ninguna intención de llegar a más, solo eso quería ahora, acariciar los labios rosas y carnosos de Bella, pero sin explicar sus propias acciones, Edward deslizó su mano por la cintura de Bella y cuando la estrechó más hacia él, ella se separó.

-lo siento…- dijo Edward de inmediato...- de verdad n…

-esta bien…- le interrumpió ella completamente sonrojada…- supongo que nos veremos pronto.

-eso espero…- sentenció y la besó una última vez pero por un corto tiempo…- descansa.

-tu igual…- dijo Bella con voz dulce y le sonrió, bajó del auto con una sonrisa en los labios y Edward no dejó de verla hasta que las puertas de la academia se cerraron, suspiró y pasó su lengua por sus labios antes de reír bajito recordando ese beso e irse manejando de vuelta a la fiesta.

-amiga, te perdiste de lo mejor…- decía Alice cuando caminaba a un lado de Bella hacia la cafetería para comer algo después de un día de escuela, no habían tenido tiempo de verse en el almuerzo porque Bella estaba ocupada haciendo algunas actividades adelantadas y Emmet se había atrevido a pedirle ayuda con su propia tarea porque tenía una cita con Rosalie.

-lo siento, ya era tarde y…

-lo se, Bells…hay… tuve una noche de lo más activa…- Bella levantó una ceja y la miró incrédula, Alice se sonrojó, ambas sabían lo que era la noche "activa".

-ok… ya sabes que lo quiero bastante y Jasper también, así que… no cometí ningún delito… al menos no soy como Ethan… él si es un verdadero idiota.- comenzó a explicarse su amiga y Bella solo podía reír.

-Edward fue muy amable conmigo…- dijo la chica sin pensar y cuando se sentaron en la cafetería para comer, ella no pudo evitar recordar aquel beso…

-¿en que piensas?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasa por tu cabecita niña lista?- preguntó Alice entre risas.

-n… nada.

-¿sabes? Edward me contó algo en la mañana, quería verte…

-¿en serio?- la pobre chica no evitó sonar aturdida…- q… ¿Qué quería?

-no lo se, tú dímelo… se veía feliz.

-ay Alie, no tengo idea…- resopló y se dedicó a disfrutar de su malteada. La cafetería estaba llenándose, sobre todo porque unos alumnos ya habían salido de clases…

-ah pues… tal vez él me pueda decir…- dijo muy segura de si misma…- hola Eddie…- Bella se atragantó con su malteada y casi pierde el aire cuando lo vio.

-te dije que no me llamaras así…- musitó Edward con un mueca…- hola, Bella…- le sonrió y ella se sonrojó de inmediato…- ¿puedo sentarme?- señaló el asiento mas cercano.

-s…si…- Alice no perdía de vista los gestos de su amiga, cuando Edward se iba a sentar, su hermano llegó y le ganó el lugar, haciendo un ruido exagerado, Bella se sintió incomoda.

-muévete…- espetó Edward.

-no… hola duende…- le dio un beso en la coronilla y pasó toda su atención a Isabella, Edward refunfuñó y se fue a sentar a un lado de su hermana, enfrente de una muy incomoda Bella…- no me presenté como era correcto, lo siento…- agregó con esa voz ególatra tan característica de Ethan…- soy Ethan Cullen…- Bella se esforzó para sonreír.

-¿Qué no tienes nada que hacer? Lárgate Ethan…- espetó Edward al que ya se notaba claramente que estaba molesto.

-no, quiero charlar con Bella…- ella se encogió cuando la mano de Ethan comenzó a acercarse a su brazo.

-amm… lo siento, pero… debo irme…- dijo Bella y se levantó antes de causar problemas, la mirada que Ethan tenía sobre ella le incomodaba mucho.

-¿tan pronto?- inquirió Ethan.

-si…- Alice, luego nos vemos, adiós…- dijo lo ultimo viendo solo a Edward y después tomó sus cosas para irse, pero cuando iba llegando a su auto, alguien la tomó con fuerza pero al mismo tiempo con sutileza del brazo, para que no caminara más…

-¿Por qué te vas?- esos orbes esmeralda la miraron intensamente y ella no supo que contestar…

-amm… y…yo debo…

-solo quería hablar contigo.

-si… ok… lo siento, no me sentía cómoda con…

-¿mi hermano?- Bella se apenó…- estaba a punto de partirle la cara por mirarte de esa forma…- agregó en tono posesivo y se acercó…- lo lamento.

-no importa… ¿de que quieres hablar?

-primero… quiero preguntarte una cosa…- Bella asintió…- ¿saldrías conmigo esta tarde?- Bella no contestó…- bueno, si quieres podemos ir mañana o…

-esta bien…- se apresuró la chica…- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-pues… donde tú quieras…- contestó Edward con una sonrisa y se sintió completamente aliviado. Bella estaba a punto de contestar cuando vio que Alice venía saliendo de la cafetería con su hermano detrás, caminaban hacia ellos…- ¿te parece si salimos mañana? Debo ir fuera de la ciudad por unas cosas y…

-parece perfecto…- contestó Bella mientras disfrutaba de los últimos momentos con Edward antes de salir huyendo de Ethan…

-creí que debías irte…- interrumpió uno de los hermanos Cullen, Alice se colocó de inmediato entre sus hermanos…- ¿acaso no te agradé?

-n…no es eso…- Bella miró a Edward y él solo suspiró, se acercó a la chica…

-nos vemos mañana…- susurró cerca de su oído y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, después le sonrió…- adiós…- Bella estaba enrojecida y se esforzó por sonreír.

No hizo nada más que sonreírle a los otros y subir a su auto, Alice se despidió con la mano y después sonrió al comenzar a atar cabos. ¿Por qué Bella enrojecía? Obvio, le gustaba Edward, ¿Por qué Edward estaba feliz? Obvio, porque a Edward le gustaba Bella.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a salir con mi hermano?- estaba refunfuñando Alice mientras esperaba a Bella en la cama, su amiga estaba vistiéndose para su "cita" con Edward.

-lo siento, no sabía cual sería tu reacción.

-pues, de felicidad obvio, porque, necesitas tener novio y él… necesita una chica que lo quiera…

-espera… yo nunca dije que sería su novia, solo vamos a salir…

-si claro… te gusta mi hermano, niégamelo…- levantó una ceja, Bella no contestó y evadió su mirada…- bueno si de algo sirve, a Edward le gustas, mucho… estuvo preguntándome cosas de ti.

-¿de verdad?- no evitó sonar emocionada.

-sip… también Ethan, pero él no es importante, yo misma te digo que Edward es mucho mejor que el otro, te hará feliz.

-pero… Alice, es absurdo que yo…

-no digas eso… yo me di cuenta ayer… le gustas, es muy obvio y tu también eres obvia…- Bella suspiró y se terminó de arreglar el cabello…- me gusta tu ropa, tiempo conmigo te ha ayudado…- Bella comenzó a reír, llevaba puesta una blusa como de manta color blanca y unos jeans con tacones...- Bella, dime algo…

-¿Qué cosa?- Bella caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación.

-¿Qué sucedió en la noche de la fiesta? Mi hermano estaba radiante y…

-¿Qué insinúas?- inquirió Isabella y la miró a los ojos, Alice sonreía…- no pasó nada que tu mente sucia este pensando, solo…

-¿solo que?- Bella comenzó a negar y volvió a recordar el beso…- dime.

-no…

-soy tu mejor amiga, dime.

-no, Alice… si Edward no te lo dijo es porque…

-dímelo, Edward no me ha dicho nada porque Ethan no se despega de mí buscando información de ti, la cual yo no le doy, y cuando hablo con Edward, solo hablamos de ti, ándale, dime…- Bella la seguía evitando y Alice solo insistía…- dime, Bella… por favor… dime…

-¡lo besé!- gritó Bella exasperada… Alice tenía la boca abierta y la emoción contenida, aunque al final, soltó un grito…

-lo sabía… Bella, eso es genial… ya decía yo que eso pasaría… wow…

-Alice, basta… solo fue un beso, no significa nada…

-claro que si, Edward no había tenido una relación desde lo que pasó con Jane, no sabes lo alegre que…

-¿Quién es Jane?- la interrumpió y vio como Alice palidecía.

-nadie importante.

-¿Quién es? Yo te dije lo que hice, ahora tú dime quien es Jane.

-bueno, pero… promete que…- Bella la miró frustrada y Alice suspiró…- fue su ultima novia, ya parecía que la cosa iba en serio pero… en la fiesta de su cumpleaños 18, él la encontró en la habitación de Ethan, ambos… bueno, los encontró mientras tenían sexo…- Bella se sorprendió y se preguntó si ella, la tal Jane, no se había confundió, ya que Ethan y Edward eran gemelos, aunque en realidad, eran muy diferentes.

-¿ella sabía que era Ethan?- Alice sonrió con sorna.

-es obvio… la verdad, ella siempre se acostaba con Ethan, llegó el momento en que no soporte más que engañara a mi hermano y se lo dije, Edward subió a la habitación y… los vio.

-¿Qué hizo?

-nada… solo… bueno… Edward no confía para nada en su hermano y…

-¿lo odia?

-no… él no odia a nadie, tal vez no lo soporte pero… seguimos siendo hermanos, lo querremos o no…- Alice se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué pasó con Jane?

-uf… pues, se separaron obvio y… Ethan pasó una semana burlándose de Edward como si nunca hubiera hecho nada. Pero, sea como sea, esos dos siempre han peleado, mis padres no saben que hacer y creo que ahora las cosas se complicaran, pero, tenemos a tu hermano y a mí para cuidar todo.

-¿de que hablas?- inquirió Bella al escuchar como Emmet era incluido en un plan.

-Bella, Edward te quiere, no van a tardar en ser novios y yo lo acepto, me hace feliz por ambos pero… también esta Ethan y… creo que…

-¿Qué?

-creo que a él también le gustas…- Bella sintió repulsión antes esa idea…

-eso es tonto, me siento incomoda a su lado, así que puedes estar tranquila.

-entonces… ¿prefieres a Edward?

-pues si…- contestó Bella casi al mismo tiempo y Alice comenzó a reír…- no espera, esto es hipotético ¿cierto? No digo que Edward y yo vayamos a…- alguien tocó la puerta.

-Romeo llegó.- apuntó Alice y corrió a abrir la puerta…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- escuchó Bella preguntar a Edward.

-vive aquí prácticamente…- contestó la castaña y le sonrió a Edward.

-bueno me voy, diviértanse…- Alice desapareció con rapidez y Edward aun no pasaba.

-amm… ¿quieres pasar?- Edward sonrió y eso hizo, Bella caminó hacia la cama para traer su bolsa y Edward no evitó verla moverse, ella era realmente hermosa.

-lista…- dijo la chica.

-pues… vamos…- Bella pasó a su lado y Edward quedó hipnotizado por el olor a fresas de la chica, cerró la puerta y ese estúpido impulso hizo que tomara a Bella del brazo y la hiciera detenerse.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió ella al pensar que había sucedido algo malo o que Edward pensaba algo malo de ella; pero todas esas dudas se fueron al caño cuando él la sujetó de la cintura y la besó sin siquiera avisar, Bella cerró los ojos al instante y no hizo mas que devolver el gesto. Edward la abrazó con más fuerza pero se la dejó libre para respirar.

-lo s…siento…- jadeó junto a sus labios.

-uh humm…- fue lo único que Bella fue capaz de decir y esta vez, ella dio la iniciativa y sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Edward, él sonrió contra sus labios y no esperó en seguir con eso que lo hacía despertar sensaciones completamente olvidadas, mientras que Bella estaba completamente absorta en los brazos de Edward.

* * *

**Hola a todozz! amm... bueno, a mii ya me conocen, soy Aliin y algunos ya han leiido mis otros Fics, ahora, tengo el gusto de presentarles a mii co-escriitora, Lily, que es mii priima, fan de Twilight y Harry Potter, adora a Robert Pattinson, si es loco, ella es Team Edward y yo soy Team Jacob, que cosas no? jajaja...xDD En fiin, hace mas o menos tres o tres meses u mediio, el cerebro se nos iluminó y decidimos comenzar a escribiir juntas lo que esta Fiic, es un dramaa, ya saben como escriibo yo los dramass y ahora se agrega tambiiien mii priima así que esperamos que les guste nuestra iidea, no se confiien sii este capiitulo estuvo muy liimpio, los siguiientes, o mejor diicho, cuando Edward y Bella comienzen a andar, las cosas se pondran Hot en tooooodo sentiido, va a haber de todo, amor, desamor, infidelidad, trampa, intrigas, tooodoooo! jajaja, así que por favor lo leen...;; Creo que ya no tenemos muhco que deciir solo pediirles que como siiempre, nos dejen su opiniion y sobre todoo cualquiiier tipo de sugerencias, ya nosotras trataremos de adaptarlas, nos despediimos...xD !**

**REVIEWSSSSS! REVIEWSSSS^^!**

_** RVIEWSSSSSS !**_

_P.D: no se aparteen de los ultiimos capiitulos de **"Undisclosed Desires"...**_


	2. Amistad Intensa

**Hey, amm... antes de comenzar a leer este cap, deboo corregiir un pequeño error, la edad de Bella es 18 años no 17, no nos diios cuenta de ese detalle cuando subiimos el priimer cap, bueno, no les quiitamos el tiiempo, saludos de Lily y yoplii...xDD!

* * *

****=Amistad intensa=**

**Bella POV…**

¿Cómo era posible que estuviera devolviendo un beso a prácticamente un desconocido? No, claro que no, Edward no era un desconocido, era el hermano de mi mejor amiga y… un hombre que parecía ser bueno, a diferencia de los otros dos con los que había salido antes, ¿pero que demonios hacia pensando en esto cuando me encontraba en los brazos de un dios, siendo casi devorada por sus labios?

Sentía que mi cabeza daba vueltas y que yo no tocaba el suelo pero no quería separarme, Edward me hacia sentir bien, era algo inexplicable, algo así como cuando te gusta una persona sin siquiera conocerla y cuando la conoces quedas completamente enamorada, yo aun estaba en el primer paso pero ahora que sentía sus manos deslizarse por mi espalda y sus labios bajar la intensidad de nuestro beso, quedé resignada a que posiblemente Alice tenía razón y yo… terminaría con él… comenzamos a jadear en busca de aire, fue cuando Edward se separó y yo abrí los ojos lentamente pero sin alejarme de él, mis brazos seguían sobre sus hombros y sus manos en mi cintura.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- inquirí en un susurro y viéndolo a los ojos.

-yo… no… no quería causar una mala impresión…- contestó y sus manos se alejaron de mí, estuve a punto de cerrar mis puños entorno al cuello de su camisa pero me contuve y me alejé también… sonreí hacia el suelo y suspiré.

-no te preocupes… no haz causado una mala impresión.

-¿segura?- yo asentí…- tengo una muy buena razón por la cual te besé.

-¿Cuál?- pregunté sin querer y volvimos a mirarnos a los ojos.

-¿es demasiado loco si te digo que me gustas?- inquirió y yo reí bajito.

-no soy de esas chicas que… pierden la cabeza cuando quieren a un tipo, yo…

-lo se… eres lista, buena, tierna… hermosa.

-supongo que Alice ha contribuido a que pienses eso de mí ¿cierto?- Edward soltó una risa que me pareció de lo más linda.

-si, tienes razón…- me miró expectante, esperando mi reacción…- ¿te molesta que le haya preguntado cosas de ti a mí hermana?

-tal vez te perdone si me invitas a ver una película y tal vez considere ser tu amiga si aceptas acompañarme a cenar ¿te parece?

-solo si accedes a volver a salir juntos…- dijo con una risa traviesa y siguiendo mí juego.

-tengo dos horas para pensarlo, hasta el momento de la cena.

-claro…- contestó entre risas y tomó mi mano para conducirme a su auto. Esto estaba resultando como una escena de dos jóvenes enamorados que salían a dar una vuelta, aunque en la realidad, ni él ni yo sentíamos algo mas que una simple atracción, lo cual me confundía porque me hacia desconocerme a mí misma ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera disfrutando de una salida con un tipo que acaba de conocer? O ¿Cómo demonios accedí tener un "cita" cuando hace solo un mes había terminado con mi ultimo novio? Resoplé por culpa de mis conflictos mentales y Edward se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿sucede algo?- inquirió.

-no… nada…- dije un poco nerviosa… lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo durante todo el camino a la plaza y entonces descubrí que ir al cine no era una buena idea ahora que quería hablar con él…- ¿Qué tal si nos saltamos todo y vamos a cenar?

-son apenas las cinco…- dijo con una sonrisa contenida y yo suspiré.

-entonces será merienda…

-claro… ¿Cuál es el propósito de esto?- inquirió pero yo no contesté, incluso me quedé callada cuando él me ayudó a bajar del auto…- entonces… ¿Quieres comer algo?- asentí y le sonreí, mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

-¿hola?

-¿Dónde demonios estas?- era Emmet, suspiré…- no se supone que te quedas como niña buena estudiando para los exámenes en casa.

-la niña buena necesita salir ¿no crees?

-si claro…- se burló…- ¿estas con Alice?

-no, con Edward…

-¿Qué? Bella, lo acabas de conocer y ya…

-cierra la boca… tengo 18 ¿recuerdas? Además… ¿desde cuando te metes en mi vida?

-desde que dos imbéciles quisieron propasarse contigo…- espetó elevando la voz y yo sentí un nudo en la garganta, Edward me miró con el ceño fruncido y yo preferí girarme para que no viera mi rostro…- amm… perdona.

-gracias, Emmet… por recordar lo estúpida que puedo llegar a ser.

-no, Bella, lo siento hermanita, no quería que…

-no importa, pregúntale a Alice lo que quieras de él… te aseguro que voy a estar bien.

-eso lo se, si hubieras ido con Ethan, lo dudaría.

-entonces déjame en paz, adiós…- dije y guarde mi móvil en la bolsa, suspiré.

-¿todo bien?- escuché preguntar a Edward a mis espaldas.- ¿ocasione problemas con tu hermano por invitarte a salir?

-n…no, no es eso… amm… perdona… no…- genial, ahora estaba tartamudeando…- una simple y estúpida discusión, es todo…- me encogí de hombros dándole a entender que no importaba en lo mas mínimo, cuando íbamos hacia uno de los tantos restaurantes, Edward tomó mi mano, no hice nada por alejarme porque cuando él me tocó, sentí algo extraño, completamente desconocido.

-Edward, esto parece… costoso…- fue el primer adjetivo que se me ocurrió cuando vi el interior del lugar, digo, mi familia tenía una buena posición económica y también los Cullen pero… sentía que era algo ostentoso el ir a un restaurante de este tipo…

-ey… se supone que quiero causarte una buena impresión.

-solo con verte lo haces…- dije sin pensar y me ruboricé a mas no poder por lo que acaba de salir de mis labios, vi como se mordía el labio para no reír.

-supongo que… gracias…- dijo y yo no hice mas que seguirlo tomada de su mano para ir a nuestro lugar; ambos pedimos cosas similares y la plática comenzó.

-háblame de ti…- dije en voz baja…

-¿Qué quieres saber? Soy un chico normal, dentro de una familia normal, con una hermana que desespera y adoro y con un hermano que no soporto…- reí.

-yo solo tengo un hermano y… a veces es insoportable.

-si pero nada comparado con Ethan… él es un… verdadero imbécil…- dijo con bastante rencor, entonces recordé lo que Alice me contó de su ex novia, de Jane.

-debe ser difícil no… no tener una buena relación con tu hermano, sobre todo porque son… gemelos.

-es lo peor…- admitió y me miró a los ojos…- nunca se si la chica que quiero esta conmigo solo por el físico o por el interior.

-Ethan y tú son muy diferentes…- musité viéndolo a los ojos…- él parece ser una persona egocéntrica y…- recordé la forma en que me miraba y sentí escalofríos…- tú… eres agradable.

-¿solo agradable?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- inquirí; Edward sonrió de lado y fue en ese momento cuando llegó nuestra comida…- entonces…- titubeé un poco…- ¿Por qué no te llevas bien con Ethan?- Edward hizo una mueca de burla y rió con pesar, como si se burlara de si mismo.

-¿Alice te lo dijo cierto?- su pregunta me sorprendió pero no contesté, entonces el me miró a los ojos y suspiró…- si, ya te lo dijo.

-Ed… lo siento, yo… la verdad no se porque tuvimos esa conv…

-esta bien…- me interrumpió y después de que dio su primer bocado comenzó a hablar…- de todas formas, planeaba contarte esto antes de…

-¿de que?- inquirí cuando el guardó silencio, me sonrió.

-amm… mi relación con Ethan es como la relación que hay entre Batman y el Huason…- levanté una ceja…- me desagrada, yo le desagrado y así seguimos continuamente, quiere lo que yo quiero, consigue lo que yo ya tengo… siempre termino preguntándome porque demonios somos así, por que no pudimos ser buenos amigos, hermanos…

-Alice me dijo que todo paso por una… una chica.

-si…- rió con amargura…- Jane McCarthy, ese es su nombre, mi segunda novia, la primera con la que… bueno, no vale la pena entrar en detalles…- carraspeó…- fue unos meses antes de mi cumpleaños, Ethan y Jane no tenían ni siquiera la decencia de fingir no entenderse, lo peor fue que yo era un completo imbécil, pero estaba enamorado, no creía que ella pudiera quererlo, no a él… era mi hermano… además, Alice nunca me dijo nada pero era obvio, ella odiaba a Jane, luego… llegó mi cumpleaños, pasé la noche anterior con ella y en la fiesta que Alice organizó para mí, Jane se esfumó, cuando vi que Ethan tampoco estaba comencé a… imaginar cosas, pero… me engañé que solo era eso, mi imaginación… fue mas extraño cuando casi era media noche y mi supuesta novia no aparecía y tampoco mi hermano, entonces Alice se plantó enfrente de mí y… me dijo todo… que Ethan y Jane tenían una relación a mis espaldas desde hace días y que… estaban en mi habitación, se podría decir que encontré a Ethan, en una postura no muy… simple con ella. Sentí como mi mundo se venía abajo pero al mismo tiempo sentí repulsión, hacia ambos, sobre todo a ella al darme cuenta de la zorra con la que me había metido.

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunté con cautela.

-nada, ellos no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia… pero cuando volvieron a la sala, yo… me comporté como un verdadero desgraciado con ella, de lo cual no me arrepiento, enfrente de todos, le dije que era una zorra, una simple prostituta que solo le importaba con quien iba a acostarse cada maldito minuto de su vida… fue ahí cuando tuve la primera pelea con mi hermano, eso fue al siguiente día, mis padres acaban de llegar cuando yo tenía a Ethan en el suelo con la nariz y la boca sangrando. Alice estaba horrorizada por la imagen pero… me dio la razón; mis padres han intentado que nos llevemos mejor, pero la única que logra soportar toda la mierda de Ethan es Alice, en ocasiones se cansa pero… ella lo quiere por ser su hermano.

-tu también eres su hermano.

-pero es un completo extraño para mí, Bella…- me miró a los ojos como si buscara algo en ellos…- no hay un solo minuto en que no desee que él y yo no fuéramos nada… se lo que es capaz de hacer cuando quiere algo y maldita sea, todo lo que quiere es lo que yo tengo y lo que yo quiero…- me miró con mas intensidad al decir la ultima palabra.

-¿de que hablas?

-de ti…- espetó muy seguro y un poco serio…- es increíble pero… eres fascinante para mí y… me siento bien contigo.

-yo también me siento cómoda contigo…- dije para aligerar el momento, pero él no cambió de expresión.

-es muy pronto pero… quiero aclarar mis intenciones contigo…- suspiré y sentí nervios…- eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido, Bella, eres única, acabo de conocerte pero… lo se… tú… eres especial.

-no Edward, yo no soy tan…

-si lo eres…- me interrumpió…- Bella…- tomó una de mis manos y me miró de nuevo a los ojos…- me gustas… y… no se si una amistad entre nosotros sería suficiente para mí.

-Edward, es… es muy pronto, yo…

-lo se… por eso quería aclarar todo… quiero que sepas lo que siento por ti.

-nos acabamos de conocer.

-entonces imagina lo loco que me tendrás cuando te conozca por completo- sonreí con amargura al recordar mis relaciones pasadas…

-¿Qué quieres de mí entonces?

-honestamente… quiero que seas mi novia… pero por ahora… la amistad es suficiente…- hubo un largo silencio en el que solo nos mirábamos a los ojos.

-¿Cómo se le llama a una amistad en la que dos personas se besan y se gustan?- Edward me miró sorprendido…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-también me gustas…- me sonrojé pero logré seguir hablando…- pero…

-¿muy pronto?- inquirió y yo asentí…- amm… entonces tengo esperanza…- reí por su ocurrencia y él me acompañó en las risas…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tres horas y media había pasado ya en las que solo estuvimos hablando sobre nosotros, se podría decir que ya éramos lo que se llama mejores amigos, supongo que ese era un buen comienzo ¿no? Aunque en parte tenía miedo porque las cosas iban demasiado rápido, así había pasado con Jacob, mi ultimo novio ¿y como terminamos? Fatal, Jake se fue a divertir con otro porque yo no accedí a tener relaciones con él, recuerdo que me sentí culpable, pero al menos Alice fue capaz de ponerme los pies en la tierra y Emmet, bueno, es hombre y es mi hermano, para él, Jacob solo iba a sufrir cuando le partiera la cara, nunca me enteré muy bien si lo hizo o no, pero el tipo dejó de molestarte, hasta ahora no se ha acercado a mí.

-debería llevarte a casa…- murmuró Edward mientras íbamos caminando por el pequeño parque.

-¿ya te aburrí?- inquirí con una sonrisa traviesa, él comenzó a reír.

-no, pero no quiero causarte problemas con Emmet.

-no te preocupes, no es salvaje…- bromeé y lo hice reír de nuevo…- mañana es comienza la segunda semana de clases…- bufé…- estoy segura que tendrás muchas admiradoras.

-amm… si claro…- hizo una mueca que me causo risa y al mismo tiempo me dejó casi sin aire.- Ethan se encarga de quitarme de encima a cualquier chica que no me interese así que no hay nada de que preocuparse, no te pongas celosa.

-no estoy celosa…- espeté con voz chillona y eso fue prácticamente una negación… Edward no contestó y de nuevo se portó como todo un caballero cuando me ayudó a subir al auto.

-¿A dónde quieres que te lleve? ¿A la facultad?

-no… yo no estoy en el internado, hace rato me encontraste ahí porque esa es la habitación que solía ocupar, prácticamente es mía porque mis padres se encargaron de eso…- dije entre risas…- vivo en un departamento con Emmet.

-¿en serio?- preguntó sorprendido, yo asentí…- demonios, eso complica las cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-las visitas que haga ya tendrán que ser limitadas…- por enésima vez en una tarde me volví a sonrojar. Le indiqué a Edward donde era mi departamento y agradecí que Emmet no se encontrara en casa.

-¿quieres pasar?- inquirí por cortesía, Edward titubeó por un momento pero al final salió del auto al mismo tiempo que yo; sentí algo extraño cuando estábamos en el elevador pero preferí no comentar sobre ello porque era raro… como si una especie de ambiente comenzara a formarse allí dentro, creo que Edward estaba igual porque lo veía hacer gestos extraños, sobre todo el de fruncir el ceño y moverse incómodo ¿acaso le causaba repulsión? Lo vi suspirar aliviado cuando las puertas se abrieron en el ultimo piso, donde estaba la suite que utilizaba con Emmet y que mis padres pagaban…- ponte cómodo, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-amm…

-Emmet cuenta con una selección especial de alcohol, toma lo que quieras…- dije con una sonrisa al ver que él no decidía que pedirme…- voy a ponerme algo mas ligero ¿te molesta?

-en absoluto…- dijo y yo le sonreí antes de ir a mi habitación casi corriendo.

**Edward POV…**

_Concéntrate… concéntrate… concéntrate… _

El maldito tiempo en el elevador era eterno y… ¿acaso Bella no se daba cuenta de la sensación de allí dentro? Demonios, en estos momentos era cuando me preguntaba si de verdad yo era un buen tipo o era un desquiciado que quería besar a esa mujer sin parar… las puertas se abrieron y oh demonios, Bella tuvo la idea de pasar a un lado de mí y aturdirme con su perfecto aroma, no se si era pronto o si estaba actuando mal, pero… ella me estaba poniendo en una especie de túnel sin salida.

-¿quieres algo de tomar?- inquirió y yo solo me quedé viendo su rostro…

-amm…

-Emmet tiene una selección especial de alcohol, toma lo que quieras…- sonrió y juro que sentí celos de todos esos tipos que habían visto esa sonrisa antes que yo…- voy a ponerme algo mas ligero ¿te molesta?- comencé a negar.

-en absoluto…- ella asintió antes de salir hacia su habitación, supongo, me dejé caer en el sofá…

-vas muy rápido…- dije bajito hacia mí… me llevé las manos a la cara y traté de tranquilizarme, la verdad nunca había estado en esta situación, ni siquiera con Jane… sonreí al recordar la primera vez que vi a Bella, en esa fotografía que Alice me envió junto con su mejor amiga ¿y quien iba a decir que esa chica de cabello castaño era tan agradable y perfecta? Dios, si tan solo la conociera aunque fuera unos meses atrás ella ya sería mi novia…

-¿te sientes bien?- escuché su dulce voz y digamos que fingí dolor de cabeza…- ¿puedo traerte algo?- abrí los ojos y… ¡mierda! ¿Quería matarme? Al menos los jeans y la blusa de antes era algo que me mantenía con la cabeza fría pero ahora, con un mini short y un top ajustado…

-agua…- contesté rápidamente… tal vez era una buena idea sui me iba de allí pero eso lo veía muy poco probable, entre más tiempo pasara con ella, mejor estaría, además, lo que me esperaba en casa era una entrevista con Alice o ver la maldita cara de Ethan…- amm… y… ¿Qué haces regularmente aquí?

-pues… cosas de la escuela, a veces nos llaman papá y mamá… están en Alemania.

-si, eso escuché, mis padres ahora se encuentran en Canadá…- me encogí de hombros…- trabajo…- vi a Bella suspirar y sus ojos brillar como si fuera a llorar.

-¿nunca los haz extrañado?- asentí viéndola a los ojos…- que mis padres estén lejos no es de las cosas que mas ame… la ultima navidad no estuvimos juntos.

-pero tienes a Emmet…

-y él tiene a Rosalie… eso no me molesta, solo que… a veces, estoy mas sola de lo que podría soportar…- sonrió con amargura, bueno de algo estaba seguro, yo no la iba a dejar sola…- lo peor es que cuando termine este año nos tendremos que ir a Alemania a estudiar para hacernos cargo de las empresas de la familia y…

-espera… ¿Alemania?- eso era muy lejos…Bella asintió.

-si, es algo inevitable…- se encogió de hombros y sentí esa enorme necesidad de rodearle los hombros y acercarla a mí…- voy a extrañar este ambiente… no conozco a nadie allá; Emmet se siente nerviosos por eso, trata de negarlo pero es obvio que siente horrible el dejar a Rosalie.

-si, eso suele suceder…- fue lo único que fui capaz de decir…- ¿alguien a quien vayas a extrañar tú?- me miró al instante cuando pregunté eso, le sonreí y me atreví a acercarme.

-aun no lo se, a Alice… es mi mejor amiga.- asentí y suspiré.

-claro…- murmuré, Bella comenzó a reír de la nada y la miré con na ceja levantada…

-no soy muy directamente todos los días pero… ¿Por qué no simplemente me dices que quieres que te extrañe?- esta vez fue mi turno de reír…

-no tendrías porque extrañarme, no aun…

-no aun…- repitió…

-deja que pase el mes…- espeté…

-¿el mes? Edward… ¿intentas decirme que nosotros vamos a andar juntos?- no contesté pero la miré a los ojos y la hice sonrojarse…- ¿de verdad te parezco linda?

-sip…- dije sin ninguna vergüenza, ella rió bajito y apenada…- tal vez deba irme…- agregué cuando sentí la presión de hacer algo que después me arrepentiría, me levanté del sofá y ella me siguió.

-espera…- musitó y su mano jaló mi brazo…- me divertí esta tarde.

-genial entonces, y también pasé un buen momento…- dije con una sonrisa e inexplicablemente me quedé allí, Bella dio un paso mas cerca ¿iba a hacer lo que yo pensaba? Si, por favor… - ¿te veo mañana en la escuela?

-claro…- contestó de inmediato… esta vez fui yo quien me acerqué, por un demonio, quería besarla otra vez, tal vez si era bueno que le preguntara muy seriamente si consideraba ser mi novia, aunque, sería mejor idea esperar un poco más…- ¿Por qué piensas tanto?- inquirió y yo me sorprendí por eso.

-solo esperaba que dijeras eso…- murmuré y me incliné para tomar su rostro entre mis manos y besarla. Sus manos se fueron a mi pecho y fue entonces cuando la estreché contra mí de la espalda, sentí como suspiraba y sonreí contra sus labios, juro que nunca en mi vida había besado a alguien de esta manera, los labios de Bella era completamente embriagantes, deseaba besarla todo el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que ya no pudiera más…

-Edward…- perdí el poco sentido de cordura que pudiera tener cuando dijo mi nombre de esa forma, llevé una de mis manos a su cintura y la otra al hueco de su cuello y me acerqué mas como fuera posible, entonces el momento se interrumpió…

-¡Que puta mierda haces con mi hermana!- gritó alguien y sentí como era jalado de la camisa, me separé de Bella gracias a eso y de un movimiento fluido me escapé de tropezar con la mesa de centro…

-Emmet…- murmuré con el ceño fruncido y noté claramente la cara de pánico de Bella que estaba detrás de su hermano, el cual parecía me iba a golpear…

* * *

**Ssegundooo capp... y creoo que apartiir de ahora las actualizaciiones serán mas controladas, es deciir, un poco mas lentas jejeje, mas o menos cada tres o cuatro días... no tengo mucho que deciir y Lily tampoco así que solo les pediimos que nos dejen su opiiniion sobre el Fiic, adiozz, kiizezzz ! **

* * *

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITOO... REVIEWSSSS**

**REVIEWSSSS ! **

_**P.D: ultiimos capiitulo de "Undisclosed Desires"...xDD **_


	3. Al diablo el muy pronto

**=Al diablo el muy pronto=**

Bella temblaba de pies a cabeza y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder ponerme en medio de Emmet y Edward sin que su hermano se lo impidiera.

-Emmet…

-no te metas, Bella…- interrumpió el chico a su hermana…- ¿Quién te crees para besar a mi hermana a solo 24 horas de conocerla, imbécil?

-de hecho son casi 48 horas.

-¡no juegues conmigo!

-Emmet, basta…- dijo Bella y pasó a su lado para ponerse enfrente de Edward…- Edward, lo siento…

-no hay problema… Emmet… no digas estupideces cuando aun no me conoces y… Bella no hizo nada, yo fui el que la besó.- Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-si eso pasa seguido ¿no crees? ¿Acaso tú no aprendes de tus errores?- inquirió hacia su hermana, Bella se encogió y se sintió mal…- ya ha pasado dos veces Bella, ¿no fue suficiente con Jacob? ¿Ahora vas de nuevo a que te lastime otro estúpido?

-no metas a Jacob en esto…- murmuró la chica con voz cortada…

-claro que lo hago, por tu bien… no es posible que llegue a casa y te encuentre besándote con un tipo que acabas de conocer después de lo que esos dos fueron capaces de hacerte, Alice te lo ha dicho, yo te lo digo, eres muy inocente enfrente de todos ellos…

-¡cállate!- gritó Bella con lágrimas en los ojos… Edward quería abrazarla pero ahora cientos de preguntas respecto a dos personas que no conocía estaban rondando su mente ¿Quién había sido capaz de lastimar a semejante ángel?- no sigas, no puedo estar con alguien porque siempre apareces recordando cada maldito segundo lo estúpida que soy… ¡me tienes harta Emmet! – agregó y pasó a su lado empujando su brazo…

-Bella, espera…

-¡no me toques!- chilló la chica cuando su hermano intentó tomarla de la mano y se fue directo a su habitación, llorando…

-creo que yo era el que debía sufrir tu desplante, no tu hermana…- habló Edward cuando Bella no estaba presente.

-no te metas…

-claro que si… yo… Emmet… lo siento, lo acepto… me gusta Bella y voy enserio con ella…

-¿Cómo mierda eres capaz de decírmelo?

-por que yo no soy un maldito bastardo como los que han estado con ella… yo no planeó usarla como un juguete y luego botarla… ese no soy yo, es mi hermano, nunca confundas eso entre ambos…

-¿Qué intentas decir Cullen?

-que yo no soy el único que la quiere… si acaso quieres y proteges a Bella como dices hacerlo, entonces aléjala de Ethan, no de mí…- espetó y caminó hacia la puerta para salir dando tras pies y bastante enojado…

Emmet resopló y se sintió como imbécil, a decir verdad, esta vez si había sido cruel con Bella.

-¿Bells? ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- estaba Emmet mientras daba golpecitos en la puerta de la habitación de Bella…- ¿quieres que prepare la cena?

-¡vete!- fue la respuesta de Bella… ella estaba sobre la cama y abrazando una almohada llorando, esas heridas anteriores estaban abiertas de nuevo y dolían mucho, la milésima de alegría que tuvo con Edward hace pocos minutos ya estaba en segundo plano gracias a la estúpida discusión.

"… _lamento irme sin despedirme, creo que cometí un error, perdona por causarte problemas con tu hermano y olvida todo lo que te dijo…"_

Ese fue el primer mensaje de Edward, Bella se limpió las lágrimas y contestó.

"_¿error? ¿Besarme fue un error? No debes preocuparte, Emmet tenía razón, seguramente debes estar preguntándote quien es Jacob y el otro ¿no es así?"_

No había pasado ni tres minutos cuando ya tenía respuesta.

"_el error fue ocasionarte problemas, nunca pienses que me arrepiento de besarte porque no es tu culpa ser hermosa… si tienes razón, quisiera saber quienes son para ir a partirles la cara por lo que te hicieron"_

Bella sonrió por lo que Edward contestó y por un momento su herida interior comenzó a desaparecer, mientras respondía, sonrió pensando que eso del "es muy pronto" era una completa tontería, Edward no parecía malo.

"_ya no importa… luego lo sabrás, otra vez, pasé una tarde genial contigo, te veo mañana, lamento lo de Emmet"_

Dos minutos después…

"_Never mine… sueña conmigo Bella, yo te tendré en la mente cada segundo de mi vida desde ahora, hasta mañana preciosa" _

Bella ya no contestó pero lo que leyó fue suficiente para sentirse mejor, dejó su móvil sobre el buro y cerró los ojos, aun era temprano pero no tenía planeado salir de su habitación y ver la cara de Emmet, estaba muy molesta con él como para escucharlo, pero como era de esperarse, la tranquilidad no podía durar mucho porque el teléfono comenzó a sonar…

-hola, Bells… ahora si, mi hermanito acaba de llegar y a él lo interrogo dentro de una hora… mientras tanto, cuéntamelo todo ¿Cómo les fue?

-hola Alice… si, estoy bien ¿y tú?- murmuró Bella rendida, esto sería una larga charla.

-radiante…- contestó la duende…- anda cuéntame…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-pues… todo… ¿Qué te dijo Edward? Por favor, dime que no avergonzó el apellido de la familia…- Bella comenzó a reír…

-no, al contrario… ¿Alice? ¿Crees que es muy pronto que él y yo tengamos algo?

-¿son novios?- inquirió a otra sorprendida.

-no, pero lo acabo de conocer y ya nos besamos tres veces y Emmet casi se agarra a golpes con él por eso…- Alice se echó una carcajada por lo ultimo…

-cuando hay amor el tiempo es lo de menos, así que… no, no es pronto. ¿Te puedo decir cañada ahora?

-No, Alice, aun no andamos y la verdad no puedo creer que yo le resulte tan fascinante a tu hermano como él dice.

-Bella, eres fascinante y bonita ¿Qué querías? Mi hermano no tiene malos gustos, así que… yo investigo si quiere andar contigo y mañana me cuentas como estuvo la cita, nos vemos en la escuela, te quiero Bells…

-no… Alice…- tarde, ya había colgado…- ¿Alice? ¡Alice!- Bella se puso nerviosa y simplemente deseo que su amiga no dijera algo de más…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Semana y media más tarde…_

-¡odio los exámenes de periodo!- iba vociferando Rosalie a un lado de Bella…- sobre todo algebra.

-por Dios, Rose, eres inteligente…

-pero no logro estudiar cuando tengo distracciones…- Bella levantó una ceja, ella sabía perfectamente que hablaba de su hermano.- me pregunto como le hará Alice, se la pasa casi todo el día hablando con mi hermano y la veo de lo más tranquila.- Bella solo respondió con una risa…- ¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿Qué cosa?- inquirió Bella…

-pues, ¿Qué hay contigo y Edward? Alice me contó que ya han salido ¿andas con él?

-n…no…- respondió la chica sonrojada…- no he hablado con él desde hace una semana, además, sabes que no me interesa mucho eso ahora que hay exámenes…

-necesitas distraerte…- apuntó Rosalie y le dio un codazo en el costado, Bella comenzó a reír… ambas iban camino a la cafetería, las clases de el día ya habían concluido y siempre se reunían ahí con Alice, era el único momento que estaban las tres juntas porque la duende era un año menor y aun no era una _Sénior… _

Como Rosalie había dicho, Alice estaba muy sonriente a un lado de Jasper, en la mesa que solían ocupar juntos, Rose los saludó a distancia con la mano y Bella les sonrió.

-oh oh… - murmuró Rosalie viendo a un lado del hombro de Bella.

-¿Qué?

-imbécil a las tres en punto… vamos…- Rosalie jaló del brazo a Bella para que ella no lo viera pero ya era demasiado tarde, Jacob se seguía sintiendo culpable por lo que le había hecho a su ex novia ¿y como no estarlo después de que se acostó con otra?

-¡Bella!- ella cerró los ojos y se detuvo, ya estaban bastante cerca de la mesa donde estaba Alice y la duendecilla los miró un poco molesta, ella creía que Jacob no tenía vergüenza por seguirle hablando a su mejor amiga.

-esta bien, Rose…- susurró la chica hacia la rubia, ella le soltó la mano y se fue a sentar con Alice y Jasper; Bella se giró para verlo a la cara.- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó fingiendo indiferencia.

-yo… bueno, quería saber que tal te la pasaste en vacaciones.

-bien…- espetó secamente…- ¿nada más para eso me hablaste?

-ok, lo siento…

-no empieces con eso otra vez, Jacob…

-Bella, de verdad lo siento…- repitió y tomó su mano, Bella apretó los labios y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con bastante rapidez, ella realmente se había enamorado de Jacob pero él no la había valorado.- sin ti soy un completo imbécil, se que lo que hice fue una porquería pero te juro que no volverá a pasar…

-Jake…

-de verdad Bella… te quiero, no hay un solo minuto que no piense en lo que hice y… Dios, te extraño, amor…- Jacob intentó abrazarla pero ella logró dar un paso hacia atrás, estando mas cerca de la mesa de sus amigos a la que Edward estaba llegando.

-hola, chicos…- saludó Edward pero sin lugar a dudas, solo tenía la atención puesta en Bella y el otro tipo que parecía estarle rogando por algo…- ¿Quién es?- señaló hacia su ángel, Alice resopló.

-Jacob Black, el ex novio de Bella…- respondió y de inmediato su hermano experimento un deseo de moverse y alejar a su chica de ese tipo…

-déjalo ya Jacob, no voy a volver contigo… no soy así.

-Bella, ¿Qué quieres que haga?- inquirió desesperado…- por favor, pequeña, perdóname…- llevó sus manos a las mejillas de la chica y ella sintió ganas de llorar, ¿Por qué demonios hacia eso tan difícil? – por favor, dame otra oportunidad, te juro que esta vez no lo echare a perder.

-no es tan simple…

-¿Acaso no me extrañas? ¿No me quieres como decías?

-no, Jake… yo…- suspiró rendida y él tomó su mentón delicadeza, ella sabía lo que Jacob intentaba hacer pero aun así no se movió…- por favor no lo hagas.

-¿no quieres que te bese?- inquirió con un hilo de voz y se inclinó hacia ella, Bella sintió claramente como sus labios se rozaban pero nunca llegó a besarlo… alguien la sujetó de la cintura y la hizo hacia atrás, separándose de Jacob, el cual Edward dio un empujón en el hombro para que se moviera.

-¿Cuál es tu problema imbécil?- espetó Jacob listo para dar el primer golpe.

-aléjate de Bella…- comenzó a hablar…

-¿y quien eres tú para elegir por ella? ¿Bella?- inquirió el tipo viéndola, ella estaba jadeando y solo miraba a Edward y se preguntaba porque demonios él se había metido… - ¿acaso es tu… novio?- Edward no contestó pero observó con el rabillo del ojo a la chica, Bella parpadeó un par de veces…- supongo que eso es un no… así que tú deja de meterte en lo que te incumbe, no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella, estúpido…

-¿no te bastó con dañarla?- murmuró Edward…- si te veo cerca de ella otra vez, me encargaré que seas cliente frecuente con el cirujano.

-¿me estas amenazando?- preguntó Jacob mientras cerraba su puño con fuerza, Bella se colocó en medio de ambos en ese momento y antes de que hablara, Emmet apareció.

-¿Qué haces aquí Black?- espetó el chico caminando hasta colocarse a un lado de Edward…

-nada…- respondió secamente.- supongo que hablaré contigo mas tarde.

-no lo creo…- interrumpió Edward y tomó la mano de Bella con firmeza…- pero será interesante verte intentarlo.

-vete…- espetó Emmet, Jacob quería una pelea pero en este momento iba a salir perdiendo, fulminó con la mirada a Edward y se fue de allí…- gracias, me caes un poco mejor ahora…- agregó Emmet palmeando el hombro de Edward, éste sonrió de lado y esperó a que Emmet se fuera para hablar con Bella, la cual estaba abrumada y molesta.

-gracias…- murmuró la chica viendo la unión de su mano con la de Edward.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-no iba a dejar que ese bastardo te hiciera daño… o… a besar…

-¿Por qué?- inquirió viéndolo a los ojos.

-Bella…- suspiró rendido y se decidió a hablar claro, al diablo con el muy pronto…- aun no se lo que él te hizo pero… yo no te voy a lastimar, lo juro…- se acercó un poco…- no se si es muy pronto o no y la verdad no me importa, Bella…- se aclaró la garganta…- la pregunta es muy usada y anticuada pero necesaria…- Bella sonrió…- ¿quisieras… aceptas intentar ser algo conmigo?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo… novios?

-si, eso… tú y yo… no dejaré que otro tipo te lastime… te quiero Bella y de verdad quiero que seas mi novia…- Bella no podía creer eso y hasta el momento sus mejillas comenzaban a adquirir un tono rojizo.- ¿entonces?

-amm… yo…- se mordió el labio, porque lo único que le impedía decir si era el miedo de fracasar en la relación… Edward suspiró y miró hacia el suelo, le sonrió y vio el temor de la chica en sus bellísimos ojos chocolate.

-voy a estar contigo siempre… lo prometo…- agregó y llevó sus manos a la cintura de la chica, Bella colocó las suyas sobre el pecho de Edward y asintió…- dímelo… -Bella lo miró a los ojos.

-si… si…- repitió un poco más segura y fue completamente aturdida por la sonrisa de Edward.

-genial…- se inclinó y chocó su frente con la de ella…- Bella… _mí_ Bella…- agregó y por fin comenzó a besarla.

Alice sonrió muy entusiasmada cuando vio que su hermano estaba besándose con su mejor amiga, bueno, al menos las cosas habían salido bien, Emmet, aunque al principio quiso intervenir, se dio cuenta que Edward era algo distinto, era bueno darle un poco de libertad a su hermana.

-hola…- llego saludando Ethan, con su aire de superioridad y esa voz tan característica de él, levantó la vista y vio a su hermano besándose con Bella…- ¿Qué no piensas interrumpirlos?- inquirió hacia Emmet.

-no… tu hermanos es confiable.

-¿confiable?- murmuró molesto, ahí estaba otra vez sintiéndose como un maldito imbécil derrotado por Edward otra vez, no, esta vez no sería así.

-¿Qué te pasa? Parece como si no estuvieras feliz por nuestro hermano…- espetó Alice, todos observaron a Ethan.

-no… estoy feliz…- dijo reprimiendo un gruñido… vio claramente como esa chica, Isabella Swan, la mujer inocente y perfecta de la que la mayoría hablaba estaba con su hermano y parecía feliz. Pero de que se preocupaba, el año apenas comenzaba, eso lo hizo sonreír, todos los demás volvieron a su plática, menos Alice, la cual ya comenzaba a preocuparse, pero fue cuando Edward llegó de la mano de Bella…- Bella, que lindo verte de nuevo…- murmuró con voz galante y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Ethan, hola…- fue lo único que respondió la chica; Edward le rodeó los hombros con su brazo y eso hizo que Ethan comenzara a reír, al menos su hermano ya había comprendido que no la tendría fácil porque a él también le gustaba Bella, solo que su único objetivo era el de tener sexo con ella; el hecho de que Edward anduviera con Bella solo incrementaba el deseo de competencia de Ethan, de todas formas, ella no podía ser muy diferente a Jane, tarde o temprano lograría lo que quería y si no lo lograba, entonces su hermanito tampoco gozaría de los placeres de la vida con Bella, de eso se iba a encargar…

* * *

**Heeyy! este capp fue toda una producciion de mii, la priima Liily jajaja...xDD Aliin me dejó hacerlo soliita para que ya fuera practicando (segun jaja) Esperoo y les haya gustadooo y sii acasoo le falto algo pues, el siguiiente ya lo hará mii priima, de hecho ya lo esta haciiendo (Creo que tiiene drama, al menos lo que leí jejeje;), como viimoS que había muchos reviews decidiimos actualiizar hoy, antes de que se vaya la luzz porque hay toda una tormenta haya afuera, lo juroo jajaja, bueno me despiido y Aliin les manda saludos, se encuentra en el sofá escribiiendo en mii lapp jejeje, tambiien por si se va la luz, asi no se piierde nada, dejenn sus comentarriios, kiizezzz!**

_**CLICK EN EL LINK AZULLLL!**_

_** REVIEWSSS^^!**_


	4. ¿Que demonios?

**= ¿Qué demonios? =**

**Bella POV…**

-tenemos una semana para organizar la mejor fiesta que se haya hecho jamás…- venía diciéndome la pequeña duende, íbamos en mi auto camino a su casa, era la primera vez que visitaba la mansión Cullen y eso que ya tenía más de cuatro meses siendo la novia oficial de Edward, me sentía nerviosa ante esa situación, según mi novio y Alice, Esme y Carlisle estaban muy contentos de que yo tuviera una relación con su hijo, el problema era como funcionaban las cosas respecto a Ethan, tan solo pensar en él me incomodaba a más no poder. Aun recuerdo que hace una semana se me insinuó sin siquiera importarle que su hermano apareciera o que alguien nos viera, era completamente frustrante.

-¿ahora cual es el motivo?- inquirí completamente perdida en mis pensamientos.

-ok, esta bien que olvides tus cosas pero… ¿Cómo puedes olvidar que es el cumpleaños de mi Jazz?

-oh lo siento, Alice… perdona, lo olvidé por completo, ya vez que estaba ocupada con las cosas de la escuela y también con Edward…- sonreí convincentemente y ella comenzó a reír.

-si, mi hermano te ha de traer muy ocupada…- y ahí estaba su doble sentido otra vez.

-no de ese tipo de ocupaciones.

-yo no mencione una en especial, tú te atas la soga al cuello con tus propias manos pequeña traviesa…- dijo entre risas.

-¿pequeña traviesa?- no evité echarme una carcajada…- no, nada de eso, aun no pasa lo que tú estas pensando.

-júramelo…- dio un saltito en el asiento para sentarse mejor para verme… me mordí el labio…- ¡oh por Dios!- chilló y se llevó ambas manos a sus mejillas…- Bella, ¿Cómo es posible que aun no hagan nada? Han pasado cuatro meses…- comenzó a reír y yo estaba roja.- ¿acaso mi hermano no funciona?

-¡no! Alice…- reí nerviosamente…- ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso? Simplemente no ha llegado el momento, es todo.

-aww… no puedo creer que tu siendo un año mayor que yo aun sigas siendo virgen y yo no…- de nuevo me puse roja y ahora tenía algo en la mente. ¿Por qué demonios no había tenido relaciones con Edward? Siempre que estábamos juntos, en mi departamento (obvio cuando Emmet no estaba en casa), Edward dejaba muy en claro cuanto deseaba estar conmigo y yo estaba en las mismas condiciones, pero como siempre, era yo la que lo hacia detenerse, aunque hubo una vez en que las cosas ya parecían ir en serio y él tuvo que venirme con su alta moral, fue molesto pero después se lo agradecí, aun no estaba lista.

-mira, no están mis padres en casa otra vez…- musitó Alice con una mueca.

-¿eso te molesta?

-no, en absoluto, pero me enoja cuando salen y no me avisan.- hizo un muy gracioso mohín y tomó mi mano para remolcarme a su casa, era enorme y muy bonita, me recordaba a la casa de mis padres en Alemania.

Alice entró primero y botó su mochila al sofá de la sala, entonces su hermano hizo su aparición, como era de esperarse, sonrió extasiado al verme y me recorrió con la mirada, fruncí el ceño.

-hola linda…- me saludó pasándose su mano por su cabello para alborotarlo y sonrió de la do intentando ser sexy, estúpido.

-Ethan…- murmuré.

-¿Cómo demonios te das cuenta quien es quien?- inquirió el tipo con una risa burlona al darse cuenta que esa ventaja no funcionaba conmigo…

-fácil, ella si tiene cerebro…- me giré solo para sentirme abrumada al verlo allí, recargado en el barandal de las escaleras, con una camisa negra de botones y manga remangada, me mordí el labio y sonreí.- hola, preciosa.

-hola…- Alice suspiró y se fue directo a la cocina.

-¿quieren algo especial de cenar?- inquirió…- Ethan déjalos en paz y ayúdame ¿vale?

-te haz salvado hermanito…- dijo el estúpido viendo a Edward y guiñándome un ojo a mí, lo miré con el ceño fruncido y esperé a que se fuera; cuando sentí los brazos de Edward en mi cintura me giré solo paraqué mis labios fueran bien recibidos en los suyos, sus manos me aprisionaron a su cuerpo con firmeza y yo llevé mis manos a su cabello, despeinándolo mas de lo debido.

-¿Qué te parece la casa?- inquirió contra mis labios, yo reí.

-linda…- me separé un poco y él acarició mi mejilla con dulzura.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? O mejor dicho ¿a que hora debes estar en casa?

-Emmet esta con Rosalie y si Jasper llega aquí dentro de unos minutos, eso significa que podré quedarme el tiempo que quiera…- sonreí.

-entonces…- me mordí el labio por la forma en la que habló…- tenemos una tarde para nosotros- asentí y antes de que me besara el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar- espera aquí…- asentí y lo vi ir hacia el pasillo para abrir la puerta, solo que como era de esperarse, comencé a subir las escaleras, quería conocer el lugar. Había cuatro habitaciones visibles en cuanto llegué al segundo piso, solo que había tres pasillos que seguramente iban a otros habitaciones de la casa, pero eso no era todo, al final del pasillo en el que yo me encontraba, estaban las escaleras que iban al tercer piso, solo que no planeaba seguir por allí, me quedé viendo las fotografías y arreglos de flores que había en las mesitas de allí.

Me reí con una par de fotos porque en ellas aparecían los chicos de pequeños, Alice siempre estaba en el medio y había una en la que ella tenía la cara llena de pastel y dos niños perfectamente similares estaban a su lado, lo que me sorprendió fue que esos dos niños tenían el brazo sobre el hombro del otro, suspiré, seguramente los problemas entre Ethan y Edward comenzaron en la adolescencia.

-por Dios, amor… deja de ver esos cuadros…- reí un poco por el comentario de Edward.

-adorables…- dije señalando la foto en la que Alice tenía pastel en la cara, Edward vino a mí y me rodeó la cintura con sus manos y pegó mi espalda a su pecho, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta realmente de cual era la foto que miraba y juro que vi claramente como sus ojos brillaban al verla, se aclaró la garganta y hundió su rostro en mi cabello.

-¿quieres conocer la casa?- inquirió en voz baja, yo negué…- si te preocupa el tiempo, olvídalo, como tu lo habías dicho, Rosalie corrió a su hermano de la casa y ahora Jasper se encuentra ayudando con la cena a Alice…- reí bajito y me giré.

-tengo una mejor idea…- susurré y enredé mis manos en su cuello.

-¿Cuál?

-quiero ver tu habitación…- levantó una ceja…- quiero estar un rato contigo solamente.- no me contestó y se limitó a mirarme a los ojos y suspirar.

-esta es la habitación de Alice, la de Ethan es la que esta hasta el fondo del pasillo…- iba asintiendo a su rápido señalamiento…- adelante…- susurró mientras habría la tercera puerta, creo que la segunda era solo un armario; pasé a su lado y miré completamente asombrada el interior. Tenía un enorme ventanal que tenía una vista al precioso jardín y aun parte de la ciudad, la piscina se veía muy linda ajo los rayos del sol; en la parte derecha de la habitación, había un enorme estante lleno de libros y del otro extremo estaba otro lleno de discos y otras cosas de música, eso no era todo, el cuarto tenía una especie de sala de estar en la cual había dos sofás de cuero negro y todo un centro de animación que lo acompañaba, la cama estaba en línea recta a eso y vaya cama, era enorme y las sabanas que ahora tenía era de tono rojo quemado…

-muy linda…- apunté y suspiré en cuanto mi novio se pasó la mano por su alborotado cabello.

-si, ahora agradezco a mi madre por haberme obligado a limpiarla ayer por la tarde…- me hizo reír pero él se mantuvo serio y lo vi ir hacia le buro que estaba a un lado de la cama, tenía cuatro cajones y a un lado había un espejo como de su altura, se veía algo serio y me pregunté si esa actitud había sido provocada por la fotografía de hace rato.

-¿te sientes bien?- inquirí, el se giró pero sonrió amargamente… a un lado de mi estaba el reproductor de música y lo único que se me ocurrió fue oprimir el botón de "play"… de inmediato la música comenzó a sonar, era suave y bastante relajada; lo vi sentarse en la cama y acomodar su cabeza en sus manos, las cuales se mantenían apoyados en sus rodillas….- ¿Qué sucede?- pasé mi mano tiernamente por su espalda y traté de buscar su mirada pero él tenía los ojos cerrados…- ¿Edward?

-lo lamento, fui víctima de un traicionero flashback…- murmuró con los labios apretados, lo hice levantar su cabeza y llevé mis manos a sus mejillas para que mirara.

-no me gusta que te pongas así… - me sonrió y me acerqué a él…- ¿quieres hablar de ello?

-no realmente…- dijo con voz fría…- no quiero amargarme la tarde…- me mordí el labio con una sonrisa y vi claramente como miraba ese gesto con bastante atención, ya me había un par de veces que ese gesto era como si quisiera tentar su autocontrol; no me expliqué como demonios las palabras de Alice vinieron a mi mente y ahora me sentía mal respecto a mi relación con Edward.

-¿en que piensas?- me preguntó y yo sonreí y llevé mis manos a sus hombros para acercarme aun más a él…- ¿Qué intentas?- inquirió con voz ronca.

-bésame…- susurré bastante cerca de sus labios y cerré los ojos antes de tocarlos, fue extraño como pasó todo, parecía como si la tensión que Edward sentía antes desapareciera en cuanto ambos tuvimos contacto porque sus labios se sintieron insistentes, deseosos de más y yo jadeé gracias a esa sensación… una de sus manos se colocó en mi cuello y la otra en mi espalda baja pero yo lo jalé del cuello de la camisa para que ambos nos acomodáramos mejor sobre esa cama sin detener ese beso tan pasional.

-¿Qué haces?- inquirió entre jadeos cuando sintió mis manos recorrer su pecho por sobre su ropa, aun así, él siguió mis movimientos hasta acomodarse a mi lado atrayéndome a él de la cintura.

-no preguntes…- respondí de la misa forma y moví mis caderas hasta tocar su pelvis, me mordí el labio cuando lo escuché jadear en respuesta y no esperé más para comenzar a desabotonar su camisa, Edward nunca intentó detenerme y cuando ya había logrado desabotonar por completo esa prenda, él se la quitó de encima sacudiendo los brazos, me deleité viendo su pecho perfecto completamente desnudo, entonces me giré y me acomodé a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, Edward llevó sus manos a mis caderas y yo ataqué sus labios con fiereza, pero me separé cuando sentó su excitación entre mis piernas, Dios, lo tenía tan cerca y sentía como mi centro aumentaba de temperatura, me erguí y me saqué la blusa sin más y la boté al suelo, los ojos de Edward se obscurecieron de placer y atrapó mi cintura para acercarme, su mano se fue directo a mi nuca para evitar cualquier tipo de escape y yo comencé a recorrer su pecho con caricias.

-tócame…- jadeé y fui deslizando mi mano cada vez mas abajo hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón, me removí sobre él y volví a sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba, me mordí el labio y desabroche su cinturón con desesperación para luego intentar quitar su pantalón, pero antes de que pudiera rozar si quiera su miembro por sobre su ropa interior, él tomó mis manos con firmeza y volvió a besarme con fuerza, sentía mi cuerpo arder sobre el suyo y el parecía totalmente entregado a lo que estaba sintiendo y no planeaba detenerme, o eso pensé hasta que se giró y me dejó bajo su cuerpo mirándome intensamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué haces?- inquirió con la respiración entre cortada, yo estaba igual y mi pecho subía y bajaba gracias a eso.

-¿no quieres hacer esto?

-sabes que puedo perder el control.

-no importa…- jadeé y volví a besarlo, acomodé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y él comenzó a frotarse contra mí…- Edward…- gemí, cada centímetro de mi piel rogaba por ser tocada por él, estaba creando una incendio dentro de mi cuerpo y deseaba que lo apagara en ese mismo momento, increíblemente, no sentía nada de pesar, estaba completamente segura de que quería entregarme a Edward, no tenía ninguna duda de ello….- tócame… Edward… hazlo.

-eres tan hermosa…- jadeó y comenzó a besar mi cuello, mis manos recorrían su pecho y su espalda y mis jadeos no podían oírse fura de esa habitación gracias a la música que había puesto hace unos minutos…- te deseo tanto, Bella.

-tómame… Edward, hazme el amor…- susurré y sentí como una sonrisa se forma en sus labios mientras daba besos en mi cuello y se acercaba a mi pecho, pero oh demonios, llegó el momento que temía, el momento en que Edward tenía la cabeza fría y pensaba en mi bienestar.

-basta…- dijo junto con jadeo y dejó de besarme, intenté mantenerlo cerca y besarlo de nuevo pero ya era tarde…- fue bastante.

-¿Qué? Edward…- intenté calmarme pero todo fue en vano, me senté en la cama y me llevé las manos a la cabeza al pensar que tal vez yo no era lo suficientemente mujer para él y por eso no continuaba.- lo siento.- agregué con voz rota y comencé a levantarme de la cama pero en ese momento él tomó mi brazo para vitar que me siguiera moviendo.

-Bella… ¿Qué sucede?

-nada, voy a vestirme…- espeté con voz fría, levanté mi blusa del suelo y me la puse casi la instante, escuché como Edward también comenzaba a arreglarse y estuve a punto de salir de ahí para que no me viera a la cara, seguramente estaba roja.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- inquirió y me miró a los ojos…- Bella, disculpa si te hice enojar pero… no voy a dejar que tú dejes de ser virgen solo porque intentas que tu novio se sienta mejor. No soy así Bella…- se acercó a mí…- sabes que te deseo, preciosa…- acarició mi mejilla- y también quiero estar contigo, pero no mientras tú no estés lista.

-¿Cómo sabes que no estoy lista?- inquirí en voz baja.

-¿quieres que tu primera vez sea solo porque ambos estábamos deseosos de hacerlo? ¿En una simple tarde?- inquirió y yo me mordí el labio y miré hacia el suelo, negué.

-¿seguro que solo es porque quieres que sea especial para mí?- pregunté levantando mi rostro y él me besó tiernamente.

-si, solo es por eso Bella, no pienses que no despiertas nada en mí porque créelo, necesito mucho control para no hacerte mía en este momento, eres muy hermosa, Bella…- sonreí por su respuesta y lo abracé, no volvimos a llegar a extremos como hace rato, nos limitamos a estar hablando y besándonos de vez en cuando mientras yo me moría de risa por algunas tontería que él me contaba, no se cuando tiempo pasó pero alguien comenzó a dar golpes a la puerta.

-¡ya esta la cena!- era Alice; Edward tomó mi mano y bajamos las escaleras casi detrás de ella.

-hola Jasper…- saludé y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-hola Bella.

-mi hermano otra vez ¿eh?- bromeé y él comenzó a reír.

-ya es costumbre, pero… no me lo recuerdes…- me reír otra vez, caminó frente a mí para ayudar a Alice con las cosas que traía a la mesa, yo también ayudé y gracias a eso, el imbécil de Ethan pasó su mano por sobre mi espaldas baja, casi tocando mi trasero, con toda la intención de que yo lo viera.

-lo siento…- musitó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-no hagas eso…- murmuré en voz baja, maldije en mi fuero interno porque Edward, Alice y Jasper se encontraban en la cocina y Ethan y yo en el comedor…- hazme el favor de no volver a poner tus…

-¿te molesta?- inquirió acercándose a mí, retrocedí pero choqué con la mesa y él me aprisionó a ese lugar acomodando sus manos a cada lado de mí sobre la madera…

-Ethan… muévete…

-no… hasta que me contestes.

-si me molesta, aléjate…

-¿tienes miedo, cierto? Temes que mi hermanito llegué y te vea conmigo.

-eres un imbécil, Ethan…- espeté y él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos con rapidez…- no, Ethan… suéltame…

-no te hagas la difícil Bella, es imposible que yo no te guste y mi hermano si, así que deja de actuar de esa forma…

-aléjate, Ethan… basta.

-eres malditamente deseable Isabella…- dijo con voz ronca cerca de mis labios, era increíble como sus ojos, me daban miedo, y era del mismo tono esmeralda que los de Edward…- no sabes cuanto deseo hacerte mía, deseo besarte… - pasó su otra mano por mi cintura y yo intenté empujarlo.

-no me toques, eres un cer…- mis palabras fueron calladas por sus labios, abrí los ojos a mas no poder cuando comenzó a besarme y forcejé para que se apartara pero no lo hizo, no hice más que morder su labio y fue entonces cuando se separó…- no vuelvas a tocarme nunca, Ethan…- comenzó a reír con sorna.

-¿sucede algo?- Alice apareció con una jarra de jugo en sus manos, miraba a Ethan con el ceño fruncido porque él tenía su mano sobre su labio, lo había hecho sangrar…- ¿Ethan?- inquirió hacia él, traté de acomodar mi ropa pero cuando lo hacia apareció Edward con Jasper, palidecí.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó mi novio caminando hacia mí, Ethan comenzó a reír.

-nada, hermano… nada… solo…- Ethan me miró de una forma que me causó escalofríos…- estaba hablando con Bella.

-¿es cierto eso, Bella?- preguntó hacia mí, yo tragué en seco y asentí para luego ir lo mas lejos posible de Ethan, agradecí que Alice compartiera una mirada conmigo para indicarle que intercediera y así lo hizo, la cena fue una cosa de lo mas incomoda para mí ya que el cerdo de Ethan no paraba de verme y pasaba su lengua constantemente por sus labios, sobre todo donde yo lo había lastimado.

-¿Qué te pasó allí?- preguntó Edward de la nada, Ethan levantó el rostro y me miró por casi tres segundos para después sonreír con sarcasmo.

-besé a alguien…- respondió y fruncí el ceño, me mordí el labio para evitar que alguien se diera cuenta que mi respiración aumentaba.

-¿a quien?- preguntó de nuevo y yo bajé la vista cerrando lo ojos.

-que te diga tu novia… ella debe saber…- volví a tragar en seco y Edward de inmediato me miró con un gesto que me lastimó, giré mi rostro para ver a la maldita cara de victoria de Ethan…

-¿Bella? ¿De que esta hablando?- inquirió apretando la mandíbula.

-n…no… no lo se…- respondí nerviosa, Ethan comenzó a reír.

-Ethan, basta…- espetó Alice y miró a su hermano con reproche, pero las cosas ya estaban hechas.

-¿Qué viste? ¿Dime que mierda viste cuando llegaste al comedor?- espetó Edward elevando la voz…

-nada, no vi nada…- respondió mi amiga muy rápido.

-nos besamos, hermanito…- sentí pánico por la reacción de Edward y mi respiración se agitó…- besé a tu noviecita mientras tú no nos veías…- decía Ethan como si tratara de tentar a su hermano y ese era su propósito real.

-no… Edward…- intenté hablar pero mi voz se cortó y sentí aun peor por la forma en que me miró, se levantó del asiento con un movimiento bastante violento y Ethan actuó de la misma forma, Alice, Jasper y yo también nos levantamos pero cuando Alice quiso interceder, Edward ya tenía a Ethan fuertemente agarrado de la camisa.

-¿molesto? Al parecer todas caen ¿cierto? Es igual a Jane…- siseó y vi como el puño de Edward impactaba en la cara de su hermano, entonces todo sucedió muy rápido, Jasper pasó a un lado de Alice para detener eso.

-¡basta! Edward… deja de hacer eso…- gritaba Alice, yo estaba temblando mientras sentía las lágrimas sobre mis mejillas.- ¡paren ya!

Jasper logró apartar a Edward de Ethan y tuvo que colocarse enfrente de él para que no volviera a golpearlo.

-vete a tu habitación…- ordenó Alice a Ethan, el cual tenía el labio sangrando, sonrió con suficiencia viéndome solo a mí y caminó dando tras pies hacia las escaleras…- Edward porque…

-¡cállate!- gritó y me miró con furia.

-Edward, no…- intenté explicarme pero él caminó hacia mí, no me moví, a pesar de que lo veía bastante molesto, no me moví de allí…

-te llevare a casa…- agregó sin siquiera verme a los ojos y caminó hacia la puerta, miré hacia el suelo e intenté dejar de llorar.

-quédate, yo voy a hablar con él…- dijo Alice en voz baja, yo negué.

-no… nos vemos mañana…- fue lo único que dije y me fui de allí, vi a Edward arriba de mi auto, me senté en el asiento de copiloto sin cerrar la puerta.- puedo irme sola, ¿Cómo vas a regresar?

-bien…- espetó y salió del auto, yo lo imité y cuando intenté tomar su mano él se alejó.- decías que era diferente.

-no, las cosas no pasaron como tú crees, Edward…- volví a llorar…- él… fue…

-oh vaya, te besó a la fuerza, que conveniente que nadie los haya visto ¿no?

-¿Por qué no confías en mí?- pregunté y limpié mis lágrimas…- ¿Por qué demonios no me crees Edward?- elevé la voz.

-por que no soy un imbécil, Bella…- me gritó…- eres igual a ella, el mismo tipo de mujer, solo buscas a alguien con quien divertirte, yo no soy así Bella, no voy a caer en tu jueguito de niña pura porque no te creo…

-¿entonces eso crees de mí?- inquirí y lo vi con rabia, de la misma forma que él me miraba ahora.

-no…- respondió con voz fría…- yo no confió en…

-¿en que? ¿Qué soy yo ahora? ¿Una zorra? ¿Una maldita prostituta? ¿Eso piensas de mí?

-si eso pienso de ti, Bella…- sentí una vació cuando él me dijo eso…- eso eres, una mujer fácil… una mujer que busca quien le caliente la cama, una prostituta…- mi mano fue directo a su mejilla y debió ser un golpe fuerte porque sentía punzadas en la palma de mi mano.

-¡vete a la mierda Edward Cullen! Si eso piensas de mí entonces hasta aquí llegamos… no quiero saber nada de ti, ¡nunca! Eres un perro bastardo… ¡un imbécil!- agregué con voz ronca y entré a mi auto, aceleré en cuanto estuvo encendido y me fui a casa, lloré durante todo el trayecto y cuando llegué al departamento me importó muy poco ver allí a Emmet.

-ey… hola, hermanita, Rose me dijo que…- dejó de hablar cuando vio mi aspecto y yo me abracé el torso antes de soltar otro sollozo…- ¿Qué pasa?

-Emmet, por favor, hagas lo que hagas…- otro sollozo…- no digas te lo dije, no lo hagas…- él frunció el ceño y yo caminé hacia él para que me abrazara, me sentía destruida, todo había pasado muy rápido, en la mañana creía estar con el hombre perfecto y ahora sentía como me desmoronaba pedacito por pedacito…

* * *

**Aquii andoo otra vezz, Lily les agradecee los reviews del capiitulo pasadoo diice que va a mejorar, miientras es mii turno de ser juzgada por ustedes jajaja, aquii esta uno de los priimeros capp con dramma, no sean tan duros coniigoo en estas vacaciiones jejeje, andoo de rapiidiin xq'' andoo viendo Glee y pues... ya quiiero seguiir, pero obviiamente, ustedes estan priimero...xDD Mee despiido, kizzezzz ! **

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITOO! REVIEWSSS^^!**

_**REVIEWSS !**_


	5. Dulces reconciliaciones

**=Dulces reconciliaciones=**

**Edward POV…**

-¿Por qué no confías en mí?- no sabía porque era tan difícil decirle que si…- ¿Por qué demonios no me crees Edward?- elevó la voz y yo apreté la quijada, estaba llorando pero esto ya había pasado antes_, ella_ también había llorado…

-por que no soy un imbécil, Bella…- grité sin poder contenerme y entonces perdí la poca cordura que pudiera tener en ese momento y descargué toda mi furia con ella…- eres igual a ella, el mismo tipo de mujer, solo buscas a alguien con quien divertirte, yo no soy así Bella, no voy a caer en tu jueguito de niña pura porque no te creo…

-¿entonces eso crees de mí?- inquirió molesta y lo único que hice fue verla con rabia -no…- respondí…- yo no confió en…

-¿en que? ¿Qué soy yo ahora? ¿Una zorra? ¿Una maldita prostituta? ¿Eso piensas de mí?

-si eso pienso de ti, Bella…eso eres, una mujer fácil… una mujer que busca quien le caliente la cama, una prostituta…- dije casi en un grito y sentí como su mano daba un buen golpe en mi cara, simplemente me quedé callado viéndola aun mas enojado…-¡vete a la mierda Edward Cullen! Si eso piensas de mí entonces hasta aquí llegamos… no quiero saber nada de ti, ¡nunca! Eres un perro bastardo… ¡un imbécil!- terminó de decir y la vi irse llorando, aun así no planeaba buscarla, ella había sido igual a Jane; incluso aunque yo no los vi, podía ver esa imagen en mi mente, a Bella besándose con Ethan, lo veía tan claro, comencé a respirar irregularmente y cuando me giré para entrar a casa levanté la vista solo para ver a mi hermano con una sonrisa sarcástica cerca de la ventana…

-¿Qué haz hecho?- preguntó mi hermana saltando del sofá…- ¿Dónde esta Bella? ¿Edward?

-se fue…- musité pero antes de que pudiera subir las escaleras ella me jaló del brazo con fuerza y vio la estúpida marca roja en mi mejilla…

-¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Qué le dijiste?- inquirió elevando la voz…

-le dije lo que necesitaba oír, eso es todo.

-¡eres un imbécil!- gritó y me dio un par de golpes en el pecho…- no puedo creer que cayeras otra vez en su maldito juego, Edward, eres un idiota por creerle a Ethan, tú mejor que nadie lo conoce.

-¿de que hablas? Tú los viste… ellos…

-Bella estaba seria cuando yo entré, intentaba alejarse de Ethan, él le hizo algo y no esperaste a que te explicara nada…- me quedé callado y vi a Jasper, él solo se encogió de hombros y suspiró.- eres increíble, ojala y ella nunca vuelva contigo porque eres un tonto, un estúpido que acaba de perder posiblemente al amor de su vida por una mentira tonta, eso eres Edward, siempre serás así… ¡siempre vas a creerle a un tipo que fue capaz de acostarse con tu ex novia!- fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la maldita mierda que acaba de hacer, Alice se fue directo al teléfono resoplando, seguramente hablaría con Bella.

-¡no te acerques!- me gritó al ver que iba por ella…- puedes estar tranquilo, te iré a avisar a tu habitación si ella esta llorando por tu culpa, de eso no tengas duda…

**Bella POV…**

-toma… -Emmet me extendió un vaso con chocolate caliente, él sabía muy bien que eso me ayudaba a estar tranquila…- ¿quieres hablar conmigo?- di un sorbo mirando hacia la ventana, Emmet y yo estábamos sentados en el sofá y yo me recargaba de su hombro…

-¿para que? Terminaras haciéndome sentir peor…- musité en voz baja y bebí de nuevo.

-¿sucedió algo con…Edward? Ya llevan mucho tiempo juntos ¿Cuánto? ¿Cuatro meses? Ya era hora de que tuvieran su primera discusión.

-¿ya vez? Lo tomas tan a la ligera…- le di un codazo y recordé todo lo que Edward me gritó mientras estábamos afuera de su casa.- es un imbécil igual que Mike… mucho mas imbécil que Jacob.

-espera… ¿acaso Edward tenía…otra?

-no…- susurré y suspiré…- Ethan me besó…- dije al final y el cuerpo de Emmet se tensó, en estos 4 meses mi hermanito se dio cuenta la persona que ese tipo podía llegar a ser…- estábamos solos en el comedor y lo hizo, cuando terminamos de cenar se lo echó en cara y…

-¿ese perro se atrevió a besarte a la fuerza?- preguntó apretando los dientes.

-no importa Emmet… la cosa es que, Edward se molestó, yo me enojé por las cosas que me dijo y terminé dándole una bofetada y volviendo a casa llorando.

-bien hecho… me refiero a lo de la bofetada…- dijo y me abrazo, dejé la taza de chocolate en la mesita de centro y me acomodé en su regazo, el teléfono sonó por cuarta vez, suspiré…- debe ser Alice otra vez ¿Segura que no quieres hablar con ella?

-no, de todas formas mañana la veré en la escuela… da igual.

-¿ya te sientes mejor?- inquirió quitándome un mechón de cabello del rostro y me sonrió, sin ninguna duda adoraba a mi hermano, asentí pero la verdad era que un nudo se estaba formando en mi garganta y quería llorar otra vez, me pegué al cuerpo de Emmet y lo abracé con fuerza mientras hundía mi rostro en su pecho y lloraba como la adolescente con el corazón roto que estaba siendo ahora, no se cuanto tiempo estuve así pero agradecí que mi hermano me dejara hacerlo, estuvo todo ese rato conmigo y creo que me dormí en el sofá porque cuando mi molesto despertador comenzó a sonar yo estaba en mi cama envuelta en una sabana, obviamente temblando por el frío pero, no era nada comparado con lo que sentía por dentro, mi reloj marcaba las siete de la mañana, tenía una hora para arreglarme.

-bueno días…- me saludó Emmet, intenté sonreír pero solo me mordí el labio y me senté en la mesa…- ¿no vas a desayunar?

-no, no tengo hambre ¿ya estas listo?

-estoy desayunando…- apuntó dando un bocado a un pedazo de pan, levanté una ceja pero no sonreí…- ¿quieres que tome venganza con Cullen de tu parte?- negué con la cabeza y tomé mi móvil del sofá, tenía 25 llamadas perdidas de Edward y solo 5 de Alice, fruncí el ceño, ¿Cómo era posible que me estuviera llamando si ayer fue capaz de llamarme prostituta?- vamos…- avisó Emmet y yo lo seguí por todos los pasillos del edificio hasta que subí a su auto, no tenía nada de ganas de manejar así que me fui con él. Llegamos temprano a la escuela pero maldita sea, el Porshe amarillo y el Volvo ya estaban allí, además también estaba el Porshe negro de Ethan, me encogí en el asiento…

Bajé del auto junto con mi hermano y caminé con él hasta los casilleros, fue donde lo vi, estaba con su hermana obviamente.

-¡Bella!- me llamó la pequeña duende y Edward me vio a los ojos, _si imbécil, mira lo rojos que están por tu culpa_… fue lo que pensé.

-te veo luego Emmet, voy a clases…- susurré y caminé en dirección contraria, no quería encontrarme con ningún Cullen ahora o al menos eso intenté, cuando iba subiendo las escaleras, sentí como tomaban mi mano, rogué porque no fuera el que pensaba pero la suerte como siempre no estuvo conmigo, me giré solo para esos malditos orbes verdes que me perforaron hasta el alma con esa mirada de sufrimiento.

-suéltame…- espeté y forcejé para que me soltara.

-debemos hablar…- entre abrí la boca al escuchar su voz, maldición…

-no tengo nada de que hablar contigo…- contesté con voz ronca…- creí que habías dicho que era una prostituta, no creo que quieras compartir palabras con alguien así.

-no… no… Bella, lo lamento, no… no debí decirte eso…

-cierra la boca Edward…- dije con voz ahogada…- no me importa lo que tengas que decirme yo fui muy clara contigo anoche y de verdad no quiero verte.

-lo siento…- dijo a mis espaldas cuando yo continué con mi caminó y me detuve al instante…- Bella por favor…- caminó hasta colocarse enfrente de mí- perdóname…- llevó sus manos a mis mejillas y ahí comencé a llorar…- lamento haberme comportado como un verdadero bastardo, por no confiar en ti, por todo, de verdad, amor… no hagas que esto termine, fue mi error y haré lo que sea para remediarlo, pero Bella…- se acercó lo suficiente para que yo elevara mas la vista…- dame solo una oportunidad más.

-no puedo… no podemos ser nada si tú no confías en mí… no me creíste.

-porque caí como estúpido en las mentiras de Ethan como siempre, lo siento mucho, preciosa, te juro que no lo haré de nuevo…- chocó su frente con la mía y ahí perdí todas mis defensas…- te amo, linda… no hubo un solo segundo de la noche en que no pensara en lo que hice, Bella… lo siento tanto…- elevó mi rostro un poco mas y finalmente me besó en los labios, dejé de llorar y deje mis manos apoyadas en su cintura…- solo una oportunidad Bella, no lo voy a arruinar.

-por favor no lo hagas…- susurré y dejé que me besara de nuevo mientras yo me iba deshaciendo cada vez mas lento entre sus brazos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Como era de esperarse le pedí disculpas a Alice por no haberle hablado y ella se aprovechó de eso para que el miércoles, es decir hoy después de dos días de la discusión, fuéramos al centro comercial a comprar todo lo de su fiesta para el cumpleaños de Jasper, no tuve mas que aceptar, de todas formas ya no tenía ningún problema con Edward y él nos iba a acompañar, también fue obligado por Alice para que nos ayudara a cargar algunas cosas, ya que mi hermanito tenía entrenamiento y Jasper no sabía nada de su fiesta obviamente era sorpresa.

-¿para que quieres tantas cosas, duende?- inquirió Edward hacia su hermana, yo reír y Rosalie rodó los ojos…

-es para el cumpleaños de Jasper, ¿crees que yo acostumbro hacer porquerías? Pues no hermanito…- respondió y tomó mi mano para caminar mas rápido…- es hora de probarnos los vestidos que usaremos…- dijo dando saltitos, escogió una tienda enorme y donde solo había vestidos de diseñador.

-ok, esto será tardado…- bufó mi novio y se fue a sentar a los muebles que estaban cerca de los probadores, le guiñe un ojo cuando pasé a su lado y el sonrió de lado en respuesta.

-¿quieres que te ayude, Bella?- inquirió Rose, yo asentí, ella tenía buen gusto.

-claro, vuelvo en seguida…- dije y caminé rápido hacia Edward.

-¿aburrida?- inquirió y yo no me resistí a inclinarme y tomar su rostro entre mis manos y besarlo, el ni tonto ni perezoso llevó sus manos a mi cintura y me respondió el beso con mas ímpetu que yo, demonios, si seguíamos así nuestra tensión se volvería mas grande, aunque ambos sabíamos como revolverlo…

-me vas a ayudar a probarme todos los vestidos que tu hermana sea capaz de darme…- susurré cerca de su oído y me alejé sonriéndole inocentemente, volví con las chicas, las cuales tenían ya cuatro vestidos cada una sobre su brazo.

-wow… ¿para que tantos?- inquirí hacia Alice.

-estamos escogiendo los mejores y después los vamos a probar.

-ok… supongo que estas escogiendo también para mi ¿cierto?

-me conoces, Bells…- dijo entre risas, seguí con ellas durante los próximos veinte minutos y después la encargada nos ayudo a llevar los vestidos al probador, compartí una mirada con Edward cuando pasé a su lado y él solo soltó una risita.

-por aquí señoritas…- nos indicó la mujer…- hay seis probadores, escojan el que mas les plazca y no se preocupen por demorar, las estaré esperando en la tienda.

-gracias…- contestamos a unísono.

-toma Bella…- me dijo Alice dándome 4 vestidos que estaban simplemente hermosos, aunque se veía que eran solo para mostrar mis "atributos" según ellas… suspiré y entré al ultimo probador, no esperaba que Edward también entrara, eso sería muy… arriesgado al considerar que no estábamos solos. El primer vestido que medí era de lentejuelas plateadas y de cuello "V", corto obviamente pero no me gustó para nada, así que continué, el segundo era de espalda descubierta, obviamente tampoco me gustó, el tercero era sencillo pero bastante provocativo, negro, ceñido al cuerpo y sin mangas, me llegaba a medio muslo y debo decir que me quedaba muy bien, mientras posaba frente al espejo, la puerta se abrió y Edward entró.

-¿Qué haces?- inquirí un poco sorprendida por su intromisión.

-me dijiste que te ayudara.

-pero… que hay de las…- me cayó con tremendo beso que me hizo chocar contra la pared y enredar mis brazos en su cuello… escuché que él cerraba la puerta y jadeé en contra de sus labios cuando él me pegó mas a su cuerpo.

-me encanta este vestido…- susurró y deslizó su mano por mi espalda, cada vez mas abajo, yo imité su acción, solo que mi mano se deslizaba por su pecho, bajo su camisa, mientras que la otra estaba jugando con su cabello…- te quiero, Bella… quiero estar contigo…- decía mientras sus labios iban desde mi mejilla hasta mi cuello, yo me mordí el labio para no soltar jadeos… yo también quería estar con él, ya no tenía ninguna duda de ello…

-no planeo hacerlo en un probador…- bromeé y el rió bajito contra mi piel antes de besarme rápidamente en los labios…- ¿algún plan?- inquirí y lo acerqué a mí para volverlo a besar, agradecía que ninguna de mis amigas había abierto esa puerta ni tampoco me habían llamado, Edward seguía besándome con claro deseo en sus labios, yo estaba igual o peor que él, era como esa vez en su habitación, mi cuerpo comenzaba a arder y quería mas, no solo simples besos… entonces alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Bella? ¿Ya escogiste uno?- era Rosalie, me separé de Edward casi al instante.

-me falta medirme ese…- susurré, era un vestido amarillo, no me gustaba el color…- si, amm… ya lo escogí.

-pues entonces sal…- ahora me contestó Alice.

-claro…- respondí y miré a Edward, él me sonreía como un niño que acaba de ser descubierto en una travesura y yo estaba roja.- ¿están allí afuera?

-si…

-yo creo que debemos salir en cualquier momento ¿no crees?- inquirió Edward.

-es tu culpa…- musité bajito y abrí la puerta, Alice y Rose se giraron y nos descubrieron, Rosalie soltó una risa y Alice me miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué demonios hacían los dos allí?- inquirió la duende.

-déjalos… ya van progresando…- se burló Rose y yo miré hacia el suelo bastante avergonzada.

-que bien te ves hermanita… tu igual Rose.

-gracias.- respondió Rose.

-vete ya…- dijo Alice entre risas, cuando él salió, ambas me miraron haciéndome sentirme avergonzada de nuevo.- ahora ese vestido tan lindo tiene la marca del pecado.- agregó mi amiga y Rosalie comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-solo nos estábamos besando.- me encogí de hombros.

-claro, y me lo dices a mí…- quería darle un buen golpe a la pequeña duende pero me contuve, al final, Rose escogió un vestido dorado de escote prominente y espalda descubierta mientras que Alice eligió un vestido de color blanco con negro, ceñido y con corte asimétrico en los hombros. Como todas nos fuimos en el Volvo, Edward tuvo que irnos a dejar a Rosalie y a mí, la primera fue mi amiga obviamente.

-mañana tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer, Bella… como no hay clases y tampoco el viernes, espero que quieras quedarte en mi casa…- me decía Alice, yo fruncí el ceño, tal vez no era buena idea quedarme dos días en su casa…

-no lo se Alie… aun debo decirle a Emmet sobre la idea.

-va a acceder, Rosalie nos ayudará, anda, por favor, son solo dos días, para que me ayudes a arreglar las cosas…- descubrí a Edward mirándome por el espejo retrovisor y me mordí el labio.

-oh ya se porque no quieres…- dijo finalmente y resopló…- lo mantendré apartado de ti y nunca te dejaré sola, a menos que ustedes dos quieran pasar un rato juntos…- maldito convencimiento.

-suena bien…- apuntó Edward y volvió a mirarme por el espejo, suspiré.

-ok… dos días, pero tú me ayudaras a decirle a Emmet.

-claro, ahora mismo lo haré…- respondió y cuando era llegue al departamento, ambos bajaron conmigo; Emmet estaba en casa, haciendo la cena, me gustaba que el cocinara, había heredado el buen sazón de mi papá.

-hola chicos…- nos saludó, yo le sonreír.

-Emmet ¿Qué crees? Vengo a hablar de negocios contigo…- empezó a hablar Alice.

-habla entonces…- dijo Emmet que estaba ocupado en la cocina, la pequeña duende caminó hacia allá para no hablar a gritos…

-como no hay clases los siguientes dos días, planeé que Bella se quedara en mi casa para que me ayudara con los de la fiesta de Jasper, ¿entiendes?- Emmet me miró al instante y luego a Edward, fue entonces cuando entrecerró los ojos…- te juro que voy a estar a su lado todo el tiempo y Ethan no se le va a acercar…

-claro… dos días ¿eh?- asintió y yo reí nerviosamente…- ¿no dirás nada?- inquirió hacia mí…- ¿ninguno de ustedes dos dirá nada?- ahora también miró a Edward, el cual estaba mas que relajado.

-cualquier cosa que diga lo tomaras como otra cosa así que… solo quiero aclarar que todo es por buenas intenciones…- respondió mi novio y yo hice una seña de que no hablaría.

-solo no toques a mi hermana… y sabes a lo que me refiero…- genial, me ruboricé y Edward sonrió de lado antes de bromear.

-no prometo nada…- espetó y me dio un beso rápido.

-entonces, ya esta, Rosalie te hará compañía seguramente…- canturreó Alice y volvió a un lado de su hermano…- nos vemos mañana, Edward vendrá por ti.

-si, a primera hora…- dijo Ed y yo reí…

-¿no quieren cenar aquí?

-no creo, Carlisle y Esme iban a llamar esta noche así que…- Edward se encogió de hombros antes de terminar de hablar, Emmet asintió y siguió con lo que hacia…- te veo mañana, Bella…- dijo solo hacia mí y me dio un muy buen beso de buenas noches, los acompañé hacia la puerta…

-¿necesitas ayuda?- dije caminando hacia la cocina.

-solo los platos, ya estoy terminando…- asentí y me fui a poner la mesa, como siempre cenamos juntos y mi hermanito aprovechó para hacer sus preguntas indiscretas.

-Bella…- se aclaró la garganta…- tú eres mi hermana, la menor, sabes que debo cuidarte ¿cierto? - asentí con el ceño fruncido, no entendí a que se refería…- ¿confías en mi?

-por supuesto que si ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es tu punto?

-¿segura que estos dos días solo son para planear la fiesta?- reí nerviosamente.

-si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-por que… bueno… tú eres bonita, bastante linda de hecho y… bueno… Edward es hombre y…

-oh por Dios… ya se por donde vas… - dije completamente avergonzada y sorprendida a la vez.

-debía hablarte de esto… es obvio que ustedes… bueno sucede entre Rose y yo, nos queremos y… hacemos…

-¡Cállate!- casi le grité…- no puedo creer que estés…

-lo siento, lo siento…- comenzó a reír…- entonces, no se si me gustaría mucho saber que uno de mis mejores amigos ha pasado la no…

-Emmet basta… no ha pasado nada entre Edward y yo, aun no…

-¿quieres decir que eres…?

-si, soy virgen… ¿contento?- chillé u me llevé las manos a la cara.

-si, la verdad estoy bastante contento, creo que Edward me cae mucho mejor que antes…

-¿Qué? Eres increíble…- me levanté de la mesa.

-espera, aun no terminamos de hablar.

-oh si hemos terminado, yo no te ando preguntando de tu vida sexual con Rosalie, así que deja la mía con Edward o… la poca que tengamos, no importa…- Emmet se empezó a reír.

-de todas formas va a pasar ¿no?...- quería aventarle el plato que tenía en las manos…- aunque no me gustaría que me lo dijeras, no se cual sería mi reacción.

-entonces dejémoslo aquí y ya ¿de acuerdo? Voy a hacer mi maleta.

-claro, Bells… no te enojes…

-idiota…- musité y me fui a mi habitación mientras trataba de salir de la vergüenza en la que estaba…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¿Quieren sabes que pasó en los siguientes dos días? Planes de fiesta, besos con Edward, evadir a Ethan, planes de fiesta, besos en la piscina con Edward… mas planes de fiesta y mas besos en la habitación de Edward, no podía pedir más.

Inclusive ahora, en la mañana del viernes, que estaba recién despertando, Edward me tenía aturdida y con la cabeza dando vueltas con sus besos, me encantaba que me besara, era genial.

Apoyaba su cuerpo en sus codos mientras que yo recorría todo lo que podía de su cuerpo con mis manos, su lengua jugaba peligrosamente con la mía y trataba de mantener el control de la situación haciéndome jadear cuando sentía la falta de aire.

-Alice debe haber despertado ya…- dije en voz baja en uno de esos momentos en que me dejaba libre para respirar, por increíble que suene, no habíamos hecho nada la noche pasada pero con respecto a tocar… bueno, eso es otro tema.

-deja que nos llame…

-claro… -respondí y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando sus dientes mordieron juguetonamente mi cuello, solté un jadeó a acomodé mis piernas a un lado su cintura, me mordí el labio al sentirlo tan cerca, Dios, me estaba excitando mas de lo debido…

-Edward…- jadeé, pasé mis manos por su torso desnudo ya que dormía sin camisa y las deslicé hasta tocar el borde de sus bóxers.

-¿siempre tan necesitada?- inquirió con una risita antes de atacar mis labios con todo el deseo que sentía por mí, el maldito comenzó a frotarse contra mí y yo gemía en su boca al igual que él… cuando intenté adentrar mi mano a sus pantalones él se movió rápido y tomó mi muñeca- no seas tan traviesa…- jadeó y ahora besaba mi cuello y mis hombros, acomodó mis manos por sobre mi cabeza…- dijimos que sería esta noche ¿no?

-no lo soporto…- admití entre jadeos y besé su cuello…- quiero que me hagas tuya ahora.

-nop… aun puedes esperar unas horas…- estaba jugando conmigo, si, definitivamente lo hacía…- ya te lo he dicho… no vas a defraudarte… se muy bien como hacerlo…

-deja de decir eso…- me perdí en sus labios otro rato mas…

-es la verdad, además… planeó que nunca olvides esta noche… nunca, amor… - me retorcí bajo su cuerpo para que tocara mas de mí, lo quería, necesitaba que acariciara todo mi cuerpo, enredé mis manos alrededor de su cuello y nos fundimos en un beso voraz antes de que el momento fuera interrumpido como siempre.

-¡Bella, es hora! ¡A trabajar!

-ya voy…- dije con voz ahogada y Edward comenzó a reír, los golpes de Alice a la puerta pararon…- me la debes Cullen, no se como pero… me la pagaras, ¿Qué nadie te ha dicho que no es bueno tentar a tu novia si después la dejaras al borde la combustión espontanea?- comenzó a reír por mi broma.

-por eso me encantas, Bella… mi dulce y perfecta novia…- me volvió a besar hasta que Alice volvió al ataque y ya fue inevitable el salir de esa cama, ya solo faltaban unas horas… solo unas horas… pero por ahora, toda una mañana de trabajo…

* * *

**Holaaa! soyy Aliin, antes de mii comentariio, debo darles una recomendaciion por sii no tiienen muchas cosas que haces en vacacioones...xDD: Veaan "Pretty little liars" vía online, porque es una seriie simplemente fabulosa, bueno, eso y despues hacer alguna actividad al aiire liibre, el ejerciciio te pone de buenas^^! Ahora sii ya, volviiendo al tema del Fiic jajaja, graciias por los reviews, todos muy buenos, me pusiieron feliz por eso actualicé pronto... amm, tengo algunas cosas que contestar así que::: EdithCullen71283, amm, sii, son gemelos identiicos, solo que uno tienee la mirada mas profunda y el otro mas tetrica. Antuss: mas o menos faltan unos tres o cuatro capiitulos hasta que Ethan haga haga la jugada fiinal, es deciir, él va a hacerle algo a Bella que será como, una razon para irse a Alemania mucho antes de lo planeado, porque ese viaje ya era algo inevitable, va a haber un capiitulo en el que se cuente la viida de ambos y es ahí donde se va a incluir la boda de Edward con Tanya, y quiisiiera deciirte mas pero no puedoo... siigue leyendo, te juro que no te decepsionaran, tal vez se enojen conmigo por el drama pero, trato de controlarme jajaja, creo que el capiitulo que siigue o el que le siigue a ese, será algo así como "conociendo a los Swan" pero eso lo veran despues, en fiin, eso es lo que necesiitaba responder, esperoo sus comentariios chicos y, sigan disfrutando estos diias liibres de verano...xDD**

_**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITOO! REVIEWSSS^^!**_

_**REVIEWSSSS^^ !**_

**P.D: Lily se encuntra en el centro, fue a conseguiir palomiitas para poder ver peliiculas a gusto, el proxiimo capiitulo lo hará ella, así es gente, será ademas, su primer leemoon escriito, aunque la ayudaré para que todo resulte biien...xDD **

_**REVIEWSSS !**_


	6. Luna Llena

**dany-cullen-patt: respecto a tuu reviiew, amm... me harás dar un adelanto completo jaja...xDD Miira, si adivinaste, Ethan le va a hacer algo a Bella, pero no es que vaya a huiir, simplemente va a adelantar lo invetible, o sea el viajee a Alemania, sin darle ninguna explicacion a Edward obviio, y.. amm... en el prooxiimo capiitulo es el priimer viaje a Alemania de Bella y Emmet , Edward no va a concoer a Tanya en ese lapso, de hecho, no planeo darles a gran detalle como la va a conocer, solo les diigo que no va a pasar ahora, claro, si ustedes quiieren que les expliique como se conociieron pues... escriibo un capp, pero solo sii quiieren, y, bueno, el fiinal no lo puedo deciir aun porque Lily quiiere algo diferente y me esta convenciiendo jajaja, pero aun falta mucho para el fiinal, todavia falta integrar otros personajes que tambien van a influir een la historia asii que... sigan leyendonos,, xDD! ****  
**

* * *

= Luna Llena =

**Bella POV… **

Me sentía ansiosa, no sabía si era por el hecho de que usaría un vestido sexy en la noche o era por que esta noche por fin tendría relaciones con Edward, tal vez era lo segundo, pero tenía una excusa, yo no tenia ningún tipo de experiencias y él posiblemente sabía muy bien como hacerlo, tenía pánico de que al final no le gustara o que yo terminara siendo todo un fracaso.

-¡La comida esta lista!- gritó Alice desde el piso de abajo, yo estaba en la tercera planta, había subido a guardar algunas cajas; bajé casi corriendo y lo que no había podido pasar en las pasadas 24 horas, sucedió ahora, cuando llegué a la sala, Ethan salió prácticamente de la nada y vi claramente las intenciones que tenía en mi contra.

-vaya, es un verdadero milagro verte… con eso de que nadie te deja sola… ¿Por qué, eh?

-¿Qué quieres Ethan? ¿Causar más problemas con tu hermano?- comenzó a reír…- ¿Dónde le vez lo gracioso a la relación que tienes con Edward? ¿Cómo eres capaz de hacer tantas porquerías solo por fregarle la vida? ¿Acaso le tienes envidia? ¿Sientes que Edward es mejor que tú?- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me sujetó el brazo con fuerza.

-nunca digas esas estupideces, Bella… jamás debes entrometerte en mis cosas ¿entiendes?

-suéltame…- siseé…

-no intentes arreglar lo que ya esta perdido por que jugar conmigo es igual que jugar con fuego, yo no soy nada parecido a Edward, así que no me tientes ¿entiendes?

-eres un imbécil… ¡déjame!- elevé la voz y él me empujó haciéndome chocar con la pared.

-es increíble que siendo una mujer tan deseable seas capaz de sacar de quicio a alguien en un maldito segundo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué tienes en mi contra? ¿En contra de tu hermano?

-todo… todo Isabella… pero como te lo dije antes, mas te vale no tratar de arreglarlo, porque vas a salir perdiendo.- me dio la espalda y yo lo aguijoneé con la ultima pregunta.

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerle daño utilizando a Jane?- inquirí con voz filosa, él se detuvo y se giró mirándome de arriba abajo y con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-esa tipa solo buscaba diversión, empezó siendo como tú, inocente… tierna y al final, accedió a pasarla conmigo.

-yo no soy así…

-eso lo veremos Bella, aun te quedan dos meses de clases, dos meses en los que pueden pasar muchas cosas… tengo entendido que te vas a ir a Alemania, tal vez antes de que eso suceda tú y Edward reciban una gran sorpresa, en especial tú.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- inquirí y sentí un escalofrío por la forma que me miró, fruncí el ceño…

-nada… ya lo veras Bella… muy pronto.- no dije nada y esperé a que se fuera, me quedé allí parada pensando en lo que había dicho ¿acaso eso fue una amenaza? De todas formas ¿Qué era lo que haría? Di solo un par de pasos antes de detenerme y cruzarme de brazos mientras veía el enorme ventanal con el ceño fruncido, sea lo que sea, Ethan había logrado ponerme preocupada…

-ey… no piensas comer… la fiesta es dentro de dos horas…- me giré para encontrarme con Edward, amaba esa única diferencia con su hermano, la mirada, con él me sentía mucho mas segura…- ¿Qué sucede?- caminó hacia mí y me abrazó, yo no contesté, recordé otra cosa, que el semestre pronto iba a terminar como Ethan lo había dicho, solo faltaban dos meses y los pocos días de las vacaciones de verano… suspiré y rodeé su cintura con mis brazo…- ¿Qué tienes, amor?

-nada…- susurré y levanté mi rostro para verlo a los ojos, intenté sonreír.

-entonces vamos…- asentí varias veces y caminé a su lado hasta llegar al comedor, Alice estaba sentada allí sola porque el otro no estaba.- ¿Dónde esta Ethan?- inquirió mí novio.

-dijo que iba a comer en su habitación, su excusa es que esta preparando algo para la fiesta, no se que sea pero no importa…- se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo a su jugo, Edward y yo nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer, solo que gracias al imbécil de Ethan el hambre se me había quitado, a penas y toqué el plato. Dos meses faltaban, solo dos meses.

-¿Qué crees Eddy?- Edward la miró con el ceo fruncido por llamarlo así…- mamá me envió un mensaje, ¿adivina que?

-dime… te ves emocionada así que es algo bueno.

-si, es genial… la universidad de Canadá me ha aceptado para diseño de modas, como estudiante de honor… ¿Qué dicen, no es una gran noticia? Jasper también va a estudiar en ese país y nos veremos seguido…

-que bien… felicidades…- dijo Edward con una sonrisa muy linda, hasta el momento había olvidado las tres cartas de aceptación que habíamos recibido Emmet y yo hace dos semanas, no le había comentado a Edward, los únicos que sabían eran mis padres y mi hermano obvio.

-¿tu no estas feliz Bells?- parpadeé por la pregunta de Alice y sonreí.

-si… si, me pone muy feliz…

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿En donde estudiaras?- vi claramente como Edward bajaba la mirada y solo esperaba a que lo dijera.

-Alemania, hace dos semanas Emmet y yo recibimos las cartas de aceptación de algunas universidades, solo hace falta decidir cual de todas será la mejor…- dije con voz indiferente, Alice hizo una mueca que me dio a entender que me iba a extrañar.

-Rosalie ha estado un poco triste desde que Emmet le dijo eso…

-si lo se…- respondí y ya no pude soportar mas eso…- Edward, estaré en tu habitación ¿vale? Me iré a arreglar para al rato…- aclaré mi garganta y me levanté de la mesa sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, subí las escaleras corriendo y cerré de un portazo antes de arrojarme a la cama y abrazar una almohada de Edward, dejé salir un par de lágrimas, me sentía mal, sin duda Edward había logrado entrar en mi como nunca me lo imaginé, aunque ambos sabíamos que este momento iba a llegar, lo veía bastante cerca de cómo yo quisiera…

Sentí la cama hundirse a mis espaldas y cuando suspiré, Edward me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos para acercarme a él, me dio un beso en el hombro.

-no tienes porque sentirte así Bella, yo… ambos sabíamos que ese momento iba a llegar, pero… aun faltan unos meses.

-son solo dos meses Edward… tú te iras a Canadá con tu familia y…

-te dije que podía irme a Londres.

-pero no lo harás… Alice me contó que tus padres decidieron quedarse en Canadá por el tiempo que ustedes estarán en la universidad, no puedes dejar a tu familia solo por mí.

-te amo… soy capaz de todo por ti.

-no Edward…- suspiré rendida y me gire para esconder mi rostro en su pecho- te voy a extrañar mucho, nunca me imaginé que podía llegar a querer a alguien como te quiero a ti…- me sonrió y acarició mi rostro.- quiero estar esta noche contigo, toda la noche contigo.

-así será Bella…- dijo en voz muy baja…- voy a demostrarte cuanto te amo, preciosa… cuanto te necesito…- le sonreí y acomodé mi mano sobre su mejilla antes besarlo, no me sentí del todo relajada el resto de la tarde, aunque el ver llegar a mi hermano con Rosalie me hizo sentir mejor, me dio uno de esos abrazos de oso que acostumbraba y bromeó un rato conmigo y Edward.

Alice y Rosalie me dijeron lo bien que se me veía el vestido y la duende me obligó a cambiarme de zapatos por unos de tacón mortales, color negro, a penas y podía caminar con ellos.

-cielos, gracias chicos por… la fiesta…- decía Jasper mientras compartíamos una bebida, era mas o menos las siete de la noche y la fiesta era espectacular, había cientos de invitados aquí…

-que bueno que te gustó…- musitó Alice emocionada…- ¿no quieren bailar?- agregó.

-obvio…- respondió mi hermano…- bella dama, ¿me hará el honor de bailar esta pieza con usted?- Rosalie comenzó a reír por las palabras de Emmet pero le siguió el juego y después ambas parejas se fueron al centro de la pista de baile, lo que solía ser la sala.

-¿te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves esta noche?- inquirió Edward y yo reí.

-mas o menos diez o mas veces…- respondí entre risas.

-¿quieres bailar?- levanté una ceja y él se echó una carcajada antes de tomar mi mano y obligarme a ir con el a bailar, para variar, la pequeña Alice cambió la canción y ahora sonaba "Cherry Boom" a todo volumen, Rose, Alice y yo nos sabíamos muy bien es canción y nos dedicamos a hacer todo un espectáculo entre baile y canto, reímos por un rato gracias a eso… después, solo se escuchaba "Break your heart", Alice y yo coreábamos las canciones dejando a Rosalie con el solo, mientras que Emmet, Jasper y Edward funcionaban como los bailarines, se podría decir que hicimos una celebración solo nosotros seis en medio de esas dos canciones, al final subieron el tono y eran canciones mas… amm… ¿sensuales tal vez? Fue una completa tontería bailar eso con Edward porque… ahora solo quería saltar a él y besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana, movía mis caderas al compas de la música y él tenía sus manos sobre ellas, acercándome a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué hora es?- inquirí después de casi una hora entre baile y risas con los chicos… Edward sonrió de lado.

-las ocho y cuarto…- dijo cerca de mi oído, por si fuera poco y casi leyendo mi mente, se inclinó y me besó con algo mas que solo ternura, sentía sus labios urgentes contra los míos.

-ya no quiero estar aquí…- dije contra sus labios.

-¿segura que quieres hacerlo ahora?- asentí…- bien…- murmuró y tomó mi mano para escabullirnos entre todo ese gentío, fruncí el ceño cuando vi que íbamos hacia la cocina, pero recordé las escaleras que estaban allí y que conducían al segundo piso…- no creo que hubieras querido que tu hermano nos descubriera ¿cierto?

-creo que se dará cuenta que no estamos de todas formas.

-exacto, pero Alice se encargará de eso…- respondió cuando llegamos al pasillo de las habitación, en un parpadeó me tomó de la cintura y me hizo quedar atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared…- ahora, es nuestro momento.

-claro…- susurré y acomodé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello antes de que chocara sus labios con los míos, un beso urgente, eso fue, me condujo a su habitación con pasos lentos ya que nunca detuvimos ese beso hasta que estuvimos dentro, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y volvió a acomodar sus manos en mi cintura, estaba nerviosa pero al menos sabía como actuar antes del momento final, deslicé mis manos por su pecho y comencé a desabotonar su camisa con mucha lentitud, cuando al fin logré terminar, él se deshizo de esa prenda con una sacudida de brazos y volvió a atacar mis labios, mis piernas chocaron con el limite de la cama y yo jalé de él de su cuello hasta que ambos estuvimos acomodados en ese suave colchón, las manos de Edward recorrían mi cintura y daban suaves caricias a mis piernas.

-te quiero Edward…- susurré cuando él se dedicaba a besar la piel de mi garganta, me quite los zapatos como pude y escuché como cayeron al suelo, seguí recorriendo la espalda de Edward hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones, me sentí abrumada al sentirlo tan cerca pero aun así continué, sentía como él intentaba encontrar el cierre del vestido, el cual estaba en mi espalda.

-ya no me gusta este vestido…- murmuró contra mi hombro y yo reí, nos levantamos de la cama solo para que me quitara esa cosa estorbosa, se colocó a mis espaldas y mientras bajaba el cierre, la yema de sus dedos se deslizaba por mi espalda haciéndome suspirar, finalmente, el vestido se deslizó por mi cuerpo hasta caer al suelo, sus labios se posaron en mi cuello y sus manos estaban sobre mi abdomen, yo coloqué mis manos encima de las de él y fui moviéndolas hasta llegar a la altura de mis senos, solté un jadeo bajito en cuanto él se atrevió a dar un muy suave apretón a mis pechos…

-Edward…- jadeé y me giré para que pudiera besarme en los labios, mis manos se fueron directo a sus pantalones, los cuales él tuvo que ayudarme a quitarlos porque mis manos estaban temblorosas, no se cuando se quito los zapatos pero en segundos ya estaba acomodado sobre mí en la cama y ahora estaba a punto de deshacerse de mi sostén, contuve la respiración en el mismo momento en que esa parte de mi lencería se apartó de mi cuerpo y no evité ruborizarme, era la primera vez que alguien me veía así.

-eres tan hermosa Bella…- susurró y volvió a besarme en los labios, pero no se quedó allí, fue dejando caricias por mi cuello y cada vez que sentía su lengua yo soltaba un jadeo…

-uhmm Edward… - ese fue el primer gemido de la noche, cuando sus labios atraparon uno de mis pezones, Dios, lo hacia tan bien, jugaba con su lengua en esa parte tan sensible y yo solo era consiente de que tenía mis manos en su cabello y en su espalda, su mano izquierda abandonó uno de mis pecho y fue deslizándose por mi cintura y mi cadera hasta que comenzó a jugar con el borde de mi panti, arqueé mi espalda cuando Edward deslizó su mano por mi muslo, cada vez mas cerca de mi entre pierna…

-Edward… tócame…- rogué entre jadeos y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, estaba muy mojada, sabía eso porque mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo gracias a todo lo que Edward me estaba haciendo, finalmente colocó su mano sobre mi sexo, pero por encima de mi ropa interior… - Edward… quiero que me toques…- jadeé y sentí como una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, deslizó esa misma mano y la introdujo muy lentamente en mis bragas hasta que finalmente tocó mi sexo, no evité abrir mis piernas un poco mas para poder sentirlo mejor, sentí como introducía un par de dedos en mi interior y gemí un poco mas alto…

-¿te molesta?- negué y me mordí el labio…

-Edward…- comencé a retorcerme bajo su cuerpo cuando el muy maldito empezó a jugar con mi punto de placer, sentía como cada centímetro de mi piel vibraba gracias a eso y mantenía los ojos cerrados por las cosas que estabas sintiendo, me encantaba, pero quería mas, mucho más… de un momento a otro se detuvo y yo solté un jadeo frustrado…

-aun estoy comenzando Bella…- dijo en voz baja y volvió a besar mi pecho mientras bajaba mis bragas hasta dejarme completamente desnuda bajo su cuerpo, me miró por completo solo por un momentos…- Dios, eres perfecta…- susurró y sus labios hicieron contacto con mi vientre plano para después ir a besar mis piernas, sabía muy bien lo que iba a hacer y no planeaba detenerlo, deslizó su lengua por el interior de mi muslo y…

-Ed…- gemí y me mordí el labio, él acomodó mis piernas sobre sus hombros y al fin pude sentir su lengua sobre mi sexo, me hizo delirar y la cabeza me dio vueltas, nunca había sentido eso y la verdad era capaz de volverme adicta, llevé mis manos a su cabello y empecé a da pequeños tirones…- ¡Edward!- él en respuesta apretó la piel de mis muslos y comenzó a acariciarlas mientras que sentía como su lengua separaba cada uno de mis pliegues y jugaba con mi clítoris, Dios, había todo un incendio en mi interior y en mi vientre bajo una burbuja de calidez se estaba formando, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y arqueé mi espalda, por un demonio, estaba tan cerca, comencé a soltar jadeos sin parar y a rogarle que no se detuviera, su nombre salía de mis labios continuamente y con voz sedosa, estaba retorciéndome de placer contra su cuerpo y movía inconscientemente mi pelvis contra él…

-oh Dios, Edward… no pares…- gemí…- estoy tan cerca… Edw… ¡aaahh!- esa burbuja explotó al fin y mi cuerpo se sacudieron cientos de oleadas de infinito placer, hundí mi cabeza en las almohadas y simplemente me dediqué a disfrutar de mi orgasmo mientras Edward tomaba todo de mi, aun tenía la respiración entrecortada cuando sus labios volvían a besar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo hasta alcanzar mis labios.

-eres deliciosa, amor…- susurró y yo tomé su rostro entre mis manos para besarlo con pasión, de inmediato se acomodó entre mis piernas y pude sentir muy claramente lo preparado que estaba, solté un jadeo cuando movió sus caderas para acercarse mas a mí, Dios, se sentía tan duro y tan grande que me preocupe por que esa cosa fuera a entrar en mí…- te deseo Bella, quiero hacerme mía ya…- jadeaba contra mis labios al compas de sus movimientos, Edward s frotaba contra mí y me hacia estremecer, era imposible soportar un poco más, ambos lo deseábamos ahora.

-Edward… hazlo…- rogué. Se apartó para colocarse un preservativo, me mordí el labio en cuanto vi el tamaño de su miembro completamente erecto y le lancé una mirada ardiente la cual me respondió, volvió a acomodarse entre mis piernas.

-quiero que me veas a los ojos mientras te hago mía Bella…- asentí y llevé mis manos a sus hombros…- ¿estas segura de esto?

-s…si…- respondí con poco aire y él me sonrió, unió sus labios a los míos cuando comenzó a deslizarse en mi interior, yo gemía constantemente y me sujeté con mas fuerza de su cuerpo, no se como explicar lo que estaba sintiendo, algo le impidió el paso y colocó uno de sus brazos en mi espalda baja y embistió con mas fuerza, reprimí un sonoro gemido sobre su boca y cerré los ojos con fuerza…

-Bella… eres tan estrecha…- jadeó contra mis labios…- puedo parar cuando quieras.

-no… sigue… por favor…- entonces dio la primera embestida, aparté mis labios de los suyos, sus labios se fueron directo a mi garganta a dejar besos mientras comenzaba a moverse en mi interior…-Edward… sigue…- gemí, su pierna estaba sobre el interior de mi muslo y su rodilla sostenía mi otra pierna para poder tener un mejor acceso, se movía tortuosamente lento pero con cada estocada me acercaba mas al cielo.

-Bella…- gimió contra mi cuello y se irguió un poco para levantarme mas de la espalda, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás porque lo sentí mas dentro que antes, por un demonio, esto era perfecto… abrí los ojos solo para ver su cara desfigurada con gestos de placer que le provocaba…

-Edward… mas fuerte…- pedí y él así lo hizo, sus embestidas se hicieron mas rápidas hasta llegar a un ritmo frenético, sus caderas chocaban con las mías y yo no paraba de soltar maldiciones y gemidos al aire, sentía cosquillas por todo mi cuerpo y comenzaba a retorcerme entre sus brazos, me estaba acercando y él también porque sentía su miembro palpitar en mi interior…- ¡Edward!

-mierda ¡Bella!- gimió y me dio dos estocadas con más fuerza de la necesaria para que yo soltara un muy sonoro gemido con su nombre y esa burbuja explotara otra vez, solo que esta vez fue mas duradera e intensa, mi mente se puso en blanco por unos segundos, los cuales fueron deliciosa y maravillosamente placenteros, nunca había sentido un orgasmo así… Edward cayó rendido sobre mi cuerpo y siguió moviéndose lentamente hasta que el orgasmo terminó, su rostro estaba oculto en mis pechos y yo seguía con los ojos cerrados… aun no recuperábamos la respiración normal cuando él salió de mi con mucho cuidado para quitarse el preservativo.

-te amo Edward… dije con voz ronca contra su pecho y comencé a besarlo, sus manos se fueron a mi cintura y me acercaron mas a su cuerpo, no me explico porque me sentí deseosa de nuevo, de un solo movimiento me acomodé a horcajadas sobre él y empecé a frotarme contra su miembro.

-¿Qué haces? Bella…- intentaba detenerme, lo se, pero no planeaba que lo lograra…

-creí que Eddy quería jugar conmigo toda la noche…- dije con voz sedosa y llevando una de mis manos a su miembro sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, me atreví a recorrerlo en toda su longitud y reí cuando Edward soltó un gemido gracias a lo que hacía…-¿Cuánto puedes soportar, eh?

-todo el tiempo que quieras… pero…- iba a levantarse para tomar otro preservativo seguramente, pero no iba a dejarlo alejarse, de todas formas, era ahora cuando agradecía a Rosalie haberme casi obligado a tomar anticonceptivos solo "por si acaso".

-no temas, tomo pastillas Ed… no hay peligro…

-¿Qué?- me dio risa la cara que puso y volví a besarlo…- eres una tramposa.

-lo que digas…- murmuré contra sus labios y no se como demonios me moví hasta que su miembro estuvo de nuevo dentro de mí, ahogue un gemido en su boca, se sentía mucho mejor sin ese maldito látex entre nosotros, me separé de sus labios y acomodé mis manos sobre su pecho para comenzar a moverme, no sabía como hacer eso así que solo seguí lo que mi cuerpo me pedía, más y más placer… Edward me ayudó a moverme sobre su cuerpo con sus manos en mis caderas, me guiaba cuando yo comenzaba a perder el control y a moverme como una maldita desquiciada en busca de un orgasmo.

Llevé mis manos a mis pezones y empecé a acariciarme por mi cuenta mientras le sonreía a Edward maliciosamente, solo que él no se dejó dominar, se levantó hasta que mis senos estuvieron a la altura de su boca y comenzó a devorarlos, yo aumente la velocidad de mis movimientos, mis caderas se movían a un compás bastante rápido y placentero, aun no llegaba saltar sobre él pero esto era malditamente genial.

-¡Edward!- gemí y él dio un suave mordisco a uno de mis pezones, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás…

-espera… córrete conmigo, Bella…- me pidió entre jadeos y yo hice de todo para poder contenerme, estaba tan cerca y ahora no sabía si él también lo estaba.

-Edward… ¡aaahh! Uhmm no… oh Dios ¡Edward!... ya…- empecé a rogar entre gemidos…- quiero sentirte… ahora… Ed…

-Bella…- gimió contra mi piel…- ahora… uhmm…- me dejé ir junto con él y esa explosión fue mucho mejor que la anterior, seguí moviéndome mientras lo sentía llenarme con su cálido líquido, esta vez mes deshice entre sus brazos y caí rendida sobre su pecho…- eres maravillosa Bella… -susurró acariciando mi espalda, eso me ayudo a relajarme, me acomodó a su lado y siguió besándome por no se cuanto tiempo, había perdido la noción del tiempo desde hace mucho y la verdad no me importaba mucho; Edward siguió haciéndome suya solo dos veces más hasta que ambos caímos rendidos sobre la cama, con las respiraciones muy irregulares y nuestros corazones latiendo a un ritmo frenético.

-te amor, preciosa…- decía cuando ya estaba casi durmiéndome, tenía mi rostro apoyado en su brazo…- descansa.

-yo también te amo…- dije antes de caer en la inconsciencia…- no quiero alejarme de ti, Edward…

-no lo harás… voy a estar cerca…- acarició mi mejilla y lo abracé antes de caer en la inconsciencia… no podía estar mas feliz y completa, no me arrepentía de nada de lo que haya pasado esta noche porque todo fue perfecto, incluso mis miedos anteriores parecían ser una tontería ahora que ya era completamente suya, aunque… ¿Cuánto seriamos capaz de soportar si nos hacía falta el otro? Era la única cosa que me mantenía perturbada…

* * *

**Y buenooo... Lily quiiere saber sii hizo un buen trabajoo, aunque la verdad, ella lo comenzó y yo lo terminé así que... un comentariio nos vendríía biien, graciias por los pasados reviewsss, esperoo que les haga felices que actualiicemos seguiido, ya saben, cualquiier duda que tengan, aquí las respondemos.;; Bueno, no tengo mucho que deciirles pero les daré un adelanto chiquito del prooxiimo capiitulo, solo un par de dialogos y ya...:: **

_Abrió la puerta en silencio y solo se dedicó a observar a Bella, la cual estaba durmiendo y daba una clara imagen de paz, su espalda estaba desnuda a la vista de Ethan pero eso era todo lo que era capaz de ver porque Edward la tenía abrazada y descansaba su barbilla en el sedoso cabello de la chica._

**_-o-o-o-o-o-_**

_-no es algo que se diga por teléfono, amor… me refiero a que… ustedes deben venir a Alemania._

_-¡¿Qué?- espetó elevando la voz, esa noticia la había tomado por sorpresa…-Emmet…- susurró pero él solo miró a Rosalie…- papá, dijiste que nos iríamos hasta el fin de las vacaciones no entiendo porque quieres que…_

**_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

_ -te ayudo…- intervino Edward y ambos fueron al piso de arriba a recoger las cosas de Bella, se hizo un silencio un tanto incomodo mientras ambos guardaban las cosas, llego el momento en que Edward simplemente no lo pudo soportar._

_-ese viaje… ¿será solo algo simple?_

_-¿a que te refieres con algo simple?_

_-quiero saber si esta es la ultima vez que te voy a ver… es todo._

**_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

_-si, no soy estúpido hermana… hablaremos mañana ¿lo recuerdas?_

_-si ya se…- suspiró…- llamaré a Edward._

**Me despiido, kiizezzz !**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITOO! REVIEWSSS^^!**

_**REVIEWSSS !**_


	7. Viaje Desesperado

**=Viaje desesperado =**

Ya era de día y la resaca en los chicos ya estaba presente, bueno no todavía pues Emmet y Rosalie estaban durmiendo en la habitación de huéspedes, Jasper y Alice en la habitación de la duende, Ethan recién se estaba vistiendo, quería a Bella, pero solo era un capricho, no iba a estar muriendo por ella, esa era la razón por la que Ana, una de sus compañeras estaba durmiendo en su cama, le dio un rápido vistazo antes de salir de su habitación, traía el cabello despeinado y no se preocupó por ponerse una camisa para cubrir su torso, simplemente iba atravesando el pasillo descalzo; pasó a un lado de la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, se quedó parado allí por unos segundo y giró la perilla de la puerta solo para ver lo que ya sabía desde que vio como Edward y Bella se escabullían entre aquel gentío la noche pasada.

Abrió la puerta en silencio y solo se dedicó a observar a Bella, la cual estaba durmiendo y daba una clara imagen de paz, su espalda estaba desnuda a la vista de Ethan pero eso era todo lo que era capaz de ver porque Edward la tenía abrazada y descansaba su barbilla en el sedoso cabello de la chica.

Ethan sonrió con sorna por lo que veía y sintió ganas de acercarse y quitar la sabana que cubría el cuerpo de la chica, solo que no lo haría, ya tendría tiempo de verla desnuda, él mismo sabía que eso iba a pasar, de todas formas, no le iba a importar hacerlo a la fuerza, Bella era su primordial victoria ahora y nada lo iba a detener para conseguirla, solo tenía que ser paciente y atacar en el momento indicado.

-disfruta de tus ultimo momentos de paz, gatita…- dijo Ethan en voz muy baja y salió de allí, la habitación de Alice también estaba cerrada pero tenía ni la mas mínima intención de ver a sus hermana durmiendo en los brazos de otro después de tener sexo, así que solo dio tres golpes a la puerta y gritó…- ¡Levántate duende! ¡Jasper saca a tu trasero de la cama de mi hermana!- se echó una carcajada para después irse a hacer mas desorden del que ya había en la sala de la casa…

-¿Ed?- llamó Bella bastante adormilada y lo abrazó con más fuerza, Edward, que hasta hace diez minutos estaba en la inconsciencia total, se removió y sonrió de lado, entonces escuchó la risa de la chica.

-buenos días…- respondió con voz ronca y se giró llevándose a Bella en ese movimiento…- ¿dormiste bien?- inquirió buscando el calor de Bella.

-bastante bien…- se sonrojó y se dedicó a perderse en la mirada de su novio, el cual tenía una sonrisa que podía arrebatar cualquier suspiro.

-¿quieres que traiga tu desayuno a la cama, amor?- preguntó acercándola de la cintura.

-no… creo que deberíamos ayudar a…- Edward comenzó a besar el cuello de Bella…- a los chicos… con… la sala…- intentaba hablar entre jadeos…- Edward…

-¿Qué?- preguntó con sus labios contra los hombros de Bella, sus manos iban apartando lentamente la sabana que le cubría el cuerpo, Bella solo cerró los ojos y decidió rendirse contra los besos de su novio así que simplemente lo siguió, llevó sus manos a su cuello y Edward terminó de acomodarse sobre ella, sus labios se encontraron y comenzaron a explorar la boca del otro, sus labios se acoplaban a un paso delirante, excitante y pasional, Edward quería tocarla, se había hecho adicto al cuerpo de Bella, a sus manos, sus piernas, su boca… quería hacerla sentir bien, llevarla al cielo cuantas veces se lo pidiera y aun querer más… Bella sentía cosas parecidas, su cuerpo reaccionaba al instante por él, la noche pasada había descubierto sensaciones que ni sabía que existían, todas gracias a él, al hombre que estaba besándola, que la deseaba y que la amaba…

-uhmm… Edward…- gimió bastante bajito al sentir la mano de su novio sobre uno de sus pechos, lo estimuló y después lo abandonó para encontrar otra zona que a Bella la haría delirar…- ouww…espera…- jadeó cuando sintió un muy pequeño dolor cuando Edward tocó su sexo.

-¿te duele?- Bella asintió un par de beses pero se negó a dejar de besarlo…- entonces no es buena idea seguir con esto…

-no… sigue…- rogó la chica y pegó su pelvis contra la de él haciéndolo gemir en su boca…-me gusta que me toques…

-no podré parar Bella…- Edward trataba de ponerle la cabeza fría a Bella pero era inútil, además, él mismo estaba bastante deseoso de hacerla suya de nuevo, lo sentía claramente, creciendo entre sus piernas… sin dar tregua, la chica se arqueó de la espalda y llevó sus brazos a la espalda del chico, sus manos se deslizaban por esa zona hasta que llegó a sus glúteos y lo hizo acercarse a ella, sus sexos se tocaron y Bella se mordió el labio, Dios, ¿Cómo era posible que ella fuera capaz de provocarle eso a un hombre? A Edward…

-creo que puedo soportar… hazme el amor…

-Bella, me tientas demasiado, linda…- él comenzó a embestir inconscientemente contra ella, sin penetrarla, solo la rozaba, hacia que ese vaivén se hiciera malditamente placentero.

-te necesito…- fue la única frase que necesitó para entrar en ella, con suavidad, Bella hizo un gesto de dolor pero pasó rápido y él no comenzó a moverse hasta que se hubieron acostumbrado al cuerpo del otro; Bella acomodó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Edward y fue entonces cuando empezó a embestirla, siendo lento al principio y aumentando de acuerdo como ella se lo pedía, nunca llegó a un punto de dañarla porque eso era lo que menos quería.

-Bella…- gimió Edward sobre la garganta de Bella y ella hundió su cabeza entre las almohadas, quería gemir en alto cuanto le gustaba, decir el nombre de Edward en medio de esas oleadas de placer pero no podía, no ahora que había personas con ellos…

-Edward…- gimió bajito sin poder contenerse y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, Edward dio solo un par de estocadas más y ambos fueron víctimas de esa enorme explosión de placer puro, él hundió su rostro en el pecho de Bella mientras la llenaba con su ser mientras que ella se deshacía entre sus brazos mientras disfrutaba de los últimos coletazos de placer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-jamás… jamás volveré a beber, Dios, lo juro… jamás…- estaba diciendo Emmet con la cabeza sobre la mesa mientras que Jasper se regodeaba de un lado a otro y le aventaba cosas, como papeles, vasos de plástico sobre la cabeza.- Alice, contrólalo…- dijo con voz cansada y soltó un jadeo de dolor, si, el pobre tenía un dolor de cabeza tremendo.

-¡buenos días!- llegó diciendo Bella bastante feliz, Emmet soltó un gemido de dolor y se tapó los oídos con las manos al mismo tiempo que Rosalie llegaba con una taza llena de café caliente.

-hola, Bells… tu hermano sufre de… resaca…- murmuró e hizo un mohín, Bella solo asintió y se acercó a él.

-¿quieres algo además de café?- preguntó como la hermana preocupada por el bienestar de su familia, Emmet negó.

-gracias…- susurró y comenzó a beber.

-¿quieren desayunar?- inquirió Edward que iba secándose el cabello con una toalla pequeña, acaba de darse un baño o mejor dicho, acaba de compartir la ducha con Bella, ella le sonrió hermosamente y se giró para buscar algo con que hacer el desayuno.

-¿desde cuando un desayuno es a la una de la tarde?

-desde que Alice te organiza una fiesta y todos terminan agotados…- respondió Bella muy confiada viendo a Jasper, él comenzó a reír y a partir de ese momento todos se dedicaron a limpiar la casa, Ethan no apareció otra vez, pues después de que despertó a su hermana, se dio una ducha, sacó a la chica que durmió con él de su habitación y después salió a dar una vuelta en su auto… eran casi las cuatro de la tarde cuando la casa estaba quedando limpia, como solía estarlo antes de la fiesta.

Emmet, que hasta esa hora había estado acostado en el sofá, estaba reviviendo y Jasper junto con Edward no paraban de molestar, dos celulares comenzaron a sonar.

-es el mío…- avisó Emmet y leyó el mensaje de texto, de inmediato una sensación de tristeza lo embargó y el móvil de Bella sonó por segunda vez, la chica miró a su hermano de inmediato al ver quien era, ese día no era el usual para una llamada de sus padres, mucho menos de Charlie.

-hola papá…- saludó Bella con un suspiro al final.

-hola hija ¿Cómo estas?

-muy bien y ustedes…- compartió una mirada con Emmet y él seguía con el ceño fruncido, ninguno de los allí presentes dijo nada pero Edward estaba pendiente en casa cosa que su novia fuera a hacer.

-hija… hay algo que… debemos hablar.

-claro, dime papi.

-no es algo que se diga por teléfono, amor… me refiero a que… ustedes deben venir a Alemania.

-¡¿Qué?- espetó elevando la voz, esa noticia la había tomado por sorpresa…-Emmet…- susurró pero él solo miró a Rosalie…- papá, dijiste que nos iríamos hasta el fin de las vacaciones no entiendo porque quieres que…

-Bella, esto es urgente, se que el semestre aun no termina, les faltan dos meses pero… deben estar aquí, cosas legales y además, René y yo debemos decirles algo.

-papá, ¿Qué puede ser tan importante para ir a Alemania? Las cosas legales las podemos resolver aquí, no será la primera vez, además, los exámenes comienzan dentro de dos semanas y…

-no discutas Bella, Emmet y tú van a abordar el jet de la familia mañana por la tarde.

-¿enviaste el jet? ¿Sin decirnos? Pero…

-he dicho que no discutas Bella, es muy importante que vengan, no es solo por la empresa, es también por tu madre.

-¿Qué hay con mamá?- inquirió y Emmet por fin la miró…- ¿papá, que sucede con ella?

-hija… lo hablaremos aquí ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué hay con mamá?- volvió a preguntar.

-no me hagas discutir contigo por favor, este tema no se puede hablar por teléfono, el jet llega mañana al medio día y su vuelo es a la tres de la tarde, ya arreglamos todo con la aerolínea y no te preocupes por la escuela, eso esta mas que arreglado y respecto a tu madre… lo hablaremos aquí, en familia.

-bien…- dijo Bella en un susurro.

-los queremos hija y aunque las razones del viaje no son muy buenas, nosotros estamos felices de verlos.

-claro papá…- habló aun más bajo y sintió un nudo en la garganta…- nos vemos dentro de dos días, supongo.

-si hija, que estén bien, pequeña, te quiero.

-yo también… adiós…- terminó la llamada y guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de sus jeans.

-¿todo esta bien, Bella?- preguntó Alice, la chica solo suspiró rendida y miró a Edward y después a su hermano.

-Charlie envió el jet, debemos ir a Alemania, el vuelo es mañana a las tres…- dijo sin más.

-¿el jet? ¿Tan urgente es?- inquirió Emmet, Bella se encogió de hombros- mamá solo me acaba de enviar un mensaje diciendo que ya quería vernos y que nos esperaba pronto, pero…

-algo sucede con ella, Emmet…- su voz se quebró y se sentó a un lado de su hermano…

-no, ella esta bien, cosas de la empresa seguramente.

-bien… creo que… es mejor dejarlos solos un momento…- intercedió Jasper, Alice asintió y se fue hacia el comedor, Rosalie quiso quedarse ahí, igual que Edward pero ambos sabían que no eran un buen momento.

-¿Qué te dijo Charlie?- inquirió Emmet.

-que era muy urgente que estuviéramos allá, al principio dijo que eran cosas legales y luego mencionó algo de mamá, querían decirnos algo, quieren decirlo mejor dicho…

-ok, entonces, ¿Por qué te pones así? Debe ser una noticia buena.

-¿algo bueno como para ir? Emmet… no creo que…

-ey… se positiva de acuerdo, además… lo máximo que podemos estar allá es… una semana, no van a dejar que perdamos los exámenes finales.

-claro…- dijo la chica un poco mas tranquila y suspiró…- debemos empacar.

-genial… ¿Quieres empacar por mí?

-si claro, lo primero que meteré será tu trasero al auto para ir al departamento ahora…- ambos comenzaron a reír…- a ensayar la despedida ¿no?- agregó, Emmet supo a que se refería y ambos caminaron hacia el comedor, donde estaban los otros.

Edward le sonrió a Bella y ella correspondió el gesto, algo que lo hizo sentir un poco más tranquilo.

-¿Qué pasó?- murmuró Rosalie, Emmet soltó un largo suspiro y Bella fue directo a refugiarse en los brazos de Edward.

-debemos ir a Alemania, el vuelo es mañana…- explicó Emmet.

-¿Qué? ¿Es enserio? Pero…

-amor… vamos a volver, solo será máximo una semana…

-tal vez menos, aun no lo sabemos…- Bella se encogió de hombros y sintió como Edward la abrazaba con mas fuerza.

-debemos irnos, hay que comenzar a empacar…- interrumpió Emmet…- ¿Bella?

-oh si… solo voy por mis cosas a la habitación y… nos vamos…

-te ayudo…- intervino Edward y ambos fueron al piso de arriba a recoger las cosas de Bella, se hizo un silencio un tanto incomodo mientras ambos guardaban las cosas, llego el momento en que Edward simplemente no lo pudo soportar.

-ese viaje… ¿será solo algo simple?

-¿a que te refieres con algo simple?

-quiero saber si esta es la ultima vez que te voy a ver… es todo.

-no, para tu desgracia, solo voy a estar un par de días…- quiso bromear y logró hacerlo sonreír, colocó su mano sobre su mejilla y le sonrió…- cosas familiares.

-te voy a extrañar… voy a extrañar tenerte cerca…- agregó y rodeó la cintura de Bella con su brazo para acercarla más…

-yo igual, pero… pórtate bien ¿de acuerdo? Nada de chicas, Cullen.

-lo intentaré…- bromeó y comenzó a besarla, se separaron a los pocos minutos, cuando a ambos les hizo falta el aire.

-debo irme…- suspiró la chica…- te veo mañana ¿antes del vuelo?

-claro…- contestó y la acompañó con los demás…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Sábado casi media noche…_

-¿nerviosa?- preguntó Emmet al darse cuanta que su hermana no paraba de jugar con sus manos, ella dio un respingo en el asiento de la enorme camioneta que los llevaba a casa, a su verdadera casa…

-¿tú no lo estas? No los hemos visto en mas de un año, recuerda que la navidad pasada no estuvimos juntos…

-pero son nuestros padres, Bella… no puedo estar nervioso… solo estoy… feliz.

-yo también…- dijo la chica con una sonrisa; la camioneta se detuvo y un tipo enorme les abrió la puerta, ambos bajaron con unos abrigos puestos ya que hacia frío, bastante por así decirlo, otros cuatro hombres aparecieron, parecían tipos del servicio secreto de E.U.A.

-buenas noches…los señores Swan los esperan… por aquí por favor…- Emmet y Bella se miraron ante la formalidad del mayordomo y lo siguieron, por Dios, la casa era aun mas grande de cómo la recordaban, era aun mas grande que la mansión Cullen, las largas escaleras estaban a la vista del final del enorme pasillo, Bella no intentó ocultar su emoción al ver varios retratos de ellos sobre algunas mesitas y en la pared de la escalera, sonrió gracias a los recuerdo.

-Señor Swan… Señora Swan… sus hijos están aquí…- avisó y los chicos por fin aparecieron, ambos sonrieron de inmediato pero fue Bella la que olvido que debía ser bastante recatada y corrió hacia su padre que era el más cercano.

-Oh papá…- musitó ya con lagrimas y lo abrazo con fuerza…- te he extrañado mucho… mamá… me alegro mucho de verte…- agregó y ahora abrazó a su madre, Emmet también los saludó efusivamente.

-me siento muy feliz de tenerlos aquí… Dios mío… ve como han crecido Charlie.

-solo ha sido un año, mamá…- musitó Emmet.

-un año y cinco meses, jovencito… los contamos…- respondió Charlie con una sonrisa…- ya eres todo un hombre, muchacho y mi princesa…- Bella se sonrojó…- tan hermosa como siempre.

-pero por que seguimos aquí… vengan con nosotros, tenemos algunos obsequios para ustedes, quiero verlos felices antes de que…- el rostro de René se deformó hasta hacer una mueca de dolor.

-¿sucede algo?- preguntó Bella.

-no, nada hija… vamos…- los cuatro subieron las escaleras y entraron a la tercera habitación del primer pasillo…- aquí dormirán… las otras habitaciones se están remodelando para cuando vengan a quedarse para la universidad, queremos lo mejor para ustedes… decía Charlie…- toma Emmet…- dijo y extendió unas llaves, el chico parpadeó un par de veces…- sabemos que te gustan los deportes y los autos así que… tu nuevo deportivo te espera en el garaje.

-¿es enserio?- René asintió emocionada…- wow… muchas gracias…

-y Bella… esto es para ti…- René le extendió una caja de terciopelo roja, de tamaño mediano, la chica lo abrió y se quedo con los ojos como platos al ver ese enorme juego de oro blanco.

-oh mamá…- pensó en la cara de Alice cuando viera ese obsequio, era un collar con una "B" como dije, un anillo con un hermoso diamante color rosa y la inscripción de "Swan" al reverso y obviamente el brazalete tenía un dije, ella lo conocía muy bien, era de su madre, una "R".- yo… gracias…

-es para que tengas un recuerdo de mí, cariño…- sentenció y la abrazó…- también tengo algo para ti Emmet, para que me recuerdes.

-¿Qué es?

-toma…- una cadena de oro con una "R" incrustada de diamantes, eso era el obsequio.

-cielos, gracias… pero…

-no debieron molestarse en gastar tanto en nosotros…- agregó Bella, siempre terminando con la frase de su hermano, los dos hermanos notaron algo que los desconcertó, René pareció tambalearse pero Charlie la sostuvo cuando fue necesario…- ¿te sientes bien, mami?

-si, si, no es nada hija…- susurró con voz cansada.

-debe descansar, es todo… ¿Qué tal si volvemos a la sala?

-no, mejor… descansa mamá, además, es media noche, creo que mucho han hecho por esperarnos despiertos así que… mejor… hablamos de todo lo que quieran en el desayuno…- opinó Emmet, tanto Charlie como René estuvieron de acuerdo, ya hablarían de los problemas al otro día, además, ella necesitaba descansar, la enfermedad que hasta el momento sus hijos no conocían le estaba cobrando factura por haber estado sin cuidado por varias horas, los chicos se quedaron en la habitación y no hicieron mas que tirarse en la cama.

-algo anda mal ¿Eres consiente de eso?- le preguntó Bella.

-si, no soy estúpido hermana… hablaremos mañana ¿lo recuerdas?

-si ya se…- suspiró…- llamaré a Edward.

-y yo a Rosalie…- musitó con una sonrisa y ambos se sumieron en una larga charla, era lo menos que podían hacer ahora que no se verían por una semana completa.

* * *

**Hoola! ya andoo por aquí otra vezz, este capp fue co-escriito con Lily, miil graciias por los reviiews, ambas se los agradecemos y hay algunos aviisos: el proxiimo capiitulo es sobre la familliia Swan, obviio va a haber drama porque entra un nuevo personajee al Fiic, espramos que les guste, pero eso será dentro de... amm... dos días? dependee de los reviewss jejeje, y... lamento sii hoy no aclaré nada, el siguiiente capp lo hago pero creo que no hay mucho que deciir, ya saben, sus dudas, viía reviews, no importa cual seaa, ah y EdithCullen, sii, haz adiviinado un poco de la trama, Tanya se casará con Edward porque... chachan... ya lo verás, pero, tiienes una iidea de porque jajaja, bueno me despiido pasenla biien y les dejo el adelanto... nos estamos leyendo, kizezz !**

_-¿Qué sorpresa?- inquirió Emmet antes de dar su primer bocado a su comida._

_-bien… ambos, ya están matriculados en la universidad de Gotinga, el rector y yo tuvimos una muy buna charla y le platiqué sobre ustedes y su capacidad y él se sintió muy alegre de recibirlos en la facultad._

**_-o-o-o-_**

_-oh Dios…- jadeó Bella al fin y se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar que se escucharan sus sollozos._

_-esto era lo que tenía que decirles, no podía hacerlo por teléfono, su madre quería verlos y…- Charlie no pudo hablar más, veía como sus hijos trataban de aceptar la noticia…_

**_-o-o-o-_**

_-ambos 18… a pocos meses de los 19, Karl…- el interpelado asintió a lo que Charlie le dijo y le sonrió a Bella, ella volvió a fruncir el ceño y miró hacia otro lado._

_-así que ellos me quitaran mi lugar, ya veo… Frederick… ¿Cómo están las cosas legales?_

**_-o-o-o-_**

_-¿podrías saber cuando pensabas decirme de tus tratos con los padres de Edward?- inquirió Bella cuando ya estaban en el auto, Emmet se echó a reír._

_-oh si… lo siento hija… le resté importancia._

_-¿le restaste importancia a la familia de mi novio?_

_**CLICK EN EL LINK DE ABAJITO... REVIEWSS!**_

_**REVIEWSSS... !**_


	8. Te amamos mamá

**=Te amamos mamá=**

Eran casi las diez de la mañana cuando los chicos decidieron levantarse, habían dormido bastante bien lo cual fue extraño, tal vez estar en casa no había sido una mala idea, estaban felices, aunque posiblemente lo estarían más si Edward y Rosalie los acompañaran.

El mismo mayordomo que los había recibido les avisó que sus padres ya los esperaban para desayunar, Bella se puso unos jeans obscuros con una blusa roja tipo blusón y de manga corta con unas lindas flats acompañando el _outfit_… mientras que Emmet se vistió como siempre, una blusa de botones y pantalones vaqueros.

-buenos días…- saludó Bella y se fue a darles el beso a sus padres, Emmet imitó la acción.

-¿durmieron bien?- preguntó Charlie.

-muy bien papá, pero Bella patea bastante…- comenzaron a reír…

-pero… habías dos camas…

-oh si mamá pero… estábamos haciendo unas llamadas y nos quedamos dormidos, no importa…- espetó Bella encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia.

-¿llamadas? Ya veo… ¿a quien han dejado abandonado en Nueva York, eh?- se burló René.

-amm… pues… aun sigo con Rosalie Hale...- comentó Emmet…- pero su adorada hija también tiene novio, ustedes lo conocen o al menos a la familia.

-¿de verdad? Dinos su nombre Bella…- Charlie no deseaba oírlo pero… que más daba, sus hijos ya eran bastante grandes como para tener algún tipo de relación sentimental con alguien.

-Edward… Edward Cullen, es hermano de Alice…

-oh si, conozco al chico, muy apuesto hija… que bueno que ambos tengan a alguien a su lado…- Bella se sonrojó por el comentario de su madre.

-ambos… ya están muy consientes que deberán mudarse cuando el semestre termine ¿Cierto? Me refiero a que, eso implica… dejar a sus…

-lo sabemos papá, no es necesario que lo recuerdes…- musitó Emmet un poco incomodo, Bella le dio un puntapié por debajo de la mesa para que se comportara…

-ellos también vas a estudiar fuera, Rosalie se va a Canadá o a Alaska, y Edward… él va a estudiar cerca de casa, en Canadá, posiblemente decida irse a Londres pero… no es muy probable.

-oh ya veo…- decía René que intentaba aligerar el ambiente, notaba a simple vista que sus hijos no estaban muy contentos de apartarse de la gente que querían…- Charlie, ¿Qué no piensas darles la sorpresa?

-¿Qué sorpresa?- inquirió Emmet antes de dar su primer bocado a su comida.

-bien… ambos, ya están matriculados en la universidad de Gotinga, el rector y yo tuvimos una muy buna charla y le platiqué sobre ustedes y su capacidad y él se sintió muy alegre de recibirlos en la facultad.

-oh… eso es…

-fantástico… gracias…- terminó de decir Bella como siempre…- ¿Cuándo comienzan las clases?

-dentro de un mes…- los cubiertos se les cayeron de las manos por la sorpresa y se miraron mutuamente.

-¿un mes? Eso es muy poco tiempo… pensamos que pasaríamos vacaciones de verano en…

-lo se Emmet, pero… su universidad es primero y ya están matriculados en una de las mejores universidades, además, a partir de ahora, quiero que esta familia este unida.

-pero… será muy drástico mudarnos a Baja Sajonia así como así…- intentó razonar Bella aunque la batalla ya estaba perdida…- papá, con todo respeto, siempre hemos querido estar con ustedes, pero… tu trabajo y el de mamá lo han impedido.

-lo sabemos hija y no nos gusta para nada todo esta situación pero…

-quiero que estén aquí Bella…- interrumpió René con voz cansada…- Emmet… Bella… hay algo que debemos decirles, es… malo de una forma u otra.- Bella compartió una rápida mirada con su hermano y esperaron.

-hace un mes, su madre comenzó a tener algunos malestares, obviamente fuimos con buenos médicos, pero…- se hizo un silencio bastante largo en el que René tomó la mano de Charlie y se miraron de una forma extraña, ambos sabían que esa era el momento de avisar a sus hijos que pronto su madre iba a dejar de existir.

-tengo cáncer… -susurró la señora Swan y tanto Emmet como Bella sintieron una escalofrío cruzando su cuerpo, la chica soltó un jadeo y Emmet solo fue capaz de fruncir el ceño intentando de asimilar la noticia…-cuando comencé a sentir malestares, la enfermedad ya estaba muy avanzada y… no se puede hacer nada…- agregó con la voz rota.

-eso quiere decir que…- Emmet intentaba completar la frase pero era imposible, a pesar que el contacto familiar era muy escaso, era completamente estúpido sentirte bien, Bella ya tenía lagrimas sobre sus mejillas y no podía si quiera hablar…

-voy a morir hijo… tal vez… aun tenga un par de años pero… lo mas probable es que… solo se trate de meses…

-oh Dios…- jadeó Bella al fin y se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar que se escucharan sus sollozos.

-esto era lo que tenía que decirles, no podía hacerlo por teléfono, su madre quería verlos y…- Charlie no pudo hablar más, veía como sus hijos trataban de aceptar la noticia…

-papá… ¿es seguro que ya no se puede hacer nada?

-lo es…- respondió René, Emmet tragó en seco…- hijo, cuando yo haga falta, quiero que… quiero que ambos cuiden a Bella mucho…- Bella cerró los ojos con mas fuerza que antes…- por favor, nunca vuelvan a separarse, porque si hay algo de lo que me arrepienta es no haber estado con ustedes el tiempo necesario como debía hacerlo una familia.

-no es tu culpa, mamá…- sollozó Bella y se levantó de su asiento para ir a abrazarla…- mami, no quiero que me dejes…

-vamos a estar juntas el tiempo que Dios me de, hija…- respondió con lagrimas en el rostro y abrazó a su hija con fuerza mientras que Emmet solo miraba a los ojos a Charlie hasta que se levantó de la silla y también fue a abrazar a su madre…- los amo, hijos… nunca lo olviden por favor…

-nunca mamá…- sentenció Emmet con voz ronca.- te amamos mamá… y vamos a estar a tu lado, lo juro… y prometo cuidar a Bella, siempre lo haré.

-lo se Emmet…- respondió y estuvieron un rato en silencio solo abrazando a su madre, el desayuno pasó en medio de solo silencio, Bella pasaba el tenedor sobre las frutas pero no era capaz de dar un bocado, Emmet a penas y comió, la notica no les había llegado de buena forma, cada par de minutos, ambos se miraban y después veían a sus padres, Charlie sostenía la mano de René y le sonreía, se amaban demasiado.

-Señor Swan, lamento interrumpir su desayuno… tiene una llamada…- avisó una señora de no menos de 50 años que le extendió el teléfono a Charlie.

-oh, ¿Qué sucede Vincent?... si llegaron la noche pasada… vamos a ir dentro de unos minutos, después del desayuno, quiero que Karl este presente y llama a Clarise y Frederick, necesito a los abogados allí para los papeles, nos vemos luego…- colocó el teléfono sobre la mesa y se aclaró la garganta…- chicos ¿listo para visitar sus futuros terrenos?- inquirió Charlie con una sonrisa, Bella frunció el ceño.

-prefiero quedarme con mamá… si no te molesta.

-oh no…- dijo René a su hija…- debes ir Bella… tú y Emmet, cuestiones de la empresa.

-si, hay algunos documentos que deben firmas ahora que son mayores de edad.

-¿para que? Aun nos falta graduarnos de la facultad…

-si Emmet, para eso son los documentos, supongo que saben que ambos tendrán el puesto de vicepresidencia mientras yo siga al mando pero… hay otro aspirante, que es Karl Duprik, quiero que firmen el acuerdo que dicta que ustedes lo van a destituir cuando sea el tiempo, dentro de cinco años… quiero que su llegada a la empresa sea bastante sencilla, no me gustaría que ese tipo intentara algo que no es… ¿no les parece?

-claro…- dijo Emmet sin más y se levantó de la mesa al igual que su hermana.

-¿A dónde van?

-cambiarnos…- dijo Bella con una sonrisa…- no planeas que vayamos a la empresa vestidos así ¿cierto? Somos tus hijos, hay que estar presentables…- René y Charlie comenzaron a reír mientras los otros fueron a ponerse algo mas formal.

Cerca del medio día estaban dentro de esa sala de juntas a la que nunca habían entrado, Charlie cambiaba por completo dentro de ese lugar y se volvía alguien mas serio, Bella estaba sentada a su izquierda y Emmet a su derecha.

A un lado de Emmet estaba Clarise y Frederick, la primera era la abogada de Charlie y el otro era el de Karl el cual era un tipo de no más de 27 años, era apuesto y tenía la mirada concentrada en Bella mientras ella se presentaba con Vincent, el asistente personal de su padre.

-bien… creo que todos sabemos para que estamos aquí ¿cierto?- comenzó a hablar Charlie…- Karl… ellos son mis hijos, Emmet e Isabella…

-humm… un gusto…- dijo y les extendió la mano a ambos, solo que a la chica la vio sugestivamente a los ojos, Bella lo ignoró olímpicamente y de inmediato comenzó a detestarlo…- pero… son muy jóvenes ¿Cuántos años tienen?

-ambos 18… a pocos meses de los 19, Karl…- el interpelado asintió a lo que Charlie le dijo y le sonrió a Bella, ella volvió a fruncir el ceño y miró hacia otro lado.

-así que ellos me quitaran mi lugar, ya veo… Frederick… ¿Cómo están las cosas legales?

-si, claro, estos chicos entraran a laborar en cuanto se gradúe, lo cual será dentro de cinco años porque según comprendo, ambos se van a especializar en idiomas y relaciones publicas.

-así es…- respondió Emmet hablando como todo un hombre responsable…- ¿Cuál sería su duda en eso?- le preguntó directamente a Karl.

-ninguna, el problema muchacho es que… hablamos de la vicepresidencia de las empresas Swan, ¿sabes lo que ese lugar?

-lo sabemos Sr. Duprik y puedo asegurar que tanto Emmet como yo estamos y estaremos bastante aptos para asumir eso y cuando sea necesario… será la presidencia, conocemos el objetivo principal de los trabajadores y también el funcionamiento de la empresa.

-¿y que trabajo han hecho por ella?- contra atacó Karl, entonces Charlie decidió intervenir.

-ninguno aun pero… los conozco y… son capaces de seguir manteniendo esta empresa en los primeros lugares.

-yo puedo mantenerla en el primer lugar, Charlie… lo sabes…

-si, Karl… pero… ¿haz pensado en las alianzas?

-aun quieres aliarte con los Cullen ¿cierto?- Bella parpadeó y miró a su padre con reproche, ¿Por qué nunca le había dicho que tenía tratos con la familia de Edward?

-si eso sucede, seremos los mejores.

-pero compartiremos el lugar… lo cual no pienso hacer…

-yo creo que mi padre tiene razón, si se hace la alianza, podemos tener mas terreno y por consiguiente los ingresos van a aumentar para ambos… así que…- Emmet se encogió de hombros porque sabía que su opinión había sido buena, Karl se enfureció de inmediato, se notaba a simple vista que ambos chicos conocían de esto y tenían toda la intención de mantener las empresas de su padre en los primeros lugares.

-el trato es muy simple, Karl, tendrás la vicepresidencia por los siguientes cinco años, Bella y Emmet asumirán ese puesto cuando llegue el momento y tú seguirás aquí, solo que como director financiero, ¿acaso no te parece un buen traro?

-pero por supuesto que no… les estarás entregando la empresa a un par de chiquillos sin experiencia.

-no se las entregaré, por si no lo recuerdas, yo seguiré en la presidencia por mucho tiempo más.

-eso nunca se sabe Charlie…- respondió el tipo con claro doble sentido en sus palabras, solo que lo dejaron pasar, Bella y Emmet se sentían menos preciados por un tipo que no les caía nada bien hasta ahora.

-Sr. Duprik, ya no hay algo que se puedo hacer, se esta actuando legalmente y le aconsejo que firme los papeles ahora… de lo contrario, esto puedo llevarse a un caso mas grande que influenciara en su prestigio…- dijo Clarise, la abogada de Charlie.

-¿estas amenazándome Clarise?

-no, claro que no Sr. Duprik, solo quiero, como abogada de la familia… que este asunto sea tratado de forma discreta, para no causar mala fama a Emmet o Isabella, ambos deben estar apartados de todos esos medio que solo buscan alguna noticia para distorsionarla y dañarlos.

-oh claro… debemos preocuparnos por los chicos que me van a quitar el puesto por el que he trabajado los últimos cuatro años.

-Karl, por favor… queremos llegar a un acuerdo… es simple y tú no saldaras perdiendo, solo estoy asegurando el lugar que a mis hijos por ley les pertenece…- Karl volvió a observar a Bella, esa carita de ángel que podía convertirse en una fiera si se trataba de defender sus cosas y su familia, ahora ella lo miraba con desdén mientras que él solo pensaba en la llegada de esa fecha, dentro de cinco años, cuando Isabella Swan cruzara estas puertas convertida en toda una mujer; Charlie tenía razón, si él le iba a quitar su puesto, entonces, no tenía porque molestarse si decidía arrebatarle a su hija cuando fuera el momento, después de todo… la dulce Bella parecía ser una mujer que iba valer la pena tener después…

-dame los papeles Frederick…- espetó el tipo y finalmente firmó el acuerdo, a un lado de la firma de Charlie.

-ustedes deben firmar aquí, chicos…- indicó Clarise, una mujer de unos 30 años que era bastante amable pues conocía a la familia muy bien por ser su abogada… Bella y Emmet hicieron lo que se les pidió y luego vieron como su padre se despedía de Karl con una apretón de manos, Emmet tuvo que hacer lo mismo y Bella igual.

-esperare a verte de nuevo Isabella…- dijo Karl y tomó su mano…- cuando sea necesario…- hizo ese gesto que a cualquier mujer que lo conociera la hubiera dejado sin aire pero en este caso no…- fue un verdadero placer conocerte.

-lamento no decir lo mismo, Sr. Duprik…- dijo Isabella en voz muy baja para que solo él la escuchara mientras que los otros seguían en sus cosas.

-te haré cambiar de opinión, linda… después…- Bella frunció el ceño y se apartó para posarse a un lado de su padre y acomodar su mano sobre su brazo al mismo tiempo que Karl salía de allí con sus aires de grandeza.

-bien, creo que eso es todo Charlie…- decía Clarise guardando las cosas…- chicos, fue bueno verlos, su padre me contó que van a estudiar en la universidad de Gotinga aquí en la ciudad.

-si, así estaremos cerca de la familia.- opinó Bella.

-eso es bueno, René debe sentirse muy contenta.

-lo esta…- musitó Charlie…-Vincent, cancela las citas que tenga hoy y cámbialas para mañana, quiero estar todo el día con mis hijos y mi esposa.

-claro señor.

-bien… nos vemos luego para terminar de arreglar los otros pendientes, hasta luego…- se despidió la abogada y se fue.

Charlie pasó solo una hora más mostrando todas las instalaciones de la empresa principal a sus hijos, por que cuando ya estuvieran laborando en esto, era cuando visitarían las empresas del extranjero, las cuales no eran pocas.

-¿podrías saber cuando pensabas decirme de tus tratos con los padres de Edward?- inquirió Bella cuando ya estaban en el auto, Emmet se echó a reír.

-oh si… lo siento hija… le resté importancia.

-¿le restaste importancia a la familia de mi novio?

-no, a la situación, con esto de Karl, gracias a él no he podido hacer esa alianza, además, Carlisle también esta en mi situación, o mejor dicho en peor situación porque… me comentó que sus hijos no tienen una buena relación y… él no planea que compartan el puesto…- Bella y Emmet estaban atentos…- según se, Ethan y Edward… también van a trabajar en su empresa pero solo uno va a llegar a ser el presidente.

-será Edward…- opinó Emmet, Bella le sonrió.

-¿seguro?

-si, es obvio, Ethan es una porquería y Edward… el es un buen tipo.

-entonces si no tienes nada en su contra, supongo que mi hija esta en buenas manos…- Bella se sonrojó pero se atrevió a reír un poco.- ¿Edward no te habla de esto hija?

-no, no nos gusta hablar de eso porque implica que… vayamos por caminos distintos… y… preferimos… apartarlo del tema.

-no irán por caminos tan distintos… ambos se harán responsables de las mejores empresas del mundo, solo que tú estarás en la vicepresidencia con tu viejo y él estará compartiendo el puesto de su padre…- Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla por lo que dijo y Emmet rió.- ¿Qué hay de ti hijo?

-amm… pues, Rose va a estudiar para abogada, junto con Jasper, su hermano, según se, ellos se quedaran en…

-la firma de abogados de los Cullen como su padre, he de suponer.

-si, eso…- contestó Emmet a Charlie.

-eso es bueno…- apuntó y se puso serio…- saben… se que aun falta mucho pero… cuando ustedes lleguen a la empresa y aunque yo este en la presidencia, quiero que tengan mucho cuidado con Karl, lo conozco y no es un tipo de fiar.

-¿entonces porque lo tienes en el puesto que esta?

-por que es na decisión democrática entre los accionistas, yo no tengo la ultima palabra en esa decisión…

-¿también pueden destituirte, no?

-eso no va a pasar, resulta, que ninguno de los accionistas quiere que yo me mueva del puesto… amistades, hija…- ambos asintieron, comprendiendo como funcionaban las cosas.

-entonces lo haremos, nos cuidaremos del admirador de Bella…- se burló Emmet.

-¡¿Qué? Eres un idiota Emmet…- replicó la chica.

-¿admirador? ¿De que habla?

-de nada papá…

-tu amigo… por si no te diste cuenta, ponía atención poco necesaria a Bella y a cada gesto que hacia…- espetó Emmet viendo como Bella hacia cara de asco.

-oh ya veo… no, no… es mayor que tú Bella, por casi 10 años así que…

-papá, no pienso en tener nada con ese tipo, ni siquiera amistad… no te preocupes.

-si papá, además, yo la cuido, claro, mientras Edward no este con ella.

-gracias, hermanito, eres muy sensible conmigo…- espetó la chica y como gesto infantil de la sacó la lengua.

-que bien es ser testigo de sus discusiones…- se burló Charlie y los tomó por sorpresa para rodear sus hombros con sus brazos, siguieron hablando de las cosas en nueva York mientras la camioneta llegaba a casa, Bella y Emmet estaban felices y sin duda iban a disfrutar el tiempo con sus padres, mas ahora, que su madre los necesitaba tanto y ellos a ella…

**

* * *

**

**Miil diisculpas por haber tardado en actualiizar, razones de fuerza mayor jejeje, pero ya esta tooodoo aquí, amm... lamento si hoy no hubo leemon, uff... ya veran el siiguiiente asii que solo les agradesco los reviews y les piido, ruego y supliico que los siigan enviiando, les dejoo los adelantoss...! **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-podríamos dejar la platica para el final y… puedes hacerme el amor ahora.

-eso me parece perfecto… pero… ¿Dónde esta Emmet?

-ok… ¿Edward Cullen le tiene miedo a mi hermano?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¡oye!- chilló Bella y le aventó una almohadilla del sofá, Edward se rió al verla caer al suelo.

-amor… creo que haz visto todo esto…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¿Qué haces?- inquirió la chica con una risita y lo detuvo.

-nada…- musitó el otro con voz de inocencia fingida.

-deten el auto.

-¿en medio de la carretera, Bella?

-oríllate y deten el maldito auto, Edward…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-oh… amm… que bien Bella…- dijo intentado sonar tranquilo…- ¿Cuándo te vas?

-pasado mañana…- la noticia le calló como un balde de agua fría y solo se quedó serio…

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ethan, el cual estaba a un lado de su hermana, fingiendo escuchar lo que decía pero en realidad, veía en dirección a Edward y Bella, mientras ellos se besaban.

_-"…falta tan poco, Bella…"- pensó el chico y sonrió de lado_


	9. Graduación

**=Graduación=**

La semana de viaje había terminado y aunque a Bella y Emmet les costaba dejar a su madre, debían hacerlo.

-¿prometen que van a ir?- preguntó Bella por enésima vez a Charlie en el aeropuerto.

-claro que si hija, no nos vamos a perder su graduación… además, debes presentarme a ese… amigo tuyo.

-Edward…- musitó Bella entre risas…- claro, mamá, cuídate mucho, te estaré llamando seguido ¿de acuerdo?

-claro hija.

-adiós…- murmuró Emmet y después de despedirse subieron al jet, listo para volver a Nueva York. Tenían muchas cosas que hacer cuando regresaran, la primera, ver a sus respectivas parejas y pasar un rato con ellos, era inútil fingir que no deseaban llega y… hacer cosas…; las de la escuela podían esperar, después de todo, eran dos estudiantes modelo que además, contaban con padres que contribuían generosamente a la cuenta bancaria de la escuela.

El viaje se les hizo largo, tanto Emmet como Bella tenían sentimientos encontrados y se podría decir que se sentían mal tan solo con sentirse felices, porque, su madre estaba enferma y pronto los iba a dejar… en medio de todo eso y casi llegando a casa, Bella soltó un largo suspiro.

-¿pasa algo?- inquirió Emmet levantándose del asiento, ya que acaban de llegar al aeropuerto, Bella negó con una sonrisa.

-me siento culpable de haber… dejado a mamá.

-pronto la veremos… -Bella asintió y tomó la mano de su hermano para salir de allí, una camioneta negra y vidrio polarizado ya los esperaba.- ¿te molesta si te abandono esta noche y voy con Rosalie?

-en absoluto, Edward me hará compañía…- respondió muy confiada y Emmet casi tropieza al salir del auto por la ocurrencia de Bella, ella solo se encogió de hombros…

-¿es en serio?

-ay por favor… tú ve tranquilo… voy a estar bien.

-ok… gracias John…- dijo hacia el chofer y muy gentil llevó todas las maletas al interior del departamento; Bella se fue directo al sofá y Emmet sacó su teléfono para llamar a Rosalie…- amm… entonces, te veo ¿mañana?

-como quieras, no te preocupes, solo recuerda que debemos ir a primera hora a la escuela para hacer el papeleo que nos pidió Charlie…- ambos debían tramitar sus certificados mucho antes que los otros estudiantes debido a que, ellos entraban a la universidad dentro de poco y debían enviar todos los papeles lo mas pronto posible…

-cierto, si necesitas algo me llamas, cualquier cosa…- Bella asintió y se despidió de él, en cuanto Emmet salió de casa, no esperó ni un segundo más y marcó ese número que sabía de memoria.

-¿Hola?- vaya, suerte… Bella soltó una risita cuando escuchó su tan varonil voz.

-¿me extrañaste?- inquirió con voz inocente.

-¿Bella? ¿Ya estas en casa? Es grandioso… quiero verte.

-si, acabamos de llegar… y yo también quiero verte…- hizo una pausa para escuchar la risa de Edward…- ¿sería muy fuera de lugar si te pido que vengas?

-iba a ir a tu casa de todas formas…- aceptó…- te veo en veinte minutos ¿te parece?

-perfecto… te espero… te amo…

-yo igual, nos vemos…- bien, una cosa ya estaba hecha, Bella se dio un minuto para pensar lo que iba a hacer, por que la verdad, solo tenía un objetivo en mente pero, sería muy extraño que Edward solo entrara y se lanzara a él para hacer el amor… pero, no encontró otra solución al problema así que se fue a bañar con mas velocidad de lo normal, rebuscó en el enorme closet algo sexy que usar como lencería y cuando lo encontró (un conjunto de encaje negro que no recuerda cuando lo compró) se dio esa ducha tan esperada, cuando salió se secó un poco el pelo con la secadora y no se maquilló, una bata de seda gris la cubría del torso y las piernas las dejó al descubierto, alguien tocó la puerta, era Edward.

-hola…- saludó bastante efusiva y lo abrazó, de inmediato Edward la acercó más par oler su fabuloso aroma… fresas…- pasa…- la siguió y su mente se vació por completo al verla caminar frente a él, solo había una cosa que quería hacer ahora…

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó intentando contenerse.

-amm… hay cosas que debo contarte… ¿quieres algo de tomar o… comer?

-de beber no… pero hay algo que me apetece…- musitó y se sentó en el sofá de la sala, Bella levantó una ceja y sin siquiera pensarlo se acomodó sobre las piernas de su novio.

-podríamos dejar la platica para el final y… puedes hacerme el amor ahora.

-eso me parece perfecto… pero… ¿Dónde esta Emmet?

-ok… ¿Edward Cullen le tiene miedo a mi hermano?- preguntó en tono de broma y Edward la miró sin nada de decencia antes de halarla hacia él y besarla con pasión, sin pedir permiso adentró su lengua a la boca de la chica y Bella solo se pegó mas a él hasta colocarse a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo.

-no… no es miedo, pero no me vas a decir que es cómodo que uno de mis mejores amigos me vea fallándome a su hermana…- Bella comenzó a reír.

-se fue con Rose… tenemos todo el lugar para nosotros solos… pero… si mañana llego tarde a la escuela, la vas a pagar.

-mañana no hay escuela.

-yo debo ir, así que mas te vale que duerma por lo menos una hora.

-solo esos vas a dormir esta noche, Bella…- espetó con voz ronca y se movió con bastante rapidez, Bella ahogó un grito al momento de hacer sobre el sofá y no se dio tiempo para tomar aire antes de que Edward volviera a chocar sus labios con fuerza, casi al borde de la violencia, esta vez no era como la primera, ambos se necesitaban el uno al otro mas de lo normal, una semana había pasado sin besos ni caricias… eso había sido una tortura.

-te necesito tanto Bella…- jadeó Edward quitándose la camisa y comenzando a deshacerse de sus pantalones, Bella le ahorró el tiempo y solo dio un tirón junto con los bóxers, como era de esperarse, se mordió el labio al verlo desnudo, era completamente hermoso en toda la extensión de la palabra.

No podían o mejor dicho no eran capaces de hablar, ninguna oración coherente salía de sus labios, solo jadeos y susurros con el nombre del otro en medio de un sin fin de besos y caricias… Bella comenzaba a arder bajo el cuerpo de Edward y él cada vez sentía su erección a flor de piel, ya había pasado mucho tiempo así que ahora podía penetrarla y moverse dentro de Bella con fuerza, justo como deseaba hacerlo.

-maldita sea… eres un pecado en esto Bella…- musitó refiriéndose al conjunto de encaje negro, Bella se escabulló de entre sus brazos hasta levantarse del sofá, ya solo tenía ropa interior encima.

-¿no te gusta?- inquirió inocentemente y se dio una vuelta bastante provocadora, Edward la miró de arriba a bajo con algo parecido a la perversión.

-me encanta…

-entonces… supongo que debo dejarlo puesto ¿no?

-no lo creo…- Bella sonrió maliciosa y se pasó un dedo por sus labios, lo lamió de la punta y lo dejó pasar por su mentón hasta el centro de sus senos, Edward no apartaba la vista de eso, en seguida, llevó ambas manos a su espalda y se desabrochó el sostén, sus erguidos y firmes pechos saltaron libres para que él los viera con adoración y deseo… Bella se acercó un poco y se puso de espaldas a Edward para quitarse muy lentamente las bragas, se agachó al final dejándole a Edward una vista perfecta de su trasero desnudo…

-dime cuanto me deseas Edward…- dio con voz sedosa y se apoyó con su rodilla derecha en el sofá a un lado de la pierna de Edward, se inclinó y tocó sus labios con ternura, preparándose para el momento…

-no te imaginas cuanto te deseo, linda…- Bella sonrió contra sus labios y siguió con el beso suave, sus manos se deslizaron por el pecho de Edward y él se tensó cuando Bella pasó la yema de sus dedos por su miembro, oh como deseaba sentir la boca de Bella en esa parte, bueno, pronto lo haría… Bella empezó un camino de besos, haciendo lametones en el cuello y el pecho de Edward, él no tenía ninguna intención de detenerla… llegó al abdomen y su mano tomó con firmeza el miembro erecto de su novio, recorriéndolo suavemente…

-Bella…- jadeó…

-¿sabes que quiero hacer?- Edward la miró con intensidad a los ojos, demonios, él sabía a que se refería…- ¿quieres que siga?

-no tienes que hacerlo…

-yo creo que si…- musitó y Edward la miró incrédulo cuando se inclinó hacia su pene, Bella no tenía ninguna duda, era la primera vez que lo haría pero no importaba, pasó su lengua por sus labios y dio un beso a la punta, Edward soltó un jadeo bastante bajo y sus manos comenzaron a moverse, fue entonces cuando Bella pasó su lengua por toda la extensión, lento y tortuoso.

-mierda… Bella…

-¿quieres que lo haga?...- Edward se debatía entre si lo pedía o no, pero al final, mandó al demonio su poca cordura y solo se dejó llevar…

-hazlo… ya…- Bella soltó una risita y sin esperar más comenzó a meterlo en su boca, al principio sintió algo extraño pero después, cuando Edward colocó una de sus manos en su cabello, supo que lo estaba haciendo bien, así que solo continuo, metiendo y sacando el miembro de Edward en su boca, lamiendo y pasando sus dientes de forma suave pero bastante placentera, lo único que se podía escuchar en esa habitación eran los jadeos de Edward, sus maldiciones y las succiones de la boca de Bella…- B…Bella… uhmm sigue bebe…

Los jadeos de Edward hacían que Bella aumentara sus movimientos, ahora había agregado sus manos acariciando los testículos y una de sus piernas, Edward se atrevía a darle suaves tirones al cabello y le marcaba el ritmo de lo que quería mientras se sentía cada vez mas cerca, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como Bella fuera capaz de hacer eso? ¿De hacerlo tan malditamente bien?- Bella… voy a correrme…- Bella succionó aun más dándole a entender a Edward que solo lo hiciera, ella lo estaba esperando, entonces comenzó a pasar, Edward gimió justamente como Bella lo había deseado y su miembro no podía estar mas duro y erguido…- ¡Bella!- gimió y se vino con fuerza en la boca de su novia, Bella lo recibió al instante y aunque al principio el sabor fue extraño, la intensidad que desprendía el momento la hizo lamerlo todo, Edward estaba jadeante sobre el sofá cuando ella iba besando su cuello antes de encontrar sus labios y colocarse a horcajadas sobre él.

-¿lo hice bien?- inquirió Bella con inocencia, Edward sonrió satisfecho.

-perfecto…- murmuró y la haló hacia él para besarla, Bella solo se frotaba sobre él, haciendo que "Eddy" volviera a alcanzar una muy deliciosa erección, no tardó mucho en lograrlo, mas que nada porque la calidez del sexo de Bella hacia que Edward perdiera la cordura de nuevo…

-Edward…- gimió al sentir la punta dentro de su vagina, Dios, quería hacerlo ya… se mordió el labio y no esperó una respuesta para acomodarse sobre Edward y dejarlo entrar por completo, soltó un gemido alto y Edward esperó a que ella se acostumbrara a su miembro.

-eres tan…- intentó de decir y movió sus caderas, bajó la cabeza y siguió moviéndose, lento…

-¿tan que?

-grande…- respondió sin vergüenza y lo besó con furia, Edward adentró su lengua ala boca de Bella al instante y comenzó a guiar la cadera de Bella sobre él… solo que no resistió y se giró para dejarla bajo su cuerpo…- uhmm…- gimió al momento que Edward la embistió con fuerza…- sigue… así.

-¿duro? ¿Te gusta?

-si…- jadeó y Edward empezó a embestirla con fuerza y rápido…- ¡Edward! Me encanta… ¡aaahh!- colocó su brazo en la espalda baja de Bella y ella rodeó la cintura de Edward con sus piernas, más juntos no podían estar, era prácticamente imposible, movía sus caderas frenéticamente, fuerte y veloz, Bella no sabía si gemía por dolor o por placer pero sea lo que sea le gustaba, de su boca no salían mas que maldiciones al aire y el nombre de Edward algunas veces en gritos…

-ahh… estoy cerca…- jadeó y observó la cara de Edward en medio de todo eso, vio como su rostro se desfiguraba por gestos de placer, justo igual que ella…echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó otro gemido alto…- ¡Edward!- sus cuerpo se arqueó y empezó a convulsionarse.

-dem… ¡Bella!- gimió Edward y se vino en su interior, ambos fueron sacudidos por oleadas de placer infinito, el orgasmo más perfecto que habían sentido, las piernas de Bella aflojaron su agarre y empezó a relajarse en medio de todo ese delicioso orgasmo mientras que Edward descansaba jadeante sobre su pecho…- eres maravillosa Bella… te amo…- Bella sonrió y dejó que Edward la besara con ternura…

-también te amo…- murmuró, él salió con cuidado de Bella pero al instante ella se levantó y extendió su mano hacia él, Edward comprendió de inmediato y la tomó, no se dijeron nada más mientras ambos iban hacia la habitación de Bella, a disfrutar de ambos, en algo mas cómodo como la cama…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Amaneció… y Bella fue la primera en despertar porque el teléfono estaba sonando, lo peor… era el estúpido celular que estaba en la sala, se removió en la cama, estaba cansada, había hecho el amor con Edward lo suficiente par dejarla exhausta, sobre todo porque ahora no había dolor y descubrió que podía ser mas elástica de lo que imaginaba.

Se deshizo del abrazo de Edward y él solo se giró para intentar tomarla del brazo, pero lo único que alcanzó fue la almohada que Bella le colocó a un lado, siguió durmiendo, obviamente, él estaba un poco mas exhausto que su novia.

Bella se dirigió a la sala con la sabana alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¿hola?- contestó sin ver el identificador.

-soy yo…- era Emmet…- llamé a la escuela, nos esperan en una hora.

-claro…- respondió bostezando y se estiró…- ¿vas a venir a casa?

-amm… nop… desayuno con Rosalie justo ahora… ¿y tú?

-que te importa…- dijo adormilada.

-¿Edward esta ahí cierto?

-¿de verdad quieres saberlo?- Emmet no contestó al instante pero hizo un sonido que decía que tenía curiosidad… algo parecido a un "amm…"- esta dormido, pero, gracias por despertarme.

-de nada, te veo en una hora y…- suspiró rendido…- no te perviertas tanto…- Bella se echó una carcajada y se despidió, colgó y dejó su móvil en el mueble, cuando se giró, Edward apareció pasándose la manos por su cabello, completamente desnudo…

-¡oye!- chilló Bella y le aventó una almohadilla del sofá, Edward se rió al verla caer al suelo.

-amor… creo que haz visto todo esto…- dijo sin señalar nada afortunadamente, Bella se mordió el labio y sonrió al final, el solo verlo desnudo le recordaba todo lo que había hecho la noche pasada y de pronto se sintió acalorada.- venía por mi ropa.

-oh…- musitó Bella y se le ocurrió quitarse la sabana de encima, Edward la miró sin vergüenza, amaba verla desnuda, ella tampoco sintió nada extraño mientras se ponía las bragas y la bata de seda, después de todo, debía darse una ducha antes de ir a la escuela…

-¿te molesta si me doy una ducha aquí?- inquirió Edward solo con el bóxer encima.

-no, haré el desayuno mientras te bañas, yo voy después.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

-quiero… pero no puedo, debo estar en la escuela en una hora y tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hablar así que…

-cierto… me tienes un poco… curioso respecto a eso, pero me apresuraré, yo te llevo ¿vale?

-ok…- en una hora, ambos estaban listos y después de desayunar, en estos momentos estaban en medio de un muy profundo beso en el elevador del edificio, hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento.

-¿te parece si salimos a comer o prefieres hablar aquí?

-aquí esta bien…- Bella suspiró…- son varias cosas de hecho.

-dime…

-bueno, papá me contó que Carlisle y él planean asociar las empresas.

-ah si… lamento si no te lo dije…- Bella se encogió de hombros.

-también me dijo que, Ethan y tú van a tener un lugar en la compañía, pero… que probablemente tú serias el… presidente de la empresa de tu familia.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Estas segura?- Bella asintió con el ceño fruncido…- creí que…iba a estar en la vicepresidencia con Ethan.

-Charlie me dijo que Carlisle siente que tú eres bastante parecido a él y que, podrías ocupar el puesto junto con él…- le sonrió.

-vaya, es genial… eso es una buena noticia.

-y es la única buena, Edward…- puntualizó y resopló.

-cuando llegamos, en la mañana siguiente, Charlie nos dijo que… estábamos matriculados en la universidad de Gotinga.

-oh amm… es genial amor… es una muy buena universidad.

-las clases son dentro de un mes, Edward… nos vamos a los dos días después de la graduación…- Edward no contestó pero la miró a los ojos por un momento, esa noticia no había sido buena del todo.

-me siento feliz por ti de todas formas, linda.

-eso no es todo…- murmuró mas bajo y fue entonces cuando entraron al estacionamiento de la escuela, Edward apagó el auto y esperó a que Bella siguiera hablando…

-dime… sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

-lo se…- dijo con voz ronca y bajó la mirada, hizo un puchero y una lágrima salió al recordar la terrible noticias de la salud de su madre…

-¿Bella? ¿Amor que sucede?- Bella negó y se cubrió la cara con sus manos, comenzó a llorar, Edward no esperó y la abrazó…- tranquila.

-es mi madre…- sollozó…- ella… esta enferma…- Edward la abrazó con mas fuerza y besó su cabello.- tiene cáncer… Edward…mi mamá se va a morir…- sollozó al final y hundió su rostro en el pecho de Edward, él la acogió todo el tiempo que ella lo necesitó y acariciaba su espalda y su cabello.

-tranquila… estoy aquí Bella… nunca vas a estar sola ¿lo entiendes? Siempre… siempre será así.

-¿lo prometes?- inquirió sonrojada y se mordió el labio.

-lo prometo, siempre voy a estar contigo…- respondió sin dudar, pero ella aun tenía dudas en su cabeza, el final de la relación estaba bastante cerca, pronto se irían por caminos completamente separados…

-no sabes cuanta falta me harás cuando mi madre ya no este…

-no pienses en eso…- murmuró y tomó su mentón para que la viera a los ojos.- voy a estar a tu lado cuando…

-por favor hazlo, quiero tener a alguien ahí…- dijo Bella interrumpiéndolo- tú eres la persona que quiero a mi lado siempre Edward.

-y tú eres mi vida…- dijo al final y la besó con ternura en los labios, cuando se separó, dejó que ella se acomodara en su regazo hasta que dejara de llorar, mientras tanto, él comenzaba a resignarse, a asimilar todas esas noticias… solo faltaba un mes, un maldito mes que se iría muy rápido… la graduación también estaba cerca y además de eso, aun le faltaba lidiar con su hermano, cuando Carlisle les diera la noticia de los lugares que ocuparían en la empresa, Edward sabía que la poca relación que tenía con su hermano iba a desaparecer por completo, pero lo mas importante ahora, era cuanto iba a extrañar a Bella, porque, aunque le doliera aceptarlo, ella tenía razón, la separación iba a ser muy fuerte y ahora no había nada seguro entre ellos, solo bastaba con… esperar lo inevitable.

-debemos ir con mi hermano…- murmuró Bella limpiándose las lágrimas, ambos salieron del Volvo y caminaron con las manos juntas hasta entrar a la escuela.

-hola chicos…- saludó Emmet, Rosalie también estaba allí…- aproveché para arreglar tus papeles también.

-que bien, no quería lidiar con eso…- aceptó Bella un poco aburrida.

-bien, hemos enviados a sus padres los documentos básicos pero, el certificado se enviara a mas tardar dentro de dos semanas, después de sus exámenes finales, se podría decir que ustedes se gradúan antes…- dijo y finalizó con una sonrisa la secretaria de la escuela, Emmet y Bella se miraron a los ojos y solo suspiraron, Bella sintió la mano de Edward sobre su cintura y ella no dudó en abrazarlo, el tiempo los estaba arrastrando bastante rápido…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-no tienes una idea de lo bien que se respira cuando haz pasado tus exámenes finales ¿no es así hermanita?- bromeó Emmet, Bella puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer en el sofá antes de que Alice llegara al departamento, de nuevo, había accedido a ir de compras por los vestidos de graduación, el baile sería pasado mañana y la entrega de certificados era mañana por la mañana, los padres de Bella iban a llegar esta noche y ambos chicos habían limpiado a mas no poder el lugar, por eso ahora estaba en ese sofá, tratando de descansar.

-si, tienes razón…- suspiró y leyó el mensaje que acaba de llegarle, era Charlie diciendo que estaban a punto de llegar.- Charlie dice que pronto estarán aquí, Emmet si yo no estoy por favor los recibes bien.

-obvio, Bella… tú ve tranquila y escoge un lindo vestido, mejor que Rose te ayude...

-como si no lo fueran a hacer, me daré una ducha- avisó y se metió a su cuarto, optó por ponerse una falda de holanes negra que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y una blusa blanca sin mangas, terminó de arreglarse justo cuando Alice apareció, las chicas salieron sin más y se fueron directo a buscar aquel perfecto vestido para el baile, Rose ya las esperaba en la boutique y ya se encontraba hablando con la encargada de la tienda, cosa que hizo que a la hora de buscar el vestido perfecto, ya tenían por lo menos tres opciones distintas, esta vez Edward no iba con ellas, pero había quedado con Bella de salir en la tarde antes de ir al departamento y conocer a sus padres, Rosalie también iría a visitar a los Swan, por eso de la buena impresión.

-me gusta este…- apuntó Bella poniendo distintas poses frente al espejo, eligió un vestido rojo de escote "V" y la espalda descubierta, era ajustado de la cintura hasta la cadera y de verdad que le lucía muy bien; Alice y Rose, escogieron un vestido color azul tipo coctel y negro, respectivamente. Los zapatos fueron algo más difícil de elegir y tardaron casi una hora en la tienda.

-genial, supongo que vas a con Edward ¿cierto?- bufó Alice.

-amm… si pero…

-esta ahí Bella…- la chica se giró y le sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando lo vio recargado en el Volvo…- Rose, ¿tu también te vas?

-te llevo a tu casa, después voy a casa de Bella, sus padres están allí.

-oh es cierto, saluda a René y a Charlie de mi parte, supongo que los veré mañana en la graduación cierto.

-si… van a estar ahí, entonces nos vemos chicas…- se despidió Bella y corrió hacia su novio…- hola…- saludó Bella a los pocos segundos antes de besar a Edward en los labios, él le quitó las bolsas gentilmente y las acomodó en el asiento trasero.

-¿tus padres llegaron?

-si, bueno, supongo que ya están en casa, ¿ya quieres conocerlos?

-amm… puedo esperar, primero, vayamos a comer ¿no crees?

-si, estoy de acuerdo…- respondió y se pusieron en marcha, Bella no sabía a donde la estaba llevando porque Edward había tomado el camino que llevaba a las afueras de la ciudad…

-hay un nuevo restaurante de comida Italiana por aquí, se me ocurrió que te podía gustar.

-ya me conoces…- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, en efecto, si había un restaurante allí y parecía ser lujoso, estaba más o menos a un kilometro de la entrada a la ciudad; estuvieron allí mas o menos una hora y ambos gozaron de una comida excelente y una charla muy divertida; cuando volvieron al auto, mientras Bella se acomodaba el cabello, Edward la tomó por sorpresa de los hombros y la besó con fuerza sin avisar, ella jadeó por la falta de aire pero llevó sus manos al cabello de Edward para no separarse, él adentró su lengua a la boca de Bella y después de haberla tentado a tocar el cielo solo con ese beso, se separó dejándola con la respiración entre cortada sobre el asiento, era la hora del crepúsculo… Bella miró a Edward de forma seductora y se mordió el labio, sin pena alguna se movió bastante rápido y ahora fue ella la que se abalanzó contra él en busca de un beso aun más pasional que el anterior.

-voy a robarte besos más seguido Bella…- murmuró y la apartó gentilmente, ella estaba sonrojada y se sentía acalorada, se acomodó en su asiento y Edward comenzó a conducir bastante lento de lo acostumbrado, ella vio como sonreí maliciosamente y luego vio como su mano se colocaba en su pierna i comenzaba un camino hacia arriba.

-¿Qué haces?- inquirió la chica con una risita y lo detuvo.

-nada…- musitó el otro con voz de inocencia fingida.

-deten el auto.

-¿en medio de la carretera, Bella?

-oríllate y deten el maldito auto, Edward…- bien, ya había logrado lo que quería, a su novia plenamente dispuesta a lo que fuera a pasar, hizo lo que Bella le pidió y se aseguró de dejar el coche cerca de los árboles, a modo de que nadie viera lo que pasaba adentro.

-listo… ¿ahora que harás?

-eres increíble…- murmuró Bella y se acercó a él, pasando su mano por el pecho y comenzando a desabotonar la camisa…- ¿cuan estúpida crees que soy, Edward?

-¿De que hablas Bella?- inquirió aun con esa voz fingida.

-me besaste solo para excitarme, siempre logras eso cuando me besas de esa forma…- Edward rió bajito y acercó a Bella de la cintura para comenzar a besarla, ella no se negó para nada y se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él, solo había un problema, el volante le lastimaba la espalda, así que con la mano libre, movió la palanquita del asiento y de inmediato éste se hizo hacia atrás, Edward volvió a reír por lo que su novia hacia.

-¿Qué planeas hacer sobre ello?- inquirió Edward con voz sedosa y levantando la falda de Bella.

-terminar con lo que empezaste…- jadeó y lo besó con más fuerza que antes, cuando sus lenguas hicieron contacto, ella ya se estaba frotando contra él, tratando de conseguir una buena erección al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba los pantalones de Edward.

-debemos ir a casa ¿recuerdas?- la voz de Edward ya no era la misma y ambos sabían que nada en el mundo los iba a hacer parar en estos momentos…- Bella…- jadeó cuando ella tomó su miembro con delicadeza y empezó a recorrerlo, obviamente él no se quedó atrás e introdujo un par de dedos en ella sin avisar, Bella se arqueó y soltó un gemido, hizo bastante movimiento para quitarse las bragas y mientras lo hacia, Edward bajo el bóxer solo lo necesario para lo que harían, él la jaló prácticamente del cuello para besarla y Bella volvió a acomodarse sobre él, solo que estaba vez, sintió el miembro de Edward en todo su enorme esplendor dentro de ella.

-aaahh…- siseó y movió las caderas antes de comenzar con ese movimiento constante, Edward llevó sus manos a la espalda de Bella y luego dio un tiro a su blusa para dejar sus senos a la vista…- Edward…- gimió poco antes de que él comenzara a devorar sus pechos, apartó sus manos de ese lugar y las coloco en las caderas de Bella, ella se movía cada vez mas rápido y soltaba gemidos al aire sin importarle que tan altos fueran, simplemente se dejaba llevar por el deseo que tenía dentro.

-Bella… más rápido…- dijo Edward entre jadeos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ella hizo lo contrario y se apoyó en el pecho de Edward para impulsarse, el ritmo cada vez iba aumentando y ahora intentaba sentirlo más dentro y apretarlo sus pechos saltaban conforme los placenteros movimientos…- mierda… sigue haciéndolo así… bebé no pares…

-no…- gimió como respuesta y soltó una maldición….- uhmm ¡Edward!- él siguió ayudándola en sus movimientos y en tan solo tres estocadas más, ambos soltaron un gemido bastante alto y se dejaron consumir por el intenso orgasmo que llegó, Bella descansó su cuerpo sobre él mientras sentía sus manos en la espalda, pasaron unos segundos tranquilo, intentado recuperarse, tiempo que usó Edward para volver a acomodar la blusa de Bella a su modo normal.

-me encantas, Edward…- jadeó la chica y lo besó en el lóbulo de la oreja…- te amo.

-compartimos sentimientos ¿Sabes?- Bella soltó una risita y se apartó de él con cuidado, volvieron a vestirse como era debido y cuando lo hicieron, se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a besarse, solo que mucho mas lento que como antes, solo acariciando los labios del otro; Edward tomó el camino otra vez y cuando llegaron al edificio, cargó con todas las cosas de Bella, no era mucho pero era un buen gesto de su parte.

-¿listo para conocer a mis padres?- inquirió Bella, él sonrió con sorna.

-por supuesto que si, Bella.- murmuró, Bella abrió la puerta y le dijo a Edward que dejara las cosas en la mesa del pasillo, después las recogería, se tomaron de la mano y por fin aparecieron en la sala.

-hola…- saludó la chica con una sonrisa y se alejó un poco de su novio para saludar a sus padres…- mamá ¿como estas?

-muy bien…

-y… ¿Quién este muchacho?- inquirió Charlie, era obvio que ya sabía quien era.

-es Edward Cullen… mi novio.

-un gusto señor Swan…- Edward le extendió la mano y le sonrió, Charlie también correspondió el gesto…- Señora Swan, un gusto conocerla también…- a ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y después colocó su mano en la cintura de Bella…- Bella me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

-humm… eso es bueno de escuchar, también nos habló mucho de ti Edward, cuando fueron a Alemania, también Emmet habló mucho de ti, Rose.- Rosalie le dio un beso rápido a Emmet por lo que dijo René.

-¿Cómo están tus padres muchacho?- preguntó Charlie.

-muy bien, papá me ha hablado de los tratos que tienen en la empresa, para mi será muy grato trabajar con su familia cuando este en la compañía.

-a mi también muchacho…- a Charlie le agradó Edward casi al instante, pero tuvo que haber mas platica entre ellos para que fluyera un ambiente de confianza, Rose les agradó a la primera, aunque era obvio ese comportamiento, ya que para Charlie, Edward le estaba arrebatando a su _princesa_, mientras que Emmet tomaba responsabilidades estañado con Rosalie. Cenaron juntos y charlaron entre risas de lo que iba suceder mañana…

A eso de las ocho de la mañana, Bella y Emmet ya se encontraban camino a al auditorio de la escuela, a recibir sus papeles o mejor dicho a "fingir que recibían sus papeles" porque ya lo habían enviado todo a la universidad. René y Charlie se sentaron junto con Esme y Carlisle que también estaban allí, los padres de Rosalie y Jasper los acompañaron poco tiempo después, entre aplausos y risas la ceremonia de graduación pasó y fue hasta el final cuando los Cullen, Swan y Hale se reunieron como los buenos amigos que eran.

-felicidades graduado…- bromeó Bella y le dio un abrazo y un largo beso a Edward, Alice y Jasper hicieron lo mismo, también Rosalie y Emmet, Ethan fue el ultimo en llegar.

-felicidades Bella…- dijo con bastante alegría, lo cual los dejó un poco sorprendidos, ella no tuvo mas que corresponder el abrazo.- supongo que nos vemos luego, hermano…- dijo dándole un golpe leve en el hombro, un golpe de hermanos, raro otra vez… y se fue de allí.

-Edward, hay algo que debo hablar contigo.

-dime…- musitó el chico, ella tomó su mano para alejarse de la multitud, cuando la vio mirarlo con tristeza supo que algo no estaba bien obviamente.- ¿Qué sucede?

-amm… después de que Rosalie y tú se fueron de casa, Charlie nos dijo que… los boletos para el viaje ya los tenemos.

-oh… amm… que bien Bella…- dijo intentado sonar tranquilo…- ¿Cuándo te vas?

-pasado mañana…- la noticia le calló como un balde de agua fría y solo se quedó serio…

-wow… no pensaba que fuera tan pronto…- murmuró bajito y Bella hizo un puchero, las ganas de llorar le estaban ganando y bajó la mirada para soltar la primera lágrima…- ey… no llores.

-Edward no quiero estar lejos de ti…- dijo ya entre sollozos y lo abrazó, Edward también contenía esas repentinas ganas de llorar, él tampoco quería alejarse de ella…- nos iremos en la mañana Edward, solo... voy a estar contigo en el baile y después…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque un sollozo se lo impidió.

-no llores Bella…- pidió el otro intentado ser fuerte y levantó su rostro con delicadeza para besarla…- sabíamos que esto iba a suceder.

-pero no tan pronto…

-lo se, amor…- acarició su cabello…- iré a verte en vacaciones, no importa lo que digan mis padres, lo haré.

-es mucha distancia Edward.

-no importa… haremos que esto funcione ¿de acuerdo?- Bella asintió sintiéndose insegura y volvió a besarlo…- mañana pasaremos el día juntos y solo si quieres, vamos a ir al baile.

-¿todo el día juntos?- Edward asintió y ella se esforzó por sonreír.

-te amo Bella, y eso nunca va a cambiar, no importa cuantos kilómetros estén entre nosotros, el Atlántico no me va a impedir seguir amándote.

-tampoco a mí…- dio con un risa temblorosa por los sollozos y volvió a abrazarlo…- nunca me olvides.

-no lo haré…- la vio a los ojos…- jamás…- murmuró al final y junto sus labios con los de ella, a lo lejos, tres diferentes personas los miraban, el primero, era Ethan, el cual estaba a un lado de su hermana, fingiendo escuchar lo que decía pero en realidad, veía en dirección a Edward y Bella, mientras ellos se besaban.

_-"…falta tan poco, Bella…"_- pensó el chico y sonrió de lado; la segunda persona, era Carlisle, tenía el ceño fruncido observando a su hijo con su novia, de alguna forma, sentía un poco de la melancolía que su hijo; el último, era Charlie, el cual no podía evitar sentirse culpable por interrumpir la felicidad de sus dos hijos, porque Rosalie y Emmet también estaban despidiéndose y ella estaba llorando y se aferraba a él como nunca antes, lo mismo hacia Bella…

-_todo irá bien…-_ fue el pensamiento de Charlie antes de soltar un suspiró y tratar de borrar esos pensamientos de culpa… mañana pasarían el día juntos, ese era el pensamiento de Bella, no había nada que fuera a interrumpir su felicidad… al menos ese pensamiento la mantenía alejada de lo que le esperaba…

* * *

**Hoolaa! woww es el capitulo mas largo que he escriito así que espero y les haya gustado, soy Alin, mii prima escribiió el proxiimo cap, solo que debo revisarlo para ver sii no se pasó porque el que siigue es donnde se hace el break pero eso lo veran despues;DD Buenoo, creoo que mii ánimoo bajó un poco porque no tengoo muchhos reviews y eso me pone algooo depriimiida :(( Peroo de todas formas quiise actualiizar para todos aquellos que siiguen el Fic día con día, de verdad, miil graciias, en fiin, me despiido y nos vemos en la prooxiima actualiizacion, kizezzz... Les dejo el adelanto...::**

**-o-o-o-**

-¿Qué piensas que podamos hacer en lo que llega mi hermano? Según se… iba a tardar, cosas de mis padres.

-no haré nada contigo…- espetó Bella y trató de alejarse, pero Ethan le rodeó los hombros con el brazo…- Ethan, por favor…

**-o-o-o-**

-ya veo porque mi hermanito no podía separarse de ti… eres perfecta, Bella…- susurró Ethan

**-o-o-o-**

-¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntó Edward a la defensiva y su hermano comenzó a reír…- si ella me dice que tú le hiciste algo me voy a olvidar que eres mi hermano y la vas a pagar muy caro.

-lo que digas Edward…- se burló Ethan…- pero no creo que ella te diga algo…- Edward no esperó más y salió de la casa dispuesto a ir al departamento de Bella...

**-o-o-o-**

-Bella, abre…- espetó Emmet ya un poco preocupado al ver que nadie respondía…- ¡Bella!- esperó unos segundos…- te doy tres segundos para que abras, ya sabes que yo pasaré quieras o no…- de nuevo solo se oía la caída del agua…

**-o-o-o-**

-esta bien…- dijo en un susurro y asintió…- ¿Cuándo quieres irte?

-hoy… no quiero estar aquí…- no contestó de inmediato…

-¿quieres ver a alguien? ¿A Alice o Edward?

-no…- volvió a decir de inmediato…- a nadie… solo… quiero ir a casa…

_**Reviewsss! CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITOO!**_

_**REVIEWSS... !**_


	10. Ya no importa

A todoos los lectoress...:: Anteess de leer esstoo pooR faavoor noo mee oodiienn, sii mee quiieren mataar, pues, vivoo en Veracruz hahaha;D amm.. ando enferma asi que, me despiido, soy Aliin y nos sean duros conmiigo por las cosas que estan a punto de leer, pero, es parte de la trama de la historiia, los dejoo...::

* * *

**=Ya no importa… =**

**-**_lamento no llegar a tiempo, amor pero, surgió un imprevisto, te explico luego, Alice esta conmigo, puedes esperarnos en nuestra casa, te amo, no lo olvides…-_ Bella resopló cuando escuchó el mensaje de voz pero ya no quiso regresar a su departamento, hoy iba a pasar el día co Edward y solo había una forma en la quería hacerlo, así que no le importó la idea de esperarlo en la mansión.

Mientras iba conduciendo, su mente vagaba en esos tan maravillosos recuerdos de las pasadas noches que había pasado con Edward, y sintió como su rostro enrojecía al recordar lo que había pasado en el Volvo de su novio, se mordió el labio al sentirse acalorada y soltó un suspiro; no había duda alguna de que ella estaba completamente enamorada de Edward…

Finalmente llegó a la casa, vio que un Porshe negro estaba estacionado, ese auto era de Ethan, se resignó a verle la cara mientras esperaba a su novio, pero no solo eso iba a pasar esa tarde…

-¿Quién es?- escuchó que preguntaba Ethan, el cual esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando vio a Bella caminar por el pasillo hacia la sala de la casa…- no hay nadie aquí ¿a que se debe tu visita?

-esperaré a tu hermano…- murmuró Bella con desdén, eso le provocaba ese tipo. Pasó a su lado y se acomodó en un sofá, pero en cuestión de segundos, Ethan ya estaba a un lado de ella bastante cerca. ¿Cómo era posible que ese rostro le pareciera despreciable? Era igual a Edward, pero Ethan le causaba una especie de temor, no se sentía segura y aunque tuviera los mismos ojos verdes tan hermosos que su hermano compartía, no veía alegría en ellos, y mucho menos lograba sentir confianza.

-¿Qué piensas que podamos hacer en lo que llega mi hermano? Según se… iba a tardar, cosas de mis padres.

-no haré nada contigo…- espetó Bella y trató de alejarse, pero Ethan le rodeó los hombros con el brazo…- Ethan, por favor…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No te sientes cómoda conmigo?- inquirió el otro con voz sedosa.

-no, por supuesto que no…- dijo Bella lo suficientemente enojada como para irse, pero algo le decía que ya era demasiado tarde para esa decisión…- suéltame…

-no… vamos Bella, solo imagina que soy mi hermano, no será tan difícil porque somos gemelos, así que… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi habitación y nos divertimos un rato?

-eres un cerdo…- espetó la chica y lo empujó con fuerza, pero él soltó una carcajada y la atrajo hacia sí.- suéltame… no me toques…

-¿Qué no sientes lo mismo por mi estúpido hermano que conmigo?

-no… Ethan basta…- Bella estaba forcejeando contra un tipo que no se compraba en nada con su fuerza…- por favor no… déjame…- Ethan acorraló a Bella entre sus brazos y la fue obligando a quedar acostada sobre el sofá y con él encima, Bella estaba siendo presa del pánico ya que nadie estaba cerca…

-quédate quieta ¡maldita sea!- gritó Ethan y le dio una bofetada en la cara, Bella soltó un grito y empezó a llorar…- intentaré no lastimarte, linda…

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Por favor basta…- musitaba entre sollozos… Ethan la jaló del brazo y la hizo levantarse…- Ethan…

-solo te haré disfrutar mas que lo que Edward podría llegar a hacer… será un favor para ambos…- comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba mientras la obligaba a moverse, Bella intentaba soltarse pero cada vez que hacia un progreso, Ethan la lastimaba haciendo mas presión en su brazo, se sentía indefensa y es que esa era su situación, nunca se imaginó que esto fuera a pasar y mucho menos por parte de él…- entra…- espetó Ethan y tiró de Bella para entrar a su habitación, cerró con fuerza la puerta y soltó a Bella al mismo tiempo que la empujaba, ella tropezó y cayó justamente sobre la cama…- deja de llorar, maldita sea… no vas a sufrir…

-déjame salir…- gritó Bella desesperada…- Ethan no hagas esto… ¡déjame!- Bella veía su rostro, el de Edward, pero sabía muy bien que de haber sido él, ella no sentirá miedo, no sentiría ese frío inmenso bajo su piel, ni tampoco estaría temblando de pies a cabeza ahora que tenía ese cuerpo sobre ella… de pronto, escuchó como se desgarraba su ropa…- no, Ethan… por favor… basta…

Él nunca hizo caso, jamás la escuchó, no deseaba detenerse porque hasta ahora estaba segado por un deseo de poseerla sin importar como, desde que los había visto en aquella habitación, desde que había visto como Bella dormía tranquilamente sobre el pecho de su hermano después de haber pasado su primera noche juntos, él deseaba tenerla, posiblemente la razón era porque odiaba a Edward y era una prueba más de cómo él era mucho mejor que Edward en muchas formas, pero ahora, Bella era la que pagaba eso…

-lo había intentado por las buenas, Bella… lástima que no entendiste que tarde o temprano ibas a ser mía sin importar como…

-no… Ethan…- recibió otro golpe y ella quedó sollozando y jadeando, ya no sabía si todavía tenia la ropa puesta o no, pero era muy consiente que Ethan recorría su cuerpo una y otra vez, en medio de toda esa desesperación, fue capaz de ver como él se quitaba la ropa y sin detenerse a pensar en si la lastimaba a no, la cogía de las muñecas y las colocaba sobre la cabecera, Bella se retorcía para que ese momento no llegara, pero ya era inútil, ahora solo deseaba que Edward llegara y detuviera eso, pero nunca iba suceder…

-ya veo porque mi hermanito no podía separarse de ti… eres perfecta, Bella…- susurró Ethan antes de pasar su lengua por el cuello de la chica, ella lloraba a mas no poder y rogaba en susurros que parara…

-n…no ¡suéltame! ¡BASTA!- entonces sucedió, ella paró de gritar y soltó un gemido de dolor cuando él la penetró con fuerza, su rostro estaba cubierto por su propio cabello y todo su cuerpo era manejado por él, ya nada respondía a ella, Ethan mantenía sus caderas sujetas con sus manos y se movía dentro de ella con fuerza, la lastimaba, ella sentía dolor pero no gritaba, no gemía, solo jadeaba… el momento que parecía nunca terminar al fin llegó, sintió todo de él en su interior y su mente quedó en blanco por un momento.

-¿lo disfrutaste preciosa?- inquirió Ethan sintiendo todavía su orgasmo…- este será nuestro pequeño secreto, Bella…- ella tenía la vista en sus ojos, verdes, quería encontrar esa protección que Edward le daba pero no había nada, solo veía a un monstruo…- Edward no tiene porque saber…- agregó y salió de ella para comenzar a vestirse, Bella se encogió y se acomodó en posición fetal, él se inclinó hacia ella y con esa maldita sonrisa maliciosa y satisfecha le dio un beso en la frente…- fue un placer estar contigo, Bella…- susurró…- recuérdalo, es nuestro secreto, bebé…- le dio otro beso en la boca y se fue, dejándola ahí, completamente rota, fue entonces cuando Bella sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho y comenzó a llorar, apretó la sabanas con mucha fuerza y trataba de encontrar aire, trataba de engañarse a si misma para pensar que eso no había pasado, que solo era una pesadilla, pero la realidad la atrapó y cayó encima de ella dejándola aplastada y a punto de la asfixia, ya no quería estar allí, se levantó con pasos torpes y llevó sus manos a su entrepiernas, se sentía sucia y seguía llorando, se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y con la blusa desgarrada del pecho salió de esa habitación.

Ethan estaba en la sala, como si nada hubiera pasado, estaba bebiendo de una copa, completamente tranquilo.

-¿tan pronto te vas? ¿No piensas esperar a tu novio?- preguntó con voz burlona y él mismo tuvo la confianza de que Bella nunca diría nada y ella también pensaba eso, nadie iba a saber eso, no planeaba compartir su desdicha con otro y mucho menos con Edward… salió corriendo de allí y vio claramente cuando aquel Volvo iba llegando al lugar, no esperó más y se subió a su auto, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, aceleró casi al mismo tiempo que el auto encendió y se fue de allí…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿esa no era Bella? – inquirió Alice hacia Edward, él tenía el ceño fruncido.

-si… eso creo…- murmuró…- algo pasó…- dijo un poco preocupado.

-Ethan debe saber, él esta en casa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-su auto, tonto…- señaló el Porshe, ambos hermanos salieron y Edward marcó el numero de celular de Bella, pero nadie contestaba…- ¿Por qué se fue Bella de aquí?

-no me contesta…- dijo Edward viendo la pantalla de su celular, cuando levantó la vista, Ethan estaba recargado en la pared mas cercana y lo veía con sorna…- le dije que podía esperar aquí.

-estuvo aquí…- dijo Ethan…- estábamos juntos pasando un buen rato pero… creo que se sentía mal y se fue.

-la vi salir llorando…- espetó Alice, Ethan se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntó Edward a la defensiva y su hermano comenzó a reír…- si ella me dice que tú le hiciste algo me voy a olvidar que eres mi hermano y la vas a pagar muy caro.

-lo que digas Edward…- se burló Ethan…- pero no creo que ella te diga algo…- Edward no esperó más y salió de la casa dispuesto a ir al departamento de Bella, sentía que algo malo estaba sucediendo y debía hablar con ella antes de que se fuera, mucho era para él el sentirse un poco triste porque su novia se iba a ir a estudiar del otro lado del mundo.

Mientras conducía intentó llamarla pero Bella no contestaba; nunca iba a hacerlo porque su celular estaba tirado en su habitación y Bella estaba sentada en su tina del baño mientras sentía las gotas de agua helada sobre ella, aunque estuviera temblando, no se comparaba con lo que sentía ahora, ni el agua fría era capaz de borrar todo rastro de Ethan, las lágrimas no habían dejado de salir y Bella soltaba gritos desgarradores desde ese lugar… de un momento a otro esa presión fue insoportable para ella y se abrazó del torso, como si su vida dependiera de ello, sintió espasmos fuertes y el aire comenzó a faltarle, además, temblaba a mas no poder y sus labios ya estaba completamente morados por la temperatura del agua…

-¿Bella, estas aquí?- Edward estaba tocando la puerta pero nadie contestaba…- ¡¿Bella?

-ey hombre… ¿Qué intentas? ¿Tirar la puerta?- llegó diciendo Emmet con Rosalie de la mano.

-hola Ed…- saludó la rubia.

-hola… Emmet… ¿tú hermana esta aquí?

-no lo se… no he hablado con ella desde la mañana, fui a despedirme de Rose, tu sabes…

-si… mañana, lo se… ¿podrías abrir?

-oh si, lo siento…- Emmet abrió la puerta del departamento que compartía con su hermana…- ¿acaso se pelearon?

-no… estaba en mi casa esperándome, cuando llegue ella se estaba yendo…- Rosalie sintió que eso era algo extraño.

-creo que se esta dando una ducha…- dijo Rose al escuchar el agua de la regadera.

-¿enana, estas ahí?- inquirió Emmet…

-¿Bella?- la llamó Edward pero nadie contestó. Rose encontró su celular y vio que tenía llamadas perdidas de Edward, también vio esa blusa desgarrada sobre el suelo de la habitación de Bella, Emmet entró después que su novio y se dio cuenta que toda la ropa que Bella levaba puesta estaba regada por el suelo…- ¿amor, estas ahí dentro?- ella no contestó al llamado de Edward.

-Bella, abre…- espetó Emmet ya un poco preocupado al ver que nadie respondía…- ¡Bella!- esperó unos segundos…- te doy tres segundos para que abras, ya sabes que yo pasaré quieras o no…- de nuevo solo se oía la caída del agua… entonces la paciencia de Emmet se terminó y abrió la puerta, lo primero que vio fue el reflejo en el espejo de Bella completamente inconsciente y con el agua hasta la cara sobre la tina del baño…- ¡Bella!- gritó asustado, entonces Edward entró y vio a su novia…

-llama al hospital…- ordenó Emmet, el cual estaba sacando a su hermana de la tina, su cuerpo desnudo estaba helado y su rostro mas blanco de lo normal, con los labios un poco azules…- ¿Bella?- la depositó en la cama y comenzó a arroparla con las sabanas…- hermanita, contéstame…

-¿Cómo ha pasado esto?- inquirió Rosalie, Edward volvió y se inclinó a ella, estaba asustado…

-¿Bella? ¿Amor? Abre los ojos…- le dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas pero no respondía, su pulso y su respiración era muy lenta…- maldita sea, esta helada…- Emmet la volvió a tomar en brazos y con ayuda de los otros llegó al auto, pero cuando lo hizo, la ambulancia ya estaba allí. Los tres se fueron con ella hasta el hospital…

El tiempo parecía una masa enorme cayendo en la espalda de Edward, Rosalie hacia las llamadas correspondientes a Jasper y Alice, lo peor era para Emmet pues era su hermana menor la que estaba tan cercana a la muerte, sus padres no sabían nada y si algo llegaba a pasarle, si Bella llegaba a perder la vida, jamás sería capaz de ver a la cara a su familia de nuevo. Llegaron al hospital y los enfermeros llevaron a Bella a la zona de urgencias.

-lo siento no pueden pasar…- respondió uno de los doctores.

-soy su hermano, por favor…- Emmet tenía lágrimas en los ojos y Edward estaba igual.

-no, es imposible que pasen pero les agradecería que me digan que fue lo que pasó.

-la encontré en la tina del baño, el agua le cubría todo el cuerpo, estaba helada, no sabemos porque llegó a hacer eso.

-de acuerdo, gracias… mandaré a una enfermera o vendré personalmente.

-pero es mi hermana, debo pasar.

-no, no puede, lo siento…- fue lo último que dijo y se fue directo a atender a la chica; Rose tomó la mano de Emmet y después lo abrazó para que se tranquilizara…

-debo llamar a mis padres…- espetó de la nada y se alejó de ella para ir hacia la recepción donde estaban los teléfonos.

-¿Cómo demonios pudo hacer esto?- inquirió Edward con la voz cortada por que estaba llorando…- Rosalie…

-estoy tan confundida como tú, me preocupa y se que tú y Emmet deben estar peor pero… todo va a salir bien, ella va a estar bien y… trataran de hablar con ella ¿de acuerdo?- o acompañó a sentarse a uno de los sofás de la sala de espera…- ¿quieres que te traiga algo de beber?

-no… gracias.- contestó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza; Emmet volvió con su mano cubriendo su cara.

-¿Qué le haz dicho a tus padres? ¿Van a venir?

-no, no les dije que Bella estaba aquí, no pude… solo, les avisé que íbamos a salir en otro vuelo porque… había cosas pendientes.

Eso fue todo lo que fueron capaces de hablar, Emmet se paseaba de un lado a otro y Rosalie solo lo veía, esperando que todo acabara, Alice llegó corriendo y preguntando por su amiga, Rosalie fue la única que le contestó y después de haber visto a su hermano, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-ella esta bien Edward… conocemos a Bella, es una chica fuerte…

-¿entonces por que hizo eso?...- esa era la pregunta que Emmet y Edward tenían en la mente, que ella estuviera casi ahogándose no era un accidente, Bella era una mujer sana, no había explicación razonable mas que un intento de suicidio, eso los llevaba a otra pregunta ¿Qué le había ocurrido?

Pasó una hora completa para que el doctor apareciera, su rostro se veía tranquilo…

-¿Cómo esta?- inquirió Emmet y Edward se posó a su lado, esperando la respuesta.

-ella… logramos estabilizarla ¿Quién es su familiar?

-yo- respondió Emmet.

-bien… ¿sucedió algo con la chica? ¿Algún tipo de trauma?

-¿Qué? N…no… ¿Por qué lo dice?

-logramos que despertara pero reaccionó de forma violenta, me refiero a que gritaba que no la tocaran, tuvimos que sedarla para continuar con nuestro procedimiento.

-¿sedarla? Oh Dios mío…- musitó Emmet…- pero ella… ¿va a estar bien?

-si… pero aun así, este no será el problema, el problema es que ella tiene un trauma por algo que le ha ocurrido, esto fue un intento de suicidio ¿sabe? Le recomiendo que tenga terapias con un psicólogo antes de que las cosas se vuelvan mas graves, esta es solo el primera intento fallido de su muerte, hágame el favor de cuidarla lo mas que puedan, por el momento la mantendré en observación durante esta noche y si reacciona bien en la mañana, podrá irse en la tarde.

-ok… gracias…

-cuídala, hijo… es muy joven, aún…- agregó dándole una palmada en el hombro y se fue.

Edward miró hacia el suelo y necesitó recargarse en la pared después de haber escuchado eso, ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No encontraba una razón o explicación, estaba confundido, necesitaba verla, escuchar su respiración, saber que todo estaba bien.

Emmet se fue a sentar después de explicar a Jasper, Alice y Rose lo que el doctor había dicho, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, esto, sin ninguna duda, no era normal en Bella; la noche pasó y ninguno se movió de allí, Edward solo era capaz de pensar en Bella y en lo que la orilló al suicidio, en cambio Emmet, gracias a su búsqueda de respuestas, solo había una persona que era capaz de cambiar a su hermana… Edward.

-ella salió desde la tarde… iba a ir a tu casa, Edward…- el interpelado miró a Emmet de inmediato cuando le dijo eso…- ¿Qué pasó esta tarde?

-no lo se…- contestó de inmediato y se talló los ojos rojos…- yo, estaba con Alice en la construcción de la empresa, Carlisle me había llamado para que supervisara, Alice accedió a acompañarme, llamé a Bella para explicarle, llegamos a casa y la vimos salir, solo eso, Emmet… jamás sería capaz de dañarla si eso es lo que estas pensando, prefiero morir antes que hacerle daño.

-eras mi única sospecha…- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, a la mañana siguiente, Alice y Rose llevaron café a los chicos, habían estado toda la noche despiertos; cerca de las nueve de la mañana, el doctor volvió informando que Bella había despertado, Edward y Emmet se dispusieron a ir a verla.

-esperen… la paciente me ha pedido que solo Emmet vaya a verla.

-¿Qué?- inquirió Edward sorprendido.

-lo siento, hijo pero… solo quiere ver a Emmet y en este caso, prefiero que así sea, de lo contrario puede alterarse y las cosas se pondrán peor ¿de acuerdo?- Edward asintió a regañadientes y compartió una mirada con Emmet, él solo compuso una media sonrisa y se fue siguiendo al medico hasta la habitación de Bella…

-ey… buenos días, enana…- dijo con un hilo de voz, Bella ladeó la cabeza para verlo y una lágrima cruzó su mejilla…- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Emmet…- dijo con voz ronca y tomó su mano con fuerza, él le sonrió y acarició su cabello…

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, cariño? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de causarme histeria crónica, eh?- trató de bromear pero ella ni siquiera sonrió.- ¿Qué pasó Bella? Edward también se pregunta q…

-no…- interrumpió la chica con lágrimas…-no quiero verlo… Emmet no quiero ver a nadie…- los sollozos comenzaron a salir…

-tranquila, Bella… todo esta bien.

-no, no lo esta, no quiero ver a nadie, Emmet… no quiero.

-no lo harás… Bella por favor cálmate, yo estoy aquí, soy tu hermano, no voy a dejar que nada te pase ¿de acuerdo?

-quiero irme a casa…- dijo en un susurro.

-claro, esta tarde nos vamos a casa y veremos a papá y mamá la próxima semana ¿te parece? Nos vamos a Alemania dentro de una semana.

-no, quiero irme ya… por favor Emmet no dejes que él me vea, no quiero…- Emmet frunció el ceño y comenzó a preocuparse bastante…- solo quiero ver a mamá… por favor…

-esta bien…- dijo en un susurro y asintió…- ¿Cuándo quieres irte?

-hoy… no quiero estar aquí…- no contestó de inmediato…

-¿quieres ver a alguien? ¿A Alice o Edward?

-no…- volvió a decir de inmediato…- a nadie… solo… quiero ir a casa…

-ok…- volvió a contestar en un susurro y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla, entonces pasó algo inusual, Bella reaccionó a la cercanía y comenzó a temblar, cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la mano que sostenía Emmet, él frunció el ceño y se sentó a su lado, sus padres debían saber esto… miedo, temblores, no quería que la tocaran…

"…_reaccionó de forma violenta… gritaba que no la tocaran… tuvimos que sedarla para continuar con nuestro procedimiento…", "…el problema es que ella tiene un trauma por algo que le ha ocurrido…", "…fue un intento de suicidio ¿sabe?..." _

Emmet descubrió la respuesta bastante rápido y miró a Bella a los ojos, solo que prefirió no hablar, su hermana no necesitaba recordar eso y en respuesta, la chica suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras que Emmet comenzaba a sentir furia, furia por aquel maldito perro bastardo que la había tocado, aquel que había sido capaz de abusar de ella, de su hermana…

* * *

**Actualiizaciion rápiida xqq'' estooy un poocoo enfeermaa:: ;/ Pliizz reviiewwss, nos veemoos...;D Hooy noo haay adeelaantoozzz loo siienntoo peeroo dee verdad mee siientoo mal...byyee;DD**

_**REVIEWSSS!**_


	11. Como pasa la crisis

**Hooolaa! Buenoo, graciias por los reviewss y woww! estoy mas que feliiz xq' qqque crrenn? Estoyy nomiinada para Fic's Fans Twilight Awards, con el Fic de "Undisclosed Desires" y creo que es graciias a ustedes...;DD Leaan el commentariio de abajooo xqq creo que no puedo hacerlos esperar mas para el capi, asi que... disfruuten...;))

* * *

**

=Como pasa la crisis=

¿Por qué era tan difícil olvidar? ¿Cómo era posible que toda una vida llena de dicha haya sido destruida en solo unos minutos? Con eso lidiaba Isabella, había logrado volver a Alemania sin ningún tipo de explicación a él, a Edward, el cual aun intentaba asimilar la velocidad con la que todo había sucedido, ella ya no estaba ¿y cuando fue la ultima vez que la vio? Acostada en una camilla mientras era llevada a urgencias porque intentó suicidarse, ni siquiera pudo ver sus ojos, oscuros, profundos, brillantes y llenos de alegría… nunca más volvería a verla, aunque de hacerlo, sería muy fácil lograrlo, la familia Swan era bastante conocida, igual que los Cullen y los Hale, no sería tan problemático buscar información acerca del paradero de Bella, pero no lo haría, su orgullo y dolor lo obligaban a simplemente dejarla ir, esa había sido su decisión y había prometido siempre hacerla feliz, Bella no quería verlo, y Edward iba a cumplir esa ultima petición por parte de la chica, incluso, aunque esto significara romper la promesa mas importante o al menos parte de ella… que siempre estarían juntos…

Bella se encontraba en su habitación, dentro de esa enorme mansión, sus libros estaban regados en la cama y su laptop contenía cientos de mensajes sin leer de su amiga, de Alice, ella siempre había intentado contactarla pero nunca tuvo respuesta.

-¿Bells, donde estas? Voy a ir al club ¿quieres ir?- Emmet siempre intentaba devolverle un poco de alegría a su hermana, cosa que era imposible, Bella había sido mandada a terapias desde hace cuatro meses, casi desde que llegó al país, sin embargo, aunque ella actuaba natural frente a sus padres, Emmet sabía que las cosas seguían igual porque su hermana se encerraba en su habitación casi todos los días, hasta el momento había sido víctima de varias crisis nerviosas, todas cuando estaba dentro de la ducha.- ¿Bella?- volvió a llamar pero nadie contestó, entonces abrió la puerta, Bella estaba dentro del baño y tenía entre sus manos temblorosas una navaja de afeitar, lo había pensado varias veces, acabar con su sufrimiento porque no tenía ningún motivo para continuar, no había nadie cerca de ella que le recordara día a día lo hermosa que era y cuanto la amaba, Edward no estaba con ella…

-¿Qué haces?- inquirió Emmet y le arrebató el arma de las manos, Bella lo miró a los ojos y Emmet sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó con fuerza, no era capaz de ver esos ojos que ya no brillaban más, casi siempre estaban rojizos, tal vez por llorar y solo pocas veces gracias a las drogas que Bella llegaba a consumir.- ¿Por qué haces esto Bella?- trató de reflexionar con ella pero como siempre, nunca contestaba, la chica estaba entre los brazos de su hermano siendo presa del pánico, Emmet la ayudó a llegar al sofá y se sentó a su lado.

-deberías irte…- dijo Bella a penas audiblemente.

-no… no voy a dejarte sola en la casa, Charlie acaba de ir con mamá al doctor…- un sentimiento de culpa tremenda llegó a ella, ¿Cómo demonios era capaz de actuar de esa manera cuando su madre estaba a punto de morir?

-lo siento.

-no Bella… basta… no voy a seguir viéndote destruirte cada que tienes la oportunidad, no más lo siento, esto tiene que parar… tú, tienes que seguir…

-no puedo…

-claro que puedes Bella, siempre he estado aquí, si no quieres hablar con nuestros padres ni con el psicólogo, entonces habla conmigo, soy tu hermano y…

-no puedo… no quiero hablar de eso Emmet…

-¿entonces de que sirven las terapias Bella? Dime… ¿haz si quiera intentado olvidar lo que pasó?

-tú no sabes lo que pasó…

-si lo se…- Bella lo miró de inmediato a los ojos, se suponía que solamente el médico lo sabía, tal vez uno de sus padres pero nadie más…- alguien te hizo daño y yo no estuve a tu lado para cuidarte…- el silencio de Bella fue lo suficiente para que siguiera hablando…- Bella, por favor… te lo estoy rogando… dime… ¿Quién lo hizo?

-no…

-tienes que hacerlo… ¿acaso quieres seguir con esto? ¿Sin hacer justicia con aquel hijo de puta que se atrevió a tocarte? ¿Eso quieres? No voy a dejar que sigas sufriendo Isabella…

-Es mi vida Emmet…- espetó la chica elevando la voz…- yo ya no tengo nada que me haga seguir, no me importa nada porque… no soy la misma, mis padres ya no pueden presumir de su hija perfecta porque solo soy una loca que trata de olvidar algo que es imposible de hacerlo… nunca seré igual Emmet…

-si lo harás…- Bella comenzó a llorar…- no le diré nada a papá y mamá, solo… quiero saber quien te hizo esto.

-no quiero que lo sepas…

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es alguien que conocía?- Bella no contestó…- ¿fue…?

-no…- dijo Bella de inmediato sin que su hermano hiciera la pregunta…- él nunca me ha dañado, Emmet… por eso no quise verlo, no hubiera sido capaz de verlo a la cara cuando su…

-¿Cuándo su que? ¿Bella? ¿Qué tiene que ver Edward en todo esto? dímelo- la chica comenzó a temblar y se levantó del asiento…

-vete… déjame sola…

-no ¿para que quieres estar sola? ¿Para… drogarte como sueles hacerlo? ¿Para que actúes como una cobarde e intentes suicidarte?- Emmet sabía que estaba actuando con poco tacto pero de alguna forma, era la única manera de que Bella entrara en razón…- hablemos.

-no… no quiero hablar, nunca voy a hablar… no quiero que te metas en mi vida, yo se muy bien lo que hago y…

-¡mamá va a morir Bella!- le gritó en la cara…- ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza para hacer todas estas… estupideces cuando mamá tiene los días contados?

-no metas a nuestros padres en esto…

-si lo hago, me importas, le importas a René a Charlie… ¿Cómo crees que se pondrán si descubren que su única hija esta muerta? O peor… que ella se suicidó… necesitas ayuda Bella…

-solo quiero olvidar todo Emmet…- sentenció y rompió a llorar otra vez…- solo… solo con las pastillas logro quitarlo de mi mente, hago que me sienta mejor, olvido toda la maldita mierda que se ha convertido mi vida…- Emmet la volvió a abrazar y comenzó a pasar su mano continuamente por la espalda de su hermana mientras ella sufría de convulsiones gracias los sollozos…

-vamos a hacerlo juntos, nunca te voy a dejar caer Bella… eres mi hermana… y… no puedo permitir que destruyas tu vida, no cuando puedo evitarlo- susurró y le dio un beso en la coronilla…- todos los días, voy a recordar lo fuerte que eres Bells… lo alegre que solías ser y que serás…

-no me gustan las terapias…

-haré que solo vayas hasta finales de este mes ¿de acuerdo? Pero… prométeme una cosa…- Bella asintió aun con las lágrimas en los ojos…- quiero que te olvides de las drogas, vas a volver a ser la chica vivaz que tanto me sacaba de quicio ¿de acuerdo?

-lo intentaré…

-ok…- la volvió a abrazar…- imagina, ¿Qué será de la compañía dentro de un par de años si tú no estas para tomar decisiones en mi lugar?- logró hacerla reír un poco…

-te quiero Emmet… mucho.

-yo igual…- le dio otro beso en la mejilla…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Como era de esperarse, el tiempo siguió su curso…

Primero solo eran días… semanas… meses… y por ultimo, los agonizantes años; aquí hay dos diferentes mundos que contar, el primero…

Emmet había conseguido lo que se había propuesto, ayudar a su hermana, Bella ya había dejado las drogas gracias a eso pero no pudo evitar las terapias, las cuales duraron un año entero, pero solamente Emmet lograba que ella dejara de tener pesadillas, que intentara hacerse de amigos, que dejara que otros chicos la tocaran, había sido testigo de todas esa noches que Bella gritaba por ayuda, incluso, fue capaz de soportar el dolor de la perdida de su madre con tal de apoyar a su hermanita, de seguir siendo ese sostén, ese puerto seguro que nunca la vería naufragar; como se ha dicho antes, René Swan murió al año y medio de haber dado la noticia a los chicos…

_Charlie se encontraba enfrente de toda esa multitud, a un lado del sacerdote frente a la tumba de su esposa, Bella sollozaba sin parar en los brazos de Emmet, el cual trataba de encontrar consuelo en su hermana, fue media hora lo que duró la ceremonia, había cerca de 50 personas realmente cercanas a la familia que le daban sus condolencias, pero era todo un gentío el que estaba afuera del cementerio, entre ellos medios de comunicación, nacionales e internacionales, buscando solo cubrir una portada de alguna revista famosa._

_-por favor, respeten este momento…- iba diciendo Karl Duprik, un falso y completamente egocéntrico hombre que fingía interesarle lo que pasara con la familia Swan, aunque la realidad era que solo esperaba a Bella… cuando ella apareciera en la empresa y estuviera a su alcance…_

_-gracias, Karl… de verdad agradecemos que estés aquí, amigo…- agradeció Charlie con la voz ronca por haber estado llorando, Bella iba llegando colocándose unos lentes obscuros con sus manos temblorosas, estaban a punto de cruzar ese gentío de cámaras y gritos...- vamos, chicos… es hora de volver a casa…- Charlie se despidió de Karl y él correspondió el gesto, se aprovechó de la situación y abrazó a Isabella como siempre deseó hacerlo, solo que Emmet lo apartó con una mirada que decía claramente "no vuelvas a poner una mano encima de mi hermana", tomó a la chica de la cintura e intentó protegerla a toda costa de cualquier pregunta de los medios, Charlie solo pidió que respetaran el momento y que dejaran en paz a sus hijos porque aun eran muy jóvenes para afrontar la situación de esa manera, la llegada a casa fue algo completamente extraño, Bella ahora solo tenía pequeños temblores porque estaba dejando de llorar._

_-quiero estar sola, si no les molesta…- exclamó y subió a su habitación._

_-Emmet… quiero hablar contigo hijo…- murmuró Charlie y se sentó junto con él en la sala…- no es el momento para hablar de esto pero, es necesario, tú sabes que, Bella me preocupa bastante._

_-lo se… a mí también papá pero ahora ella esta… mejor, bueno, todos estaremos mal por un tiempo por mamá pero… Bella va a seguir, de verdad._

_-si eso ya lo se pero… Emmet, hay algo que quiero saber, se que ya pasó un año pero, es importante…- Emmet asintió para que siguiera hablando…-¿Qué ha sido de su relación con ese chico Cullen?- Emmet se tensó y no dijo ni una palabra…- nunca lo menciona y jamás la veo hablando por teléfono o algo así, y tú, bueno, solo le mandas correos a Rosalie Hale de vez en cuando._

_-maduramos papá… es estúpido tener una relación cuando los separan miles de kilómetros…_

_-pero ustedes eran diferentes, al menos lo veía en tu hermana… ella era completamente diferente a lo que es ahora._

_-¿Cómo la vez ahora?_

_-callada… bastante seria e incluso, he olvidado la ultima vez que la vi sonreír… ¿acaso es por algún problema que tuvo con Edward Cullen?_

_-no lo se papá, yo… bueno… solo dale tiempo, y tienes razón, no es el momento de hablar de esto, no con mamá muerta, por favor…- fue lo ultimo que dijo y se fue de allí…_

Nunca más hubo una platica de padre e hijo, no hasta que Emmet y Bella estaban a punto de salir de la universidad, cuando solo faltaba una semana para que ocuparan su lugar en la empresa, sin embargo, sin René allí, Bella no tenía a quien platicarle sus cosas, ya no compartía secretos con Emmet, era seria, completamente entregada al estudio y en este caso al trabajo, a nada más, no le interesaba para nada el salir los fines de semana y divertirse, porque no tenía amigos, lo único que ocupaba su mente era la responsabilidad que tenía encima ahora que sería vicepresidenta de una empresa líder mundial, aquellos mensajes que recibía de Alice dejaron de aparecer hace tres años, las únicas noticias (las cuales eran muy pocas debido a la diferencia de continentes) eran por medio de televisión, tal vez en revistas, pero Bella se mantuvo completamente ajena a la vida de la familia Cullen, cuando Charlie intentaba sacar el tema, era ella la que se alejaba o Emmet salía en su ayuda… ese apellido era prácticamente innombrable en esa casa, incluso Charlie había aplazado la unión con los Cullen gracias a eso, por su puesto, Karl Duprik estuvo de acuerdo en eso, Emmet solo había dejado de comunicarse con Rosalie hace casi seis meses, debido a la carga de trabajo que se le avecinaba y finalmente… Charlie nunca quiso sacarles la verdad, si sus hijos lo querían así, entonces lo iba a respetar, de lo único que hablaban era de la empresa.

Con veinticuatro años casi recién cumplidos, Isabella y Emmet, los famosos herederos de Europa aparecieron en el mundo laboral, la llegada a la empresa fue toda una noticia en ese continente porque gracias a los logros de Charlie en el mercado, los Swan eran bastante conocidos y por consiguiente respetados, Karl Duprik fingió no tener nada en contra de los chicos, pero siempre, durante los siguientes cuatro años buscó cualquier cosa, por insignificante que fuera, el mas mínimo error para quitar a los hermanos Swan de su lugar y volver a tomarlo… Charlie no tenía planeado retirarse aun pero esa famosa unión con las empresas Cullen fue rotundamente negada por Isabella…

-no quiero Emmet.

-es una gran oportunidad, Bella… solo imagina, se unirían y seriamos los numero uno y nadie podría…

-no Emmet, no quiero tener ningún tipo de tratos con… _ellos._

-¿_ellos_? Vaya, ¿Cuándo demonios se convirtieron en _ellos_, eh?- Bella lo miró con rabia y pasó a su lado para salir de la oficina pero él la tomó del brazo para impedírselo…

-Karl tampoco acepta la unión y te aseguro que voy a hacer que todos los accionistas estén en desacuerdo con esa estúpida propuesta… si no ha pasado en todos estos años entonces no va a pasar ahora.

-bien, llévanos al hoyo si quieres… solo recuérdame porque lo harás… oh si, ya se, porque aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo, no puedes olvidarte de que él nunca te buscó ¿no?

-nunca quise que lo hiciera y deja de fregarme con eso Emmet.

-bien, entonces no tienes nada en su contra, unamos las empresas, Carlisle y Charlie han estado hablando y… Edward también ha entrado en este pacto…- Bella no dijo nada, solo trató de imaginarse la imagen de Edward, como era ahora… con esos ojos verdes que siempre le robaban suspiros, con sus labios, sus caricias… ¿Qué había sido de él?... pero todo recuerdo lindo fue aplastado por la misma imagen… por Ethan…

-no me importa… yo no acepto esto y nadie lo hará, solo tú y papá, lástima…- dijo y se zafó del agarre de Emmet.

-bueno, que lástima…- dijo Emmet imitando la voz de su hermana.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió Bella deteniéndose en la puerta y mirándolo dudosa, Emmet sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros, suspiró y le extendió un sobre…- ¿Qué es eso?- inquirió con desdén.

-es la copia de la respuesta de Anthony Johnson- ese tipo era el presidente de la empresa Swan en Nueva York, Bella lo sabía muy bien y también sabía cual había sido la "pregunta" hacia ese sujeto, palideció al tomarlo y no lo abrió…- ha aceptado la oferta de Charlie.

-¿de que hablas, Emmet?

-la empresa matriz de traslada, hermanita…

-¿Qué?- inquirió en respuesta y casi sin aire, abrió el sobre y empezó a leer, allí estaba todo…- no… Emmet… no.

-de vuelta al principio de todo ¿no?- Bella lo miró a los ojos y él vio algo que tenía mucho no veía en su hermana: temor.- el viaje es dentro de un mes y todo esta arreglado, iremos con papá a Nueva York y a partir de esa fecha, cada proyecto que se haga, comenzara allí…

-es imposible… ¿Por qué… porque no me dijeron nada?

-le dije a Charlie que no era conveniente.

-no voy a ir.

-oh claro que lo harás y no intentes renunciar porque si lo haces, te irás con nosotros como la hija de Charlie Swan, no como la vicepresidenta de la empresa.

-es imposible, son…- Bella soltó un gruñido de enojo y miró con fijeza a los ojos de su hermano…- si algo sucede estando allá, tú tendrás toda la culpa, tú y mi padre… y escúchame muy bien… no quiero, bajo ninguna circunstancia, tener a ninguno de ellos cerca de mí, ni a Carlisle, ni Alice, ni… Ethan…- murmuró con voz temblorosa y Emmet frunció el ceño por eso…- y mucho menos a Edward Cullen…- espetó llena de furia y salió de la oficina de forma violenta…

Ahora… ¿Qué fue de _ellos_… de los Cullen? Bien… a estas mismas fechas, Alice estaba comprometida con Jasper Hale y se rumoraba que era la fiesta del año porque la pequeña duende era una de las mejores diseñadoras del país, además, sus hermanos, los hombres mas codiciados por cualquier mujer en América, Ethan y Edward Cullen, la perfección genética: inteligentes, guapos, exitosos… ricos… solo que… no del todo disponibles, así es, Ethan Cullen gozaba de la soltería a los 28 años de edad, mientras que Edward, estaba casado… con Tanya Denali… hace tres años sucedió…

_-¿Qué sucede contigo, cuñada, no estas feliz por mí?- inquirió Tanya mirándose al espejo y arreglándose el velo, Alice estaba detrás de ella, con una cara que le decía claramente cuanto le desagradaba…_

_-por ti, bueno… debes estar rebosante de alegría ¿no? Casándote con mi hermanito te haz ganado la lotería en cuanto a una vida llena de lujos.- la interpelada se echó una risotada…- además, supiste como hacerlo caer, me sorprendes… un embarazo, que original eres Tanya.- la tipa la miró con rabia._

_-mira Alice… eres la hermana de Edward pero créelo, estoy tan feliz como tú de ser mi dama de honor… te aborrezco…_

_-yo también a ti Tanya… pero… algo debo decirte… si lastimas a mi hermano, me va a importar un carajo que eres amiga de la familia y te voy a acabar ¿entiendes?_

_-nunca voy a lastimar a Edward, yo lo amo…_

_-si claro… no soy una estúpida Tanya y no es la primera vez que sucede, si llegas a acostarte con mi hermano, que seguramente ya lo haz hecho, ten por seguro que Edward lo sabrá._

_-¿de que hablas?_

_-de que solo voy a esperar a la primera tontería que hagas para que él se divorcie de ti, no voy a dejar que arruines la vida a mi hermano._

_-vamos a tener un bebé Alice… ¿acaso eso no es prueba de cuanto lo amo?_

_-eso solo es una prueba de lo astuta que una perra llega a ser cuando quiere ser rica… _

_-¿acaso tienes envidia? ¿Alguna historia escondida que tengas por allí?- Alice pensó de inmediato en ella, en Isabella._

_-ninguna…- siseó…_

_-entonces muévete, la ceremonia va a comenzar…- respondió la otra y Alice solo salió de allí; había gente importante en ese lugar, se podría decir que todos estaban felices de estar allí, Ethan era el padrino principal y Alice la dama de honor, Tanya no puedo evitarlo ya que ella era la hermana de su futuro marido. Edward ya la esperaba en su lugar, no sonreía, solo… pensaba… sabía que lo que sentía por Tanya no era absolutamente nada comparado con lo que una vez sintió cuando adolecente, pero eso era parte del pasado, ahora estaba ella, la mujer que caminaba hacia él acompañada de la marcha nupcial, su hijo estaba dentro de ella, por eso debía seguir con esta decisión, sin siquiera dudarlo, la ceremonia empezó y finalmente llegó esa pregunta._

_-Edward Cullen ¿aceptas a Tanya Denali como tu esposa hasta que la muerte los separe?- solo un latido pasó y…_

_-acepto…- sonrió… pero no había alegría, no la que hubiera tenido si Isabella Swan fuera al que estaba allí en ese vestido blanco, Alice suspiró y vio como Ethan y Tanya compartían una mirada que mostraba a mas no poder que había algo ahí, pero después de todo, Alice no podía hacer nada, no por ahora, pero cuando llegara ese momento, lo haría sin dudarlo…_

-Edward, Ethan… vengan conmigo…- ordenó Carlisle a pocos minutos de darles la noticia del traslado de la empresa matriz Swan…- pasen…- agregó, Ethan entró antes que Edward ya que él atendía una llamada de Tanya, no tardó mas que cinco segundos en cortarla.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió Ethan y miró a su padre con fijeza, Edward hizo lo mismo…

-recuerdan la unión con…

-los Swan, por supuesto que si, papá…- murmuró Ethan y sonrió…-¿Qué hay con eso?- Edward frunció el ceño y se perdió en sus pensamientos ¿Qué será de ella ahora? Fue lo que pensó.

-bueno, ha habido grandes problemas respeto a eso, Charlie me contó que algunos accionistas no estaban de acuerdo.

-papá, nunca lo han estado…- espetó Edward con voz cansada por lidiar siempre con lo mismo…- no entiendo porque sigues con eso.

-por negocios… pero hay buenas noticias…- sonrió a sus dos hijos…- han… bueno, Charlie decidió trasladar la empresas madre aquí… a Nueva York, lo cual nos dará una gran ventaja, acordamos que la alianza será solo dentro de pocos meses.

-espera… ellos van a… ¿trasladarse? ¿Esto es enserio?- inquirió Edward completamente sorprendido, Ethan rió bajito por la noticia su víctima iba a volver…

-si, a final del mes y… es nuestra responsabilidad asegurarnos de que esa alianza se haga, no importa como muchachos, quiero que los Swan y los Cullen se hagan uno.

-¿y como se va a llamar? ¿Cullen Swan? Hermanito… ese hubiera sido el apellido de tu familia si Bella estuviera por aquí ¿no?- espetó Ethan con toda la intención de burlarse, Edward lo miró con odio puro a los ojos.

-eres un imbécil Ethan…- respondió.

-ey… paren… Edward… Ethan… por favor, esto es algo serio, organizaremos una junta en cuanto lleguen, tal vez a los tres días ¿no creen? De los accionistas y los abogados.

-eso quiere decir que… debemos ver a…- Edward no fue capaz de terminar la frase, no creía la noticia de que iba a verla de nuevo, después de 8 años.

-si hijo, a Charlie, Emmet y… Bella.

-genial, esto será interesante ¿verdad Edward? Bueno, dile a mi secretaria todo lo que necesites de mí papá, yo… tengo cosas que hacer…- espetó Ethan y se fue de allí, Edward suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cara echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿sucede algo? ¿Te sientes bien hijo?- inquirió Carlisle.

-no se que haré si la veo…- dijo sin más.

-Edward, tú… estas… casado y tienes un hijo.

-si lo se, pero mi matrimonio es una farsa papá, lo único que me importa es Seth, con Tanya… entre mas lejos este de ella mejor.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-no lo se… no se nada, esto es… - resopló al final y trató de imaginar a Bella en estos momentos pero solo se venía su mente una chica sonriente y bastante joven, pero que fue opacada por una adolescente al borde de la muerte sobre esa camilla de hospital…

-aun falta para que la veas, Edward… además…no cambia nada, dime… ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella aun sigue…?

-no digas eso, por favor…- interrumpió Edward, el solo pensamiento de verla casada lo hizo estremecer, para él, el único impedimento para buscarla fue que ella nunca quiso ser encontrada, nunca lo llamó y tampoco contestaba los mensajes de Alice.

-entonces, no se como ayudarte.

-no te preocupes, Alice lo hará…- musitó con burla hacia si mismo.

-oh si, tú hermana se va a alegrar bastante.

-esta con mi hijo, creo que lo llevó de compras o algo así.

-¿Tanya no fue?

-papá, Tanya y Alice… por Dios, nunca las veras juntas…- murmuró y se levantó de su asiento.

-¿seguro que estas bien?

-si por supuesto, como tú dices, yo ya tengo una familia y ella…- solo lo pensó pero no lo dijo…- bueno… nos vemos luego, fue lo último que dijo y salió de allí…- Megan, que nadie me moleste por favor, ni siquiera Tanya.

-claro señor Cullen…- respondió la secretaria, Edward entró a su oficina y se fue a acomodar en su asiento, tomó aire para tratar de calmarse y le marcó a la única persona con la que necesitaba hablar ahora.

-lo que sea que esa zorra te dijo, no es cierto… ah, Seth te manda saludos…- Edward sonrió de lado por lo que dijo su hermana en tan solo tres segundos.

-Alice, hay algo que debo hablar contigo, necesito… oh Dios, no puedo creer que diga esto pero… necesito tu ayuda.

-¿en que? ¿Te vas a divorciar?

-no…- murmuró entre risas…- Alice… Bella…- suspiró y tragó en seco antes de decirlo…- Isabella Swan va a volver, llega dentro de un mes y…

-no digas más, voy a para allá ¿de acuerdo? Llevo a Seth, adiós…

* * *

**Liisto! ojala y les haya gustadoo, Liily me ayudó bastante xq como les diije antes, estaba un poco enferma pero ya me mejoré, gracias por sus deseoos de recuperaciion jajaja;DD En fiin, les quiiero pediir que voten por mii en los Fic's Fans Twilight Awards, la pagiina donde pueden pasar es: ., en la categoria de Mejor Fic Supernatural/Fantasy con el Fic Undisclosed Desires...;DD Me siiento bastante feliiz por eso, tan solo con la nomiinacion ya estoy super jajaja... bueno, graciias por los reviews fueron geniiales y obviio disculpen a todos aquellos en los que no les pareciio lo que pasó en el capiitulo pasado, espero y comprendaan, en fiin, creeo que eso es todo lo que puuedo decir por ahora, les dejoo los adelantoos...!:: **

_-¿Qué sucede contigo ahora?_

_-¿Qué no puedo estar sola por un maldito segundo?- espetó la chica malhumorada…- ¿Qué quieres?_

_-lo de siempre, hablar._

_-oh, últimamente se te ha hecho costumbre… si acaso quieres saber como me siento, bueno… te lo diré, me siento como una total mierda, no quiero que ir a esa estúpida reunión que ustedes arreglaron para dentro de dos días y mucho menos quiero verlo._

_-o-o-o-_

_-por favor Emmet… no quiero que hagas nada estúpido._

_-¿de que hablas, Bella?- inquirió el chico asiéndose el que no sabía nada, ella ya no lo soportó más y las lágrimas de desesperación comenzaron a salir…_

_-se que lo sabes…- murmuró bajito…_

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Bella? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste esa mañana en el hospital cuando tenía la oportunidad de ir a su casa y matarlo con mis propias manos, Bella? ¡¿Por que demonios no lo hiciste?_

_**-o-o-o-**_

_-voy a decirle todo a Alice._

_-no…- espetó asustada…- no lo hagas, si tanto dices quererme entonces no lo hagas, no quiero que ella sepa nada, ni Edward, mucho menos él… por favor Emmet…_

_-no lo haré Bella… Alice lo sabrá y te juro que Edward lo escuchará de mí, cuando lo vea, dentro de dos días, será el primero en saber que fue su hermano el que abusó de ti y ese maldito bastardo va a sufrir las consecuencias._

_-no Emmet… por favor…- siguió llorando y lo tomó de una mano pero el se zafó con brusquedad…- Emmet…_

_**-o-o-o-**_

_-bueno, ustedes ya se conocen así que no vale la pena presentarlos…- cuando Carlisle dijo eso, Emmet no evitó ser discreto y pasó su mano por la cintura de Bella para colocarla unos centímetros detrás de él…- mis hijos Edward e Ethan…- Emmet tensó la mandíbula cuando mencionó al segundo pero aun así estrechó su mano, Edward estaba serio pero el otro sonreír bastante confiado, Emmet hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no zafarle la quijada en ese momento._

_**-o-o-o-**_

_Edward se levantó del asiento y la miró a los ojos, no se dijeron nada pero fue imposible no sentir esa corriente cuando sus manos se juntaron, Bella ahogó un suspiro y Edward frunció el ceño, pero cuando volvieron a tener contacto visual, Edward sintió el impulso de rodear esa mesa y abrazarla, quería sentirla entre sus brazos, porque maldita sea, Bella era aun mas hermosa que antes, su rostro, sus ojos, su cuerpo…_

**Me vooy, ya lo sabeen, VOTEN POR MII POR FAVORR! Atte:AlinLautner...xDD**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZULIITO DE ABAJOO! REVIEWSSS^^!**

_**REVIEWWWSSS ! **_


	12. Saberlo todo

**=Saberlo todo… =**

-ahora si dime todo…- llegó diciendo Alice al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta de la oficina de Edward, el cual estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y se paseaba de un lado a otro del lugar…- Seth esta con papá.

-que bien…amm… ¿Qué quieres saber?- inquirió Edward un tanto distraído, Alice lo miró con nostalgia y ternura, era la primera vez que veía a su hermano nervioso, su cabello ya estaba más desordenado de lo normal.

-aww… mírate…- musitó y caminó hacia él para darle un beso en la mejilla…- sentémonos y hablamos ¿De acuerdo?- Edward aceptó y tomó grandes bocanadas de aire antes de seguir hablando.

-al parecer el padre de Bella ha decidió… van a trasladar la empresa matriz a Nueva York, eso quiere decir que van a vivir aquí.

-eso ya lo se, no soy tarada, Edward.

-pues, solo te digo lo que pides… la cosa es que… va a haber una reunión y…

-oh Dios…- espetó la chica y sonrió emocionada…- la vas a volver a ver…- Edward suspiró y asintió con el ceño fruncido…- eso es perfecto.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no Alice, tú eres la única que sabe cuanto significó ella para mí y la verdad… no se si…

-todavía la amas ¿no es así?

-si… no… no lo se, Alice, yo… siento que me estoy comportando como un...

-Edward, aun la quieres… aunque lo niegues, mira, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-son ocho años hermana, ocho años, todo cambió, es totalmente estúpido que ella sienta esto… tal vez ella ya tenga una familia hecha, hijos, un… marido que la quiera.

-oh si claro, por Dios Edward, si así fuera ya lo sabríamos, bueno, yo lo sabría, Rosalie ha tenido comunicación con Emmet, poca lo se pero… suficiente como para que le contara esas noticias y no.

-¿Qué? Dime que te ha dicho… ¿Qué ha dicho Rosalie?

-pues, nada importante, Emmet le contó que su hermana cambió desde el accidente.

-¿Qué accidente?- inquirió Edward asustado y Alice resopló.

-pues, lo que pasó aquella vez en el departamento de los chicos, la ultima vez que la viste… ese accidente…- suspiró y tomó la mano de su hermano…- me gusta cuando te comportas así.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó algo confundido.

-cuando dejas encerrado al tipo corazón de piedra que hace que te parezcas a Ethan y… hablas con el corazón…- dijo seria y luego sonrió…- no te había visto así desde hace mucho.

-no lo haré un habito…- murmuró Edward y se puso serio…- desde que estoy con Tanya me di cuenta que ser un tipo débil es el peor error.

-genial, estábamos hablando bien y metiste a esa arpía a la conversación; odio que te comportes como lo haces Edward y todo es su culpa.

-Alice por favor…

-no, nada de por favor… tú, no sabes lo que siente tu hijo.

-¿de que hablas? ¿Cómo demonios cambió el tema de la conversación?

-es que eres desesperante…- espetó Alice elevando la voz…- como quisiera que en casa, con ella, con esa perra de tu esposa te comportaras de la manera déspota con la que la haces en la empresa y le ordenaras que se comportara como una buena madre.

-no se de que hablas Alice…

-oh claro, tú nunca sabes, Edward, te la pasas trabajando aquí.

-lo hago por la familia, por ayudar a Carlisle.

-lo haces para asegurar tu lugar como presidente de la empresa…. Lo bueno es que tus días de gloria están por terminar cuando papá decida aliarse con los Swan, entonces vas a conocer lo que es ser empleado.

-no puedo creer que te haya llamado, estábamos hablando de Bella y ahora estamos hablando de mi familia… cambiaste de tema por mi estúpido comportamiento…- se levantó de su asiento con violencia pero Alice no se movió no un centímetro, ella sabía muy bien que ninguno de sus hermanos serian capaces de hacerle algo, eso era seguro…- lo siento, perdona…- musitó Edward con voz tersa intentando calmarse…

-disculpa aceptada, es obvio que estés de bipolar ahora que ella va a volver, solo imagina…- se levantó de la silla y lo miró a los ojos…- va a conocer a tu esposa, a tu hijo…- llegó a la puerta cuando ya había dejado a su hermano sin palabras…- se va a dar cuenta que todas esas promesas eran solo palabras sin sentido.

-oye no… ella… se fue, sin decirme nada, sin un adiós o algo así.

-y tú nunca investigaste porque, solo, entraste a la universidad, conociste a esa, te acostaste con ella y fuiste un completo imbécil al dejarla embarazada y ahora te tiene a su lado, justo como lo había planeado… bravo… lo único que espero con ansias es ver la cara de Bella cuando le presentes a tu familia.

-ella no tiene nada que reprocharme y sabes que… gracias, acabas de hacerme abrir los ojos, ahora no me importa si la vuelvo a ver, no tengo cuentas pendientes con nadie, mucho menos con una chiquilla que fue mi amor de adolescente.

-exacto, tu amor de adolescente, la única que de verdad te interesaba… en fin, es tu vida no la mía, pero… sea como sea, no te comportes como lo haces con tus empleados, no con Bella…- fue lo ultimo que dijo y salió de allí, Edward dio un golpe seco a su asiento y esté cayó con una sonido estrepitoso, se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz y tomó grandes bocanadas de aire, estaba molesto pero al menos eso lo hacía cambiar de pensamientos ahora, al parecer, su nerviosismo por verla de nuevo ya no estaba ahí, porque, él tenía razón, Bella fue la que se había ido sin ninguna explicación y ahora no tenía porque reprochar nada, de hecho, no le importaba lo que ella fuera a pensar de su vida, para nada…

Ambas familias comenzaron a preparar lo que sería, una alianza perfecta, Edward ahora solo veía a la familia Swan como eso, algo bueno para la compañía, ya podía ver un fututo de liderazgo posiblemente infinito. Ahora el manojo de nervios era ella, Isabella, la cual no había podido concentrarse en lo que el trabajo exigía, no sabía lo que sentía, porque, ver otra vez a Edward la llevaba a ver a su infierno personal, a ver a ese maldito bastardo que arruinó parte de su vida porque la dejó marcada de por vida, ese era su temor, el como reaccionaría al ver a Ethan. Nunca le había dicho a Emmet quien había sido ese hombre que había abusado de ella y no estaba muy segura de hablar, lo mas probable era que se llevara ese secreto a la tumba, por mas doloroso que fuera, lo mejor era dejarlo atrás, fingir como siempre que todo estaba bien.

-ya tengo todo preparado chicos, moví algunas de mis influencias y prácticamente ya tenemos una casa a la cual llegar…- iba diciendo Charlie en el jet Swan…- el precio lo vamos a acordar cuando estemos allá ¿Qué les parece?

-yo creo que buscaré un departamento…- todos se quedaron callados por lo que dijo Bella, Emmet frunció el ceño, Clarise miró a Charlie por el rabillo del ojo y él solo suspiró, siempre se había sentido mal por no tener la suficiente comunicación con su hija.-lo siento papá, pero… me sentiría mejor.

-claro hija, estas en todo tu derecho… no te preocupes…- Bella le sonrió a su padre y miró por la ventanilla, se levantó de su asiento para irse a encerrar a una de las habitación, Emmet la siguió unos minutos después.

-¿Qué sucede contigo ahora?

-¿Qué no puedo estar sola por un maldito segundo?- espetó la chica malhumorada…- ¿Qué quieres?

-lo de siempre, hablar.

-oh, últimamente se te ha hecho costumbre… si acaso quieres saber como me siento, bueno… te lo diré, me siento como una total mierda, no quiero que ir a esa estúpida reunión que ustedes arreglaron para dentro de dos días y mucho menos quiero verlo.

-supuse que tu humor era por Edward.

-no solo por él…- dijo sin pensar y de inmediato se arrepintió…

-¿entonces?

-n…no lo se… solo… pensé que nunca volvería verlo y ya hasta me había resignado a la idea... no me siento lista.

-¿Por qué?- Bella lo miró a los ojos.

-por todo lo que pasó Emmet, no puedo verlo a la cara después de lo que me pasó hace ocho años.

-pasó hace ocho años Bella, tú me haz dicho que ya lo superaste ¿acaso me mentiste?

-no, para nada… eso ya esta superado, pero verlo allí, frente a mí, ver a la persona que arruinó por completo esa parte de mi vida, es… Emmet, no quiero verlo y recordar lo que pasó ¿Sabes?

-¿a quien? Bella…- de algún modo u otro el cerebro de Emmet hizo un "_click_" y todo tuvo sentido, su hermana tenía pánico de ver a Edward por lo que había pasado pero también le decía que no quería ver la cara de aquel que había destruido su vida, si Edward no le había hecho daño, solo había una persona que quedaba en su lista: Ethan.

-sea como sea, ya no hay nada que hacer, solo… me comportaré como la chica adulta que soy y… dejaré que suceda lo que tenga que pasar, además, soy una de las mejores empresarias del mundo y debo mostrarle eso ¿no? Debo, causar una buena impresión, si eso haré…- dijo la chica y sonrió al final, dejándose inundar por esa repentina oleada de confianza, miró a su hermano, el cual ahora la miraba con el ceño fruncido, la razón por la que no contestó era porque estaba recreando los hechos en su mente, hace ocho años, cuando Edward estaba afuera del departamento, cuando sacó a su hermana de esa bañera_… "…estaba saliendo de mi casa y parecía estar llorando, después fui a su departamento y te encontré…" _era increíble pero aun recordaba lo que Edward le había dicho la noche del hospital, de un momento a otro, su cuerpo se tensó y sin saber como, unas intensas ganas de venganza se fueron formando dentro de Emmet, Bella caminó hacia él.

-¿te sientes bien?- inquirió la chica un poco preocupada al ver la expresión de su hermano.

-si…- dijo rápidamente pero no mencionó nada de su descubriendo, no era necesario confirmar eso porque él lo sabía muy bien, era lo más coherente, el maldito bastardo que arruinó a Bella fue Ethan.- vamos, estamos a punto de llegar.

-prefiero estar aquí.

-no Bella, vamos.

-¿Qué sucede contigo, eh?

-no quieres saberlo, vamos, ya… falta poco para llegar…- la tomó del brazo y la hizo volver a la pequeña sala; no se dijeron nada más en todo el camino, los únicos que mantenían una plática era Clarise y Charlie, los cuales habían tenido una muy estrecha amistad desde hace casi un año, a Bella y a Emmet no les molestaba, sea cual fuera lo que pasara, su padre tenía derecho a seguir con su vida…; el sol del crepúsculo comenzó a divisarse mientras el avión iba descendiendo, ya estaban en el aeropuerto, se sintieron un poco abrumados cuando varios medios los esperaban, pero los guardaespaldas de la familia fueron de gran ayuda hasta llegar a la enorme camioneta que ya los esperaba.

-Charlie, por lo que veo, no escatimaste en gastos para eta nueva casa ¿cierto?- quiso bromear Clarise, logró sacarle una risa al señor Swan pero a Emmet a Bella solo logró hacerlos sonreír a medias.

-mañana tenemos mucho trabajo chicos…- empezó a hablar Charlie…- debemos ir a la empresa, arreglar algunas cosas y empezar a organizar las reuniones después de la alianza, para empezar a trabajar juntos lo mas pronto posible.

-claro…- fue lo único que dijo Bella y Emmet ni siquiera contestó.

Al fin llegaron a la enorme casa y la única que pareció asombrada fue Clarise, Charlie notaba claramente que sus hijos tenían muchas cosas en la mente pero no se atrevió a preguntar que sucedía, en cuanto entraron Emmet subió las escaleras y Bella soltó un suspiro antes de seguirlo, no les importaba conocer la casa, solo iban a tomar la primera habitación que encontraran.

Emmet entró en la segunda puerta del segundo piso y se encerró allí, mientras que su hermana hizo lo mismo en la habitación de alado; Emmet empezó a sacar sus cosas de la maleta y de puro accidente logró tirar su celular al suelo, él lo levantó rápido pero se quedó quieto, pensando en solo una persona, a la cual no había llamado desde hacía varios meses, suspiró y marcó ese número…

-¿hola?- contestó de forma clara y con esa voz tan linda que Emmet recordaba…- ¿Quién es?

-Rose…- murmuró con un hilo de voz…- soy yo… Emmet…- Rosalie, que estaba de compras con su cuñada sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, Alice se asustó al verla palidecer con tanta rapidez…- ¿sigues ahí?

-amm… si… que…- Rosalie no podía formar una oración coherente hasta que por fin tomó aire y habló claro…- Emmet, que… que bien es escucharte.

-lo mismo digo…- dijo el chico con una sonrisa…- quiero verte.

-¿verme?- Rosalie miró a Alice, la cual tenía los ojos como platos al saber quien llamaba…- Emmet… ¿eso quiere decir que estas aquí en Nueva York?

-si, acabamos de llegar y… quiero verte, quiero disculparme contigo por no haberte llamado en tanto tiempo.

-no… no importa eso… por Dios, Emmet… yo… también quiero verte…- Rose estaba emocionada y casi no daba crédito a lo que él le decía…- ahora estoy con Alice… ¿recuerdas a Alice, cierto?

-por supuesto…- dijo y rió bajito…- Rose, quiero verte lo mas pronto posible, hay varias cosas que necesito hablar contigo.

-si claro, yo… ¿Dónde?

-puedes venir a mi casa… Alice también esta invitada, ella servirá para distraer a Bella en lo que yo hablo contigo de algo importante.

-claro, pero… dame tu dirección…- Emmet le dio la dirección y antes de que colgara le dijo una ultima cosa que no le había dicho en mucho tiempo.

-¿Rose?

-dime…

-si de algo sirve, aun te amo linda…- Rose sonrió a mas no poder por esas palabras y soltó un suspiró pero no contestó porque Emmet ya había cortado la llamada.

-¿en verdad era Emmet? ¿Emmet Swan?- inquirió Alice completamente sorprendida.

-si… quiere que vayamos a su casa, acaba de llegar.

-¿Bella esta con él?

-si, dice que tu debes ir porque, necesita hablar conmigo de algo sin que su hermana sepa entonces.

-yo seré la distracción…- completó la pequeña duende y sonrió de lado solo al pensar en su hermano y en la cara que pondría al ver a Bella…- vamos entonces.

Las dos se fueron directo al auto de Rose; mientras tanto, Isabella ya se había dado una dicha y se había puesto ropa cómoda mientras trataba de encontrarle un sentido a sacar su ropa de la maleta si después de todo solo iba a estar en esa casa a lo máximo dos días hasta que encontrara un departamento.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente y por ella entró Emmet con una sonrisa radiante, Bella levantó una ceja y se dio derecho a soltar una risita al ver la cara de su hermano.

-¿y ahora?

-acabo de hablar con Rosalie…- contestó con felicidad.

-oh que bien…- fue lo único que se ocurrió decir a Bella.

-si… amm… ella y Alice vienen en camino a aquí, solo te avisaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Alice viene para acá?- Bella empezó a jadear y se llevó la mano a la frente…- ¿Por qué demonios la invitaste?

-quiero ver a Rose y supuse que a ti te gustaría ver a Alice, estaban juntas así aquí….

-Emmet yo no quiero ver a nadie de esa familia ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

-¿Por qué no Bella?- ahora si ya había logrado sacar el tema y estaba dispuesto a estar allí hasta que su hermana dijera ese nombre…- ¿Qué tiene que ver Alice en tus prejuicios?

-nada, ella no tiene que ver en nada es solo que… me hace recordar a…

-¿a Edward? Bella, lo vas a ver dentro de dos días y lo sabes… así que no veo porque tienes miedo a eso, o ¿acaso es porque te recuerda a Ethan?- Bella soltó un jadeó muy bajo al escuchar ese nombre y miró hacia el suelo…- bueno, creo que adiviné ¿no?

-solo no quiero ver a nadie de los Cullen, no aun.

-¿Por qué no? Dímelo Bella… ¿Por qué no quieres verlos?- Emmet se acercó a su hermana y ella retrocedió por inercia hasta chocar con la orilla de la cama, su respiración era errática pero aun así era bastante inteligente como para darse cuenta que su hermano ya sabía quien era ese persona que la había dañado, así que eso la hizo mirarlo a los ojos como si le estuviera rogando que dejara las cosas por la paz y no hiciera nada, que todo estaba en el pasado y no valía la pena sacarlo a flote.

-por favor Emmet… no quiero que hagas nada estúpido.

-¿de que hablas, Bella?- inquirió el chico asiéndose el que no sabía nada, ella ya no lo soportó más y las lágrimas de desesperación comenzaron a salir…

-se que lo sabes…- murmuró bajito…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Bella? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste esa mañana en el hospital cuando tenía la oportunidad de ir a su casa y matarlo con mis propias manos, Bella? ¡¿Por que demonios no lo hiciste?

-por que…- intentó hablar Bella pero el sollozo se lo impidió…

-por eso no quisiste ver a Edward de nuevo, porque no eras capaz de echarle en cara que había sido su maldito hermano el que había abusado de ti ¿cierto?

-basta… Emmet no digas…

-se lo ocultase…

-lo hice por el bien de todos, Edward era capaz de hacer alguna estupidez por eso y…

-¡eso no importaba Bella!- gritó exasperado y ella se abrazó del torso…- él debía saberlo, Alice, mis padre, yo debía saberlo… ¿Por qué te callaste?- Bella no contestó y él la tomó de ambos brazos y la sacudió un poco…- dime maldita sea porque nunca me dijiste que él te había violado…

-por que no… no quería que lo supieras, te conozco y se de lo que eres capaz, se de lo que Edward era capaz de hacerle a su hermano y no quería que algo malo pasara…

-arruinó tu vida, Bella… lo dejaste arruinar tu vida y sin ninguna consecuencia.

-ya no importa…

-¡claro que importa por una mierda! Entiéndelo, eres mi hermana… todo sucedió prácticamente en mi cara y…

-nadie sabía lo que iba a pasar, por favor, Emmet solo déjalo ya… no quiero que hagas nada, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-si, mucho… pero todo ese maldito tiempo lo has tenido presente… no lo olvidas.

-ya lo olvidé.

-¡no lo haz hecho!- le gritó en la cara…- si así fuera, no importaría volver a verlos, estarías tranquila y no estarías fingiendo como una niña estúpida que nada ha pasado.

-¡basta!- sollozó y lo empujó…- déjame sola…

-voy a decirle todo a Alice.

-no…- espetó asustada…- no lo hagas, si tanto dices quererme entonces no lo hagas, no quiero que ella sepa nada, ni Edward, mucho menos él… por favor Emmet…

-no lo haré Bella… Alice lo sabrá y te juro que Edward lo escuchará de mí, cuando lo vea, dentro de dos días, será el primero en saber que fue su hermano el que abusó de ti y ese maldito bastardo va a sufrir las consecuencias.

-no Emmet… por favor…- siguió llorando y lo tomó de una mano pero el se zafó con brusquedad…- Emmet…

-lo siento, no voy a dejarlo estar en paz sabiendo lo que te hizo… así no funcionan las cosas Bella…- fue lo ultimo que dijo y salió de la habitación dando un portazo y ella se quedó allí.

-Emmet…- empezó a murmurar…- Emmet… ¡Emmet!- gritó cuando llegó a la puerta, pero no salió de su habitación, se deslizó por la superficie de madera hasta llegar al suelo y hundió su rostro entre sus manos mientras lloraba…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-hola ¿en que puedo ayudarlas?- Clarise era la que había abierto la puerta y recibió a Alice y a Rosalie con una sonrisa.

-Hola, disculpe, mi nombre es Rosalie Hale y ella es Alice Cullen.

-mucho gusto.

-el gusto es nuestro…- respondió Alice con una sonrisa…- recibimos una llamada de ¿Emmet Swan?

-oh, amm… bueno no se si las llamó pero él esta arriba, pero pasen por favor…- las chicas entraron…- iré a avisarle, no tardo nada.

-muchas gracias…- Alice terminó como si estuviera preguntando.

-Clarise… mi nombre es Clarise Vonduker.- Alice le volvió a sonreír, igual que Rose pero no hicieron plática, ya que la mujer se fue a buscar a Emmet, subió y lo encontró caminando por el pasillo, venía en dirección a ella y se veía molesto.- Emmet… ¿sucede algo?

-nada, Clarise, no te preocupes…- musitó y cuando iba a entrar a la habitación de Bella a pedirle disculpas, Clarise se lo impidió…

-oye, hay alguien que te busca, Rosalie Hale y Alice Cullen.

-oh que bien, ya están aquí… diles que voy enseguida y… podrías conducirlas al jardín, vi por la ventana que hay una especie de mesa y asientos para platicar ¿no?

-si…- murmuró en respuesta con una sonrisa…- yo las llevo.

-gracias…- dijo muy claro y esperó a que Clarise se alejara para poder llamar a Bella, tocó la puerta de la habitación dos veces y ella abrió de inmediato, ahora traía puestos unos jeans y un suéter largo color azul cielo, se lo venía abotonando cuando vio a su hermano…- llegaron.

-por favor no les digas nada, no… no quiero que Alice lo sepa.

-debo decirles Bella, sobre todo a Alice.

-no… te prometo, te juro que yo se lo diré, pero, no ahora… deja que pase un tiempo y… yo aclararé todo, por favor, Emmet, hazlo… por mí…- el chico la miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta que de verdad estaba preocupada, así que terminó soltando un hondo suspiro y asintiendo.

Ambos hermanos bajaron las escaleras juntos, Emmet se dio cuenta que Clarise y Charlie ya charlaban muy amenamente en la sala y reían, sonrió para si mismo al ver a su padre feliz, finalmente llegaron al jardín, el cual ya estaba alumbrado por varias lámparas que iba desde la puerta a la pequeña plataforma donde estaban las chicas, Rosalie se levantó del asiento en cuanto vio a Emmet y sonrió, él correspondió el gesto y en tan solo unos minutos ya estaban abrazados.

-te extrañé tanto Emmet…- dijo la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos…- yo también sigo amándote, estoy completamente enamorada de ti como la primera vez…- y al final un beso, Alice comenzó a reír y fue entonces cuando Bella se dio cuenta que era el momento de encararla.

-hola…- susurró.

-hola amiga malvada… ¿Sabes cuantos mensajes te mandé?

-supongo que una disculpa no basta ¿cierto Alie?

-aww… ya extrañaba que me dijeran así… ven aquí Swan…- murmuró y la abrazó con fuerza…- ¿me extrañaste?

-por supuesto que si duende… mucho, no tenía a una amiga con quien hablar.

-eso quiere decir que no me remplazaste.

-eso nunca pasaría, siempre serás mi mejor amiga, bueno… eso espero.

-por supuesto…- dijo con una sonrisa y Bella se mordió el labio recordando la promesa que le había hecho a Emmet, de que le diría a Alice todo lo que su hermano le había hecho…- y también serás mi dama de honor.

-¿te casas?

-si, con Jasper, ven te cuento… mientras tu hermano y Rosalie se tragan a besos…- Alice la tomó de la mano y se fueron a sentar en el centro de la plataforma, donde ya estaba una mesa con una merienda, lo que Clarise les había dado mientras esperaban…- después de tu reunión con mi familia, tú y yo vamos a salir para hablar de todo lo que ha pasado ¿te parece?

-si, suena muy bien…- fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder y a partir de ese momento se sumieron en una larga plática, por suerte Alice no mencionó a Edward en ningún momento, salvo cuando mencionó los padrinos de la boda, los mejores amigos de Jasper, pero nunca intentó profundizar en ese tema, eso lo hablarían después…

A la mañana siguiente, Bella y Emmet ya estaban ocupando su lugar en la empresa, ambos no podían estar mas ocupados ahora que debían ayudar a Charlie a organizar algunos eventos, reuniones y una que otra beneficencia, además, tenían encima los asuntos legales, claro que Clarise trataba de ayudar a Charlie lo más que pudiera.

-señorita Swan, tiene una llamada…- anunció Natalia, la secretaria de Bella.

-gracias Nati…- dijo casi corriendo…- Emmet, tenemos que ir a comer con papá dentro de unos minutos.- él chico asintió y Bella entró en su oficina, cogió el teléfono a toda prisa…- Isabella Swan al habla.

-buenas tardes señorita Swan, hablo desde la oficina del señor Cullen… para confirmar la reunión de mañana.

-¿el señor Cullen?- inquirió la chica en respuesta y se sentó en la silla a causa de la sorpresa…- ¿él le pidió que me llamara?

-si, bueno, pidió que contactara con la vicepresidencia de la empresa Swan, el señor Carlisle Cullen no tuvo tiempo de hacer contacto con su padre, tengo entendido y me pidió que la contactara a usted.

-oh, Carlisle Cullen… amm…- se sintió un poco desganada al saber que era Carlisle y no Edward el que había pedido esa llamada…- claro, es mañana a las nueve.

-bien, entonces la esperamos aquí en la corporación Cullen, a usted y su familia, que tenga un buen día.

-eh señorita ¿podría preguntar algo?

-por supuesto.

-¿sabe si…Edward Cullen estará presente? - preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

-por supuesto, es el vicepresidente así que, su presencia es primordial ¿desea comunicarse con él?

-no, no, gracias… hasta luego…- cuando colgó se llevó las manos a la cara y soltó un muy lardo suspiro, por Dios, faltaban menos de 24 horas, esto era bastante. La comida con su padre fue de lo más rápida y cuando volvieron a la empresa solo se dedicaron a firmar papeles, hacer presentaciones y a recibir llamadas, entre ellas, la de Karl Duprik, el cual también debía llegar para mañana, ya que como director de finanzas, debía trabajar en la empresa matriz de los Swan, cosa que no les gustaba para nada a Bella.

El día esperado finalmente llegó, Isabella estaba arreglando sus maletas antes de irse, agradeció a Alice porque le había conseguido un departamento cerca del Central Park y era completamente hermoso y elegante, se mudaba esta noche o tal vez mañana en la mañana, Charlie le había regalado un auto por su muy buen desempeño en el trabajo, pero más que nada era como pidiéndole disculpas por las decisiones que incluían tener futuras reuniones con los Cullen…

-¿lista?- inquirió Emmet que venía serio, él trataba de concentrarse para no hacer estupideces dentro de poco.

-si, vamos…

-¿Cómo va lo de tu departamento?

-muy bien, Alice y Rosalie me ayudaron a encontrar uno, es cerca del Central Park y me medio hoy o mañana.

-que bien…- dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-que bueno que están listos, chicos, ya es hora.- murmuró Charlie.- les parece si los vemos allá, me voy con Clarise.

-claro papá…- contestaron a unísono, Bella terminó de arreglarse el vestido frente al espejo, era un vestido blanco, elegante pero al mismo tiempo le hacía resaltar sus curvas, lo acompañaba con unas zapatillas de tacón alto que hasta ahora dominaba muy bien, un bolso negro y el cabello suelto, mostrando sus rizos naturales, ella siempre se veía, elegante, profesional y ese toque sensual que no podía dejar atrás, Emmet llevaba un traje, como siempre era bastante recatado en como vestía.

-me iré en el auto ¿te parece?

-claro, te sigo…- murmuró Emmet, ambos llegaron a la corporación Cullen en mas o menos veinte minutos porque casi no había trafico, raro en Nueva York, Bella nunca había estado en ese lugar y vaya que sorprendió al ver el tamaño del edificio, estacionó el auto y pudo ver el auto de su padre ya estacionado, esperó que Emmet saliera de su coche para hablar con él.

-¿Qué harás?- inquirió Bella mientras caminaba con él hacia el elevador…

-la cosa es que harás tú Bella… por mí no te preocupes.

-¿de que hablas? Por favor Emmet…

-puedes estar tranquila… no pienso arruinar el negocio de mi padre por eso, no sería justo para él y creo que tú lo sabes.- ella le sonrió aliviada…- pero te aseguro que ese tipo va a pagar.

-Emmet… por Dios, solo…

-nada Bella… además, no me provoques, trato de mantener la cabeza fría para cuando lo vea.

-ok… ¿Karl ya esta aquí?

-no tengo los horarios de tu novio, hermanita.

-él no es mi novio…- murmuró molesta y Emmet sonrió de lado.

-como sea, tiene que llegar, a menos que Dios me haya escuchado y el avión en el que venía explotó.

-wow… yo rogué exactamente lo mismo…- bromeó la chica y ambos rieron un poco por eso, en ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron y antes de que pudieran salir, una mujer de cabello rubio rojizo, ojos azules y bastante guapa, entró de la mano de un niño de ojos verdes, Bella frunció el ceño al verlo… era tan parecido a…

-vamos Seth, debemos ir a ver a tu abuela…- dijo el "abuela" con desdén, el niño sonrió ante la idea y miró a Bella, ella se quedó allí sin saber porque.

-ey ¿no vienes?…- llamó Emmet y ella solo le sonrió al niño antes de salir de allí, se sintió nerviosa entre más cerca estaban de esa oficina.

-buenos días, ustedes deben ser Isabella y Emmet Swan ¿cierto? El señor Cullen me pidió que les entregara esto…- saludó la secretaria de Carlisle mientras abría la puerta de la sala de juntas…- pasen por favor.

-gracias…- dijo Bella bastante bajito y entró después de Emmet y… en ese momento pareció como si la nube de relajación que estaba dentro se esfumara, Carlisle ocupaba el lugar a un lado de Charlie, justo del lado derecho del señor Cullen estaba él, Edward, el cual no explicaba todo lo que sentía al verla, Ethan estaba a un lado de su hermano, seguido de un accionista de la empresa Cullen, Clarise ocupaba el lugar a un lado de Charlie y ella les sonrió a los chicos.

-que bueno que llegaron…- avisó la mujer…

-si… amm… trafico.

-lo sabemos Emmet, lo sabemos…- murmuró Carlisle como si quisiera mostrar confianza…- mira nada mas en lo que te haz convertido muchacho- Emmet sonrió y estrechó la mano de Carlisle, en ese momento Bella tomó todo el valor que tenía dentro y caminó altiva a donde su hermano saludaba, Charlie le sonrió y ella correspondió el gesto.- ¿eres tu Bella?

-la misma…- dijo la chica con una sonrisa y evitó a toda costa verlos a ellos…

-hermosa como siempre, bueno… creo que más, pero no le digas a mi hija porque…

-lo se…- interrumpió Bella con una risa bajita…

-bueno, ustedes ya se conocen así que no vale la pena presentarlos…- cuando Carlisle dijo eso, Emmet no evitó ser discreto y pasó su mano por la cintura de Bella para colocarla unos centímetros detrás de él…- mis hijos Edward e Ethan…- Emmet tensó la mandíbula cuando mencionó al segundo pero aun así estrechó su mano, Edward estaba serio pero el otro sonreír bastante confiado, Emmet hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no zafarle la quijada en ese momento.

-Bella…- susurró Charlie solo a ella y le hizo un ademán de que saludara, ella intentó negarse pero no pudo, así que cuando sintió la mano de su hermano en su cintura, extendió su mano.

-un gusto verte de nuevo, Bella…- ese sin duda era Ethan, cuando lo vio a los ojos, escenas del pasado vinieron a su mente pero parpadeó para liberarse de ellas, apartó su mano a los dos segundos de tocar la otra… y llegó ese momento, Edward se levantó del asiento y la miró a los ojos, no se dijeron nada pero fue imposible no sentir esa corriente cuando sus manos se juntaron, Bella ahogó un suspiro y Edward frunció el ceño, pero cuando volvieron a tener contacto visual, Edward sintió el impulso de rodear esa mesa y abrazarla, quería sentirla entre sus brazos, porque maldita sea, Bella era aun mas hermosa que antes, su rostro, sus ojos, su cuerpo… todo en ella la hacía querer abrazarla, besarla y decirle que la había echado de menos, quería preguntarle porque había hecho lo que hizo, pedir explicación pero eso no pasaba, fue entonces cuando descubrió que su hermana tenía razón, los sentimientos seguían allí… pero cuanto tiempo creen que pasó entre ese saludo y los pensamientos, fue cuestión de segundos, y la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-Karl…- murmuró Charlie y Bella miró a su hermano de inmediato…- Carlisle, él es Karl Duprik, el principal accionista y director de finanzas de mi empresa…- Karl fue a saludarlo.

-un gusto, Karl Duprik…- murmuró con camaradería fingida, de la misma forma que saludó a Charlie y a Clarise…- que bueno verte de nuevo- murmuró hacia Emmet, el cual ya no sostenía a su hermana, todos comenzaron a tomar su lugar, Emmet le sonrió a Bella para que sentara a su lado y así lo iba a hacer pero antes de eso, Karl la tomó de la mano.

-aun no te he saludado Bella…- dijo con voz galante y una sonrisa hermosa, digna del guapo hombre que era, ella le sonrió en respuesta…- han pasado pocos días pero… te eché de menos… es bueno verte.

-gracias…- susurró la chica con una sonrisa, Karl se inclinó para darle un abrazo que ella se encargó de que fuera rápido pero él ya estaba bastante cerca y le dio un beso en la mejilla, bastante cerca de los labios…

-comencemos de una vez ¿no?- la voz de Edward se escuchó fuerte y clara mientras terminaba el saludo de Karl, Bella tomó asiento y sin saber como, sus mirada se volvieron a encontrar, una sonrisa... eso fue lo que se formó en el rostro de Edward, pero no era una sonrisa feliz, era algo forzado y leve, casi no se notaba la emoción… Bella tragó en seco y miró hacia abajo…

* * *

**Largooo capiiitulo el de hooy...xDD! Esta vez escribii yo la miitad y Lily la otra miitad puesto que debiiamos abarcar muucho jejeje, en fiin, miil miillones de graciias por los reviewsss, nos encantaron y para algunos que no saben, normalmente actualiizamos el Fic cada tres días, mas o menos, lo que pasa es que debemos escriibiir dos capiitulo por los adelantos jaja, buenoo, solo me queda deciir que las cosas estan por ponerse Hot, ya lo veran luego jejeje, pliizzz les ruego que voten por mii, wiii: ficsfanstwilightawards(punto)Blogspot(punto)com **

**Les dejoo los adelantos y ojala y les haya gustado el capiitulo de hooy::**

_-¿me dejas pasar por favor?- murmuró con voz temblorosa y viéndolo a la cara, él la miraba sin ningún sentimiento que pudiera expresar._

_-quiero hablar contigo…- dijo sin más, ella abrió la boca solo un poco que casi ni se notaba ese gesto, miró hacia el suelo y solo asintió… Edward se hizo un lado en respuesta y caminó frente a ella, Emmet tomó el brazo de su hermana y la hizo detenerse._

_-o-o-o-_

_-no… no se que quieres saber, Edward…_

_-claro…- murmuró para si mismo y de forma sarcástica, en ese momento ella se molestó ¿Acaso la estaba tomando como algo sin importancia?- mejor vete ya, ese tipo, Karl debe estar esperándote._

_-o-o-o-_

_-¿y quien eres? Que yo sepa y según yo recuerdo, tú eres una chiquilla cobarde que suele huir de sus problemas… aquí, yo doy las ordenes…- Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, al parecer ese Edward amable y casi perfecto ya no existía, Bella hizo un gesto que decía claramente que se sentía ofendida y la verdad lo estaba, tenía ganas de levantarse y darle una bofetada pero no lo haría…_

_-eres un imbécil Edward…- espetó y se giró para salir de allí…- no te atrevas a echarme en cara las decisiones que tomé porque no tienes ni un idea de lo que me obligó a hacerlo…- llegó a la puerta y su voz ya estaba temblorosa…- todo, lo que tú llamas cobardía, lo hice por ambos, por ti, por tu familia, por mí…_

_-¿de que hablas?_

_-de nada… ya no vale la pena hablar de eso…- dijo con voz mucho más baja, estuvo a punto de salir pero…_

_-no espera…- Edward cerró la puerta con fuerza y se colocó enfrente de ella, impidiéndole salir, la miró a los ojos y sintió el impulso de tomarla de los brazos y hacerla hablar..._

_-o-o-o-_

_-es mi trabajo ¿Qué quieres? Que este aquí como un inútil, viéndote, soportando cada maldita discusión que se te ocurre iniciar._

_-las inicio por tu culpa, Edward… estoy harta de…_

_-¿de que? ¿Quieres irte? Adelante…- espetó señalando a la puerta pero ella soltó un bufido y una carcajada._

_-¿me corres? Si tú llegas a sacarme de esta casa, Seth se va conmigo y jamás vuelves a verlo.- Edward intentaba contenerse para no hacerle daño, pero simplemente no soportaba estas discusiones que ahora era de todos los días…_

_-¿Sabes que? Olvídalo… no puedo seguir hablando contigo…_

_-o-o-o-_

_-amm… Emmet, Bella, ella es Tanya… mi…_

_-soy su esposa…- agregó la mujer y le extendió la mano a Bella acompañada de una sonrisa socarrona…- un gusto en conocerte, Bella…- ella no hizo mas que saludarla pero agradeció que Emmet se pusiera en medio fingiendo saludar a Tanya, una repentina melancolía comenzó a inundar a Bella- y él es Seth, nuestro precioso hijo…- Bella no lo soportó más y soltó un jadeo bastante bajo._

_**Click en el liink azul de abajiito! REVIEWSSS!**_

_**REVIEWSSS Y VOTEN POR MII... !**_


	13. Sensaciones Olvidadas

**=Sensaciones olvidadas =**

-¿Qué les parece sin anunciamos públicamente la unión dentro de dos semanas?- inquirió Carlisle que acaba de firmar los papeles, Clarise le sonrió por la idea igual que Charlie.

-dos semanas es muy pronto…- murmuró Bella, era otra de las pocas intervenciones que había hecho en la reunión.

-no lo creo, es suficiente tiempo…- respondió Edward mientras la retaba a contradecirlo, ella soltó un suspiro pero aun así habló.

-no hay suficiente tiempo para planear absolutamente nada, debemos saber donde será el evento y tiene que ser el mejor lugar de Nueva York, también debemos hacer la lista de invitados, no cualquiera va estar ahí, hay que organizar fechas y sobre todo, avisar a los medios, a los que de verdad nos interesan…- Edward no tuvo mas que aceptar lo que Bella había dicho, la miró con el ceño fruncido, intentado hacer contacto visual pero ella no iba a acceder.

-si, tu hija tiene razón Charlie, un mes es mejor…- espetó Karl, Emmet empezó a asentir.

-bueno, entonces en un mes ¿te parece Charlie?

-claro que si Carlisle… hija, deberías organizar este evento, tú siempre llevas todo a la perfección.

-no hay problema papá, yo lo haré…- contestó sonriéndole y miró a su hermano…- estas condenado a ayudarme…- susurró al oído de Emmet, el cual intentó esconder la sonrisa de burla, cuando levantó la vista se encontró con ese par de orbes esmeralda pero rápido se giró, ya quería que todo esto terminara.

-bueno, creo que con esto hemos terminado, solo nos restaría hacer reuniones esta semana y la que viene para poder organizarnos y empezar a trabajar.

-¿Qué hay de los puestos?- preguntó Edward, su padre le dio una mirada reprobatoria pero a él no le importó, solo quería saber lo que iba a pasar.

-eso lo hablaremos personalmente con ustedes…

-¿ustedes?- inquirió Emmet porque había sido Charlie el que contestó.

-si hijo, en casa lo hablaremos… lo mismo hará Carlisle ¿cierto?- el interpelado solo asintió.

Eran casi la una de la tarde cuando Carlisle anunció que la junta había terminado, Charlie decidió quedarse a comer con su nuevo socio, junto con Clarise y Esme, que los iba a encontrar en el restaurante; ellos fueron los primeros en salir de la oficina.

-¿vienes a comer conmigo?- le preguntó Emmet a su hermana.

-amm… si me lo permites, Emmet… planeaba invitar a Bella a comer… ¿aceptas?- el tono de Karl era el mismo de siempre, Bella lo miró por unos segundos y se giró a su hermano, Emmet solo se encogió de hombros, era una decisión que solo ella debía tomar, bueno, eso creía.

-creo que no nos hemos presentado correctamente…- Bella se tensó cuando escuchó la voz de Edward a sus espaldas y su hermano se colocó a un lado de ella, al principió no supo porque pero al ver a Ethan a un lado de Edward encontró esa respuesta…- Edward Cullen, vicepresidente de la corporación Cullen.

-ex corporación Cullen debo decir ¿no es así chico?- fue lo que dijo en respuesta- Karl Duprik…- cuando estrechó su mano, sintió claramente como Edward imprimía un poco mas de fuerza pero Karl supo responderle y le sonrió con suficiencia antes de alejarse e ignorarlo para hablar con Bella…- aun no haz contestado Isabella.

-oh si, lo siento…- murmuró abrumada…- lo lamento pero, no puedo, hay muchas cosas que debo hacer…

-¿ocupada como siempre, eh?- Ethan había hecho un comentario en el momento justo que su hermano estaba por irse de allí, pero obviamente lo hizo detenerse para escuchar su respuesta…- ¿Qué no piensas saludarnos como se debe Bella? Hace muchos años que no te vemos…- hablaba con voz socarrona que solo comenzaba a sacar de quicio a Emmet.- Edward ven acá, no seas tan orgulloso y hablemos.

-ella no tiene nada de que hablar contigo Ethan…- espetó Emmet con la quijada apretada, Edward frunció el ceño al ver esa expresión.- vámonos Bella.

-claro…- dijo Bella con un hilo de voz y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, Emmet pasó a un lado de Ethan golpeándolo del hombro, pero el interpelado no hizo ningún gesto para defenderse, Bella miró hacia atrás por un momento para verificar que su hermano la siguiera, pero cuando llegó a la puerta, se encontró con él.

-¿me dejas pasar por favor?- murmuró con voz temblorosa y viéndolo a la cara, él la miraba sin ningún sentimiento que pudiera expresar.

-quiero hablar contigo…- dijo sin más, ella abrió la boca solo un poco que casi ni se notaba ese gesto, miró hacia el suelo y solo asintió… Edward se hizo un lado en respuesta y caminó frente a ella, Emmet tomó el brazo de su hermana y la hizo detenerse.

-¿vas a ir con él ahora?- inquirió bajito, ella no supo que contestar, solo observó que Edward daba ordenes a una mujer joven y parecía estar molesto.

-no… no lo se ¿debería?- Emmet le sonrió para darle confianza, no tenía nada en contra de Edward.

-yo creo que tú deberías hablar primero con él, antes de que yo lo haga, ya sabes lo que podría decir.

-no me amenaces Emmet, no tienes ni una idea de lo difícil que es esto.

-solo digo lo que pienso hacer, hermanita…

-eres un im…

-Isabella…- la llamó Edward a sus espaldas, ella se giró solo para verlo serio y de un momento a otro empezó a caminar hacia ella sin mostrar nada de nervios, se comportaba lo mas indiferente posible.- ¿debo pedirte permiso para hablar con ella?- le preguntó a Emmet con desdén, el chico frunció el ceño.

-para nada Cullen, solo… mantenla apartada de tu hermano si van a estar por aquí…

-Emmet…- le regañó su hermana pero él la ignoró…- te veo luego ¿de acuerdo?

-claro… te ayudaré con las cosas del departamento así que te llamo dentro de unas horas…- Bella se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y lo vio entrar al elevador, se hizo un silenció que duró mas de lo que ambos hubieran deseado.

-¿de que quieres hablar?- inquirió Bella en voz baja.

-no pienso hablar contigo aquí… sígueme…- murmuró con voz fría y se giró para caminar un par de pasos adelante, Bella resopló y lo siguió casi sin poder evitarlo, algo le decía que era mejor irse y dejar la relación como algo simplemente laboral pero era esa antigua Bella, la inocente y enamorada chica, la que la obligó a moverse detrás de él, de seguirlo y posiblemente la que la iba a hacer decir muchas cosas, Edward abrió la puerta de su oficina y esperó a que Bella entrara para poder cerrar.

-siéntate por favor…- pidió con esa maldita voz fría que a ella no les gustaba y la estaba desesperando.

-¿y bien?- inquirió presa de los nervios, Edward la ignoró mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y luego le extendió unos papeles en un folder- ¿Qué es esto?

-son algunos eventos que tenemos, debía dártelos ya que tu vas a organizar lo del anuncio, debes coordinarte para que las fechas no coincidan.

-oh claro… y… ¿era esto lo que querías hablar?- preguntó temerosa.

-el noventa por ciento…

-¿Cuál es el diez?

-amm… no se si es… indicado hablar de ese tema.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-parece que tú eres la que tiene la idea de lo que quiero hablar… así que, mejor tú comienza la plática ¿no?

-no… no se que quieres saber, Edward…

-claro…- murmuró para si mismo y de forma sarcástica, en ese momento ella se molestó ¿Acaso la estaba tomando como algo sin importancia?- mejor vete ya, ese tipo, Karl debe estar esperándote.

-no planeo salir con él…- dijo por inercia, lo que más odiaba en esta vida era tener tratos con Karl Duprik, porque siempre se le andaba insinuando…- pero es una buena forma de correrme de tu oficina, es obvio que todavía no sabes quien soy…- Edward respondió con una risa, él sabía que se estaba comportando de forma déspota pero aun así no iba a cambiar ahora.

-¿y quien eres? Que yo sepa y según yo recuerdo, tú eres una chiquilla cobarde que suele huir de sus problemas… aquí, yo doy las ordenes…- Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, al parecer ese Edward amable y casi perfecto ya no existía, Bella hizo un gesto que decía claramente que se sentía ofendida y la verdad lo estaba, tenía ganas de levantarse y darle una bofetada pero no lo haría…

-eres un imbécil Edward…- espetó y se giró para salir de allí…- no te atrevas a echarme en cara las decisiones que tomé porque no tienes ni un idea de lo que me obligó a hacerlo…- llegó a la puerta y su voz ya estaba temblorosa…- todo, lo que tú llamas cobardía, lo hice por ambos, por ti, por tu familia, por mí…

-¿de que hablas?

-de nada… ya no vale la pena hablar de eso…- dijo con voz mucho más baja, estuvo a punto de salir pero…

-no espera…- Edward cerró la puerta con fuerza y se colocó enfrente de ella, impidiéndole salir, la miró a los ojos y sintió el impulso de tomarla de los brazos y hacerla hablar, no había entendido lo que le había dicho, a decir verdad, no entendió lo que había entre líneas.- no vas a salir de aquí sin hablar… sin explicarme porque demonios te fuiste sin verme, Bella…- la miró directo a los ojos y ella intentó soportar esas repentinas ganas de llorar.- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi familia en esto?

-déjame salir…

-quiero que me expliques, Bella… ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-me iba a ir de todas formas Edward, así que…

-¡intentaste matarte maldita sea!- le gritó y ella dio un respingo por el tono de voz, se sintió completamente indefensa y se alejó de él un par de pasos…- ¿sabes lo que sentí cuando te vi en los brazos de Emmet totalmente inconsciente? Quería verte, quería que me dijeras que había pasado, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por hacer pagar al que te hizo daño.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que alguien me dañó?- inquirió bajito.

-por que te conocía, tú eras incapaz de suicidarte por una cosa estúpida… Bella…- habló un poco mas serio y se acercó a ella…- quiero saber que te sucedió, he pasado ocho años de mi maldita vida intentando adivinar…

-no quiero que lo sepas.

-¿Por qué?- reprochó elevando la voz y ella lo empujó para quitarlo de su camino y salir…- no vas a huir de esto por siempre Bella…

-ya lo se, Edward…- espetó…- te juro que yo no hice nada solo por mí… las decisiones que tomé fueron por ti, para no hacerte sufrir… y también discúlpame por haber estado en tu cabeza por tanto tiempo.

-no Bella, espera, aun terminamos de hablar.

-ya lo hicimos…- murmuró y se limpió el par de lágrimas que tenía en las mejillas…- con permiso y no te preocupes, Emmet me ayudará a organizar el evento de anuncio…- esta vez, Edward se segó por completo por lo que quería y simplemente actuó por inercia, ¿Qué otra cosa haría al verla allí? Tan linda y perfecta como siempre… así que sin pensarlo y al verla alejándose, la tomó del brazo y la hizo girar para verlo, de inmediato la sostuvo de los brazos, impidiendo que se moviera y ella se quedó quieta…

-si no querías hacerme sufrir, entonces… debiste haberte quedado y decirme todo lo que había pasado…- su tono de voz era casi inaudible, pero la cercanía que tenían ambos era perfecta para Bella pudiera entenderlo bien, no sabía porque no podía moverse, algo le impedía hacerlo, simplemente lo veía a los ojos… hasta que habló.

-eso hubiera sido peor…- contestó con la voz entrecortada…- Edw…- simplemente no la dejó terminar de hablar y presa de toda esa mezcla de sentimientos de furia, pasión, desesperación… la besó… Bella cerró los ojos por la sorpresa y sintió como cada fibra de su ser comenzaba a ceder, sus manos que estaban a sus costados, se movieron a la espalda de Edward, hasta llegar a su cabello para acercarlo más… él no evitó sentirse bien al ver la reacción de Bella y la abrazó de la cintura y sus labios comenzaron a moverse con mas sincronía… el tiempo pareció detenerse mientras ellos se besaban, no podían escuchar nada y lo único que sentían era la cercanía de sus cuerpos y sus acompasadas respiraciones, a Edward ni siquiera se le ocurrió pensar en su familia, en Tanya, ella no importaba absolutamente nada ahora que tenía al amor de su vida en sus brazos… Bella sintió como Edward quería profundizar el beso pero en ese momento y aunque ella quisiera aceptar, algo hizo click en su mente y se alejó… miró hacia el suelo por unos momentos y luego lo vio a la cara, no encontraba ni una pizca de arrepentimiento en lo que había pasado y ella no sabía lo que significaba esa maravillosa sensación que acaba de embargarla al estar tan cerca de Edward, tampoco él… ¿era posible que después de tantos años el amor y la atracción siguieran ahí?

-Bella…- intentó explicarse el tipo pero ella solo parpadeó, de pura casualidad miró hacia el fondo de la oficina, donde estaba un estante, el cual tenía libros y una fotografía de un niño, el mismo que había visto en ese elevador…

-oh por Dios…- musitó la chica en busca de aire, rogaba que eso que pensaba no fuera cierto, él no podía estar… con alguien y mucho menos con un hijo… pero, no se quedó a comprobarlo, simplemente lo miró una ultima vez a los ojos y salió de allí, esta vez Edward no la siguió, solo volvió a su escritorio y por impulso tiró algunos papeles de forma violenta…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Emmet estaba preocupado por que su hermana no lo había llamado y tampoco contestaba las llamadas, ahora mismo se encontraba camino a casa, para ver si Bella ya estaba allí.

-¿Qué sucede Emmet?- preguntó Rose, que acaba de recibir una llamada del chico.

-hola, hermosa… amm… voy a llegar tarde a la cita porque tengo que ver a Bella antes…

-bueno, Bella esta conmigo, estamos en su nuevo departamento, Alice y yo la estamos ayudando a arreglarlo.

-¿Qué? Pero… se suponía que lo iba a ayudar.

-pues, ella nos llamó para que la ayudáramos, pero… no creo que esta un poco, abrumada con algo, casi no ha hablado de cosas que no sean acerca de la boda de Alice.

-¿te parece si voy a allá?

-por mi no hay problema… te veo aquí.

-ok, adiós…- se despidió y cambio el curso a donde iba; mientras tanto, Edward Cullen estaba llegando a su casa, acaba de salir del trabajo y lo único que quería era darse una ducha y dormir, desde lo que sucedió con Bella no había podido dejar de pensar en ella y sobre todo en lo que le dijo; dejó el auto donde siempre solía hacerlo y se dignó a entrar con lentitud a la casa.

-¡papi!- gritó Seth que llegó corriendo a Edward, éste le sonrió y le dio un beso en la coronilla y lo acomodó en sus brazos…

-¿divertido tu día campeón?

-mucho papi… mi mami me llevó con mi abuelita después de que fuimos a tu oficina…

-oh que bien… ¿te portaste bien?- preguntaba mientras caminaba con su hijo hacia las escaleras ya que su único objetivo era descansar.

-por supuesto que no…- contestó Tanya que venía bajando las escaleras…

-Tanya, por favor, para ti cualquier cosa que Seth haga lo tomas como una grosería…

-¿disculpa? Al menos yo estoy con él a diferencia de ti…- Edward resopló y dejó a su hijo en el suelo porque esto prometía ser otra discusión…

-Seth, lleva esto a mi habitación ¿quieres pequeño?- el niño se llevó el portafolio de Edward y fue hasta que llegó el segundo piso cuando habló con su esposa…- hago todo lo posible por estar con mi hijo, Tanya.

-ay por favor… siempre estas metido en esa estúpida empresa.

-es mi trabajo ¿Qué quieres? Que este aquí como un inútil, viéndote, soportando cada maldita discusión que se te ocurre iniciar.

-las inicio por tu culpa, Edward… estoy harta de…

-¿de que? ¿Quieres irte? Adelante…- espetó señalando a la puerta pero ella soltó un bufido y una carcajada.

-¿me corres? Si tú llegas a sacarme de esta casa, Seth se va conmigo y jamás vuelves a verlo.- Edward intentaba contenerse para no hacerle daño, pero simplemente no soportaba estas discusiones que ahora era de todos los días…

-¿Sabes que? Olvídalo… no puedo seguir hablando contigo…

-siempre haces esto Edward, huyes… ¿hoy también fue un duro día de trabajo? Que mal…

-si, hoy fue un mal día, en la empresa debo soportar a todo ese montón de imbéciles, incluido Ethan, soportar a mi padre, lidiar con la llegada de los Swan, ver a Bella después de….

-¿Quién es Bella?- preguntó con desdén al decir el nombre, él solo la miró a los ojos y ella levantó la ceja…- te hice una pregunta.

-nadie que te interese Tanya.

-es tu amante ¿no? Wow… quien lo diría, el respetable Edward Cullen tiene una amante…- se echó una carcajada.

-eres insoportable Tanya, no soporto un día más contigo y si estoy aquí es por Seth, por que él es lo mas importante para mí.

-bueno al menos prefieres a tu hijo encima de esa mujercita, la tal Bella…- Edward no contestó y simplemente subió las escaleras mientras escuchaba los últimos gritos de Tanya, estaba cansado de este matrimonio pero no podía terminarlo, si hijo estaba de por medio.

-bien, creo que esto es todo… nosotras te podemos acompañar de compras, obvio ese closet aun tiene espacio de sobra y necesitas otras cosas…- decía Alice al ver el departamento de Bella completamente ordenado, Emmet estaba recargado en la puerta, acaba de llegar.

-si, gracias, chicas…- respondió Bella con una sonrisa…- estoy exhausta.

-y yo también, debo irme, Bells… quedé de salir con Jasper esta noche…

-claro, nos vemos mañana Alice… ¿sí vas a ir a la oficina cierto?

-claro… hay cosas que quiero ver…-murmuró Alice y después de despedirse se fue de allí, Rose hizo lo mismo pero esperó que Emmet hablara con su hermana.

-sea lo que sea lo hablamos mañana, de verdad Emmet, estoy cansada…- espetó la chica caminando la que era su habitación.

-bien, entonces te veo mañana…- dijo rendido y se fue; Bella se dedicó a recorrer su nuevo departamento, para conocerlo bien, había cinco habitaciones distintas, la cocina y la sala aparte… era bastante grande, elegante y bonito, además, Alice y Rosalie supieron muy bien plasmar la personalidad de Bella en el lugar, la chica suspiró cuando volvió a la cocina después de haberse dado un baño, solo se sirvió una taza de café y se fue a acostar, mañana sería otra día…

-mierda…- siseó a media noche al no poder conciliar el sueño, lo único que estaba en su mente era ese beso ¿Cómo había podido pasar eso? No solo eso la preocupaba, también estaba el estrés de ver a Ethan otra vez, de tener a Karl detrás de ella, la amenaza de Emmet de hablar pero… sobre todo, ese foto, la del niño de ojos verdes…- ¿de verdad me olvidaste tan rápido?- inquirió en forma muy baja pensando en que Edward posiblemente ya tenía una familia hecha, al final se rindió y trató de alejar todos esos pensamientos para poder dormir. La mañana siguiente tuvo que lidiar con su padre, pues no le había avisado que se iban a mudar, pero no hubo ninguna discusión, solo tuvo que inventar excusas para explicar las razones de porque quiso alejarse de la familia, de todas formas, Charlie no intentó hacerla volver, sí su hija era feliz así pues, no podía hacer nada…

Se vio obligada a volver a la corporación Cullen junto con Emmet solo porque tenían una reunión con Edward e Ethan, Charlie y Carlisle también iban a estar presentes, solo ellos porque iban a acordar lo del los nuevos puestos.

-se supone que Alice iba estar aquí…- le dijo Bella a su hermano en el elevador...

-¿para que estaría aquí?

-le pedí que viniera, cuando le conté lo que pasó ayer ella me dijo que me iba a…

-¿Qué pasó ayer?- le interrumpió el chico y ella palideció…- ¿Ethan te atacó?

-NO… no, no, nada de eso… ni siquiera lo vi…

-¿entonces?

-es sobre… Edward… él… bueno, nosotros…- iba a terminar de hablar pero las puertas se abrieron y como ayer, la misma mujer rubia rojiza entró, solo le sonrió a Emmet y no dijo nada mientras esperaba a llegar al siguiente piso, Bella tampoco hizo ningún comentario, porque su mente ahora vagaba en esa foto…

-¿Qué pasó entre Edward y tú? Venias diciéndome eso…- Tanya escuchó claramente lo que Emmet dijo pero no hizo un gesto que delatara que estaba atenta, Bella le dio un codazo a Emmet.- hablamos luego, entonces.- su hermana no contestó, por fin llegaron al piso donde estaba las oficinas principales, Tanya fue la primera en salir y se fue directo a la oficina de Edward, Alice también andaba por allí, estaba cuidando a su sobrino.

-¿conoces a esa mujer?- preguntó Bella a su hermano.

-no, para nada… ¿Por qué?- Bella se encogió de hombros y allí vio a Alice, suspiró aliviada y su amiga la vio, la saludó con la mano y la vio llamar a un niño, a ese niño…

-hola Bells… hola Emmet.

-¿Qué tal Alice?- comentó el chico.

-llegué antes, fui a salvar a Seth de la bruja de Tanya… ¿verdad, cariño?- el niño solo le sonrió.

-¿es tu hijo?- le preguntó Emmet y Alice comenzó a reír…- ¿Qué? Se parece a ti…

-es obvio, es mi sobrino…- murmuró entre risas.

-¿tu que?- preguntó Bella completamente desconcertada, Alice sintió que había cometido una estupidez y no supo que decir, ese hombre guapo de ojos verdes venía caminando a un lado de la misma mujer rubia, Bella quiso creer que era Ethan pero no, ella conocía muy bien a Edward… en cuanto él la miró, su cuerpo se tensó y Tanya descubrió que algo había allí.

-amor, aquí estas pequeño…- le dijo al niño… Alice se colocó a un lado de Bella y Emmet solo se puso atento al gesto de su hermana, esto no pintaba bien.

-fui a traerlo a tu casa un poco después de que te fuiste, Edward…- decía Alice para aligerar el ambiente pero era inútil el intento.

-gracias, hola campeón…- Bella frunció el ceño a mas no poder al ver a Edward cargar al niño y darle un beso en la mejilla y además, sonreírle con los ojos brillantes… _no, no, no_… eran lo único que estaba en su mente.

-amm… ¿Qué no piensas presentarnos, cuñada?- inquirió Tanya con voz melosa.

-Tanya, por favor…- Edward intentó reprocharle pero ella lo ignoró, aun así, Alice no los iba a presentar.

-yo no quiero hacerlo y lo sabes, así que ¿Edward?- murmuró la duende, él solo miró a Bella y frunció el ceño antes de hablar.

-amm… Emmet, Bella, ella es Tanya… mi…

-soy su esposa…- agregó la mujer y le extendió la mano a Bella acompañada de una sonrisa socarrona…- un gusto en conocerte, Bella…- ella no hizo mas que saludarla pero agradeció que Emmet se pusiera en medio fingiendo saludar a Tanya, una repentina melancolía comenzó a inundar a Bella- y él es Seth, nuestro precioso hijo…- Bella no lo soportó más y soltó un jadeo bastante bajo.

-un gusto y Edward… wow… que bien que tengas una familia…- opinó Emmet a su amigo, Tanya no paraba de sonreír y solo se dedicaba a ver la reacción de Bella, la cual solo quería salir corriendo de allí, había descubierto que todas sus suposiciones eran ciertas, Edward tenía una vida hecha, una en la que ella no cabía…

-bueno… ¿no quieres salir con nosotros a comer Bella?- la invitó Tanya, Alice le dijo a Edward con la mirada que interviniera pero él se sentía fatal como para hablar.

-no lo creo…- espetó Alice…- Bella es completamente distinta a ti, ella si tiene cerebro así que… mejor mantente alejada.- Tanya miró a Alice como si de una cosa insignificante se tratase y volvió a aguijonar a Bella…

-es extenuante hablar contigo Alice… amor, nos vemos luego, se que tienes mucho trabajo…- se colgó del cuello de Edward para besarlo y Bella fue incapaz de apartar la mirada…- despídete de tu papi, Seth.

-nos vemos papi… te quiero mucho…- dijo el niño y lo abrazó.

-y yo a ti, campeón, te veo luego ¿de acuerdo?- el niño asintió y tomó la mano de su mami estando en el suelo.

-adiós… y… un gusto, Emmet…- pasó a su lado…- adiós Bella…- dijo con voz de falsa amistad y se alejó.

Alice volteó a ver a Bella y Emmet solo la tomó del brazo.

-vamos, la reunión de be estar por comenzar…- Bella asintió sin hablar.

-Bella… ¿puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó Edward sin pensarlo dos veces, Alice suspiró y Emmet solo vio a su hermana.

-no lo creo, hay… cosas que hacer… con permiso…- respondió a la defensiva y se deshizo del agarre de Emmet para ir a la sala de juntas, Emmet la siguió.

-¿esto era lo que querías Alice?- preguntó Edward completamente molesto hacia su hermana ella no se inmutó y lo vio a los ojos.

-si eso era lo que quería… bienvenido a tu realidad… en la que solo eres un pobre diablo arrepentido de arruinar tu vida al juntarte con una zorra.

-Alice, por favor…

-arréglalo… ya se lo que hiciste ayer, y créelo, besarla y después presentarle a tu esposa y a tu hijo, fue lo peor que pudiste hacer, Edward…- sentenció en voz baja…- te veo luego…- se despidió y se alejó dejándolo allí como un completo estúpido.

-Por favor llama a la señorita Swan y dile que vaya a mi oficina, esta en la sala de juntas…- ordenó a una de las secretarias…- si vuelves sin ella, puedes ir guardando tus cosas…- amenazó.

-claro señor Cullen…- la mujer casi corrió a la sala de juntas, temerosa de perder su trabajo mientras que Edward se metió a su oficina a esperar…

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos hasta que tocaron la puerta.

-adelante…- Bella entró dando tras pies y se notaba que estaba molesta.

-¿Cómo te atreves a amenazar a una pobre mujer solo por hablar conmigo?

-sabía que te ibas a negar a venir así que…- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia…- quería aclarar las cosas…- Bella se rió con sarcasmo.

-¿aclarar? No hay nada que aclarar… lo entiendo perfectamente, pasó mucho tiempo, era obvio que tu debías seguir con tu vida cuando yo me fui sin decir nada, lo comprendo, también entiendo que ese beso solo fue por la intensidad del momento, no hay nada de que hablar.

-te equivocas…- murmuró Edward a la defensiva a y caminó hacia ella…- lamento no haberte dicho de mi familia.

-lo iba a saber de todas formas no crees… no soy estúpida Edward.

-bueno, entonces no tienes porque pensar que se beso fue un error.

-¿de que hablas?- inquirió Bella sorprendida…pero de inmediato se recuperó.

-no quería que las cosas pasaran así, lo siento.

-¿Qué no pasara que? Edward, estas casado y tienes un hijo, no te culpo de nada….

-entonces porque demonios lo dices como si fuera un delito ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

-¿cuenta de que? ¿De cómo hablo? ¿De cómo me comporto?

-si de eso…- se acercó más…- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-¿disculpa? Yo no quiero que me digas nada, solo… olvidemos lo que pasó, tú tus cosas y yo las mías… tal vez, lo mejor es que… nuestra relación solo sea laboral y ya…

-no puedo hacerlo… es completamente estúpido lo que me pides…- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica…- es imposible tratarte como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, Bella, es inútil fingir que no siento nada por ti porque no es verdad…- dijo lo ultimo elevando la voz y ella solo se quedó inmóvil…

-¿Qué sientes por mí?- preguntó en voz baja…

-no… no lo se… yo…

-esa es otra razón para que nos mantengamos alejados… no voy a entrometerme en tu relación con tu… esposa.

-ya no hay relación… Tanya y yo simplemente no queremos seguir juntos.

-¿en serio? Yo vi todo lo contrario…

-viste lo que ella quería que vieras, Bella…- dio los últimos pasos y la tomó de ambos brazos, justo como ayer…- yo no la amo, Bella…- ella tragó en seco en respuesta.

-¿Qué sientes por mí?- volvió a preguntar y lo vio a los ojos…- ¿Edward?

-no lo se, pero… me hace querer besarte… me hace querer estar junto a ti, lo más cerca posible…- se fue inclinando poco a poco y ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos ante lo que venía…- ¿no lo sientes? - inquirió y llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla, Bella suspiró al sentir esa caricia…- ¿Qué hay de ti, aun sientes algo por mí? - Bella lo volvió a ver a la cara pero no contestó, de hecho, no sabía lo que sentía por él, porque, Edward estaba casado, con un hijo y ella… ¿Qué papel tendría aquí? El de… una amante… el de la otra…

-no puedo…- dijo antes sus propios pensamientos…

-¿ya no sientes nada por mí?- sus rostros estaban bastante cerca pero aun así Edward no parecía querer moverse hasta escuchar su respuesta.

-bésame…- susurró sin pensarlo, él solo le sonrió de lado por una fracción de segundo y al siguiente la acercó a mas no poder a su cuerpo y chocó sus labios con los de ella, no había nada que decir por el momento, solo querían besarse, Bella lo tomó del cuello para no separarse, no quería hacerlo, no quería perderlo aun sabiendo que ya no lo tenia; él reaccionó de la misma forma, llevó sus manos a la cintura y espalda de Bella y la besó aun con más ímpetu haciéndola jadear en su boca, nada parecía poder separarlos en ese momento, incluso fueron ignorantes de que la puerta fue abierta y alguien los veía, Edward tenía Bella sostenida de la cintura y su mano acariciaba su mejilla mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, fundiéndose en un beso bastante pasional mientras ella los veía… los había descubierto…

* * *

**Hoolaaa! ojala y les haayaa gustadoo el capiitulo, quiiero habiisarles que Lily y yoo hemos entrado a clases y como estamos en area tecniica pues, es un poco mas exigente, por lo cual, posiblemente habra momentos en que nos atrasemos para subiir capiitulo, espero qquee lo comprendan, tambien ha habiido problemas de conexxion en Interneet pero eso lo podemos resolver mas facil jeje, en fiin, por favor no se molesten sii de un momento a otro las actualiizaciiones se hacenn lentas, hacemos todo lo que podemos, bueno no tengoo mucho que deciir así que supongo que me despiido...xDD recuerden votaarr...! kiizezzz ! Adelantos...::: **

_-no… Bella, estábamos…_

_-¡no Edward!- le gritó antes de llegar a la puerta…- por favor, nunca… jamás vuelvas a besarme._

_-¿Qué dices? No, no puedo…_

_-¿Por qué demonios no entiendes la situación? Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos ahora…_

_-claro que podemos._

_-¿en serio? Dime… quiero que me digas que sientes por mí ahora…_

_-o-o-o-_

_-¿Qué sucede contigo Ethan? Es tu hermano, comprendo que estés molesto, pero… Edward ha demostrado que tiene mayor responsabilidad, los empleados lo respetan y…_

_-tú eres un maldito hipócrita papá… eso es lo que eres.- puntualizó señalándolo._

_-Ethan…- murmuró Alice para intentar callarlo._

_-¡no te metas!- le gritó y fue entonces cuando Edward se puso de pie…- siempre, desde ese maldito accidente con Alice haz estado en mi contra papá._

_-no, Ethan… eso es mentira…_

_-o-o-o-_

_-nunca hubo un maldito día en que yo fuera más que él, siempre, cualquier estupidez que Edward hiciera era algo grande, niégamelo papá… ¡niégame maldita sea que lo prefieres a él!- gritó exasperado, Alice se posó a un lado de Edward pero tuvo miedo de decir algo._

_-dices puras tonterías Ethan…_

_-no Carlisle, el que dice puras tonterías eres tú… maldita sea… no soporto ser de tu familia, lo odio, te odio a ti, odio a mi madre, odio a Edward… odio la maldita basura en la que convertiste mi vida…_

_-Ethan, eres un insolente…_

_-¡y tú eres un hijo de puta papá!_

_-o-o-o-_

_…- ¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió casi sin aire y se cruzó de brazos como si fuera la gran defensa, esos maravillosos ojos verdes recorrieron cada centímetro de cuerpo en tan solo unos cuantos segundos y al final se posaron en sus orbes chocolate._

_-hay cosas que quiero aclarar…- dijo sin más y no esperó a que Bella lo invitara a pasar, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas…_

_-o-o-o-_

_-¿Qué haces?...- inquirió con un hilo de voz…- Edward por favor…_

_-quiero hacerte el amor, Bella… ahora…_

_ **ñaca ñaca ñaca ñaca ñaca jajaja...xDD**_

_**CLICK EN EL LINK AZULITO DE ABAJOO! REVIEWSS^^!**_

_**REVIEWSSSS... !**_


	14. La Causa

**=La causa=**

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose hizo abrir los ojos a Isabella, sin detenerse a pensar, empujó a Edward y lo hizo apartarse, _"Por Dios ¿Qué hago?"_ fue lo que pensó al mirarlo asustada, sabía que alguien los había visto pero ¿Quién?

-¿sucede algo?- inquirió Edward intentando acogerla en sus brazos otra vez pero ella reaccionó más rápido y se hizo hacia atrás…- ¿Bella que sucede?

-alguien… por Dios Edward, alguien entró a la oficina y nos vio…

-¿eso que importa?

-¿Qué dices? Edward, eres un hombre casado, ¿Cómo es posible que digas eso?...- sentía que debía salir de allí pero le daba pánico abrir esa puerta, quien quiera que allá entrado y los haya visto pensaría que ella era solo una zorra, una prostituta por andar de arrastrada con Edward Cullen.- debo irme.

-no… Bella, estábamos…

-¡no Edward!- le gritó antes de llegar a la puerta…- por favor, nunca… jamás vuelvas a besarme.

-¿Qué dices? No, no puedo…

-¿Por qué demonios no entiendes la situación? Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos ahora…

-claro que podemos.

-¿en serio? Dime… quiero que me digas que sientes por mí ahora… ¿Qué soy yo para ti en estos momentos?- preguntó sabiendo que él nunca contestaría, estaba tan confundido como ella; la respuesta de Edward fue un simple suspiro…- lo siento, pero…

-por favor Bella, no hagas esto…

-no, no lo hagas tu Edward, date cuenta que yo no soy ese tipo de mujer, yo no quiero ser la otra Edward, alguien nos acaba de ver y no tengo ni una maldita idea de quien es… así que por el bien de todos, creo que deberíamos… mantener distancia.

-¿por el bien de todos?

-si, por eso…- recalcó la chica y lo vio a los ojos…- si de algo sirve, deberías intentar arreglar las cosas con tu esposa, tu hijo no merece ser infeliz.

-no lo es, puedes estar tranquila…- espetó Edward con desdén, ella no hizo nada aparte de verlo y se limitó a salir de allí, Alice estaba sentada en una de las sillas del pasillo con la pierna cruzada y los brazos sobre su regazo.

-hola…- musitó bajito mientras Bella le veía a los ojos y caminaba lento hacia ella.

-¿fuiste tú, cierto?- inquirió la chica con voz baja, Alice sonrió de lado y suspiró antes de ponerse de pie…- lo lamento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- preguntó Alice con una sonrisa…- no voy a decir nada es obvio…- Bella la miró con clara vergüenza en la cara…- no debes avergonzarte…

-claro que debo hacerlo, Alie… pero, no puedo.- la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Edward salió de allí hecho una fiera, se notaba a simple vista lo molesto que estaba, aborrecía la situación y peor fue su reacción cuando vio a su hermana hablando con Bella.

-hablamos mas tarde de esto… deberías ir a…

-a casa…- interrumpió Emmet que había llegado prácticamente de la nada, Edward pasó a un lado de ellos sin siquiera fijarse en Bella, también esquivó a Charlie que fue el ultimo en salir de la sala de juntas, cerró la puerta causando un gran ruido…

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Alice preocupada al ver que Ethan y su padre aun no salían.

-Carlisle acaba de anunciar que se va a retirar.

-¡¿Qué?- espetó la duende y miró a Bella igual de consternada que ella.

-por eso llamó a Edward, va a hablar con ellos sobre los nuevos cargos y… creo que deberías estar presente.

-yo no tengo nada que ver con la empresa, Emmet… así que.

-Ethan acaba de tener una discusión con tu padre y te aseguro que Edward allí no será de mucha ayuda.

-si tienes razón, Bella, te llamaré luego…- ella asintió y vio a Alice salir corriendo hacia el fondo del pasillo; tomó aire antes de entrar y abrió la puerta lentamente.

-hola familia…- saludó mientras cerraba la puerta, Edward resopló e Ethan la miró como si fuera una escoria allí.

-hija, adelante… toma asiento…- la invitó Carlisle.

-ella no tiene anda que ver en esto, papá, que se vaya…- espetó Ethan…

-no te entrometas en lo que te diga, por favor…- el interpelado se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y soltó una maldición baja, Alice se sentó a un lado de Edward, pero no dijo nada, solo esperó que ellos comenzaran a hablar.

-bien, hijos… he decidido, después de haber hablado con su madre que… es tiempo de retirarme…- musitó Carlisle con voz solemne…- creo que ustedes ya son bastante aptos de llevar esto a la cima… ¿cierto?

-¿Qué mas da? Acabamos de asociarnos con los Swan, los puestos van cambiar y… nadie tendrá la presidencia ¿no?- opinó Ethan con desdén.

-Charlie y yo ocuparíamos la presidencia, pero si yo me retiro, uno de ustedes tomará mi lugar…- Ethan y Edward levantaron la mirada al mismo tiempo, viéndose primero a los ojos y luego viendo a su padre, en ese momento, Alice sintió que las cosas no iban a terminar bien.

-¿haz decidido quien será el que ocupara tu lugar?- se aventuró a preguntar Alice.

-si, hija… desde anoche, en casa… y se que esa decisión es de las mejores que he tomado…- musitó con una sonrisa, primero miró a Ethan, él le sonrió en respuesta pensando que él sería el elegido pero era todo lo contrario…- lo pensé bastante dado que ambos son inteligentes y gracias a su trabajo han logrado tomar las mejores decisiones… así que, antes de decirles mi elección, deben saber que los amos a los dos e independientemente de quien sea, somos una familia y debemos estar unidos…

-claro papá…- musitó Edward en voz baja.

-bien…- Alice se tensó en su lugar, era obvia la elección de su padre…- dentro de tres meses, cuando la unión este hecha, Edward… tú tomarás mi lugar…

-¿Qué?- espetó Ethan levantándose violentamente del asiento…- eres increíble…

-gracias papá…- musitó Edward con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede contigo Ethan? Es tu hermano, comprendo que estés molesto, pero… Edward ha demostrado que tiene mayor responsabilidad, los empleados lo respetan y…

-tú eres un maldito hipócrita papá… eso es lo que eres.- puntualizó señalándolo.

-Ethan…- murmuró Alice para intentar callarlo.

-¡no te metas!- le gritó y fue entonces cuando Edward se puso de pie…- siempre, desde ese maldito accidente con Alice haz estado en mi contra papá.

-no, Ethan… eso es mentira…- Alice se mordió el labio al sentirse culpable, ese momento de su vida casi estaba en el olvido.

_Después de su decimo cumpleaños, cuando salió a la playa con los chicos,_ _Ethan y Edward siempre hacían las cosas juntos y ese día no fue la diferencia, los chicos se subieron al bote de sus padres y comenzaron a mover los botones y palancas porque estaban jugando, no sabían que Alice los había seguido y estaba escondida debajo de uno de los asientos._

_-¡oye! ¿Qué haces aquí?- le espetó Ethan y la jaló del brazo para que Alice saliera de su escondite._

_-déjala ya… siempre llora y luego nos regañan…_

_-si, creo que merece un castigo…- Edward comenzó a reír ante la idea y Alice ya tenía lágrimas en las mejillas._

_-perdón… yo solo quiero jugar con ustedes._

_-pero nosotros no, duende… aunque… tal vez te gustaría ser el marino estúpido que no sabe nadar- se burló, Alice empezó a negar…- Edward ¿Qué opinas?_

_-que es una gran idea._

_-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Alice…- ¿Qué me van a hacer?_

_-nada, tú vas a nadar, hermanita… vamos, será divertido._

_-Ethan, no se nadar y lo sabes._

_-vamos… querías jugar con nosotros, bueno… lo harás… vamos Edward…- los chicos tomaron de los brazos a Alice hasta llevarla a la orilla del bote, donde estaba la puerta de la escalerilla para bajar al agua…- ¿lista? A la cuenta de tres te avientas._

_-no quiero Ethan… me da miedo._

_-eres una miedosa… ayúdame Edward.- el chico, se posó a un lado de su hermano y abrió la pequeña puerta…- y bien…_

_-no, Ethan espera… creo que es peligroso…- murmuró Edward con algo de miedo a lo que pudiera pasar, veía como su hermana lloraba y se jaloneaba en los brazos de Ethan para soltarse…- déjala ya._

_-si, la voy a dejar… caer al agua… anda duende…_

_-no Ethan…- chilló antes de que su hermano la empujara, Alice cayó al agua y solo logró sacar los brazos dos veces intentando salir, no logró alcanzar la escalerilla y volvió a hundirse, Ethan se quedó allí parado pero Edward se asustó al ver burbujas en el agua…_

_-llama a papá…- le gritó a Ethan pero él no se movió, Edward saltó al agua y con la poca experiencia en nado logró sacar a su hermana, Alice estaba blanca y casi no respiraba…- ayúdame…_

_-solo se esta haciendo…- murmuró Ethan y fue entonces cuando Carlisle y Esme aparecieron…_

_-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Esme pero después vio que Edward cargaba a Alice sobre su espalda…- ¡oh por Dios! ¡Carlisle!- gritó desesperada y corrió hacia su hija…- ¿Qué pasó?- inquirió._

_-estábamos jugando mamá y… Ethan la empujó…- explicó Edward…_

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer eso Ethan?- lloraba Esme, Ethan sintió como su padre lo tomaba del brazo…_

_-eres un irresponsable Ethan… si algo le pasa a tu hermana…- no terminó la frase porque Esme le gritó para que llevaran a Alice al hospital, desde allí empezó todo, Ethan miró a su hermano con odio por primera vez, caminó hacia él y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, sentía rencor hacia Edward, desde ese momento y al correr de los años, la diferencia que se hacia entre ambos hermanos era marcada, Ethan siempre veía como sus padres adoraban las hazañas de su hermano, como él se llevaba el crédito por cosas que él podía hacer…_

-así es siempre… no lo soportas, madura Ethan…- habló Edward, Ethan caminó hacia él con toda la intención de golpearlo pero Carlisle se interpuso…

-basta… no voy a permitir que…

-¿Qué que? ¿Qué dañe a tu hijito preferido? Nunca lo haz hecho papá, lo amas… lo idolatras… tu perfecto hijo Edward Cullen ¿cierto? El responsable, él que nunca hace una maldita mierda, eso es para ti.

-basta Ethan…- gritó Carlisle pero él otro no obedeció.

-nunca hubo un maldito día en que yo fuera más que él, siempre, cualquier estupidez que Edward hiciera era algo grande, niégamelo papá… ¡niégame maldita sea que lo prefieres a él!- gritó exasperado, Alice se posó a un lado de Edward pero tuvo miedo de decir algo.

-dices puras tonterías Ethan…

-no Carlisle, el que dice puras tonterías eres tú… maldita sea… no soporto ser de tu familia, lo odio, te odio a ti, odio a mi madre, odio a Edward… odio la maldita basura en la que convertiste mi vida…

-Ethan, eres un insolente…

-¡y tú eres un hijo de puta papá!- gritó, la mano de Carlisle impactó en la cara de su hijo, Alice dio un salto y soltó un jadeo antes de sostenerse con fuerza de Edward el cual tenía el cuerpo tenso al escuchar todo lo que su hermano decía, aunque lo peor estaba por venir…

-jamás… jamás en tu vida vuelvas a llamarme así ¿entiendes?- Ethan comenzó a reír con amargura en repuesta y miró a su padre a los ojos.

-¿quieres retarme?- inquirió en un siseo y de forma macabra… Carlisle frunció el ceño al ver la reacción de su hijo pero éste solo miró a Edward a los ojos…- rétame como Edward lo ha hecho toda la vida.

-¿de que hablas?- preguntó Carlisle, Ethan se pasó la mano una última vez por la quijada y de un tirón se arregló el saco…

-¿Cuántas veces te he ganado Edward? He perdido la cuenta.

-Ethan, para ya…- pidió Alice con la voz entre cortada, Carlisle era completamente ignorante de todas las porquerías que Ethan le había hecho a Edward, de todas esas veces en que gracias a sus impulsos de grandeza y los deseos de ser mejor que Edward, había hecho sufrir a cientos de personas, los había pisoteado y aun se alegraba de eso…

-no, papá debe saberlo Alice…- musitó Edward con voz fría y miró a su hermano con rencor.

-si, mi hermanito tiene razón…- alardeó Ethan en respuesta…- gracias a ti papá… yo me he encargado de hacer mierda la vida de tu hijo ¿y sabes que? Me encanta…- se echó una carcajada…

-¿Edward de que estaba hablando?- inquirió Carlisle pero él no le contestó.

-todas esas veces en las que nos haz visto discutir, bueno… eso no es nada comparado a todas las veces en que yo he ganado.

-no has ganado nada, Ethan, solo te interesa sobre salir, pisotear a Edward… a tu propio hermano…- musitó Alice.

-dije que no te metieras maldita sea…

-¡si lo hago! Estoy cansada de tus porquerías… ya no soporto que te burles de nosotros como si tu fueras un dios…- chilló la pequeña duende.- ¿Cómo haz sido capaz de hacer infeliz a alguien de tu propia sangre?

-por que para mí tú y Edward no son nada Alice… me importa una mierda lo que le pase a ese tipo…- señaló a Edward cuando dijo eso…- es más… mi único error ha sido mantenerte en mi camino toda mi maldita vida… y mira que he tenido muchas oportunidades para borrarte del mapa…- Alice y Carlisle se horrorizaron cuando escucharon eso pero a Edward no le causó nada… ya sabía cuanto odio había entre ellos y ya no le importaba lo que Ethan hiciera.

-¿sabes? Creí que había logrado pisotearte lo suficiente con lo de Jane…- se burló, Edward cerró los puños a sus costados y Alice lo miró con rabia…- pero no, después llegó Bella…- miró a su hermano a los ojos y de un momento a otro comenzó a reírse en su cara al recordar lo que había hecho…- apuesto a que no tienes ni una maldita idea de porque ella se fue sin despedirse ¿no es así?

-¿de que hablas?- inquirió Edward con la quijada tensa…

-sorpresa hermanito… volví a ganarte…

-¿Qué hiciste?- Ethan no contestó, solo miró a su padre.

-me las vas a pagar papá… si aun tienes dudas sobre mí, sobre tu supuesto hijo… bueno… no tienes ni una maldita idea de lo que soy capaz… y tú…- agregó hacia Edward…- esta es la ultima en que estas sobre mí, imbécil… tú eres el único al que me interesa borrar… lo juro, Edward… - caminó hacia la puerta después de decir eso, pero Edward fue mas rápido y los jaló del saco, lo hizo chocar contra la pared…

-¿Qué le hiciste a Bella?- Ethan sonrió de lado con sorna…- ¿Qué le hiciste maldita sea?- le gritó, Ethan lo empujó y sin si quiera avisar, le dio un puñetazo con fuerza en la cara, Edward soltó un jadeo y se hizo hacia atrás por el golpe.

-¡Ethan!- regañó Carlisle…

-ese es el inicio papá…- miró a Edward, el cual estaba sujeto al agarre de Alice…- es un secreto Edward… lo que pasó entre Bella y yo, es un secreto de ambos… no te fatigues intentando encontrar respuestas porque te aseguro que ella no dirá nada, de eso me voy a encargar…- amenazó y salió de allí, Edward se zafó de Alice y amenazó con salir a buscar a su hermano pero Carlisle se interpuso entre él y la puerta.

-papá… por favor… hazte a un lado.

-no voy a permitir que ustedes se hagan daño, son… hermanos, por favor entiéndelo- pidió el hombre.

-no se si no escuchaste, pero acaba de decir que él tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó entre Bella y yo.

-eso fue hace mucho tiempo hijo, ahora tienes una familia… por favor… deja a tu hermano en paz- Edward frunció el ceño.

-papá, no sabes ni en lo mas mínimo lo que Bella significa para mí, así que por favor, déjame salir y buscar al hijo de puta que es tu hijo y hacerlo hablar.

-¡no Edward! Bella no significa nada par ti ahora… tienes una esposa que te quiere y un hijo… no hagas imprudencias por cosas sin importancia…- Edward apretó la quijada, su padre estaba equivocado, tenía una esposa, claro que si, pero no había nada de cariño entre ambos, Edward solo quería a su hijo, lo amaba, pero también quería a Bella… y ahora Ethan prácticamente acaba de confesar que él había sido el causante de todo…

-Edward…- susurró Alice y sintió como hermana tomaba su mano con delicadeza…- no hagas nada estúpido, por favor…- le pidió y después lo abrazó sin siquiera decir nada, Edward miró a su padre por ultima vez y le dio un beso en la coronilla a su hermana…

Emmet, después de terminar con su día de trabajo, acompañó a Bella su nuevo departamento y la ayudó con algunas bolsas de cosas que acaban de comprar.

-gracias por esto, me encantó…- musitó Bella al abrir la pequeña caja de terciopelo roja donde estaba un hermoso brazalete de oro…- ¿Cuál fue el motivo?

-pues… que te hice enojar la otra vez… lo siento.- se excusó y Bella solo le dio un abrazó…- es lindo el lugar, grande… elegante… va contigo.

-lo se, Alice y Rose me ayudaron… ¿quieres algo de beber? No hay mucho porque acabo de mudarme pero…

-si entiendo… amm… gracias pero… creo que debo irme.

-acabas de llegar…- musitó la chica siguiendo a su hermano hasta la puerta.

-cita con Rose… tu sabes.

-oh claro… salúdala de mi parte…- dijo Bella, Emmet abrió la puerta…- fin de semana al fin ¿Qué harás mañana?

-no lo se, saldré con Jasper y tal vez invitemos a Edward, lo mas probable es que si porque, quiero saber en que terminó su reunión.

-eres un chismoso, eso no te incumbe… además…

-espera…- le interrumpió…- aun no te he preguntado como te ha ido con él… ¿Qué tal?

-amm… no quiero hablar de eso…- se encogió de hombros.

-no me engañas, algo anda pasando, lo se… te conozco y hoy estuviste más callada de lo normal así que… no me engañas… mañana, antes de ir con los chicos, estaré contigo ¿te parece?

-no creo que quieras ser mi paño de lagrimas, Emmet.

-lo he sido siempre, para eso están los hermanos ¿no?

-aww… gracias…- dijo y lo abrazó…- entonces te espero aquí, nos vemos mañana…

-adiós, enana…- se despidió antes de despeinarla; después de que Emmet se fue, Bella se dedicó a sacar todas las cosas que había comprado, obviamente lo hizo después de haberse dado una ducha, ahora andaba por su casa con un camisón de seda azul que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, su favorito hasta ahora; intentó comunicarse con Alice para preguntarle como había salido todo, pero su amiga no contestó, tampoco a los mensajes, eran casi las ocho de la noche y ella no tenía nada más que hacer, así que se hizo café y se dispuso a ver televisión hasta que le diera sueño, pero justo cuando se estaba sentando alguien tocó la puerta, supuso que era Alice, puesto que su hermano y Rosalie tenían una cita y nadie más conocía a la dirección de su nuevo departamento.

-ya voy…- gritó desde la sala y corrió hacia la puerta, no le importó ponerse algo encima, los que podían verla eran gente de bastante confianza; abrió la puerta y casi pierde la razón al verlo allí…- ¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió casi sin aire y se cruzó de brazos como si fuera la gran defensa, esos maravillosos ojos verdes recorrieron cada centímetro de cuerpo en tan solo unos cuantos segundos y al final se posaron en sus orbes chocolate.

-hay cosas que quiero aclarar…- dijo sin más y no esperó a que Bella lo invitara a pasar, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas…

-¿de que hablas? Deberías estar en casa con tu…- Edward la sujetó de la cintura y sus labios chocaron con los de ella impidiéndole hablar…

-hay cosas que quiero aclarar…- repitió en susurros, Bella no abrió los ojos…- ¿Qué tiene que ver Ethan en todo lo que pasó entre nosotros?- preguntó de la nada, Bella abrió los ojos al instante y se hizo hacia atrás.

-¿co…como supiste donde vivía? ¿Alice te lo dijo?- Edward asintió pero caminó hacia ella, Bella retrocedió en respuesta, se sentía acorralada.

-te hice una pregunta Bella…

-vete… por favor…- rogó pero Edward hizo lo contrario…

-no…- respondió y volvió a sujetarla de la cintura, sus brazos quedaron entre ambos y no era capaz de empujarlo para que la soltara… ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora? Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, solo había algo seguro, Edward buscaba respuesta que ella no le daría, no por ahora… de un momento a otro, Edward se inclinó pero no tocó los labios de Bella, se dedicó a disfrutar del aroma de la chica y respiró sobre su cuello, Bella estaba casi jadeante y la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas…

-¿Qué haces?...- inquirió con un hilo de voz…- Edward por favor…

-quiero hacerte el amor, Bella… ahora…

* * *

**Ñaca ñaca ñaca...xDD Loo se, los deje en la mejor parte peroo asii debiia serr...xP Ya veran que cosas suceden en el proxiimo cap, por lo pronto no tengo mucho que deciirles, amm... Lily los saluda y tambiien les piide disculpas por haber tardado un poco en actualiizar;DD Y buenoo yo me despiido ya porquee tengo un poquiito de Tareaa no habrá adelantos hoy pero ya veran que les va a gustar el prooxiimo capp...^^! Kiizezzz... !**

_**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITOOO! REVIEWSS^^!**_

_**REVIEWSSS ! **_

**P.D: gracias por los reviews pasados, de veerdad son geniiales...xDD**


	15. Soportando las consecuencias

**=Soportando las consecuencias=**

-quiero hacerte el amor Bella… ahora…- musitó sin más y colocó una mano sobre el cuello de la chica y la otra en su espalda baja, acercándola a mas no poder hacia sí, los labios de Bella se entreabrieron para tomar aire pero Edward lo aprovechó para introducir su lengua sin ninguna vergüenza, giró su cuerpo haciendo que Bella se moviera también y ella sintió el fuerte golpe en su espalda cuando chocó en la pared, soltó un jadeo que solo provocó que Edward la levantara de las caderas y empujara su pelvis contra ella, el beso no podía ser mas salvaje, las manos de Bella estaban sobre el cuello de Edward y pasaban sobre su cabello excitándolo más de lo debido, las piernas de Bella colgaban a cada lado de la cintura de Edward y su mente estaba casi en blanco, no pensaba en nada, de lo único que era consciente y posiblemente en lo único que se estaba concentrada ahora era en besar a Edward y disfrutar de cada toque que él le hiciera.

-haa…- jadeó Bella en respuesta cuando los labios de Edward se apartaron de los suyos y buscaron camino por su cuello y sus hombros, él comenzó a caminar, no conocía el departamento pero su objetivo era llegar a la sala, la cual estaba terminando el pasillo, Bella volvió a tocar el suelo pero cuando lo hizo, deslizó sus manos por el pecho de Edward y él se quitó el saco de encima con mucha facilidad, se besaban con urgencia y mucha pasión, lo único que se podía escuchar era la muy agitada respiración de ambos…-Edward…- llamó Bella cuando su ser cuerdo apareció, o mejor dicho, cuando una minúscula parte de ella comenzaba a pensar…- Ed…- volvió a decir pero la respuesta del hombre fue que la volvió a tomar en sus brazos y la acomodó en el sofá hasta que él se colocó sobre ella y siguió besándola deliciosamente en la boca…- espera…- pidió entre jadeos…

-¿Qué?- inquirió el otro al borde de la locura, tenía la mujer perfecta bajo su cuerpo, y eso no era todo, sentía claramente como esa misma mujer reaccionaba a cada caricia y parecía querer más…

-esto… esto no… no esta bien…- intentaba explicar la chica pero Edward no le hacia caso, por si fuera poco, empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Edward y al final él terminó de quitársela, sus labios hicieron contacto de nuevo y esta vez, Bella se atrevió a acomodar sus piernas en la cintura del chico, ahogó un jadeo cuando sintió como el miembro de Edward casi preparado para follarla, el solo pensamiento la hizo acalorarse más de lo debido y sintió como empezaba a mojarse de la entrepierna…

-Bella… eres tan… adictiva…- susurró el otro acariciando sus piernas, levantando poco a poco aquel camisón de seda, su piel seguía siendo tan suave como la recordaba y sus labios, Dios, podía estar besándola todo el tiempo, incluso si sus labios sangrasen, eso no les impediría seguir besándose.

-no… espera… Edward…- Bella comenzó a empujarlo, al principio Edward pensó que ella había encontrado control en su interior y que se iba a alejar, pero hizo lo contrario, cuando se puso de pie, las suaves manos de Bella tomaron las suyas, invitándolo a seguirla, la cogió de la cintura y volvió a besarla, Bella caminaba hacia atrás con Edward sobre sus labios, su espalda chocó ahora con esa puerta, la de su habitación, cuando la abrió, Edward mostró una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro… algo, muy dentro de la mente de Bella le decía que esto estaba mal, que lo que estaba haciendo con Edward era la peor bajeza que podía haber hecho en su vida, pero aunque quisiera que esa parte de su ser dominara, eso nunca pasó, porque no podía detenerse, su cuerpo estaba completamente desconectado de su mente, de lo único que era capaz de hacer ahora era de besarlo, tocarlo y disfrutar de lo que él le hiciera, no importaba, esa calidez, ese fuego que corría dentro de su cuerpo era la marca, era la prueba de cuanto necesitaba de Edward, de cuanto lo deseaba y él estaba en las mismas condiciones, en estos momentos no pensaba en Tanya, eso era lo ultimo que ocupaba lugar en su cabeza, tampoco pensó en su hijo, simplemente se dejaba llevar por el deseo, había llegado a la casa de Bella con la intención de sacarle respuestas pero después de que la vio vestida de esa manera, todas las preguntas las dejó aparte y todo su interior rogaba por estar con ella, quería sentirla contra su piel, cálida y suave como siempre lo había sido, pero sobre todo, deseaba hacerla suya, sentirla vibrar bajo su cuerpo cuando Bella alcanzara el cielo gracias a él…; el camisón de Bella cayó al suelo y Edward se deleitó con la imagen del pecho desnudo de Bella, la pegó a su cuerpo y la besó aun con más ímpetu, Bella dio un salto y sus piernas rodearon la cintura de Edward, sintió como tocaba la suavidad de su cama, Edward se deshizo de su pantalón bastante rápido de igual forma de sus zapatos, Bella levantó la mirada en el momento justo en que Edward se quitaba el bóxer, se mordió el labio excitada hasta la médula al ver la creciente erección de su amante… Edward se acomodó sobre ella en segundos y empezó a besarla del cuello…

-Edward…- ronroneó y empezó a deslizar sus piernas una y otra vez por los costados de Edward, enredándolas con las propias piernas del chico, atrayéndolo más hacia ella…- uhmm… si…- gimió Bella al sentir los labios de Edward alrededor de uno de sus pezones, su lengua hacia círculos sobre esa parte de su anatomía y daba ligeros mordiscos, haciendo que ella arquera su espalda dándole un mejor acceso, hizo lo mismo con el pecho izquierdo y no paró de retorcerse bajo su cuerpo hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto otra vez…

-estas tan mojada…- susurró con voz ronca y contra los labios de Bella, comenzó a quitar sus bragas con lentitud pero al final las arrojó al suelo para dejarla completamente desnuda y a su merced…- eres tan hermosa…

-tócame… no dejes de tocarme Edward…- rogaba ella con los ojos cerrados y mordiendo su labio inferior, sus mejillas ya estaban rojizas y sus manos recorrían la fuerte espalda de Edward, sintió como se apartaba de sus labios y dejaba un camino de besos hasta su abdomen…

-tan hermosa…- musitó bajito y le dio un beso bastante tierno en el vientre, deslizó sus manos por las piernas de Bella y ella contrajo su abdomen y contuvo el aire en el momento exacto que Edward hundía su rostro entre sus piernas, en respuesta, ella se arqueó a mas no poder sobre la cama y llevó sus manos a las almohadas, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir la lengua de Edward deslizándose por cada uno de sus pliegues, probando todo de ella…

-¡Edward!- chilló la chica cuando él dio un ligero pellizco a su clítoris, abrió la boca sin soltar sonido alguno y su pelvis comenzó a moverse al compas de las caricias de Edward…- ahh… Edward… ¡ahh! ¡Más!- lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un grito, Edward le impidió mover sus piernas y de un momento a otro, su lengua recorría el sexo de Bella con toda la intención de hacerla correrse, ella sabía que para eso no faltaba mucho, había una burbuja cálida formándose en su vientre bajo y sentía como cada terminación nerviosa despertaba, escalofríos y cosquillas recorrían constantemente su cuerpo y la hacían gemir el nombre de Edward sin ninguna vergüenza…- ¡Dios! ¡Edward!- gritó llena de placer y empezó a retorcerse, apretó las almohadas cuando fue victima del inicio de todo, su mente estaba en blanco, sus ojos cerrados a más no poder, su cabeza hacia atrás y su espalda arqueada…- ah… ah… ¡Edward!- gimió muy alto al mismo tiempo que esa burbuja cálida explotaba y su cuerpo fue recorrido por puro placer, llenándola por completo, la calidez que experimentó en ese momento era indescriptible, lo había sentido tan bien… Edward, después de beber todo lo que pudo tomar, comenzó a acomodarse sobre ella otra vez, llenándola de besos y recorriendo cada curva de su cuerpo con devoción, Bella lo tomó del cuello y chocó sus labios con los de él, pudo sentir muy bien su esencia en esos labios y profundizó el beso con pasión, Edward empezó a acomodarse entre sus piernas, hasta que su pierna estuvo pegada al interior del muslo de Bella y sosteniendo la otra pierna con su rodilla, entonces, cerca del momento, la miró a los ojos… Bella solo llevó sus manos al cabello de Edward y las deslizó con dulzura por sus hombros hasta posarlas en los fuertes brazos…

-hazlo ya… tómame…- susurró completamente cegada por el montón de sentimientos que sentía en se momento, él se inclinó para alcanzar sus labios y comenzó a entrar en ella, ahogó un gemido en la boca de Bella cuando sintió como su miembro era apresado por las paredes de Bella, húmeda y cálida… perfecta… ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y colocó una de sus piernas un poco más arriba, sintiéndolo más dentro, Edward comenzó a moverse, lento… llevando un muy suave vaivén en el que solo se dedicaba a disfrutar del sexo de Bella, sus labios besaban su cuello y una de sus manos daba un suave masaje a los senos de Bella mientras que la otra la apoyaba en la cadera de la chica, Bella llevaba sus manos a la espalda de Edward y pasaba sus uñas delicadamente por esta parte… pero la tranquilidad no duró por mucho, Edward comenzó a embestirla un poco más rápido y a ella le fascinó el cambio, la pelvis de Edward chocaba con la de ella constantemente, mientras que él la aprisionaba mas de la cintura, hundiéndose más en ella…

-Dios… Bella…- gimió Edward sobre su garganta, ella jadeó en respuesta y abrió la boca, ningún sonido salía de ella, solo intentaba tomar aire.

-no… no me sueltes… ¡Edward! Quiero más…- chilló en voz baja, Edward hizo caso a lo que le pidió y colocó uno de sus brazos en la espalda baja de Bella para tener un mejor acceso, cuando la embistió de nuevo, ella soltó un gemido bastante alto y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, hundía sus uñas en la espalda de Edward, posiblemente dejando marcas pero no importaba, el calor volvió a hacerse presente en ambos esta vez, Bella sentía el miembro de Edward casi palpitando en su interior mientras que él aumentaba la velocidad y la fuerza de las embestidas…

-Bella… Bella…- repetía una y otra vez…

-¡Ahh! Si… ¡oh Dios! ¡Edward! Estoy…- un gemido bastante alto le impidió seguir hablando y fue en ese momento cuando se corrió con fuerza gracias a Edward, su cuerpo fue sacudido por oleadas de infinito placer que no recordaba había sentido antes, Edward sintió lo mismo unos pocos segundos después, todo fue bastante intenso, algo de ambos pareció desprenderse y al mismo tiempo fusionarse, Edward había olvidado esa sensación, sentirse vivo y completo, lo mismo era para ella, su cabeza daba vueltas pero sabía que lo que acaba de pasar había sido intenso, nuevo y especial… Edward dejó de moverse cuando vació todo su ser en ella y hundió su rostro en el pecho de la chica intentando serenarse, Bella seguía con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de lo último del maravilloso orgasmo, ambos se sentían tan cansados y vivos a la vez… Edward no soportó su peso ni un minuto más y salió de ella con cuidado para acomodarse a su lado en la cama…

-te quiero Bella…- dijo bastante bajito y buscando el cuerpo de esa chica que acaba de llevarlo al mismo paraíso… ella sonrió levemente y respondió al último beso que Edward le dio, tierno y bastante suave…

-Edward…- fue la respuesta de Bella, sus brazos la atrajeron a él y cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba su rostro en el pecho de Edward, él solo deslizó su mano por la espalda desnuda de Bella y también cerró los ojos, la tranquilidad era lo que reinaba en ese momento, hasta que ambos cayeron en la inconsciencia casi al mismo tiempo…

Las horas siguieron pasando y a primeras horas de la madrugada, Bella se despertó… se removió un poco y sintió ese cálido cuerpo a su lado, abrazándola… entre abrió la boca respirando agitadamente… _Por Dios ¿Qué hice?... _pensó y comenzó a removerse, logró zafarse del abrazo de Edward cuando lo hizo, él se giró, acomodándose de espaldas, dejando a la vista su espalda y sus glúteos, Bella estaba al borde de los nervios, ¿Cómo demonios pudo haber llegado a eso? ¿Por qué no se detuvo? ¿Por que dejó que todo eso pasara? Eran las preguntas que rondaban su mente… había más, pero también había culpa… levantó el camisón del suelo y se lo metió encima, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y después a su cabello, estaba desesperada y avergonzada de sí misma… porque el hecho de que sintieran lo que sintieran y aunque todo había sido intenso y especial, nada cambiaba la vergüenza que Bella estaba sintiendo porque acaba de acostarse con un hombre casado…

Miró a Edward por ultima vez y empezó a levantar la ropa del suelo, la colocó en la cama y salió de la habitación dejando la puerta entre abierta, encendió las luces del pasillo y la de la sala, encontró el saco de Edward y lo levantó del suelo para luego apagar la televisión que seguía encendida…

-eres una estúpida… una estúpida Isabella…- se dijo a sí misma y se fue a la cocina, no se molestó en mirar el reloj, el cielo mostraba perfectamente que era la madrugada, sacó una botella de vino y se sirvió una cantidad fuerte en su copa, caminó hacia la ventana del comedor y se dedicó a beber mientras miraba hacia el central park, admirando las luces, los árboles… esa tranquilidad que ahora envidiaba, la luz de la luna bañaba su cuerpo, pero aún así, eso no lograba relajarla, ni siquiera el trago, así que volvió a servirse…

Minutos antes, Edward había despertado, tanteó la cama buscando el cuerpo de Bella pero abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que no estaba, su ropa estaba en la orilla, se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, ¿había arrepentimiento en él? No, absolutamente nada… estaba confundido por todo eso que sintió al hacer el amor con Bella después de tanto tiempo, y también estaba así porque no la encontró en la cama cuando abrió los ojos… llegó a la sala, la luz le lastimaba un poco y cuando bajó la mirada vio su saco sobre el sofá…

-¿Bella?- murmuró pero la verdad lo hizo en voz baja, ella ya estaba sirviéndose el tercer trago en esos momentos, Edward caminó hacia la primera puerta que vio, la del comedor… llegó ahí en silencio y se recargó en la pared mientras la veía de espaldas, simplemente recordando un poco de lo que habían hecho hace algunas horas…

-¿no quieres descansar?- inquirió en voz baja, Bella ahogó un jadeo de susto y dejó la copa en la mesa cuando se giró para verlo… bajó la mirada y él comenzó a caminar hacia ella…

-debes irte…- fue lo que salió de sus labios y volvió a mirarlo, se notaba la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos…

-Bella…

-esto no debió pasar…- dijo con la voz rota y empezó a negar…- ¿Por qué dejaste que sucediera Edward? Yo…

-¿Por qué te lamentas?- preguntó, ella lo miró como si estuviera loco…

-no lo entiendes ¿cierto? Edward… acabo de acostarme con un hombre casado, con un hijo… eso no debía pasar…- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir…- acabo de comportarme con una zorra ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

-no… no importa.

-¡claro que importa!- sollozó… bajó la mirada y la presión se vino sobre ella…

-ambos lo deseábamos Bella, así que no importa, pasó lo que debía pasar, es todo…- Bella solo negaba a lo que él decía…- se que sentiste lo que yo… eso no me lo puedes negar.- Bella lo miró a los ojos…

-debes irte, tu esposa debe estarse preguntando donde estas…

-mi esposa posiblemente se este revolcando con mi hermano… y si no lo esta haciendo, entonces esta dormida…- Bella no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿Cómo podía decir tal cosa con tanta naturalidad?- Tanya no me importa… tú si…- Bella no contestó, simplemente apoyó sus manos en la mesa y bajó la cabeza… Edward suspiró…- ¿te arrepientes de haber hecho el amor conmigo?

-si…- contestó bastante decidida viéndolo a los ojos, inclusive aunque eso fuera una mentira…- esto no debió pasar Edward, y tú lo sabes…- dijo elevando la voz…

-bien… entonces… no volveré a tocarte, si eso es lo que quieres.

-si, eso quiero…

-ok… olvida lo que pasó…- Edward la miró con resentimiento y ella tragó en seco al ser víctima de eso…- solo olvídalo, escapa, se una cobarde como siempre lo haz sido Isabella…- espetó enojado y mirándola casi con rencor, Bella no hizo nada para detenerlo y lo vio irse, dio un respingo cuando escuchó el portazo de la puerta principal y rompió a llorar…

…"escapa, se una cobarde como siempre lo haces…" era lo que resonaba en su cabeza, sabía que se refería mas que nada a lo que había pasado hace ocho años, pero también debido al rencor que sintió al ser rechazado por ella después de haber hecho el amor…

-perdóname… por favor perdóname…- sollozó… tomó la copa que tenía vino, dio un sorbo y luego la aventó hacia la pared, el cristal rompiéndose resonó en la habitación y ella solo comenzó a deslizarse por la mesa hasta que tocó el suelo… escondió su rostro entre sus manos y simplemente se dejó llenar por la desesperación, el reloj de la máquina de café sonó cerca de las siete de la mañana…Bella había olvidado quitar la alarma, hoy era sábado… ella seguía allí sentada, su espalda le dolía pero aun así no se movía, seguía mirando hacia el exterior, tenía ojeras y su cabello estaba desordenado…

Aún así, supo que debía levantarse y comenzar el día, no importaba como se estaba sintiendo ahora, aunque la vergüenza, la decepción y las desilusión pesaran a más no poder, ella caminó a su habitación y después de dos horas, ya estaba haciéndose un desayuno, comió lento, mirando a la nada y solo pensando en todo lo que había pasado, un par de lágrimas brotaron pero nada más, ya había llorado lo suficiente hace unas horas. No tenía nada que hacer hoy pero aun así, fue hacia la sala para ver algunos folders de papeles de la empresa, trataba de distraerse con el trabajo pero era imposible, el apellido "Cullen" aparecía constantemente, también las firmas… todo lo que viera le hacia recordarlo…

Cerca de las diez y media, alguien tocó a la puerta, Bella dio un respingo y dejó los papeles en la mesa ¿Cuál era la posibilidad de que fuera Edward? Era casi nula, aún así, ella caminó rápido y abrió sin preguntar quien era.

-hola enana… ¿puedo pasar?- era Emmet, ella suspiró.

-adelante…- musitó bajito y caminó frente a él, su hermano se dio cuenta rápidamente que su aspecto demostraba que no sentía nada bien, traía puesto unos pantalones deportivos color blancos con un top del mismo color, su cabello estaba recogido con una liga y no estaba maquillada, ni siquiera un poco como siempre lo hacia, las ojeras resaltaban mas que nada porque su piel era pálida…

-¿te sientes bien?- inquirió Emmet, ella asintió y se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el sofá, Emmet se acomodó del otro extremo…- ¿Qué veías?- preguntó viendo hacia la televisión, había una película…

-nada…- musitó viendo sus manos…- ¿a que viniste?

-pues… tú me dijiste que lo hiciera ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?

-oh cierto… ¿quieres algo de tomar?- inquirió sin ganas, Emmet frunció el ceño.

-no, no… quiero…- se acercó y deslizó sus pulgares por las ojeras de su hermana…- quiero que me digas porque pareces una muerta… ¿no dormiste bien?- Bella suspiró…

-no… pasó algo anoche…

-¿Qué cosa?- inquirió el otro entre preocupado y confundido.

-amm… Edward… estuvo aquí…- volvió a bajar la mirada.

-a ya veo… te inquietó ¿cierto?- Emmet suspiró y Bella sonrió amargamente y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de su hermano…- ¿eso no es todo? ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-no… pero… creo que… debes saberlo…

-¿es grave?- Bella se encogió de hombros y suspiró…- dime, supongo que te comprenderé…

-pensaras que soy una zorra, eso es lo que vas a hacer…- Emmet se rió ante la idea…

-Bella, yo jamás pensaría eso de t…

-me acosté con Edward, Emmet…- dijo sin más e interrumpiéndolo, Emmet abrió los ojos como platos y no supo muy bien lo que explicó… Bella solo lo miraba a los ojos, esperando que le gritara que era una vergüenza puesto que se había metido con un hombre casado…

-¿Dónde esta él ahora?- Bella volvió a sonreír amargamente y miró hacia el techo para no llorar…

-tal vez con su esposa, con su hijo… no lo se…- musitó con la voz rota, Emmet volvió a suspirar y la acogió entre sus brazos, de inmediato ella se acomodó en su regazo y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas.

-¿Por qué se fue?- inquirió el otro con voz seria.

-yo le dije que se fuera, se molesto debes saberlo…- tomó aire…- le dije que esto no debió pasar y que por favor no volviera a tocarme…

-amm… ¿Bella? Dime algo… ¿no sentiste extraño? Me refiero a que…

-no… se que a que te refieres y la respuesta es no… no tenía miedo de él, Edward es muy diferente a Ethan…- murmuró bajito…- no te imaginas como me siento ahora… me siento como una… una…

-no… no, no… no digas eso… Bella… lo pasó fue por algo, así que no te martirices… ¿de acuerdo?- Bella asintió aunque no iba a hacer caso de eso.

De un momento a otro el teléfono comenzó a sonar… Bella resopló… era su celular…

-oye Bella…- la llamó Emmet antes de que contestara, era una llamada de Alice, demonios, Edward ya debía haberle dicho algo…- solo por curiosidad y bueno, por ti también…

-¿Qué?

-¿ustedes… se protegieron?- la pregunta hizo que Bella dejara caer el teléfono al suelo con un golpe sordo… por Dios, no había usado nada, y ella no tomaba anticonceptivos… miró a Emmet asustada y él solo suspiró y miró hacia el cielo.

-ay no…- espetó Bella y se dejó caer al sofá antes de llevarse las manos ala cabeza…

* * *

Hoola, un poco tarde la actualizaciion pero aquí esta...xDD Andoo un poco apuurada asii que otra vez no abra adelantos, pero les gustara el proxiimo capp, habrá drama jejeje...xDD En fiin graciias por los reviews y pliiz no dejen de enviiarlos, de parte de mii y Lily muchos besoss...;DD Nos vemos en la siguiente actualizaciion, adioozz^^!

CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITO! REVIEWSSS!

REVIEWWWSSS ...!


	16. Desprevenido

**=Desprevenido…=**

-oh por Dios… Emmet… ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida?- Bella cogió las llaves de su auto, Emmet la siguió por el pasillo sin hablar.

-¿A dónde vas ahora?- inquirió y entraron al elevador.

-necesito una pastilla o algo así Emmet, es increíble que preguntes…- no se dijeron nada más en el camino, Emmet prefirió no opinar nada porque la verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que aconsejarle a Bella, las cosas ya estaban hechas y no iba a odiar a Edward por haber pasado la noche, él sabía muy bien que ella aun lo seguía queriendo. Bella tomó la pastillita casi al mismo tiempo que la tuvo en la mano y después se recargó en el auto para tomar aire, se cubrió la cara con las manos y en ese momento el teléfono de Emmet comenzó a sonar.

-diga… ah, hola Alice ¿Qué sucede?- Bella se mordió el labio y se cruzó de brazos, su hermano solo la miraba con gesto paciente para que su hermana se relajara aunque fuera un poco…- amm… si yo le digo, no te preocupes…claro, adiós…

-¿Qué quería?- preguntó la chica de inmediato…

-solo hablar contigo, como no contestabas tu teléfono me llamo a mí, me pidió que te preguntara sí su salida en la tarde sigue en pie.

-demonios… lo había olvidado…- musitó…- creo que debemos volver a mi departamento, dejé mi teléfono allí y…

-si, claro… pero mejor manejo yo, tú estas muy tensa, no quiero morir…- Bella resopló y se subió del lado del copiloto, viajaron en silencio. Emmet pasó todo el rato con su hermana, al menos hasta que Alice llegó, Rosalie venía con ella pero solo estuvo un rato allí puesto que Emmet la había invitado a salir.

-Bella, por favor no te martirices ¿de acuerdo? Todo va a salir bien… de acuerdo a lo que me dijiste, supongo que lo mejor es olvidarlo…

-no es tan fácil Emmet… me siento mal por eso…

-olvídalo… me pediste que no hablara con Edward y eso es lo que voy a hacer, quedarme callado otra vez.

-gracias…- Emmet sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

-espero que no hayas olvidado lo que te dije sobre… Alice e Ethan.

-no, lo tengo presente pero… aún no.

-mi paciencia se termina Bella… es increíble que puedas actuar tan natural frente a ese imbécil…

-Emmet por favor… ya se lo que tengo que hacer y este no es el momento…

-nunca es el momento para ti Bella…- musitó y salió de la cocina con Bella pisándole los talones…

-¿Emmet?- lo llamó Bella pero él no contestó.

-nos vemos luego…- se despidió, Rose frunció el ceño pero se despidió de las chicas… Alice estaba ojeando una revista que traía en las manos pero cuando vio el aspecto de Bella, dejó el pedazo de papel a un lado y se levantó del asiento.

-supongo que no vamos a salir ¿cierto?- inquirió la duende…- algo sucede contigo, anda, cuéntame…

-no es nada Alice…- aseguró Bella con una sonrisa bastante convincente, solo que Alice no era una estúpida- ¿Qué ha pasado en tu casa?- preguntó porque fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-mejor dicho que no pasó…- se burló y jaló a Bella hacia el sofá para acomodarse y comenzar a contar lo que había pasado en la mañana…- cuando me levanté, justo cuando estaba bajando a desayunar, me encontré con la arpía en la sala de la casa.

-¿la arpía?

-si, con Tanya… como la odio, te lo juro, pero bueno… estaba hecha una furia, la hubieras visto…- Bella tragó en seco…- Seth venía con ella obvio, a mi sobrino le encanta pasar el tiempo con sus abuelos y conmigo…- sonrió al contar eso…- en fin, pasamos a desayunar y de la nada, Tanya comenzó a aguijonear a Edward sobre lo que había hecho la noche pasada.

-¿Qué?- inquirió Bella preocupada, no era posible que él haya dicho algo….

-no se muy bien que paso, Edward, bueno, no he hablado con él, después de haber discutido con Tanya frente a todos, se encerró en el despacho de Carlisle a "trabajar", mi padre lo acompañó después y ya sabes… mi madre habló con Tanya pero no llegaron a nada, la mujer se fue de la casa enojadísima y Edward se quedó allí con Seth.

-¿se fue?

-si, pero no creas que… irse lejos, eso quisiera, solo se fue a hacer la mustia o algo así, tal vez se fue con Ethan porque ese tipo salió a los pocos minutos después que ella.

-oh… que malo…

-si… intenté hablar con Edward pero…- suspiró rendida…- dijo que no era algo que me interesara, que simplemente había pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida pero que se arruinó y como llegó en la madrugada a su casa, pues, su mujercita se puso como la perra que es y se molestaron.

-ah… entonces… ¿no te dijo nada más?

-nop… pero quiero saber que pasó obvio… nunca lo había visto así de… diferente.

-¿de que hablas?- preguntó viéndola a los ojos…

-pues si, antes de haber discutido con Tanya se veía feliz, pero después pues… estaba molesto pero al menos jugó un rato con Seth, ya vez que no pasa mucho tiempo con su hijo por el trabajo.

Bella resopló y dejó su cuerpo descansar sobre el sofá, Alice comenzó a reír por la expresión de su amiga y de un momento a otro una melodía fue lo único que se podía escuchar…

-¿no piensas contestar? Ese no es el sonido de mi móvil…- musitó Bella con los ojos cerrados…

-amm… tampoco el del mío Bells…- Bella se levantó del sofá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Alice la imitó pero fue porque simplemente se había asustado de la acción de su amiga…- ¿te sientes bien?

-s…si… he…- el sonido no paraba y Bella bajó la mirada para buscar por el suelo, pero fue Alice la que caminó alrededor del sofá…

-aquí esta…- dijo con voz victoriosa, Bella se tensó cuando vio que su amiga se agachaba para levantar ese pequeño aparato…- ¿de quien es, eh?- inquirió jugando con el móvil en su mano y después de solo dos segundos lo reconoció…- este… Bella ¿Qué hace el celular de Edward aquí?- Bella no contestó, pero si comenzó a hiperventilar…- ¿no planeas contestarme?- preguntó la chica poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura y viéndola a los ojos, Bella tragó en seco pero al final habló…

-si es de tu hermano.

-eso ya lo se… quiero saber ¿Cómo demonios esta aquí?

-amm… porque… Edward estuvo aquí…

-por favor Bella, eso es mas que obvio…- musitó exasperada y metió el móvil a su bolso, pero mientras lo hacia miró la pantalla, tenía ocho llamadas perdidas de Tanya y todas habían sido hechas en la noche; Alice abrió la boca completamente sorprendida por su descubrimiento y miró a Bella con los ojos como platos…

-oh por Dios…

- Alice déjame explicar…- tartamudeó la chica…

-tú… ¿pasaste la noche con mi hermano? ¡Oh Dios!...- espetó, Bella se mordió el labio y finalmente soltó todas las excusas que se vinieron a su mente.

-si lo se, lo siento tanto… no se que demonios pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento… pero… aww Alice me siento tan mal… estoy tan… avergonzada, de verdad…- Alice reaccionó segundos después de que vio como su amiga se sentaba en el sofá y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza…- eso no debió pasar, lo se… debimos haber parado pero… Alice era imposible… lo juro… no tienes una idea de cómo me siento…

-ok… explícame una cosa… ¿Por qué demonios estas así?

-¿Qué dices? Alice… me acosté con Edward ¿Qué no entiendes eso?

-por supuesto que si… lo que no entiendo es tu comportamiento… pareces como… perturbada, Bella no mataste a nadie solo tuviste sexo con alguien que quieres… eso no es malo.

-¡esta casado Alice!-gritó exasperada.

-eso no es matrimonio…- le respondió con el mismo tono de voz…- mírame…- Bella levantó la mirada…- ¿te arrepientes?- en cuanto Alice le preguntó eso, ella recordó a Edward haciendo lo mismo la noche pasada, cuando le contestó que si se arrepentía y viéndolo irse completamente furioso por esa respuesta…- ¿Bella?

-si… no… no lo se, Alie… no se nada… demonios…- bufó y se llevó las manos a la cara otra vez.

-Bella, amiga… de verdad… no tienes porque estar así, la verdad, estoy contigo…

-eres increíble…- se burló con sarcasmo…- por favor no le digas a Edward que yo te dije algo.

-él me lo dirá, le iba preguntar esta noche o mañana… pero lo iba a hacer.

-genial…

-no te preocupes, no diré nada… nada que tú no quieras, pero cuando él me cuente, entonces… no prometo nada.

-muchas gracias me haces sentir mejor…- se lamentó y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, Alice decidió pasar la tarde con Bella, hablando de todo lo que se le podía ocurrir, cuando llegó la noche, Alice tuvo que irse obviamente, se despidió de Bella con una sonrisa y repitiéndole que olvidara lo que había pasado porque no era un delito, y era cierto.

El domingo fue el día más largo para Bella, no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, solo estuvo en su departamento organizando su closet, viendo fotografías, llorando por su madre, recordando las cosas que había hecho con Edward y sintiéndose peor por las sensaciones que la inundaban con esos pensamientos…

Era lunes y por consiguiente otra semana de trabajo comenzaba, Bella no había hablado con su padre en todo el fin de semana pero eso no la tenía mal, lo malo era el hecho de que hoy vería a Edward y ella sentía que no tenía cara para ver a nadie por lo que había hecho.

-buenos días señorita Swan…- saludó Megan, la secretaria de Edward.

-hola…- respondió en voz baja y vio a su hermano salir del elevador…- oh gracias al cielo, creí que no llegarías.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-cinco minutos…- Emmet hizo un gesto de "Bella estas completamente loca" pero le dio un beso en la mejilla como saludo- ¿Qué cosas hay que hacer hoy?

-hoy… amm… es la primera reunión de la semana y debes darnos tus ideas sobre el evento que te toca organizar.

-oh mierda… Emmet…

-si, me imaginé que no habías hecho nada, no te preocupes, Rosalie me ha dado ideas así que hoy te salvé… pero… trata de trabajar.

-eso hago…

-pues no se nota…- se burló y le abrió la puerta para entrar a la sala de juntas, nadie estaba allí, Bella suspiró…- te ves bien hoy… por lo menos te arreglaste, no como el sábado.

-cierra la boca Emmet, no lo recuerdes, lo apreciaría bastante…

-como digas…- espetó y se sentó junto a su hermana para comenzarle a explicarlas ideas que ya tenía sobre el evento que sería dentro de un mes.

La puerta se abrió pasados los quince minutos y el sueño-pesadilla de Bella entró bastante serio.

-buenos días, Edward…- saludó Emmet, Bella solo lo miró pero cuando él le devolvió el gesto fue como si cientos de dagas la apuñalaran, ¿había sido alguna vez tan frío como ahora?

-hola Emmet… ¿en que trabajan?- inquirió y se acomodó enfrente de ellos.

-en el evento que debe organizar Bella.

-se supone que es trabajo de ella ¿no?- Bella suspiró y miró hacia los papeles…

-amm… si, tienes razón… este… Bella, voy a ver si Charlie esta aquí, sabes que no me gusta perder tiempo…- Bella tomó la mano de su hermano para que no se fuera pero él la apartó gentilmente y sonrió…- vuelvo en seguida…- ok, eso había sido un golpe bajo por parte de Emmet, Bella solo bajó la mirada y se sumió en un silencio bastante incómodo.

-¿Qué tal tu día?- preguntó en voz baja hacia Edward pasados los cinco minutos, él levantó la vista de la carpeta que leía y se encogió de hombros.

-acaba de comenzar, no puedo decirte como va.

-ah… tienes razón…- respondió la otra…- ¿Carlisle ya habló con ustedes sobre los nuevos puestos?

-si…- contestó secamente y sin mirarla… Bella comenzó a enfurecerse, una cosa era olvidar y otra cosa era aguijonearla con indiferencia…- ¿Charlie habló con ustedes?- preguntó después de unos segundos, Bella solo asintió pero vio claramente que en el rostro de Edward se formaba una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Qué?- preguntó al ver el gesto.

-nada… es solo que… eres increíble…- dejó la carpeta en la mesa y la miró a los ojos…

-no te entiendo…

-exacto… por eso m sorprendes, no puedo creer lo fácil que puedes fingir…

-¿disculpa?

-y ahí vas otra vez…

-¿Qué? No… ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué soy una… falsa?

-si, eso… una falsa y además una cobarde… ambas…- Bella lo miró enojada y se puso seria.

-entonces si yo soy falsa y cobarde, tú eres un… irresponsable y… estúpido.

-¿no pudiste ser mas inteligente para decirme adjetivos un poco más ofensivos?...

-no, no pude…- espetó elevando la voz, Edward levantó una ceja como si estuviera retándola a decir otra cosa, pero Bella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decir…- ¿te molestaría no tratarme como si fuera una cosa simple?

-oh lo siento, solo hago lo que me pediste…

-no te pedí nada…

-entonces soy un tonto por haber entendido que querías que actuara indiferente contigo… eso es lo único que hago.

-Alice me contó lo que pasó con Tanya el sábado…- dijo sin más, Edward no hizo ningún ademan de estar molesto o algo así, simplemente se rió con sorna.

-que bien… yo soy el que debe callarse pero tú puedes decir a quien se te ponga enfrente que me acosté contigo.

-yo no le dije nada a Alice, ella simplemente me contó lo que pasó es todo, Edward…

-que conveniente… ¿no crees?- se burló, Bella se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa hasta quedar frente a él, Edward tuvo que levantar la vista para verla a los ojos…- ¿Qué?- inquirió el otro, ella frunció el ceño y pasó algo por su mente ¿Qué podía pasar si le contaba todo a Edward en ese momento? ¿Qué era capaz de hacer o mejor dicho cual sería su reacción? Sin explicarse como, empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado hace ocho años, era capaz de escuchar su propia voz cuando rogaba que no le hicieran nada, que la dejaran en paz, sentía ese frío dentro de su cuerpo y también la desesperación de sentirse perdida… soltó un jadeo y sus ojos empezaban a irritarse…

-¿Bella, estas bien?- inquirió Edward y se levantó, colocó sus manos sobre los brazos de Bella y sintió como temblaba ligeramente…- ¿Bella?

-no… no me toques…- chilló y se echó hacia atrás para verlo a los ojos, él parecía estar preocupado por ella…

-¿Por qué estas así? ¿Te sientes bien?- intentó acercarse pero ella volvió a retroceder, esta vez no dijo nada simplemente salió de allí; respiraba irregularmente y veía todo borroso, caminó dando traspiés hasta que llegó al final del pasillo, no había nadie por allí, así que solamente se sentó en uno de las sillas que allí estaban… se llevó una mano a sus labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza para calmarse, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que había tenido esos recuerdos tan reales…

-¿puedo ayudarte?- Bella levantó la vista al oír esa maldita voz, observó esos ojos verdes con temor y nerviosismo a la vez…

-Ethan… murmuró con voz temblorosa y se levantó para no sentirse tan insegura frente a él…

-que bueno es saber que aun puedes reconocernos a ambos…

-no te acerques…- siseó haciéndose hacia atrás, solo que la pared era el límite.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Sabes? Me siento ofendido porque… no me haz saludado como se debe.

-no tengo porque hacerlo…

-¿Qué pasa con tus modales, eh?- inquirió acercándose, Bella no se movió, al menos no al instante pero después intentó pasar a su lado para alejarse de ese lugar, un gran error ya que Ethan la tomó del brazo con fuerza y la hizo detenerse…- hay cosas que debemos aclarar preciosa.

-suéltame Ethan… gritaré si no lo haces.

-¿de verdad? También iras corriendo con tu hermanito supongo… a decirle todo como ya lo hiciste ¿no es así Isabella?- inquirió elevando la voz y lastimándola del brazo…Bella soltó un jadeo de dolor porque Ethan hizo presión en esa parte de su cuerpo…

-n…no…

-¿no le haz dicho nada? ¿De verdad?

-no, Ethan… suéltame…

-contéstame Bella… sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia…- murmuró inclinando su rostro al de ella…

-no te acerques…- su voz se quebró y eso lo hizo reír…

-aun lo recuerdas ¿no es así?

-eres una basura…- chilló la chica removiéndose entre sus brazos…

-¿de verdad? Que malo…- se atrevió a respirar cerca de su cuello y la miró a los ojos…- aun sigues siendo tan hermosa y deseable como antes… te juro que deseo repetir todo que pasó hace tiempo…

-déjame…

-¿no opinas lo mismo que yo? Pensé que lo habías disfrutado… yo lo hice y a diferencia de ti, yo si pude guardar el secreto…

-Ethan por favor…

-mas te vale, no hablar de esto Bella… ni una palabra a mi familia ¿entiendes?- la apretó mas contra él…- de lo contrario, no tendría paciencia contigo…

-me lastimas… Ethan…- él sonrió de lado y se inclinó contra ella hasta que comenzó a besarla a la fuerza, no tardó mucho haciendo eso, esta vez si se alejó y Bella le dio tremenda bofetada en la cara por lo que acaba de hacer…

-nunca vuelvas a tocarme estúpida…- amenazó tomándola del brazo otra vez, le dio un empujón pero ella se sostuvo de una delas sillas para no caer.

-no des un pasó mas hacia ella Ethan…- Emmet acaba de aparecer, el interpelado se giró lento, viendo con sorna al hombre que estaba frente a él…

-¿Qué harás?

-eres un maldito imbécil…- espetó Emmet y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, Ethan soltó un gemido bajo y al momento de encogerse Emmet lo cogió de la ropa y empezó a golpearlo…

-Emmet… para…- rogó la chica con voz ronca, Ethan devolvía los golpes casi con el mismo ímpetu que Emmet, solo que algunas veces, no eran lo suficientemente fuertes…- ¡Basta!- gritó Bella desesperada…

Cuando Ethan cayó al suelo, Emmet le dio una patada en el abdomen.

-jamás vasa volver a tocar a mi hermana, estúpido ¿me entiendes?- Ethan no contestó…- ¡contéstame imbécil!- le dio otra patada cerca de la cara, Bella estaba horrorizada.

-¿Emmet?- era Charlie, Carlisle venía detrás y eso no era todo, Edward los acompañaba también, los gritos de Bella se escuchan hasta el área de oficinas…- ¡Basta Emmet! ¡Te ordeno que lo dejes!- le exigió su padre…

Edward intervino y agarró con fuerza a Emmet de los brazos para que parara de golpear a su hermano…

-voy a acabar contigo Ethan… lo juro maldita sea… ¡voy a matarte!

-¡Emmet!- volvió a gritar Charlie, Bella estaba a lágrima suelta y solo veía a Ethan levantándose con ayuda de su padre y a su hermano siendo sostenido con fuerza por Edward…

-quiero una explicación ahora mismo…- exclamó Carlisle.

-¿una explicación?- inquirió Emmet con sarcasmo, Edward lo dejó libre y miró a Bella, quería cruzar ese pequeño espacio y abrazarla porque se veía realmente mal…- bien, eso te daré una explicación de porque voy a matar al hijo de puta que tienes como hijo…- espetó casi en un grito…

-Emmet por favor…- rogó Bella con la voz ronca…

-no Bella…esto es por ti…

-¿de que hablas?- inquirió Edward y miró a ambos hermanos alternamente, Bella se llevó las manos a la cabeza y siguió sollozando, rogando que algo pasara para que Emmet no hablara…-¿Emmet?- agregó, Bella se tambaleó un poco y la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, soltó una jadeo…

-¿Bella?- le llamó Edward asustado, ella lo veía borroso…- Bella…- escuchó por ultima vez y sintió como su cuerpo se desvanecía sin poder evitarlo, cayendo en la inconsciencia total en medio de todo ese caos…

* * *

**Hooolaaa chiicozz! Aquí andoo exactamenteee el día que debo actualiizar, para que van que soy responsable y buena...xDDD Bueno, quiiero aviisarles que por peticiion de Lilyy, accedí a solo escriibiir los prooximos dos capiitulos, xqq'' quiiere practicar ella sola para cuando suba su Fiic, no se cuando lo hará pero eso me pidiio y pues, la dejé, ya esta escribiiendo los cappiitulos que les diigo pero por lo pronto, esete capiitulo y los otros dos que viienen van a ser mios...xDD Noo tengoo mucho mas que deciir, solo agradecer mucho muchisimo sus reviews, nos dan aniimos de no dejar esto a mediias y contiinuuar^^! Comoo les diije antes, hoy si hay adelantos así que aquí van... (les aseguro que el prooxiimo cap estará bueniisiimo, un poco HOT;) ...:::**

**-o-o-o-**

-_bien… ¿Qué hay entre tú y mi hermana en estos momentos?- Edward frunció el ceño y lo miró a los ojos, se puso a pensar por un momento si Emmet ya sabía la relación que tenía con Bella puesto que no se atrevía a preguntar…_

_-¿por… por que lo preguntas?- Emmet sonrió con sarcasmo…_

_-¿de verdad no lo sabes?- Edward bajó la mirada, si, definitivamente Emmet lo sabía todo…- Edward, son adultos y se que yo no soy nadie para decirte lo que hacer o no hacer pero, es mi hermana la que esta en medio y déjame recordarte que tú tienes tu familia hecha…_

_-Emmet… yo…_

**-o-o-o-**

_-me tiene harta Ethan… no soporto un día más aquí…_

_-debes ser paciente…- cuando Edward escuchó la respuesta de su hermano, se quedó en el pasillo de la entrada donde no lo podían ver pero él si podía escuchar todo…_

_-¿paciente? He estado con él durante cuatro años… y todo es tu culpa maldita sea, si me hubieras dejado deshacerme de ese maldito escuincle desde un principio yo estaría feliz en Europa.- Edward frunció el ceño por lo que acaba de escuchar, algo le decía que era mejor irse antes de seguir oyendo todo eso pero, lo que venía era aún peor…_

_-¿sin mí? amor… ¿Qué haría tu sin mí, eh?_

_-vivir feliz, eso haría…_

_-¿y no vives feliz ahora? Eres rica, tienes todo lo que seas capaz de pedirle al estúpido de Edward, pasas los mejores ratos conmigo, eres hermosa…_

**-o-o-o-**

_-¿Qué? No… hay por Dios… estas completamente ebrio… voy a llamar a tu hermana…_

_-no… no, no, no…- dijo y la tomó de los brazos…- no… quiero… quiero estar contigo…_

_-¿estas loco? No… no sabes ni siquiera como te llamas._

_-si… si se… soy Edward Cullen… ¡el mayor imbécil del mundo! ¡Si señores!_

_-¿Qué dices?_

**-o-o-o-**

_-Bella…- susurró el tipo y la abrazó con fuerza…- Bella…_

_-shhh…estoy aquí…- dijo con voz sedosa y le dio un beso en la frente…- estoy contigo Edward…- agregó y siendo incapaz de negarse a su propio impulso, inclinó su rostro hacia ese hombre que se veía tan indefenso hasta que finalmente tocó sus labios, al principio pareció que había besado a una roca, pero cuando Bella presionó con mas fuerza sus labios contra los de él, Edward comenzó a responderle el beso, después de unos segundos, colocó su mano en el cabello castaño de Bella y la acercó aún más…_

**-o-o-o-**

_-¿me quieres?- inquirió de la nada, ella solo lo miró con nostalgia y asintió para poder ganarse una muy hermosa sonrisa en respuesta…- yo también…- agregó y se inclinó hasta tocar sus labios otra vez, al principio Bella intentó apartarse, pero en medio de toda esa somnolencia de Edward, él logró acariciar la espalda de la chica por debajo de la ropa, Bella jadeó al sentir ese tan delicado toque y se arqueó contra él, enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward para besarlo aún con más ímpetu…_

_Edward llegó al borde de la blusa de Bella y de un tirón se la saco, chocó sus labios con los de ella de nuevo y le quitó el sostén lo más rápido que pudo… sus labios comenzaron a besarla del cuello, enviando cientos de sensaciones placenteras a ella…_

_**WUUUUUUUU! Quee cosas noo? hahaha...xDD Yaa sabenn actualiizo dentroo dee... amm... posiiblementee el sabado o el viiernes, yeahh! Kiizezzz... !**_

_**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITOO! REVIEWSS^^!**_

_**REVIEWWSSS! **_


	17. Un poco de caos

**=Un poco de caos=**

-voy a pasar con ella…- Emmet le jaló el brazo a Edward para detenerlo…

-no es necesario señor, yo personalmente vendré con ustedes para avisarles si hay algunas complicaciones, pero por lo que he visto, todo esta bien, es un desmayo solamente…- explicó el doctor bastante tranquilo.

-¿Cómo que un desmayo nada más? Ella esta inconsciente…- espetó Edward elevando la voz y se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentado calmarse, el doctor solo le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria por su comportamiento y se alejó de allí…

-papá y yo estamos aquí… si quieres puedes irte a tu trabajo o… con tu familia…- agregó Emmet en voz baja y caminando de un lado a otro del pasillo, Edward resopló en respuesta y se recargó en la pared…

-¿Qué hizo Ethan esta vez?- preguntó de la nada, Emmet sonrió con sorna y lo miró a los ojos…

-no creo que quieras saber…- se burló…- hasta donde yo se, lo odias.

-bueno, entonces déjame preguntarlo de otra manera ¿Qué le hizo a Bella?- Emmet se echó una risa sarcástica y se cubrió los ojos con una mano.

-eso no importa ahora Edward…- dijo de una vez por todas y odiándose a sí mismo por no hablar…- gracias, por… actuar rápido con mi hermana.

-no iba a dejarla allí como si nada… no podía hacerlo, Bella es importante para mí…

-contéstame algo Edward… por la amistad que tenemos.

-pregunta lo que quieras…

-bien… ¿Qué hay entre tú y mi hermana en estos momentos?- Edward frunció el ceño y lo miró a los ojos, se puso a pensar por un momento si Emmet ya sabía la relación que tenía con Bella puesto que no se atrevía a preguntar…

-¿por… por que lo preguntas?- Emmet sonrió con sarcasmo…

-¿de verdad no lo sabes?- Edward bajó la mirada, si, definitivamente Emmet lo sabía todo…- Edward, son adultos y se que yo no soy nadie para decirte lo que hacer o no hacer pero, es mi hermana la que esta en medio y déjame recordarte que tú tienes tu familia hecha…

-Emmet… yo…

-no puedo dejar que Bella salga lastimada por uno de ustedes otra vez, cometí ese error una vez y te juro, que soy capaz de todo, con tal de protegerla.

-no es necesaria la amenaza Emmet y… si quieres saber lo que siento por Bella ahora, pues… te lo diré…- Emmet asintió y no le apartó la mirada…- la quiero y me gusta, mucho por así decirlo y hay una gran posibilidad de que la ame como solía hacerlo… y esa familia hecha que tú mencionaste, no es mas que una maldita mentira.

-tienes un hijo.

-y es lo único que amo, nada más… - Emmet no contestó nada más, simplemente se quedó callado, tal vez… después de todo, Edward no quería hacerle daño, una buena prueba era que estaba aquí, en ese hospital, esperando una noticia de Bella y se notaba realmente preocupado…- aún no contestaste mi pregunta…

-ya te lo dije, no quieres saberlo… pero… Bella te lo dirá en cualquier momento.

-no te entiendo… y odio estar en esa situación, así que te rogaría que hablaras…

-no puedo, se lo prometí a mi hermana.

-Emmet… por favor… dímelo… esto es importante, tiene que ver con Bella, conmigo… y estoy seguro que también tiene que ver con lo que la hizo irse sin despedirse de mí… convertí mi vida en una basura por culpa de eso así que habla de una maldita vez Emmet…

-¿quieres respuestas? Habla con tu hermanito… él sabe muy bien lo que pasó…- espetó con la quijada apretada, Edward estuvo a punto de preguntar pero en ese momento apareció el doctor que había estado con ellos hace unos minutos…

-la paciente ha despertado, la razón del desmayo fue al parecer un poco de estrés y también por sorpresa, según lo que ella me dijo hace unos minutos, antes de que se desvaneciera, presenció una especie de pelea que le causó un shock emocional…- el doctor les sonrió para tranquilizarlos…- en unos momento vendrá con ustedes…

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya esta dada de alta?- inquirió Edward sin darle crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-si, no hay nada de que preocuparse, pero si esto pasa seguido, entonces tomaremos medidas drásticas, por el momento les recomiendo que la dejen descansar y si es posible, que este en reposo en casa ¿se podrá?

-si, si por supuesto… gracias…- murmuró Emmet y el doctor se apartó de ellos, Bella apareció caminando lento por el pasillo y suspiró cuando vio a su hermano con Edward esperándola, éste le sonrió y se sintió bastante tranquilo al verla de pie y no tan pálida como antes.

-¿te sientes mejor?

-si, gracias…- respondió la chica a su hermano, después miró a Edward…- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-quería saber si estas bien…

-Edward, no es necesario que… tú tienes cosas más importantes que hacer con tu…

-Bella, por favor… no menciones a Tanya, para mí tú tienes más prioridad…- Bella quiso sonreír por lo que escuchó pero solo se mordió el labio inferior.

-papá esta en la sala de espera con Clarise ¿vamos?

-si claro…

-espera…- musitó Edward y la tomó de la mano, sintiendo al instante esa placentera corriente…- tienes prohibido pisar la corporación por las próximas dos o tres semanas.

-¿disculpa?- inquirió sorprendida, Emmet se atrevió a reír…

-necesitas descansar…

-pero…

-nada de peros Bella… soy el nuevo presidente de la corporación junto con tú padre, así que tengo la autoridad para decirte lo que debes de hacer en el trabajo, además, Charlie no me va a contradecir.

-¿desde cuando eres el presidente de la…?

-eso lo sabrás después… ahora… Emmet, por favor… llévala a su departamento…

-ni lo dudes…

Bella casi fue arrastrada por Emmet hacia la sala de espera, Charlie la abrazó casi en cuanto la vio allí de pie, diciéndole que casi lo mata de un susto, Clarise solo le acarició la espalda y le dio una sonrisa sincera; como Edward lo dijo, Charlie también le ordenó irse a descansar y Bella se puso como una fiera cuando ambos presidentes le retiraron la tarea de preparar el evento.

-esto es increíble… yo no…

-¿quieres que te despida?- preguntó Edward con voz de mando y ella se enojó mucho más…

-tú no eres nadie para decidir eso Cullen…

-¿disculpa?

-Bella… por favor… Ed tiene razón…

-¡no te metas Emmet! Papá no me pueden hacer esto, yo… debo trabajar, no voy a estar de inútil por un mes completo.

-lo harás y punto…- espetó Edward…

-ti cierra la boca, ¿Por qué no te largas con tu esposa y tu hijo y dejas de fingir que te intereso?- eso fue golpe bajo, pero lo único que hizo Edward fue apretar la quijada y mirar a Emmet, el interpelado se encogió de hombros y cogió a su hermana de los brazos…-no… ¡suéltame! ¡Emmet suéltame!- gritaba como loca mientras su hermano la obligaba a subir al auto, eso fue todo un caos.

Edward se despidió de los otros y se subió a su coche, pero aun pensaba en lo que Bella le había dicho, había sido una simple pregunta que logró despertar todas las malditas emociones en él.

No tuvo ni la menor intención de volver a la empresa, llamó a su secretaria para cancelar sus citas y después recibió una llamada de Alice para decirle que Seth otra vez estaba con ella, mientras manejaba rumbo a casa habló con su hijo.

-papi… mi tía me dijo que ella me llevara a la escuela y después me llevará al parque… ¿quieres venir con nosotros?- murmuró el pequeño Seth, el cual ahora estaña en la sala de la casa de sus abuelos, Alice andaba haciendo algunos bocetos de sus nuevos diseños…

-amm… ¿Cuándo será eso, eh campeón?

-mañana papi… dime que puedes ir, mi mami me dijo que no quería y yo quiero que tu vayas… por favor…

-eh… claro… dile a tu tía Alice que yo los acompañaré…

-¡si! Gracias papi, te quiero mucho…

-y yo a ti, nos vemos…-murmuró al final antes de colgar; cuando llegó a casa, reconoció de inmediato el auto de su hermano, estaba estacionado casi enfrente de la puerta, resopló, solo eso le faltaba, una maldita discusión con Tanya y el imbécil de Ethan…

Entró a la casa sin hacer ruido, posiblemente los encontraría en una situación no muy buena pero al menos sería una gran excusa para dejarla, aunque, no sería la primera vez que los descubriera estando… cerca por así decirlo…

-me tiene harta Ethan… no soporto un día más aquí…

-debes ser paciente…- cuando Edward escuchó la respuesta de su hermano, se quedó en el pasillo de la entrada donde no lo podían ver pero él si podía escuchar todo…

-¿paciente? He estado con él durante cuatro años… y todo es tu culpa maldita sea, si me hubieras dejado deshacerme de ese maldito escuincle desde un principio yo estaría feliz en Europa.- Edward frunció el ceño por lo que acaba de escuchar, algo le decía que era mejor irse antes de seguir oyendo todo eso pero, lo que venía era aún peor…

-¿sin mí? amor… ¿Qué haría tu sin mí, eh?

-vivir feliz, eso haría…

-¿y no vives feliz ahora? Eres rica, tienes todo lo que seas capaz de pedirle al estúpido de Edward, pasas los mejores ratos conmigo, eres hermosa…

-y tengo un hijo que no aguanto… eso lo arruina todo.

-te recuerdo que ese hijo que no aguantas es mío…- se burló, Edward era ignorante de cómo demonios no los encaraba y le partía la cara a su hermano, si era posible, lo mataba en ese momento por lo que estaba diciendo, su cuerpo ya estaba temblando, gracias a la enorme decepción que sintió, había sido engañado, por su propia sangre… ¿pero por que le sorprendía? No era la primera vez que algo así pasaba… pero, sea como sea, esta vez era algo completamente diferente, por supuesto que lo era, su hijo, Seth estaba de por medio en medio de ese engaño…

-da igual si es tuyo o no… desde que me contaste lo de esa estúpida zorra, Isabella Swan y lo que tuvo con tu hermano, dudo que a Edward le interese su hijo…- Ethan se carcajeó.

-preciosa… no debes preocuparte por eso, conozco a Bella, ella no es capaz de meterse con un hombre casado, aunque se trate del que quiere… es bastante inocente, es lo que mas me gustas de ella… puedes estar tranquila, se como mantenerla al margen.

-¿de que hablas? ¿Te acuestas con ella? ¿La amenazas?

-eso no te importa… en lo que debes de estar enfocada es de sacarle todo el dinero posible a Edward, después, cuando tengamos lo que queremos, te vas conmigo y dejas a tu hijito con él, acompañándolo en la miseria…

-me encantas tus planes ¿Sabias?

-lo se… - Edward respiraba erráticamente, casi con jadeos, se sentía como el mayor imbécil del planeta, ¿Cómo había caído tan fácil? ¿Cuándo demonios se fijó en esa mujer? Alice tenía razón, siempre fue así, Tanya no era más que otra zorra que se aliaba con Ethan para hacerle la vida una mierda, eso pasaba ahora…

Seth, ese niño tan lindo, tan inteligente, que siempre corría a sus brazos para recibir un abrazo y lo llamaba "papá" no era suyo, lo amaba, mas que a nada y solo era el resultado de su hermano y de ella…; aparcó el coche en enfrente de un bar de la ciudad y salió con movimientos torpes porque se sentía bastante herido.

-buenas noches… ¿Qué le sirvo?- preguntó el mesero del lugar, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¿Qué lo había llevado a buscar ayuda en el alcohol? El engaño, la decepción… el saber que Seth no era suyo, el darse cuenta de la maldita mentira en la que había estado viviendo todo este tiempo, pero no solo era eso… también era porque gracias a esa mentira, él no podía estar con Bella, con la mujer que en verdad amaba y maldita sea, en estos momentos solo quería morirse de la manera más rápida…; de un golpe puso aproximadamente cinco billetes de cien dólares y amenazó al mesero con hacerlo sufrir si se le ocurría dar aviso a su familia que él estaba allí… esta noche solo se dedicaría a ahogar sus penas de la manera más estúpida que se le pudo haber ocurrido.

-Alice… esto es increíble…- estaba refunfuñando Isabella dentro de su departamento, acaba de cenar y estaba paseándose por su sala completamente frustrada.

-¿Qué sucedió ahora?

-que… no puedo hacer nada por un mes… estoy condenada a guardar reposo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Estas enferma?- preguntó su amiga bastante preocupada.

-me… me desmayé en la mañana pero… fue algo sin importancia Alice y ahora… estoy aquí encerrada.

-uhmm… que mal ¿quieres compañía?

-no es necesario, muchas gracias, solo quiero que vayas a casa de Edward y lo asesines por haberme ordenado no pisar su maldita corporación…- Alice comenzó a reír por lo que Bella le dijo.

-lo hizo por tu bien, eso quiere decir que se preocupa por ti.

-eso no quiere decir nada Alice… estoy tan molesta maldita sea…- dijo casi gritando, incluso la pequeña duende tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oído.

-tranquilízate ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué tal si me ayudas con unos bocetos mañana?

-amm… no se si pueda, no soy una diseñadora maestra como tú.

-vamos, tú puedes, me ayudas a elegir colores y eso ¿vale? Además… también debes ayudarme con mi vestido de bodas.

-oh es cierto, entonces aquí te espero… creo que no puedo salir…- murmuró entre risas y escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta…- amm… te dejo, alguien me llama.

-ok, hasta mañana… besos…- Bella dejó el teléfono en el sofá y corrió a la puerta.

-¿Emmet, eres tú?

-¡Bella!- gritó alguien del otro lado, Bella abrió la puerta al instante cuando reconoció la voz y un cuerpo apestoso a alcohol se vino contra ella, a duras penas y logró sostenerlo con sus brazos…

-¿Edward? ¿Qué…?- no acabo de preguntar y simplemente lo ayudó a caminar para poder cerrar la puerta…- ¿estas borracho? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? ¿Qué sucede contigo?

-shhh…- si, definitivamente estaba borracho, Bella lo miró horrorizada y pasó su brazo por su cintura para poder ayudarlo a llegar a la sala…- Bella… mi Bella…- decía arrastrando las palabras…-soy un estúpido ¡soy un estúpido!

-¿Qué? No… hay por Dios… estas completamente ebrio… voy a llamar a tu hermana…

-no… no, no, no…- dijo y la tomó de los brazos…- no… quiero… quiero estar contigo…

-¿estas loco? No… no sabes ni siquiera como te llamas.

-si… si se… soy Edward Cullen… ¡el mayor imbécil del mundo! ¡Si señores!

-¿Qué dices?

-soy un estúpido Bella…- musitó y comenzó a llorar… Bella no concebía que ese hombre estuviera completamente dominado por el alcohol y mucho menos que la haya buscado a ella en ese momento ¿Por qué?- un imbécil…

-no, Edward, por favor… tranquilízate, voy a… prepararte un café ¿de acuerdo?

-no ¡no!- gritó y la tomó de las manos con fuerza y se inclinó hacia ella, Bella frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba preocupada, él se veía realmente mal…- quédate…- sollozó…- quédate conmigo… por favor…

-s…si… yo estoy aquí… siempre voy a estar aquí para ti Edward…- susurró y colocó una mano en su mejilla.

-eres muy bonita… y… eres mía…- dijo con una sonrisa deformada por lo ebrio que estaba…- solo mía… mi mujer… mi ángel… mi Bella… ¿verdad?- Bella comenzó a asentir…- ¿me quieres? Por que… yo… yo si te quiero… mucho.

-Edward… no sabes lo que dices… anda, llamaré a Alice para que le avise a Tanya que estas aquí…

-shhh… no… esa… zorra… maldita perra… no… es igual a… a Ethan… no quiero… no la llames…

-¿de que hablas? Es tu esposa Edward… suéltame, la voy a llamar…

-¡que no!- espetó en voz alta…- me engañó ¿tu crees? Mi hijo…- se dio tres golpes en el pecho y volvió a sollozar…- no es mi hijo…- agregó al final…

-¿Qué? Edward… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-es… es la verdad… pero… shhh… es un secreto…

-por Dios, necesitas ayuda… ven conmigo, te llevaré a la habitación para que descanses…- Edward le sonrió y después de ocho minutos lograron llegar a la habitación, Edward aventó el saco al suelo y se quitó los zapatos…

-¿Bella? Ven… ven conmigo…

-voy a prepararte algo… espera aquí…

-no…- la tomó del brazo y la hizo girar, sus rostros quedaron bastante cerca y el olor a alcohol no le gustaba para nada a Isabella…- quiero estar contigo…

-estas loco… no…

-shhh… quiero besarte… me… me tienes loco… ¿entiendes? Loco…- chocó sus labios con los de ella con fuerza y sin avisar, Bella intentó empujarlo pero en ese momento él la ciñó a su cuerpo con más fuerza, sus labios se movían urgentes sobre los de ella, buscando un poco de cariño…

-Ed…- murmuró contra sus labios…- no…- empujó con mas fuerza…- ¡no me toques!- gritó y lo empujó, Edward tropezó gracias a su falta de coordinación y se golpeó la cabeza con el borde de la cama, soltó un chillido bastante audible…- eres un idiota Edward Cullen…- espetó Bella y lo levantó, lo ayudó a acomodarse en la cama y después de ver que cerraba los ojos lo dejó allí; fue a la cocina para prepararle un café y cuando estuvo listo, volvió a la habitación, se acomodó en un asiento cerca de la cama y se dedicó a verlo…

Así como estaba ahora parecía completamente apartado de todo, aún así se notaba que se sentía mal y que había sido lastimado…

¿Será cierto?, pensó la chica respectó a lo que dijo de su hijo… Seth no podía ser de otro…

-¿Por qué hiciste esto, Edward?- inquirió acomodándose a su lado en la cama y pasando su mano por su cabello cobrizo… suspiró, él no estaba solo en estos momentos, por supuesto que no, la tenía a ella, Bella siempre estaría a su lado sin importar el momento…

-Bella…- susurró el tipo y la abrazó con fuerza…- Bella…

-shhh…estoy aquí…- dijo con voz sedosa y le dio un beso en la frente…- estoy contigo Edward…- agregó y siendo incapaz de negarse a su propio impulso, inclinó su rostro hacia ese hombre que se veía tan indefenso hasta que finalmente tocó sus labios, al principio pareció que había besado a una roca, pero cuando Bella presionó con mas fuerza sus labios contra los de él, Edward comenzó a responderle el beso, después de unos segundos, colocó su mano en el cabello castaño de Bella y la acercó aún más… Bella se removió hasta quedar a un lado de él, para que Edward pudiera acomodar su otra mano en su cintura… ¿Qué había pasado realmente antes de que Edward bebiera? Eso no importaba, solo quería hacerlo sentir bien…

-Bella…- jadeó Edward cuando tomó aire…

-sigo aquí…- murmuró la chica en respuesta…- estoy contigo…- siguió besándolo solo por unos minutos más, al final, se alejó un poco de él y le dio una leve caricia en la mejilla y la frente…- levántate, anda… toma esto, prepararé la ducha, necesitas lavarte…- agregó entre risas, Edward a duras penas y compuso una sonrisa debido a su estado, mientras bebía el café, Bella se metió al baño para llenar la tina de agua tibia, cuando salió miró el reloj de su buro, marcaba ya las once de la noche, se mordió el labio pensando que Edward debía irse, pero lo mejor era no dejarlo manejar porque estaba ebrio.

-vamos…- murmuro ayudándolo a levantarse, entraron al baño en medio de tropezones, Bella apenas y podía con el cuerpo de Edward y él se la pasaba riéndose o mirando a todos lados… Bella comenzó a desabotonar la camisa y cuando la quito tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no empezar a besarlo al verlo semi desnudo frente a ella…

-¿Qué… que haces?- inquirió arrastrando las palabras.

-debes bañarte…- Edward le sonrió, solamente tenía puesto encima el bóxer, Isabella fue incapaz de quitarlo…- no, Edward suéltame…- musitó la chica al sentir que Edward la tomaba de la cintura para que lo acompañara…-no… Edward…- chilló antes de caer al agua salpicando el suelo con ella…- oh por Dios, eres un estúpido Cullen…- Edward solamente se reía y abrazaba con más fuerza a la chica, la cual estaba a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo…- eres un completo desastre…

-¿me quieres?- inquirió de la nada, ella solo lo miró con nostalgia y asintió para poder ganarse una muy hermosa sonrisa en respuesta…- yo también…- agregó y se inclinó hasta tocar sus labios otra vez, al principio Bella intentó apartarse, pero en medio de toda esa somnolencia de Edward, él logró acariciar la espalda de la chica por debajo de la ropa, Bella jadeó al sentir ese tan delicado toque y se arqueó contra él, enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward para besarlo aún con más ímpetu…

Edward llegó al borde de la blusa de Bella y de un tirón se la saco, chocó sus labios con los de ella de nuevo y le quitó el sostén lo más rápido que pudo… sus labios comenzaron a besarla del cuello, enviando cientos de sensaciones placenteras a ella…

Bella empezó a removerse dentro del agua y él solo lo aprovechó para quitarle el short y las bragas…

-uhmm… Edward… -jadeó al sentirlo contra ella, ambos estaban desnudos después de unos minutos y ahora Bella se acomodaba a horcajadas sobre él para que la siguiera tocando, no habían hablado para nada entre ellos, solo se veían a los ojos y también recorrían el cuerpo del otro con caricias…

-Bella… eres tan hermosa…- susurró contra su oído, ella le dio un beso lleno de pasión por lo que dijo y comenzó a frotarse contra él, estar en el agua hacia la situación mucho más excitante… la chica se mordió el labio cuando él comenzó a penetrarla y soltó un jadeo al sentirlo completamente dentro, arqueó su espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cosa que hizo que Edward hundiera su rostro en su pecho y comenzara a besar y lamer sus enhiestos pezones…

-Edward…- gimió la chica en medio de movimientos circulares y lentos sobre él, acomodó sus manos en su cuello y empezó a besarlo… sus caderas aumentaron el ritmo y no se molestaba en gemir contra la boca de Edward, él también lo hacia, sus manos estaban apoyadas en las caderas de Bella y la apretaban cuando la corriente placenteras crecía y los dominaba…

-Bella… más… rápido…- pidió Edward antes de dar un mordisco juguetón a su cuello… el agua chocaba con las paredes de la grande tina, sus cuerpos mojados y siendo presas de un fuego que parecía ser interminable…

-¡ahh! Ed… Edward…- chilló la chica y fue sacudida por cientos de sensaciones placenteras, trayendo consigo el mejor orgasmo que haya tenido en su vida, Edward se corrió a pocos segundos después que ella y sostuvo entre sus brazos el delicioso cuerpo de Bella que cada vez iba deshaciéndose más y más contra el suyo…

Sus labios volvieron a hacer contacto, como siempre, ahora eran tiernos, solamente acariciándose el uno al otro…; esta vez no fue el único momento en que hicieron el amor, ambos salieron del agua y aunque estuvieran mojados, se dirigieron a la cama, donde continuaron entregándose con pasión y sin detenerse, la necesidad que tenían por el otro era infinita y no bastaba con solo besarse, ambos querían tomar todo…

Cerca de las ocho de la mañana, Bella empezó a despertarse, deslizó su mano desde el abdomen de Edward hasta llegar a su rostro, fue cuando abrió los ojos y lo vio, ella descansaba a un lado de él, sobre su brazo… se levantó un poco para darle un beso en los labios y cuando lo hizo, logró despertarlo.

-¿dormiste bien?- inquirió con un hilo de voz mientras le acariciaba el cabello cobrizo, Edward asintió pero al momento de hacerlo hizo una mueca de dolor…

-Bella…- murmuró con voz ahogada y abrió los ojos lentamente para verla, sonrojada y con el cabello despeinado por culpa de una noche entera de sexo…- pensé que había sido un sueño…

-para tu desgracia todo fue real…- Edward sonrió levemente, el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando, así es, la resaca estaba presente…- jamás te había visto así… ¿Qué pasó?

-no quiero hablar de eso…- murmuró aun dolido y cerró los ojos… suspiró cuando sintió la suave mano de Bella deslizándose por su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas, su mentón y sus labios…- gracias…

-¿Por qué?

-por estar conmigo…- ladeó su rostro para mirarla…- rompí mi juramento, no debía tocarte…- Bella rió bajito y se atrevió a darle un beso suave y rápido…- eres lo único bueno que tengo en mi vida Bella…

-no, te equivocas… tienes a tu familia, a Alice… a tu hijo…

-no… Seth no es mío…- murmuró obligándose a sacar las palabras…- todo fue parte de un engaño…

-no te entiendo…- respondió la otra…- pero se que no quieres hablar de ello, así que… olvídalo por ahora…- volvió a acariciar su rostro…

-te necesito tanto…- Bella sonrió en respuesta…

-entonces estaré contigo todo el tiempo que me necesites…- aseguró en voz baja y volvió a inclinarse para tocar sus labios…

* * *

**Hoola, hoy actualiizé antes porque algunos me lo pidiieron y ademas me fascinaron los reviews asíí qq' aquí estamos noo? Buueno esperoo que les haya gustado mucho el capp, si creen que aquí hubo drama, bueno, esperen al siguiiente...xDD Lastiima, tengo una mala noticiia, como actualiize pronto, el siguiiente cap no lo subiree este fiin de semana, si no hasta el lunes o martes porque tengo que adelantar capiitulos para no atrasarme con ustedes, pero la cosa es que tengo mucha tarea que hacer, de todas formas haré lo posiible por hacer las cosas biien y pronto, si no, de todas formas esta Lily, solo que ella apenas estatermiinando los dos capiis que le tocan a ella, pero de eso no hablemos por ahora xqq'' ya mee voyy...xDD Les madamos muchos besos y saludos y les dejamos los adelantos esprando que comprendan mi situacion, pliiz no se enojeen si tardo en actualiizar, los quiiero un montoon...:::**

**_-o-o-o-_**

_-¡¿Alice?- le llamó su hermano, Alice suspiró y corrió a abrazarlo…- ¿Dónde esta?_

_-lo están atendiendo, Edward lo siento tanto de verdad…_

_-estábamos en el jardín, nos distrajimos por un momento y cuando volvimos a ver a Seth ya estaba inconsciente en el suelo…- explicó Jasper que también estaba allí, Bella se abrazaba del torso pero se mantenía apartada…_

**_-o-o-o-_**

_…- ¿debo repetirte que te vayas?_

_-debes ser bastante estúpida si crees que voy a dejar a Edward en estos momentos…_

_-eres una sínica… deberías tener un poco de vergüenza al verme, por que no me vas a negar que te acuestas con mi esposo… conozco su historia, no soy una tonta Isabella…- dio un paso hacia delante y cogió el brazo de Bella con fuerza…- vete… te ordeno que te vayas… y no vuelvas a acercarte a Edward si no quieres que divulgue todo le que se de ti ¿entiendes? Maldita perra arrastrada… ¡vete!- Bella se zafó de un tirón y le dio tremenda bofetada en la cara a Tanya, tanto que la tipa se tambaleó por el golpe…_

**_-o-o-o-_**

_-es mentira…- Bella ya tenía lágrimas en las mejillas y traba de zafarse del agarre de Jasper…- es una vil mentira…_

_-te acostaste con él ¡te acostaste con Ethan hace ocho años! ¡Dilo de una vez!- gritó…_

_-¿Qué dices?- Bella dejó de forcejear cuando escuchó su voz, compartió una mirada con Emmet y él solo soltó a Tanya, Jasper también dejó libre a Bella…- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Tanya?- la interpelada sonrió victoriosa…_

_-lo que escuchaste, cariño…- murmuró… Alice miró a Bella…_

_-no… Edward eso no es cierto…_

_-¡es cierto!- chilló Tanya, Carlisle también estaba en estado de shock porque él también había escuchado el ultimo grito de la discusión…_

_-Edward…- Bella se llevó las manos a la boca para callar el sollozo, Emmet apretó la quijada…_

**_-o-o-o-_**

_-dime que eso es una mentira Bella…- espetó Edward con los ojos irritados por la desesperación y la rabia…- ¿Bella?_

_-oh por Dios…- jadeó Alice cuando se dio cuenta que todo era cierto._

_-es imposible…- murmuró Carlisle._

_-no Carlisle, lamento decir esto pero… esa es la verdad… Bella díselos…- Bella empezó a negar…_

_-n…no puedo…- sollozó… Edward soltó un jadeo y apretó los puños a sus costados…_

_-dime que es mentira, Bella… ¡dímelo maldita sea!- espetó Edward elevando la voz… entonces ella lo miró a los ojos…_

**_-o-o-o-_**

_-Edward… quédate conmigo por favor… te necesito… Edward..._

**_wuu! ñaca ñaca jajaja... posiiblemente a algunas las deje un poco ansiiosas pero, de verdad, la actualiizacion será hasta el lunes o martes, me vooy..._**

**_REVIEWSSS! _**

**_CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITOO!_**

**_REVIEWSSSS !_**


	18. Aún más caos

**=Aún más caos=**

-maldita sea, la cabeza me va a explotar…- estaba diciendo Edward que caminaba hacia la cocina detrás de Bella, traía puesta la misma ropa de ayer, lo cual le incomodaba bastante…- esto apesta…

-¿podrías dejar de quejarte?- inquirió Bella entre risas…- te dije que te quedaras en la cama, yo haría las cosas.

-no, no… estoy bien…- aseguró pero se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, ella las cogió para que no presionara puesto que solo aumentaría el dolor…

-descansa… llamaré a mi padre para decirle que no puedes ir a trabajar hoy ¿de acuerdo?

-no, para nada… solo… demonios no quiero ir a esa maldita casa para cambiarme…- Bella frunció el ceño, tenía muchas ganas de saber lo que había pasado pero no quería molestar a Edward preguntando, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue bajar la mirada y caminar hacia la mesa de la cocina…- recuerdo poco de lo que te dije anoche pero… lo de Seth era cierto…- Bella se giró de inmediato y lo miró a los ojos, como si las palabras fueran la peor blasfemia…- Tanya solo… tiene un juego, Ethan la apoya en esto, utilizaba Seth para retenerme, él no es mi hijo realmente, por eso fue que entré a ese bar y tome todo lo que pude… no soporte tal humillación, no podía creer que había sido un idiota, esto fue completamente…

-Edward… lo siento tanto de verdad…- murmuró Bella y lo abrazó…- no digas eso de Seth… él es tu hijo…- Edward sonrió con amargura y negó una vez…- él te ama y tú a él también, lo se… lo vi cuando lo conocí… lo que importa es lo que Seth quiera y Edward, para él tu eres su padre, no Ethan… ¿de acuerdo?

-arruiné todo ¿cierto?

-no… en todo caso estoy aquí para ayudar a repararlo…- le sonrió…- pero no será necesaria mi ayuda.

-¿Qué crees que deba hacer?- inquirió, Bella miró hacia el suelo y después volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, solo había una cosa que se le ocurría y la verdad tenía pánico de decirla, si lo veías de una forma egoísta, a ella le iba a beneficiar esa opción…- ¿divorcio?

-es tu decisión… solo recuerda que hay un niño de por medio.- Edward sonrió de lado y se inclinó para tocar sus labios, de inmediato lo que había sido un simple beso, se convirtió en algo intenso y pasional, Edward empujó a la chica hasta que chocó con la mesa, la cogió de las caderas y en segundos ella estuvo sentada sobre la superficie de madera y mármol…

-maldita sea…- gruñó Edward con la voz bastante grave…

-¿Qué?- la voz de Bella era mas bien un jadeo porque los besos de Edward no le daban tregua y otra vez estaba siendo consumida lentamente por un fuego intenso…

-quiero hacerte el amor…- Bella se rió bajito contra sus labios…- pero la cabeza esta matándome…

-entonces…- suspiró la chica y se hizo hacia atrás…- es mejor detener esto, después te compensaré el tiempo.

-¿segura?- inquirió entre temeroso y sonriente… Bella asintió.

-sip… no puedo seguir fingiendo que no te necesito conmigo, Edward… no me importa si eso me convierte en tu amante, yo solo quiero estar contigo…

-yo igual, pero para que lo sepas, tú no serás la _otra_, tú eres _ella_… mi Bella…- la chica sonrió en respuesta y colocó sus manos en el cuello de Edward para besarlo otra vez…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alice comenzó a llamar a Edward cerca del medio día, había algo importante que tenía que saber, era respecto a su hijo, lo único malo era que el hombre tenía el celular apagado sobre la mesa de centro de la sala de Bella mientras que ambos disfrutaban de un buen rato en la piscina privada de la suite…

Después de que Bella llamó a Charlie para decirle que Edward no iría, se dedicó todo el tiempo a él, desayunaron un rato y se encargó de que Edward durmiera una siesta por lo menos para quitarse la cara de zombi que tenía.

-¿Qué hora es, eh?- preguntó Edward, estaba acariciando la cintura de Bella mientras disfrutaban de un bello momento en la piscina.

-no lo se… iré a ver…

-no… mejor quédate aquí…- Bella empezó a reír y cuando iba a tocar sus labios, el teléfono comenzó a sonar…por lo cual se echó una carcajada.

-yo creo que no… ¿vienes conmigo?

-en un momento…- salió del agua lo más rápido que pudo y se giró para poder ver la mirada que Edward estaba lanzándole a su cuerpo desnudo, sonrió extasiada y se mordió el labio, alcanzó la toalla de la silla y se la puso encima.

-¿diga?

-¿Bells?- era Alice y se oía bastante preocupada, incluso parecía que estaba llorando…- se que estas descansado pero… por favor, dime que mi hermano esta contigo…- musitó bastante rápido, Bella se giró en dirección a la piscina y vio que Edward ya venía caminando hacia ella…- ¿Bella? Contéstame…

-eh… ¿por… por que?

-Bella, es urgente, dime que esta contigo por favor…

-si… si esta conmigo…- murmuró un poco abrumada y Edward frunció el ceño al ver su rostro…- ¿Alice que sucede?

-es… es Seth…- sollozó…- esta en el hospital… por favor dile que venga…

-si claro… ¿estas sola con él?

-acabo de llamar a Tanya, seguramente viene para acá pero quiero que mi hermano venga, por favor Bella… dense prisa.

-si, vamos para allá, por favor tranquilízate…- Alice terminó la llamada antes que su amiga…

-¿pasó algo malo?- preguntó Edward, Bella se mordió el labio antes de hablar…

-es Seth, esta en el hospital…- la cara de Edward se desencajó y salió corriendo hacia la habitación que era donde estaba su ropa, Bella se vistió con un simple pants para no tardar tanto, era obvio que no lo iba a dejar ir solo, Edward no dijo ni una palabra cuando vio a la chica subirse a su auto junto a él y aceleró en el mismo momento que el auto estuvo encendido.

Llegaron al hospital después de varios minutos y Bella notaba que Edward estaba realmente preocupado.

c

-¿Dónde esta Tanya?- inquirió Edward en un siseo y escupiendo el nombre.

-no… no lo se, la llamé antes que a ti y…- Alice dejó de hablar gracias a un sollozo y después se refugió en los brazos de Jasper.

-¿hace cuanto pasó esto?

-llegamos aquí hace media hora, Alice estuvo intentado llamarte a tu celular pero no había respuesta, después llamó a Bella…- Edward no contestó, solo aminó lejos de ellos hasta perderse de vista por el pasillo, seguramente iba a ir a buscar información, a ver a su hijo.

Bella estaba callada y solo miraba la desesperación que tenía su amiga en estos momentos…

-amm… ¿Alice?...- la interpelada levantó el rostro y fue hacia ella para abrazarla…- todo va a salir bien, tranquila ¿ok?

-gracias por venir, Bella…- apuntó Jasper con una sonrisa la cual Bella devolvió, se sentó a un lado de su amiga y simplemente se dedicaron a esperar alguna cosa… después de un rato a Bella recibió un texto de Emmet preguntándole como se sentía, ella le respondió que estaba en el hospital, lo cual hizo que su hermano casi saliera de la empresa como una maldita loco desquiciado, pero primero prefirió llamarla.

-¿Por qué estas ahí? Voy para…

-Emmet, no es por mí, ocurrió un accidente al hijo de Edward y estoy con él y con Alice…

-cielos… ¿Cómo esta?- preguntó refiriéndose al niño…- ¿es grave?

-no lo sabemos, no he visto a Edward desde hace unos minutos y Alice esta bastante preocupada junto a Jasper…

-¿te parece si voy?

-por mi no hay problema… supongo que te veo dentro de un rato…- murmuró y se despidió; había bastante silencio en esa estúpida sala y solo veían pasar a la enfermeras de un lado a otro por el pasillo, pasados los veinte minutos apareció Emmet y Carlisle venía con él.

-¡papá!- espetó Alice y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo…

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde esta mi hijo?

-seguramente fue a ver a algún doctor…- musitó la chica…- papá ha pasado mucho tiempo y no nos dicen nada… no se… que tal si le pasó algo grave…

-no… tranquila… Jasper gracias por acompañarla…- el interpelado asintió…- iré a buscar a Edward ¿De acuerdo?- Carlisle se fue en la misma dirección que su hijo; Emmet saludó a Alice y Jasper bastante serio debido a la situación y después se posó a un lado de Bella la cual ya estaba de pie.

-se puede saber que hacías con Edward…- murmuró bastante bajito a modo de que solo ella escuchara…

-larga historia…- suspiró…- pero Ethan es el protagonista otra vez.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Edward encontró a su hermano hablando con su esposa sobre una especie de jueguito que tenían y… resulta que solo utilizaban a Seth para poder sacar todo de él… después, Edward se fue a un bar a embriagarse porque descubrió que Seth no es hijo suyo… llegó a mi casa en la noche.

-¿Qué? Espera… ¿Seth no es hijo de Edward?

-cierra la boca…nadie lo sabe solo yo… así que por favor no digas ni una palabra de esto…

-ok lo juro pero… ¿Por qué fue a tu departamento?- Bella sonrió con nostalgia…

-quería apoyo… era la única persona que quería ver… -Emmet estuvo a apunto de contestar pero en ese momento apareció Tanya con una perfecta cara de mustia, obviamente estaba fingiendo.

-¿Dónde esta mi bebé?- preguntó "llorando"

-Seth esta allí dentro mientras tú estabas revolcándote con mi hermano seguramente… eres una maldita irresponsable…- chilló Alice sin poder contenerse.

-¿disculpa? Mi hijo estaba contigo cuando pasó lo que pasó.

-Seth siempre esta conmigo Tanya, porque tú no eres capaz de hacerte cargo de él, no lo quieres… ¡eres una maldita zorra solamente!

-¡no te permito que me hables así!- dijo elevando la voz, Alice se acercó a ella para propinarle una buena bofetada pero Bella la sostuvo.

-no, Alie… no hagas nada… no vale la pena…- susurró.

-¿tú que haces aquí?- inquirió Tanya hacia Bella con voz chillona…- ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no eres de esta familia así que lárgate…

-tú no eres nadie para correrla estúpida… Bella es más de la familia de lo que tu pudieras desear ser… ¡estúpida zorra egocéntrica!

-¿más de la familia? Es la amante de mi marido Alice… ¡lárgate ahora! No quiero que este cerca de mi hijo ni de Edward… ¡Vete!- gritó, Bella la miró con rencor y le hizo una seña a Emmet de que no se metiera en esto…-¿Qué no entendiste perra? Te dije que te fueras…- Alice forcejeó en los brazos de Bella para poder golpearla pero ella solo aumentó su agarré.

-¿y tú que?- espetó la duende…- tú eres la perra, tú eres la zorra que no tiene lugar en ningún lado, porque también Ethan te esta usando… eres una estúpida… ¡me tienes harta!

-tú también me tienes harta Alice… deja de meterte en mi vida y en mi matrimonio ¿entiendes maldita pulga?- dijo con rabia y volvió a dirigirse a Bella, la cual ya no sostenía a su amiga…- ¿debo repetirte que te vayas?

-debes ser bastante estúpida si crees que voy a dejar a Edward en estos momentos…

-eres una sínica… deberías tener un poco de vergüenza al verme, por que no me vas a negar que te acuestas con mi esposo… conozco su historia, no soy una tonta Isabella…- dio un paso hacia delante y cogió el brazo de Bella con fuerza…- vete… te ordeno que te vayas… y no vuelvas a acercarte a Edward si no quieres que divulgue todo le que se de ti ¿entiendes? Maldita perra arrastrada… ¡vete!- Bella se zafó de un tirón y le dio tremenda bofetada en la cara a Tanya, tanto que la tipa se tambaleó por el golpe…

-¿Qué sabes de mi, eh? A mí no me amenazas maldita mentirosa, eres una porquería una basura igual que tu amante, igual que Ethan…- decía Bella casi a gritos… Tanya la miraba con odio y solo esperaba el momento para atacarla…- si no quieres verme cerca de Edward entonces lárgate de aquí porque no me conoces Tanya… yo si lo quiero y no soy una caza fortunas prostituta como tú… tú no mereces nada, no quieres ni siquiera a tu hijo, ¿Qué tipo de mujer eres si no eres capaz de amar a otro persona que no sea a ti misma?

-aquí la única prostituta eres tú… ¿o que ya olvidaste que te metiste con Ethan cuando estabas supuestamente en una relación con Edward?- Alice soltó una jadeo por la sorpresa y Bella comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, Jasper no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y Emmet solo miraba a Tanya como si se tratara de una maldita mosca…- ¿no lo haz olvidado, cierto?

-no hables de cosas que no sabes…- siseó Bella…

-¿Qué no se? Ethan me lo dijo, Ethan me dijo que tú te acostaste con él…- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Tanya chocó con la pared de la sala con Bella casi encima de ella dándole golpes y jalones de cabello a más no poder…

-¡estúpida! Eso es mentira…- chillaba Bella mientras se defendía, de hecho no pasó mucho tiempo porque por fin aparecieron algunas enfermeras que trabajan allí, fue entonces cuando Emmet y Jasper intercedieron, solo había pasado un minuto y medio…- ¡es mentira y Ethan lo sabe!

-es verdad… tú maldita zorra, por eso te fuiste sin dar la cara…

-¡mentira!

-sáquenlas de aquí ahora…- ordenó una de las enfermeras, Alice no se movía, estaba sorprendida por lo que escuchaba…

-es mentira…- Bella ya tenía lágrimas en las mejillas y traba de zafarse del agarre de Jasper…- es una vil mentira…

-te acostaste con él ¡te acostaste con Ethan hace ocho años! ¡Dilo de una vez!- gritó…

-¿Qué dices?- Bella dejó de forcejear cuando escuchó su voz, compartió una mirada con Emmet y él solo soltó a Tanya, Jasper también dejó libre a Bella…- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Tanya?- la interpelada sonrió victoriosa…

-lo que escuchaste, cariño…- murmuró… Alice miró a Bella…

-no… Edward eso no es cierto…

-¡es cierto!- chilló Tanya, Carlisle también estaba en estado de shock porque él también había escuchado el ultimo grito de la discusión…

-Edward…- Bella se llevó las manos a la boca para callar el sollozo, Emmet apretó la quijada…

-¿Bella, eso es cierto?- inquirió Edward viéndola a la cara, ella negó pero no podía hablar, las lágrimas seguían saliendo, este era el momento en que debía decir toda la verdad y no esperar más…- contéstame maldita sea ¿es cierto?

-n…no… Edward…

-tu hermano abusó de ella…- espetó Emmet de un momento a otro y sin detenerse a pensar, Tanya lo miró con los ojos como platos, Alice y Jasper tenían también esa expresión, Bella solo pudo mirar a su hermano y luego a la mirada horrorizada de Carlisle y Edward…- esa es la verdad…- agregó Emmet después de unos segundos… Bella sollozó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ya toda la verdad estaba allí y maldita sea, no parecía que las cosas terminarían bien…

-dime que eso es una mentira Bella…- espetó Edward con los ojos irritados por la desesperación y la rabia…- ¿Bella?

-oh por Dios…- jadeó Alice cuando se dio cuenta que todo era cierto.

-es imposible…- murmuró Carlisle.

-no Carlisle, lamento decir esto pero… esa es la verdad… Bella díselos…- Bella empezó a negar…

-n…no puedo…- sollozó… Edward soltó un jadeo y apretó los puños a sus costados…

-dime que es mentira, Bella… ¡dímelo maldita sea!- espetó Edward elevando la voz… entonces ella lo miró a los ojos…

-lo siento… Edward… perdóname no… no quería… que…- Bella dejó de hablar y volvió a sollozar, Edward estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, si aun había un mínimo resquicio de afecto hacia su hermano ahora estaba perdido, lo odiaba, quería hacerle daño, matarlo si era posible… y eso haría…

-voy a matarlo…- dijo con la quijada apretada…

-no Edward…- Carlisle intentó tomar su mano pero le fue imposible…

- Edward no…- murmuró Bella y se colocó enfrente de él…- Ed…

-no puedo creer que no me hayas dicho algo así… Bella ¿Por qué te quedaste callada?- inquirió casi en un grito… ella solo lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos… dejó libre sus brazos y pasó a un lado de ella, solo tenía una cosa en mente ahora, matar a su hermano a golpes…

-¿Edward? ¡Edward!- lo llamó Bella pero ya era demasiado tarde, Carlisle salió corriendo detrás de su hijo y Emmet intentó abrazar a su hermana…- ¡no me toques!- chilló y se llevó las manos a la cabeza…

-¿Bella?- susurró Alice completamente en shock…- Bella yo… oh por Dios… lo siento tanto yo no…

-si algo pasa va a ser tu culpa maldita estúpida…- chilló Bella a Tanya…- ¡es tú culpa!- la interpelada no hizo más que apartarse de ese lugar…

-¿Bella?- le llamó Emmet…

-eres un imbécil…- espetó…

-¿A dónde vas?

-voy a buscar a Edward… no voy a dejar que haga una estupidez por tu culpa maldita sea…- se limpió las lágrimas que tenía en la cara y salió corriendo de allí; abrió la puerta de la entrada con bastante fuerza y haciendo mucho ruido, necesitaba un taxi o algo así…

Cuando llegó al final de la banqueta, se dio cuenta que había mucha gente corriendo por la calle y todos los coches se iban deteniendo ¿Qué había pasado? Giró hacia donde estaba el alboroto y alcanzó a ver a Carlisle corriendo hacia allí…

-_por favor no…-_ pensó la chica y corrió en esa dirección, pasó golpeando a un sin numero de personas y por fin vio lo que no deseaba, el auto de Edward había chocado con una camionetas cuando iba dando vuelta; empujó al ultimo par de personas y vio a Carlisle llorando…

-sáquenlo…- rogaba el hombre, un policía le impedía llegar a donde estaba su hijo…

-¡Edward!- chilló Bella, empujó con toda la fuerza que fue capaz al policía que iba a detenerla y llegó a él…- no… Edward… mírame… ¡Edward!- aun temerosa de hacerlo, colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Edward, los cristales que rotos había logrado herirlo del rostro, su frente tenía una gran cortada y estaba sangrando de la cabeza… lo peor, parecía no respirar…- ¿Edward?- inquirió y ahogó un sollozó bastante fuerte…- abre los ojos por favor… mírame… ¿Edward?

-señorita no puede estar aquí… los médicos ya vienen…

-¡no me toque!- gritó y empezó a jalar la puerta del auto para poder sacar a Edward pero sus intentos eran en vano…- sáquenlo… por favor… ¡Edward!

Se inclinó por la ventanilla y chocó sus labios con los de él…

-Edward… quédate conmigo por favor… te necesito… Edward… abre los ojos… ¡quédate conmigo maldita sea!… Edward mírame…

* * *

**Holaaa! lamento haberme atrasado en la actualiizaciion pero ya les había diichoo xqq'' pasaría eso asíí quee comprendanmee, no habrá adelantos xqq ya nos acercamos al fiinal del Fiic, bueno, priimero tiienen que pasar los siguiientres tres capiitulos que son los que Lily va a escrbiir, yo co-escriibiiré el epílogo con ella pero eso vendra siiendo hasta la prooxima semana mas o menos... y les tengo una notiiciia, escuché una canciion que me inspiiiro a hacer una hiistoriia, aproveche ese momento para escriibiir el priimer capiitulo y me gusto la trama así que posiiblemente se trate de mii proxiimo Fic, esperoo y cuando lo suba tenga la aceptaciion que este tiiene o como alguna vez lo tuvo Many Chances For Love... solo les piido que lo leean, lo subire cuando termiine este Fiic, así no me atraso en capitulos y no les quedo mal, pero ustedes que opiinan? que sii lo suba o que los deje descanasr un rato de mii y mis redacciones? jajaja... Haganmelo saber en un revieww...xDD**

**Bunoo me despiido, pliiz deejen sus comentariios, los quiiero un monton! xDD**

_**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITO! REVIEWS^^!**_

_**REVIEWSSSS^^!**_


	19. Quédate conmigo

**=Quédate conmigo =**

-¡Edward!- sentía como si su garganta se desgarrara y las extremidades en sus manos le rogaran que parar, pero no podía hacerlo, trataba de abrir era puerta, uno de los policías estaba rompiendo el cristal de enfrente y los otros dos sacaban al conductor del otro auto…- estoy aquí… Edward… por favor mírame…- sus manos acariciaban sus mejillas ensangrentadas mientras ella lloraba a más no poder.

-señorita por favor aléjese de aquí, vamos a abrir la puerta…

-no, yo quiero estar aquí…- alguien la tomó de los brazos y la comenzó a hacer retroceder, ella forcejeaba para soltarse y gemía por los sollozos…

-no… quiero estar con él… ¡Edward!

-¡Bella basta!- ¿ese era Emmet? ¿Él que la sostenía era Emmet?

-n…no… es mi culpa… ¡Edward!

-no es tu culpa, todo esta bien, lo están ayudando…

-quiero estar con él…- gimió por ultima vez y se llevó las manos a la cara para no ver lo que los paramédicos hacían, Emmet la giró y la hizo esconder su rostro en su pecho…; como estaban cerca del hospital, los paramédicos trasladaron a ambos heridos al lugar por medio de camillas…

Bella iba a detrás, seguía llorando y Carlisle iba a su lado, obviamente seguía su hijo; llegó el momento en que llegaron a la puerta de urgencias, una enfermera detuvo a Bella…

-no puede pasar señorita…

-¿Qué? No… por favor… necesito estar con él… déjenme pasar…

-no, lo siento, es imposible, vaya a la sala de espera y nosotros l…

-¡NO! ¡Quiero verlo! ¡Quiero estar con él maldita sea! ¡Edward!- Carlisle se acercó a Bella y la tomó de los brazos con dulzura, ella solo lo miró a los ojos y de inmediato lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas para llorar sobre su hombro.

-creo que… avisaré a Alice… Carlisle… todo va a salir bien…- Emmet colocó su manos sobre su hombro y le sonrió, Carlisle solo asintió y abrazó a Bella con un poco más de fuerza para soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, sabía que debía llamar a su esposa pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de hacerlo, además de temer por la vida de su hijo. Alice estaba sentada en el sofá mientras que Jasper le acariciaba el brazo, Tanya estaba recargada en la pared, lo más lejos posible de la pequeña duende, el doctor les había avisado que Seth iba a estar bien pero que necesitaba varias citas con el médico y también una dieta más nutritiva porque tenía bastante bajas sus defensas y rozaba el índice de desnutrición…

Emmet apareció caminando lento y compartió una mirada con Jasper.

-Alice…- murmuró en voz baja y bastante seria, ella levantó la mirada y se limpió las lágrimas.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió con voz ronca.

-amm… sucedió un accidente…- Alice frunció el ceño…

-¿Qué accidente? Emmet… mi…- la voz volvió a quebrársele y se llevó una mano a la boca…- mi hermano…

-Edward chocó contra otro auto y… bueno… fue bastante grave… él esta…

-¿Dónde esta?

-los paramédicos lo llevaron a la sala de urgencias…- Alice soltó un gemido y se cubrió la cara con las manos, hundió su rostro en el pecho de su futuro esposo…

-¿Cómo dices Emmet? Mi… Edward…- Tanya hablaba con tartamudeos, aunque no se sabía si todo lo hacia real o era otra de sus farsas… Emmet asintió nada más y ella soltó un jadeo en respuesta…

-todo esto es tu culpa…- emitió Alice y se levantó del sofá…- ¡Tú gritaste todo!

-no sabes lo que dices Alice… no me acuses de algo que n…

-¡Sí algo le pasa a mi hermano la vas a pagar maldita arpía! ¡No mereces nada! Eres la culpable de todo…

-Alice… amor… calma…

-¡No!...- espetó y se liberó del agarre de Jasper…- quiero verlo ¿Dónde esta?

-Carlisle y Bella están afuera de la sala, esperan noticias…

-¿mamá lo sabe? ¿Mi papá le avisó?

-aun no…- musitó Emmet…- Jasper… creo que, debes decirle.

-¿Segura cariño?- Alice solo asintió…- si y por favor… ambos podrían estar al pendiente de Seth mientras yo estoy con mi papá…- ambos asintieron y ella caminó de prisa hacia donde estaba Bella con Carlisle.

Cuando pasaron los primeros 45 minutos, Esme apareció de la mano de Rosalie, la cual fue a ver su hermano y a Emmet que eran los que vieron primero.

-Carlisle esta afuera de la sala de urgencias… Alice también y Bella…- avisó Jasper…

-¿saben algo de mi hijo?- inquirió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-aún no…- murmuró Emmet…- permítame acompañarla por favor…- Esme asintió, lo que mas necesitaba ahora era apoyo, se sentía tan impotente por a situación…

-¿Carlisle?- llamó a su esposo y él se giró de inmediato, Bella a penas y levantó la vista ya que estaba con las piernas encogidas y recargándose en la pared, era la más cercana a la puerta y casi no se veía desde la posición de Emmet…- por Dios… por favor dime que nuestro Edward esta bien…

-tranquila cariño… el médico debe venir pronto… todo va a salir bien…- Alice dio un par de pasos hacia sus padres y los abrazó, Emmet pasó a un lado de ese trío y se inclinó en cuclillas para estar a la altura de Bella…

-¿Cómo estas?- inquirió y acarició su cabello, Bella solo negó y soltó un sollozo.

-él no debía enterarse Emmet… esto era lo que no quería que pasara…

-todo va a salir bien, linda… conoces a Edward tanto o mejor que yo… él es fuerte… saldrá de esta…

-Emmet… no… no se que voy a hacer si no esta conmigo…- musitó bastante bajito, Emmet le apartó un mechón de la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de limpiar sus lágrimas…

-no llores… a él no le gusta que llores ¿lo recuerdas?- Bella logró componer una sonrisa y con ayuda de su hermano se levantó del suelo…- voy a estar aquí contigo por un rato ¿Te parece?- Bella asintió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Emmet.

-¿Cómo… como esta Seth?- preguntó Esme de la nada.

-esta bien, pero los doctores prefieren tenerlo en observación durante esta noche…- explicó Alice lo más firme posible, ella también estaba desesperada, quería mucho a su hermano como para no estarlo.

El tiempo siguió pasando y los minutos se hicieron horas, Emmet intentó hacer que su hermana fuera a comer algo pero ella se negó a apartarse de allí, ningún maldito médico les había dado informes, Carlisle iba y venía y busca de alguien que le dijera algo de su hijo pero nada…

-hija… deberías descansar…- murmuró Esme hacia Alice, ella se negó.

-estoy bien…- musitó bajito y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para seguir contando los segundos que pasaban.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche, apareció uno de los médicos que atendían a Edward…

-¿ustedes son familiares del Señor Cullen?- inquirió.

-es mi hijo…- respondió Carlisle…- ¿esta bien? Llevamos horas esperando pero…

-bueno, envié a una enfermera hace dos horas para informarle que la operación había resultado bien… ¿nadie les avisó?

-no…- murmuró Alice.

-en ese caso, lo lamento mucho… por ahora no hay de que preocuparse, las heridas fueron graves y estuvo bastante cerca de una hemorragia interna pero logramos impedirla.

-dijo que tenía heridas graves ¿a que se refiere con eso?- inquirió Bella con voz ronca…

-tiene una fractura en las costillas, el brazo izquierdo tiene una fisura cerca del hombro, además recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, afortunadamente no hay fracturas en el cráneo, lo único que se podría presentar respecto a eso son dolores de cabeza fuertes…

-¿esta despierto?- preguntó Alice.

-si, pero aun esta bajo los efectos de la anestesia… es posible que se quede internado por una semana completa, después volverá a casa pero a estar en reposo.

-¿entonces mi hijo va a estar bien?

-si señora, puede estar tranquila, afortunadamente no pasó a mayores…- Esme sonrió y tomó la mano de su esposo…- disculpen mi pregunta pero… ¿Quién de ustedes se llama Bella?- inquirió.

-yo soy Bella…- murmuró la chica con la voz entrecortada, el doctor le sonrió.

-el paciente ha dicho su nombre mientras despertaba, creo que por ahora, lo mejor será que la vea primero a usted…

-¿Cuándo puedo verlo?- preguntó de inmediato…

-si gusta puede venir conmigo…- extendió su mano.

-¿nosotros cuando podemos verlo?- inquirió Carlisle.

-dentro de unos minutos, yo les avisaré…- el interpelado asintió y Bella solo compartió una mirada con su hermano antes de irse detrás del doctor…- por favor tenga mucho cuidado de no inquietarlo, el paciente necesita estar en reposo… ¿de acuerdo?

-claro…- respondió bajito…- ¿Doctor? ¿Importaría si me quedo con él más de tiempo de lo que debo?

-no entiendo señorita…

-quiero… quiero estar con él el tiempo que va a estar aquí… ¿puedo?- el doctor lo pensó por un momento, al final suspiró y asintió con una sonrisa, cuando salió Bella se acercó lentamente a la camilla de Edward.

Primero vio cada una de las heridas de su rostro, tenía raspones y si, había una herida un poco más grande en la frente, sin detenerse a pensar, llevó su mano al rostro de Edward, acarició sus majillas y deslizó la yema de sus dedos por los pómulos…

-perdóname amor…- susurró y se acercó a él… Edward hizo un gesto con los ojos cerrados pero al menos Bella supo que él podía escucharla…- no te preocupes… yo estoy aquí contigo… no voy a dejarte…- acarició su cabello esta vez y se inclinó para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios, fue en ese momento cuando Edward empezó a parpadear…

-B….Be… Bella…- dijo con voz jocosa y volvió a hacer ese gesto de dolor cuando movió su brazo…- Bella…

-shhh… estoy aquí…

-perdóname…- murmuró aun con la voz casi irreconocible…

-¿de que? No hay nada q…

-Ethan… Bella… lo… lo siento tanto…

-ya no importa, Ed…

-yo… te juro…- abrió los ojos y trató de mantener el contacto visual con ella…- q… que… lo… haré… pa… pagar… lo juro…

-no… Edward eso ya no importa, de verdad, solo quiero que estés bien.

-no es tan… s…simple… yo… debía estar contigo y… - Bella bajó la mirada y tomó la mano de Edward con dulzura…- eres tan hermosa… Bella…- ella sonrió en respuesta y acarició el dorso de su mano…- hice una estupidez… ¿no… no es… así?

-no importa…- murmuró y se acomodó en el asiento que estaba a un lado de la camilla para poder inclinarse y estar más cerca…- pensé que iba a perderte…

-no… nunca… soy como… _superman_…- Bella logró reír un poco y Edward le sonrió, le causó dolor la poca risa que emitió puesto que tenía una costilla fracturada…- pero en mortal…- agregó con una sonrisa, Bella volvió a acariciar su mejilla y esta vez, la mano buena de Edward se posó en el mentón de la chica…

-¿te molesta si pasó todo el día y la noche contigo?- inquirió…

-no… quédate conmigo…- Bella sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo, Edward deslizó su mano hasta el cuello de Bella y la hundió en su cabello caoba…- quédate…- repitió con sus labios bastante cerca hasta que por fin se besaron, Bella llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Edward y suspiró contra su rostro, deslizó su mano derecha por el cuello de Edward hasta posarla en su pecho para poder estar más cómodos ambos…

-te amo Bella…- murmuró de la nada y Bella fue invadida por una emoción enorme que la hizo sonreír…

-yo también… te amo tanto Edward…- respondió viéndolo a los ojos antes de volver a chocar sus labios con los de él, Edward delineó el labio inferior de Bella con su lengua y ella de inmediato le dio acceso a profundizar, sus labios llevaban un ritmo frenético pero al menos lograba hacer olvidar a Edward la situación en la que se encontraba…

La noche pasó y el siguiente día no fue nada fuera de lo normal, pero como de esperarse, Bella tuvo que lidiar con su hermano puesto que siempre trataba de obligarla a descansar, pero ella siempre se negaba, cuando la semana estaba terminando, Bella solo había ido a su casa para cambiarse solo dos veces, Alice le había hecho el favor de traerle ropa cuando era necesario y el fin de semana, el día en que darían de alta a Edward, ella siguió allí con él, a su lado. Esme siempre miraba a Bella un poco ceñuda, le tenía afecto a esa chica por que era la mejor amiga de Alice, pero en la situación que estaban, se preguntaba continuamente si ella era la razón por la que Tanya y Edward parecían estar cada vez mas cerca del divorcio.

-Edward se quedará en casa con nosotros…- le iba platicando Alice a Bella…- solo para que este más cuidado ya conoces a mi madre.

-eso me tiene tranquila…- respondió la chica y le dio un sorbo a su _macaccino_… y luego bostezó…

-por Dios, Edward te debe mucho, ve esas ojeras que traes ¿no haz dormido nada bien aquí cierto?

-en realidad he dormido bastante Alie… un par de veces me quedaba dormida mientras Edward platicaba conmigo…- Alice comenzó a reír y finalmente llegaron a la habitación, en donde Carlisle y Esme ayudaban a su hijo a sentarse en la silla de ruedas, el doctor también estaba allí; Edward expuso una sonrisa hermosa cuando vio a Bella entrar en la habitación.

-Bella… quisiera hablar contigo…- murmuró Carlisle, ella asintió sin poder evitarlo, Alice compartió una mirada con su amiga hasta que salió con Carlisle pisándole los talones.

-¿Qué sucede? Lamento si estar con Edward ha traído problemas con la familia pero…

-no, te agradezco ese gesto, Bella…- le sonrió…- no causas problemas, pudiste mantener a Seth tranquilo cuando visitó a su padre eso es una gran señal…- dijo intentado ser gracioso, Bella se sonrojó…- pero yo quería decirte otra cosa… mucho más importante…- Bella bajó la mirada.

-es sobre… lo que pasó hace una semana ¿cierto?- Carlisle asintió y se notaba claramente lo apenado que estaba…- señor Cullen, yo no…

-no tengo palabras para justificarlo, Bella…- murmuró con la voz ronca…- me avergüenza, lo desconozco completamente… no se ni siquiera cuando todo esto se salió de mis manos… me siento tan mal contigo, cariño… si pudiera hacer algo para cambiar todo te juro que lo haría sin pensar, pero…

-las cosas ya pasaron Carlisle, hace mucho tiempo y la razón por la que nunca dije nada fue porque amaba a Edward y no quería causar ningún tipo de sufrimiento con él y su familia… usted no es culpable de nada.

-si lo soy… cielo santo, no tengo el coraje suficiente para verte a los ojos y decirte que lo haré pagar las consecuencias.

-no… solo… no haga nada de verdad…

-¿Cómo es posible que me pidas esto, Bella?

-Esme no lo sabe, no quiero que lo sepa, ya fue bastante con estar al borde de la histeria con el accidente de Edward así que… solo, olvidemos lo que pasó.

-es imposible… es…

-es lo único que pido… - Carlisle no dijo ni una palabra más porque la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Esme fue la primera en salir…

-¿sucede algo?- inquirió, su esposo negó con una sonrisa después de compartir una mirada con Bella.

-hola…- musitó Edward, Bella tomó su mano y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla, a lo cual Esme frunció el ceño y carraspeó.- Alice tiene razón, parece que necesitas descansar.

-para nada…- dijo y empezó a caminar a un lado de Alice que era la que manejaba la silla de ruedas.- espero y Esme no se moleste si voy a ayudarla a cuidarte los próximos días.

-por supuesto que no harás eso, Bella…- espetó Edward con voz seria…- vas a descansar, Emmet se encargará de eso.

-¿Quién estará contigo? ¿La arpía que quiere verte muerto?- inquirió Alice…

-exacto, por eso yo iré a…

-no…- dijeron Edward y Alice al mismo tiempo.

-yo siempre voy a dejar a Seth a la escuela, después de eso tengo el día libre así que yo ayudaré a mamá con mi hermanito, además, ya no hay boda que planear, Jasper y yo acordamos que aplazaríamos la fecha; Bella la miró sorprendida, Edward ya sabía esa noticia…- no me mires así amiga, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? El padrino tiene una costilla rota…- Edward se rió con amargura.

-ok… vamos hijo, te ayudaremos a subir al auto…- murmuró Carlisle, Bella tomó el brazo de Edward pero cuando lo hizo, Esme se colocó frente a ella impidiéndole mantener el contacto…

-yo lo hago…- dijo la señora mirándole reojo a Bella, ella solo asintió y se sintió un poco incomoda…-¿te irás con nosotros Alice?- agregó.

-amm… ¿Bella tú con quien te vas?

-eh…

-¿Acaso tu hermano no esta por aquí?- murmuró Esme, Bella se cruzó de brazos y negó…

-esta en la empresa…

-oh ya veo…

-Bella… puedes venir con nosotros, anda…- espetó Edward mirando a su madre con cierto reproche, Alice fingió no estar presente.

-no, no es necesario, Edward… yo… voy a visitarte más tarde, tengo algo que hacer antes…

-¿segura?- inquirió.

-si claro…

-bueno entonces yo me quedo contigo…- dijo Alice, Esme no hizo ningún otro gesto y cerró las puerta del auto.- nos vemos luego…- se despidió de su hermano, el cual solo observó a Bella sonriéndole con nostalgia y levantando la mano como despedida.

Al final la chica suspiró cuando el auto siguió su curso y pasó su mano por el cabello.

-disculpa a mamá, como sabrás, ella cree que Edward y Tanya van a…

-cree que soy la amante, lo se…- murmuró Bella encogiéndose de hombros…- supongo que ya no soy muy de su agrado.

-no digas eso… ya sabes que te quiere…- Bella sonrió en respuesta.- voy a llamar a Jasper para que venga por nosotras ¿te parece?

-amm… s…- Bella no terminó la frase porque algo extraño sucedió en ese momento, su estomago pareció dar vueltas y en respuesta su cabeza también sintió eso, se llevó una mano al estomago y la otra a la boca…

-¿Bella?- Alice caminó hacia ella rápidamente pero su amiga se recuperó al instante…- oye… ¿Estas bien?

-si… oh por Dios… algo… no he comido bien, por eso sentí nauseas, nada del otro mundo…

-estas bastante pálida… ¿puedes caminar?

-si… por supuesto…- dijo en un suspiro y tomó aire hasta que todo su cuerpo se estabilizó…

-le diré a Jasper que lo esperamos en algún restaurante… anda vamos… te ves realmente cansada, necesitas comer algo.

-si seguro…- murmuró la otra sin poder oponerse.

-no me des sustos, no es bueno para mi salud, Bella…- dijo Alice en broma; otro pequeño malestar llegó a Bella pero ahora si lo supo disimular y afortunadamente no volvió a repetirse, cuando ya estaba en el auto con Jasper y Alice, solo deseaba ver a Edward de una vez por todas.

-Tanya esta aquí…- señaló Jasper cuando llegaron a la mansión, Alice resopló, los tres salieron del auto y Bella se rezagó un poco, cuando iban por el pasillo, el pequeño Seth, un poco mas saludable, salió corriendo hacia ellos pero sorpresivamente fue a saludar a Bella…

-¡Bella!- chilló el niño con emoción, ella sonrió en respuesta y se inclinó, recordó aquella mañana del miércoles cuando el niño visitó a su padre, ella tuvo que cuidarlo un rato y la verdad la pasó genial contándole cuentos y jugando en silencio con él mientras Edward descansaba…

-hola Seth… ¿Cómo estas?

-muy bien… ¿quieres un dulce? Te debo muchos…- Bella comenzó a reír y Alice acompañó esas risas.

-vamos… dinos donde esta tu padre…- murmuró Bella con dulzura pero en ese momento apareció Tanya…

-debes estar muy loca si piensas que te dejaré ver a mi esposo… y tú…- le dijo a Seth con voz dura…- ven aquí en este instante si no quieres problemas niño…

* * *

_**Aquí andoo, soy Lily, com Alin les había diicho antes, este capiitulo y el siguiiente me toca a mii, tal vez los siguiientes dos pero quiien sabe xqq mi prima ya esta escribiiendo la venganza, bueno así se llama el cap, pero eso lo veran hasta la proxiima semana, ese será el penultiimo capiitulo porque el fiinal se acerca... pero quiiero pediirles que no dejen de leer las historiias de mi primita xq va a subir un nuevo Fic y por lo que he leido esta muuuuuuuuy bueno jajaja, de verdad, es diferente a este y posiblemente odiaran a Edward o tal vez no, uno nunca sabe, bueno solo me resta agradecer los reviews porque son maginificos todos, así que ya me voy, posiblemente actualizo dentro de dos o tres días, Alin me dijo que le mandara besos y abrazos así que allí lo tienen, ahora sii me voy... kizzooozzz !**_

_**CLICK EN EL LINK AZULITO DE ABAJO!**_

_**REVIEWWSSS^^!**_


	20. Cuanto dura algo bueno

**= ¿Cuánto dura algo bueno? =**

-¿qué sucede Tanya?- inquirió Esme que venía caminando lento hacia donde estaban ellos.

-dije que vinieras acá Seth, obedéceme…- musitó con voz dura, el niño miró a Bella por ultima vez y caminó despacio hasta llegar a su madre…- vete a la sala ahora…- Seth no hizo más que obedecer, Esme solo miraba a Alice, la cual estaba a un lado de Bella y se mostraba bastante decidida a defenderla- ¿tu que haces aquí? No tienes ningún derecho de estar en esta casa…

-cierra la boca Tanya…- esperó Alice…

-vengo a ver a Edward… estuve con él y creo que…

-Bella, por favor…- le interrumpió Esme…- creo que deberías irte…

-¿qué? Mamá que sucede contigo…- murmuró Alice, Bella solo bajó la mirada y después asintió viendo a la madre de Edward frente a ella…

-es lo más sensato, te lo pido por favor Bella, Tanya va a cuidar a su esposo junto conmigo así que…

-lo siento…- musitó Bella en voz baja, Alice le reprochó con la mirada pero nada más, Bella se dio la media vuelta y salió de allí.

-mamá… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó Alice viendo a su cuñada con resentimiento…

-por que no me gusta lo que esta pasando aquí, Tanya merece respeto en esta casa y Bella no favorece en la situación.

-oh pues entonces discúlpame mamá pero… estas completamente ciega… porque aquí la única que causa problemas es ella…- dijo señalando a Tanya…- después de que acompañe a Bella a su casa, hablaré con mi hermano y ya veremos si se pone del mismo lado que tú, aunque lo dudo…- agregó y salió de allí; Bella estaba cerca del auto de su amiga mientras trataba de localizar a Emmet para que la fuera a recoger, solo que nadie contestaba el teléfono.

-oye… lamento lo que pasó.

-no importa Alice…- musitó y se encogió de hombros antes de soltar una maldición.

-yo puedo llevarte a tu departamento…- Bella suspiró en respuesta y terminó asintiendo; el camino a casa transcurrió en completo silencio, cuando llegaron, Bella no hizo nada más que despedirse de Alice y salir del auto- creo que debes descansar, parece que te sientes un poco mal.

-solo tengo sueño Alie… te veo luego y gracias…- murmuró y salió del auto, cuando entró al elevador se recargó en la pared de este y cerró los ojos, se sentía tan apenada con Esme, con la mujer que siempre la había tratado como toda una señorita decente y ahora la veía como todo lo contrario.

Cuando iba caminando por el pasillo para entrar a su departamento, tuvo que sostenerse de la pared porque sintió un fuerte mareo, dando traspiés logró entrar a su casa y cerró la puerta de un empujón; se sintió solo un poco mejor como para poder llegar a la cocina y buscar algún medicamento que la ayudara, pero lo que hizo fue salir corriendo al baño cuando sintió como su torso era victima de un ligero espasmo, señal de que estaba a punto de vomitar…

Al final quedó sentada en el piso del baño y con los ojos cerrados, se sentía realmente mal, después de lavarse la boca logró tomarse una pastilla por si tenía algún tipo de intoxicación, a lo cual no daba crédito puesto que casi no había comido nada.

-¿Hola?- respondió el teléfono con voz ronca y tomando agua.

-ey, soy yo, tu amado hermano, tengo varias llamadas tuyas así que… ¿Qué sucede?

-vaya… ya no importa… so…- se llevó la mano a la boca y ahora corrió a lo mas cercano, el fregadero donde vomito violentamente, Emmet se quedó extrañado en el lugar donde estaba…

-¿Bella? ¿Sigues ahí?- preguntaba mientras escuchaba cosas como agua, los sonidos de Bella y un traste caer al suelo…- olvídalo, voy a hacia tu departamento.

La pobre chica estaba frustrada por dos cosas, por que no había podido ver a Edward y además porque se sentía mal, decidió acabar con el sufrimiento del primer problema y cogió su teléfono para llamar a Edward.

-Alice me dijo lo que pasó, lo siento de verdad, hablaré con mi madre y le diré lo que pasa entre nosotros…- murmuró casi al mismo tiempo que respondía la llamada, Bella se atrevió a reír.

-estoy bien, era obvio que Esme reaccionaría de esa forma… lo único que me duele es que no puedo verte…

-¿Quién lo dice? Puedes venir cuando quieras… puedes estar segura que lo único que me impide ir a verte es que tengo una costilla fracturada…- murmuró con amargura- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-mal pero… ¿Quién te dijo de eso?

-mi hermana…

-hum… me lo supuse… tengo un poco de malestar estomacal, solo eso… supongo que me intoxique con algo que comí, pero… estaré bien en unas horas.

-¿segura que es eso?

-cien por ciento… no te preocupes…- murmuró y bostezó puesto que se estaba acomodando en el sofá, Edward se rió por culpa de eso…- estoy cansada ¿tú no?

-no del todo, ¿sabes? Creo que algo sucedió en el hospital porque… haz dormido bastante… comienza a preocuparme.

-es solo estrés, dramático, voy a estar bien…

-solo puedo conformarme con tus palabras… así que confiaré que estas bien, sea como sea, por ahora descansa… te amo preciosa y quiero besarte justo ahora.

-yo igual…- murmuró y se despidió para después colgar; acto seguido, dejó el móvil en la mesa de centro y se acomodó en el sofá para dormir plácidamente. ¿Durmió tranquila? Para nada, solo fueron cinco minutos de sueños lindos antes de que las pesadillas comenzaran a llenarla, no solo eso, le dolía la cabeza y aun tenía nauseas; a eso de las cinco de la tarde, Emmet apareció y como ya tenía una copia de la llave del departamento no se molestó en tocar la puerta.

-¿Bells? ¿Dónde estas?- inquirió mientras cerraba la puerta… sonrió cuando vio a su hermana en posición fetal sobre el sofá; caminó alrededor del mueble para sentarse cerca de ella y por accidente vio las pastillas de infección sobre la mesita, frunció el ceño; de un momento a otro, Bella comenzó a removerse y a hacer gestos de malestar.

-¿Bella? Despierta…- dijo Emmet con voz dulce…- estoy aquí… Bells…- ella empezó a parpadear mientras trataba de enfocar su vista en él…

-¿Emmet? ¿Qué… que haces aquí?

-algo sucedió cuando hablaba contigo así que me preocupe… lamento si tarde en llegar, pasé con Charlie para visitarlo y decirle que había sido de ti pero, Clarise comenzó a platicar conmigo así que los minutos se hicieron horas.

-¿horas? ¿De que hablas? ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que llamaste?

-hace tres horas…- se burló.

-¿tres? Amm… he dormido bastante entonces…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El doctor le había dicho a Edward que debía guardar reposo por lo menos dos meses completos, odiaba la situación en la que se encontraba, por una parte porque no podía ir a trabajar, otra porque quería ver a Bella y durante todo un mes y medio no lo había hecho puesto que Tanya había logrado que Esme no permitiera que Bella estuviera cerca de la mansión, Alice por supuesto estuvo en desacuerdo y casi olvida a quien le debía respeto; pero eso no era todo, la rabia que sentía Edward crecía cada vez más en su interior, sabía fingir muy bien que las cosas estaban de maravilla y que no tenía resentimiento pero era imposible no sentirlo, cada vez que estaba solo y cerraba los ojos, solo se le venía a la mente la imagen de Bella, cuando sus ojos brillaban porque estaba con él, esa sonrisa tan hermosa que hacia que el peor día de su vida se convirtiera en el mejor pero siempre era distorsionada al imaginársela en medio de esa maldita situación, su cuerpo temblaba de rabia al solo imaginar al maldito bastardo que un día llamó hermano tocando a Bella, besándola y acariciándola a la fuerza, tomándola solo para hacer crecer su ego y destruyendo por completo la vida de la chica… lo odiaba tanto, no había ni siquiera una palabra para describir eso y lo que más quería ahora era venganza, hacerlo sufrir y verlo rogar por paz, lo haría por Bella de eso estaba seguro…

-hola… vaya… ahora ya puedes caminar…- decía Alice al momento que entró en la habitación, Edward estaba parado frente a la ventana, observaba a Seth jugar con Rosalie y Jasper.

-¿viste a Bella?- preguntó serio.

-sip… dice que quiere verte… ha estado trabajando en la empresa junto con Emmet.

-si lo se, Carlisle me lo dijo…- musitó y miró a su hermana…- ¿Qué hay de Ethan?

-amm… Esme aun no sabe nada, papá habló con él pero como sabrás, él lo negó todo y no se ha aparecido por aquí.

-¿haz comentado algo de Seth?- inquirió; hace un mes, Edward le había contado todo eso a su hermana y había logrado horrorizarla más de lo debido…

-no, a nadie… no creo que sea conveniente decir eso, dejémoslo así ¿no crees? Además, tú amas a Seth y él a ti ¿cierto?

-si, en eso tienes razón…- murmuró y comenzó a caminar, iba lento porque el abdomen aun le dolía un poco, pero nada comparado como los primero días…

Después de unos minutos, Edward volvió a acomodarse en la cama, se apoyó de ambos brazos puesto que ya había sanado de esa parte, la única cicatriz que tenía era una minúscula línea en la sien derecha.

-apuesto a que mueres por ver a Bella ¿cierto?

-muero por estar con ella… honestamente…- murmuró echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos…

-Emmet me contó que ha estado enferma.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho?- inquirió Edward poniéndose erguido con bastante rapidez, soltó un jadeo por el dolor que él mismo se provocó…- ¿Qué tiene?- murmuró con los dientes apretados.

-pues, mareos… ella dice que solo es estrés, Emmet la llevará al medico hoy, posiblemente ya vayan para allá.

-maldición…- espetó el otro sintiéndose frustrado…- ¿crees poder llevarme?- Alice se echó una carcajada en respuesta.

-¿crees que Esme me va a dejar sacarte?- Edward resopló y volvió a desplomarse en la cama, su hermana se acomodó a su lado y lo abrazó con ternura, Edward empezó a jugar con el cabello negro de la pequeña duende.- Edward, se que aun no haz dejado de pensar en lo que pasó con Ethan y quiero que contestes esta pregunta con honestidad.- Edward suspiró y esperó…- ¿vas a… vengarte?- agregó temerosa y viéndolo a los ojos.

-si, eso haré…- dijo bastante serio y decidido…

-¿Qué serías capaz de hacerle? Teniendo en mente que hablamos de alguien que tiene tu misma sangre.

-Ethan no es nada para mí ahora Alice… para mí, mi única hermana eres tú y ese imbécil va a pagar con sangre lo que fue capaz de hacerle a Bella…- Alice solo suspiró y hundió su rostro en el pecho de Edward, él le dio un beso en la coronilla intentando tranquilizarla, aunque después de lo que dijo ya era imposible mantener a Alice tranquila.

Mientras eso pasaba, a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, posiblemente cerca del centro de la ciudad, Emmet conducía el automóvil con Bella de copiloto hacia el hospital, la mujer aun defendía que lo que tenía era solo estrés.

-solo lograste preocupar a Charlie…- murmuró Bella con el ceño fruncido…-no quería decirle nada y tu abriste la bocota, idiota.

-bueno, un gracias es suficiente por preocuparme por tu salud.

-eres un dramático eso es lo que eres Emmet Swan…- refunfuñó…- tengo hambre maldita sea…- Emmet se echó una carcajada.

-creo que debes controlar un poco lo que ingieres, conociéndote no querrás subir de peso pero por el camino que vas, yo creo que…

-¡cállate!- espetó horrorizada, la vanidad le estaba ganando.- el estrés provoca hambre.

-si, también sueño, dolores de cabeza, vo…- Emmet dejó de hablar cuando el foco de su cerebro se encendió, detuvo el auto en el semáforo y Bella tuvo que apoyarse con las manos para no golpearse con el tablero del coche.

-¿Qué te pasa?- musitó arreglándose el cabello, Emmet apretó el volante y miró de reojo a Bella.

-¿desde cuando me dijiste que tenías malestares?- inquirió el otro acelerando otra vez, ya estaban cerca del hospital.

-pues… la primera vez fue hace mes y medio mas o menos… y ahora comenzó hace como una semana o dos… ¿Por qué preguntas?

-por nada…- dijo sin decir lo obvio, prefirió callarlo por un rato, cuando llegaron al hospital fueron directo con el medico que lo atendería, de todas formas ya tenían cita.

-buenas tardes…- saludó el medico.

-hola doctor Bloom…- saludó Bella bastante sonriente, Emmet estrechó su mano en un saludo cordial.

-bueno… según mi informe…- dijo revisando una hoja…- usted ha tenido una serie de malestares que hasta ahora son alarmantes.

-no son alarmantes, él es un alarmante…- señaló Bella a su hermano, el medico solo rió viendo la escena.- yo digo que solo es estrés…

-no lo creo señorita Swan… todos los síntomas son confundibles con eso pero, en un diagnostico breve…

-¿es un embarazo cierto?- interrumpió Emmet, Bella lo miró con los ojos como platos y luego rió nerviosa.

-eso es imposible…- dijo con una risita…- no… no es posible ¿cierto… doctor?- él medico le sonrió.

-no podemos decirlo hasta no estar seguros así que haremos una prueba, venga conmigo por favor…

-¿Qué? Pero… yo… no estoy embarazada, ya lo sabría porque…

-Bella solo hazlo…- musitó Emmet, ella se levantó del asiento con las manos temblorosas y se cambió de ropa como el doctor le había pedido, después de unos minutos, pasaron a otra sala, donde estaba la camilla a un lado de una enorme pantalla, Bella estaba nerviosa y no quería acostarse allí.

-acomódese aquí por favor…- señaló el mueble… Bella miró a Emmet y él solo le sonrió para darle a entender que la apoyaba…- el gel es frío así que no tema ¿de acuerdo? Solo es un chequeo simple…- Bella asintió y suspiró.

Emmet no apartaba los ojos de la pantalla y Bella solo intentaba controlar sus nervios; finalmente pasó lo que por obvia pasaría, el doctor empezó a mover el pequeño aparatito sobre el vientre (hasta ahora normal y delgado) de Bella.

-bueno… señorita Swan… mi teoría y la de su hermano eran ciertas…- dijo totalmente tranquilo…- este es el corazón ¿puede verlo?- señaló hacia la pantalla, Bella no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y Emmet se sentía emocionado, su hermana iba a tener un hijo…- tiene cerca de dos meses de embarazo aproximadamente… el feto parece estar creciendo en buenas condiciones…- Bella tenía lágrimas en los ojos y seguía absorta a todo lo que había a su alrededor, incluso volvió a vestirse casi de forma involuntaria, lo único que ocupaba su mente era esa noticia, de que iba a ser madre y no solo eso… ese bebé, era de él… era el hijo de Edward, como siempre lo había querido…

-señorita Swan ya le expliqué a su hermano lo de las citas, serán para monitorear el crecimiento del bebé, además le recomendé algunas vitaminas para que todo salga a la perfección… supongo que solo me resta decir que muchas felicidades.

-gra… gracias…- murmuró la otra aun nerviosa.

Cuando salieron de allí, Bella subió al auto con bastante lentitud, inconscientemente sus movimientos los hacía mas cuidadosos y en el transcurso del camino llevaba sus manos sobre su vientre, estaba feliz, por supuesto, pero también era consiente de la situación en la que se encontraba, solo que por ahora, lo único que quería era darle la noticia a Edward.

-¿te sientes bien?- inquirió Emmet viendo a su hermana cuando detuvo el auto en el edificio donde ella vivía…

-s…si…- dijo y lo miró a los ojos antes de salir del auto, Emmet la siguió de inmediato…

-¿feliz?- inquirió, Bella se giró para encontrarse con su mirada.

-puedes decirme que cometí el peor error de mi vida pero… no me importa…- murmuró casi sin aire y con una sonrisa al final, Emmet le sonrió y la abrazó.

-no te diré eso… me siento feliz si tú lo estas…- le dio un beso en los cabellos…- me tendrás a tu lado cuando se lo digas a papá.

-quiero tenerte conmigo cuando entre a la mansión Cullen a decírselo a Edward- Emmet se atrevió a reír por eso y volvió a abrazarla…

-¿quieres decírselo ahora?- preguntó.

-¿tu que crees?

-que le tomes una foto cuando lo hagas… dada la situación, esto si será una gran sorpresa…- bromeó.

-entonces… supongo que… necesito que me lleves…

Bella se sentía entre emocionada, nerviosa, ansiosa, feliz y temerosa, todo eso junto; Emmet no logró tranquilizarla ni siquiera cuando entraron y el auto se estacionó detrás del Porshe de Alice, bueno, al menos su amiga estaría allí para apoyarla en caso de que algo saliera mal.

-no puedo…- murmuró Bella cuando salió del auto, tan solo había dado cuatro pasos hacia la puerta principal… Emmet le dio un empujón en su espalda baja y ella dio un respingo…- ¿y si no lo quiere?

-¿ahora porque piensas eso?

-por que no lo he visto en un mes…- dijo y Emmet tocó el timbre…- solo he hablado con él un par de veces pero n…

-¿Bella? Amiga que bueno verte por aquí…- saludó Alice y la abrazó con fuerza antes de darle un beso en la mejilla…- vamos adelante, hola Emmet…- Bella dio pasos lentos pero su hermano la ayudó o mejor dicho casi la empujó al interior, Bella se cruzó de brazos mientras caminaba detrás de Alice y veía contantemente hacia todos lados…- quieres ver a Edward ¿Cierto?

-si… de hecho…- contestó con una sonrisa…- pero… espero no causar problemas…

-no… mamá no esta, tampoco la zorra esa… papá esta trabajando igual que Jazz y bueno, Seth esta dormido, hoy no tenía clases.- explicó con una reluciente y perfecta sonrisa…- ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-na…nada… nada Alice…- respondió nerviosa y Emmet carraspeó.

-¿Qué te parece si yo te cuento todo mientras mi hermana ve a Edward?- invitó Emmet con una sonrisa y extendiendo su brazo hacia la pequeña duende…

-ok… vamos… Bella… ya sabes donde es la habitación… estas en tu casa y no te preocupes por si llega mamá o Tanya… no habrá problemas.- Bella solo asintió y compartió una mirada con su hermano antes de irse hacia las escaleras, subió lo mas rápido que los tacones se lo permitieron, sin ninguna duda, este sería el ultimo día que los usaría, por seguridad hacia su bebé.

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación que antes había sido de Edward y la que ahora ocupaba y tocó dos veces…

-pasa Alice…- murmuró con voz grave, Bella entró sin contestar y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, Edward estaba de espaldas a ella abotonándose la camisa puesto que acaba de bañarse.

-no soy Alice…- susurró Bella, Edward se giró de inmediato y se llevó la mano a su lado derecho, el movimiento fue bastante fuerte, pero no le importó, sonrió en cuando la vio allí frente a él y ella también sonrió en respuesta…-hola…

-Bella…- dijo con sorpresa y caminó hacia ella para abrazarla, Bella rodeó suavemente su cintura con sus brazos y se paró de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios y fundirse en un beso que dejaba claro cuanto se habían extrañado…- no he parado de pensar en ti, amor…

-yo igual…- jadeó en respuesta y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Edward para luego hundirlas en su cabello cobrizo, Edward recorría las mejillas rozadas de Bella con sus pulgares y no paraba de sonreírle…- Edward…- murmuró recordando a lo que venía…

-¿Qué sucede amor?- se inclinó para rozar sus labios con los de ella por unos segundos…

-hay algo que debo decirte…- musitó bastante bajito, Edward frunció el ceño pero aun así tomó la mano de Bella con dulzura hasta que llegaron a la cama, Edward se sentó y extendió su brazo hacia ella, Bella sonrió en respuesta y se acomodó muy cerca de su regazo, no quería lastimarlo apoyando todo su cuerpo en él…

-¿Qué quieres decirme preciosa?- inquirió dándole un beso en la coronilla, Bella suspiró y decidió simplemente decirlo.

-Edward… ¿de verdad me amas?

-por supuesto que si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Por qué…? Amm… no… no lo se…- rió nerviosa…

-Alice me contó que haz estado enferma, ¿Cómo estas ahora?

-bien… bastante bien…- musitó un poco confiada de repente…- Edward…- tomó su mano firmemente y lo miró a los ojos…- yo…- Edward se mantenía atento a Bella, parecía sentirse tan feliz y preocupada a la misma vez y eso le causaba curiosidad ¿Qué había en la cabeza de Bella ahora?- yo…

-no tengas miedo conmigo Bella… puedes decirme lo que quieras…

-es… un poco complicado… dada la situación…

-¿de que hablas?- preguntó entre risas y se inclinó para besarla pero ella se hizo hacia atrás…- ¿Qué sucede Bella?

-Edward… yo… amm…- comenzó a titubear bastante y entonces simplemente decidió no ser cobarde, no de nuevo…- estoy embarazada…- puro silencio, Edward la miró con intensidad a los ojos y su mente se puso en blanco, lo cual no fue bastante bueno para Bella…- entiendo si no lo quieres, tú tienes una familia… Esme no esta de acuerdo con nuestra relación y yo…

-no… no… Bella ¿lo dices en serio? ¿Estas embarazada? ¿Vas a… tener un hijo mío?- Bella asintió con la mirada triste pero cuando volvió a levantar el rostro, Edward la sorprendió colocando sus manos sobre sus mejillas y besándola con fuerza, Bella a penas y logró tomar aire…- te amo Bella…- murmuró contra sus labios y empezó a deslizar una de sus manos por el brazo de Bella, hasta posarla sobre su vientre…- los amo…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿no es obvio? Estoy feliz…

-¿entonces porque te callaste?

-por que es la mejor noticia que he escuchado en mi vida, Bella… desde la primera vez que te vi soñé con que un día me dijeras esto, que ibas a tener un hijo mío, que tendríamos una familia juntos y viviría contigo por siempre…- Bella tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas…- soy capaz de todo por ti Bella y por favor, no pienses que te voy a dejar por esto… al contrario… te amo mas que antes… te amo bastante… ni siquiera lo puedo explicar…- ella sonrió y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos…

-Edward te quiero…- musitó y lo besó…- te amo… mucho…- agregó y esta vez chocó sus labios con los de él con ternura, pero esa tranquilidad no duró mucho; después de un par de minutos, ambos estaban recostados sobre la cama, la espalda de Bella chocaba con el pecho de Edward, de esta manera él podía no lastimarse mientras que deslizaba sus manos por su pecho, su cintura y sus piernas…

-Edward…- jadeó Bella con voz ronca y ladeó su rostro para tocar los labios de su amante…

-te necesito tanto amor…- susurró y comenzó a mover su pelvis, chocando deliciosamente contra el trasero de Bella…

-tócame…- pidió la chica con los ojos cerrados, Edward sonrió de lado y lamió el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que ella echara la cabeza hacia atrás, deslizó su mano hasta el borde del pantalón de Bella y con maestría lo desabrochó y comenzó a tocarla lentamente en la entrepierna, estaba tan mojada y ahora su cuerpo estaba tan sensible gracias a su estado…-uhmm… Ed…

Edward introdujo dos dedos en el interior de Bella y comenzó a bombear mientras jugaba con su clítoris con el pulgar, llevándola al límite, el movimiento de sus caderas la estimulaba más y comenzaba a sentir como su miembro necesitaba sentir la calidez de la chica, pero lamentablemente no podía hacerle el amor en estas condiciones…

-Edward… más…- pidió bajito y empezó a desabotonar su blusa para poder tocar sus pezones erectos; Edward se deleitaba viendo como ella pasaba su mano por sus senos y soltaba jadeos bajitos con su nombre…

-piensa en mí Bella…- murmuró Edward aumentando los movimientos con su mano…- ¿puedes hacerlo?- ella asintió con los ojos cerrados y soltando un suspiro…- sientes como mi lengua roza tus deliciosos pechos… como se desliza por tu cuello, dejando besos en tu pecho… tu vientre…

-Edward… ¡ahh!- chilló en respuesta y siguió imaginándose todo eso… Edward prácticamente estaba dándose placer a si mismo cuando su miembro rozaba los firmes y redondos glúteos de Bella y se sentía tan bien…- Ed... Edward…

-gime… gime cuando te toque… cuando te bese… justo aquí…- agregó y pellizcó su clítoris, ella se arqueó y soltó un gemido un poco alto…- ¿te gusta?

-si… ¡ah Edward… estoy tan… ahh… sigue…!- Edward movía su pelvis lento pero el toque con Bella era intenso, ella sentía claramente la erección de su amante rogaba por sentirlo dentro, embistiéndola con fuerza hasta hacerla correrse…

-Bella…- jadeó Edward cuando esa sensación comenzó a llenarlo, Bella estaba en las mismas condiciones y no paraba de soltar suspiros y jadeos…

-si… ahh… Edward… más…- Edward siguió bombeando cada vez más fuerte y pasaba su lengua por el cuello de Bella, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja y diciéndole cosas excitantes al oído…- ¡Edward!

-córrete… hazlo bebé…- ronroneó…- di mi nombre…

-ahh… Edward…Edward…Edward…- chillaba mientras empezaba a sacudirse…- si… ¡Edward!- echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras escuchaba el gruñido de Edward sobre su oído, su orgasmo finalmente llegó, fuerte, largo y mas intenso que nunca a pocos segundos antes que Edward… ladeó su rostro y él chocó sus labios con fiereza, al borde de la violencia, apartó su mano del sexo de Bella y apartó sus labios de ella para probarla…

-eres tan deliciosa…- jadeó y ella, en medio de una completa excitación, pasó su lengua por los labios de Edward para saborear su esencia, se giró para poder chocar su cuerpo con él y cuando lo hizo, se besaron aun con más pasión, sus lenguas jugaban en una danza bastante ardiente hasta que finalmente, ambos terminaban jadeantes…

-Edward…- jadeó la chica y abrió los ojos, Edward la veía sin vergüenza y le sonreía como cualquier hombre que acaba de tener un genial orgasmo…

-quiero hacerte al amor Bella… de verdad lo deseo… - ella rió bajito y lo besó con ternura…

-no es bueno hacerlo… pero… yo también quiero hacerlo… me haces tanta falta…

-no va a ser así Bella…- dijo Edward pero no agregó más palabras porque alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Bells? ¿Edward? Mamá esta aquí…- era Alice… Bella se levantó de la cama con rapidez y empezó a arreglarse, Edward se levantó un poco después que ella y tomó su mano.

-no… tú… debes descansar.

-no… es hora de afrontar esto juntos…- dijo y la besó para mostrarle que hablaba en serio, cuando salieron de la habitación, bajaron las escaleras con lentitud hasta que finalmente llegaron al piso de abajo, vieron a Seth salir corriendo hacia el jardín, Alice caminaba hacia ellos y abrazó a Bella.

-me siento tan feliz por la noticia… es genial Bella de verdad…- decía con una enorme sonrisa…- va a ser el bebé más consentido como Seth, te lo juro.

-gracias Alie…- murmuró Bella, Emmet apareció y compartió una mirada cómplice con Edward.

-¿Isabella?- llamó Esme, Edward tomó firmemente su mano y entonces apareció Tanya.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- inquirió caminando amenazante hacia Bella pero antes de que Emmet o Alice se interpusieran, Edward se colocó frente a ella…- ¿Qué significa esto?

-¿Edward? Que…

-quiero el divorcio Tanya…- lo dijo sin más mientras interrumpía a su madre, la interpelada miró de inmediato a Bella con odio y rencor…

-¿es por esa?- musitó y la señaló, Bella no se encogió pero si sintió mal al ver la mirada de Esme…- ¿por esa me dejas? ¿Por ella dejas a tu hijo y a mí?

-sabes perfectamente que Seth no es hijo mío…- Tanya se quedó callada y Esme estaba mas que solo sorprendida…- y honestamente, te dejo a ti, no a Seth…

-no… no lo haré…- espetó decidida…

-Bella ¿Cómo eres capaz de hacer esto? ¿Por qué?- inquirió Esme hacia la chica, ella negó y se posó enfrente de Edward…

-no, Esme… yo…

-¡Tu eres una maldita mustia!- gritó Tanya y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le dio una bofetada bastante fuerte a Bella… Edward jaló a Tanya del brazo y la miró amenazante…

-jamás vuelvas a tocarla ¿entiendes? No me conoces Tanya y no sabes de lo que soy capaz… ¿Ethan es un maldito bastardo? Yo puedo llegar a serlo… el doble…- Tanya se zafó de a su agarré y lo miró seria y altiva…

-esto no se acaba aquí ¿entiendes? No te vas a librar de mí tan fácil Edward…- amenazó y miró a Bella…- ¿y tú? No sabes lo que te espera estúpida…

-Tanya…- espetó Edward y la siguió por el pasillo para volver a tomarla del brazo…

-si te acercas a Bella… si la tocas… te juro que soy capaz de matarte…

-no me retes Edward… y te equivocas, si te conozco, por eso estoy segura que soy lo suficientemente buena como para demostrarte a ti y a esa estúpida lo que sucede cuando se meten conmigo…- espetó amenazante y se liberó…- puedes estar seguro que mientras yo exista y mientras Ethan este de mi lado, ni tú ni ella van a vivir su cuento de hadas… de mi nadie se burla y mucho menos una mustia como Isabella Swan…

-no… Tanya…- la tipa salió de la casa y corrió hacia su auto…- ¡Tanya!- gritó pero ya era inútil, Alice llegó a un lado de su hermano.

-Edward tranquilízate… ella…

-Bella no puede irse a otro lado… no puede estar sola…- musitó aun mirando en dirección a la salida de la mansión…

-¿Por qué?- inquirió preocupada, entonces Edward se giró para ver a Bella caminar hacia él con Emmet a un lado…

-Ed…- se detuvo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza…

-¿Bells?- inquirió Emmet antes de sostener a su hermana en sus brazos en el mismo momento que Bella caía en la inconsciencia…

* * *

**Hoolaaa! Dioz, tardamos en suubiir capiitulo...xDD Comoo han estado? xDD Espero que muuy biien, bueno, despues de pediir disculpas, ahora viienen los ruegos de que no se enojen de como será el prooxiimo cap, xq' la verdad estará así de: oh my God! por que!- mas o menos así y esperamos que no se molesten, como ya lo saben, este cap lo escribii yo Lily, el proxiimo ya lo tieene mii priima y creanlo, esta wow! ajaja, pero eso lo verán despues por el momento esperamos que les haya gustado lo que escribí, no tengo mucho que deciir así que solo me resta despediirme y mendiigar por reviewss^^! Me despiido, kkizez de parte mia y de mii priimiita preciosa y querida jajaja...xDD**

_**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITOO! REVIEWS^^!**_

_**REVIEWSS^^! **_


	21. El daño esta hecho

**=El daño esta hecho=**

-¡Bella!- espetó Edward y llegó a ella, Emmet ya la tenía en sus brazos…- mi habitación… vamos…- murmuró, Esme apareció cuando estaban en el inicio de las escaleras pero gracias al cielo Emmet siguió moviéndose.

-por Dios… ¿Qué sucedió?- inquirió la mujer algo preocupada, no podía evitar sentirse así, conocía a Bella desde hace mucho…- ¿Edward?

-esa maldita perra me las va a pagar…- espetó Edward lleno de rabia viendo a Alice… subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y cuando llegó a la habitación todo su cuerpo se relajó cuando la vio poniéndose erguida en la cama, sus manos estaban sobre su cabeza y tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Emmet.

-bien…bien…- tartamudeó- mi cabeza…

-Bella… ¿te sientes bien?- murmuró en voz baja e ignoró el dolor que le provocó inclinarse para poder besarla, acarició sus mejillas al final y le sonrió…- no voy a dejar que algo te suceda, cariño.

-voy a llamar al médico…- avisó Alice…

-no… no Alie… estoy bien, no se que me pasó, fue un simple mareo y…

-no, Alice llama al médico, hazlo hija…- susurró Esme y caminó hacia Bella…- Emmet ¿podría ir por un vaso con agua querido?- el interpelado asintió y salió de la habitación detrás de Alice…- ¿Cómo te sientes Bella?

-bien…- dijo en respuesta con la voz demasiado baja, aun sentía un poco de pena…

-quiero hablar contigo y con tu padre cuando él este en casa ¿entiendes?- inquirió Esme en forma autoritaria hacia Edward, él solo asintió…- quiero que estés aquí acostada Bella, después de que venga el médico y te revise, entonces podrás irte ¿de acuerdo?

-no quiero causar molestias…- Esme estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero se limitó a sonreírle y evadir la mirada de su hijo para después salir; Edward se sentó a un lado de Bella y apartó un mechón de cabello que cubría un poco su rostro…

-le diré a mamá todo Bella…- avisó Edward bastante serio…

-¿a que te refieres?-preguntó algo temerosa.

-toda la verdad…- repitió…- la persona que es Tanya, lo de Seth… y… le diré lo que Ethan te hizo.

-no… por favor no lo hagas, Edward.

-debo hacerlo… y no trates de detenerme porque yo no soy tu hermano y sabes que cuando tomo una decisión es difícil que me hagas cambiar de parecer…- Bella suspiró asustada…- quiero vengarme ¿Sabes? Pero se que ni tú ni mi madre estarían felices si llego a matarlo, así que… solo me encargaré de que pase el resto de sus días en la cárcel y si Tanya vuelve a tocarte tendrá el mismo fin…- Bella bajó la mirada y Edward la tomó del mentón para que lo viera a los ojos…- tú y nuestro hijo son lo más importante… no voy a dejar que algo les pase.

-no puedes estar a mi lado siempre Edward… ambos sabemos que las cosas no siempre resultan como uno lo quiere…- dijo sin saber porque lo había dicho…

-jamás me lo perdonaría si te vuelvo a fallar…

-por favor no lo hagas…- dijo después de unos minutos de silencio, Edward sonrió con amargura y negó dos veces…- Edward…- él se inclinó para callarla con un beso y cuando lo hizo colocó su mano en la mejilla de Bella con firmeza, acercándola aun más, ella prácticamente se deshizo ante sus labios y fue capaz de olvidar todo por unos segundos, al menos hasta que su hermano apareció…

-amm… lamento interrumpir el momento pero, Bella… Alice llamó a Carlisle y… él le dijo a papá lo que pasó.- Bella abrió los ojos como platos…- vienen hacia acá…

-ay no…- murmuró y por inercia se llevó ambas manos a su vientre, su padre aun no tenía idea de que ella estaba embarazada y era mucho más ignorante de que ella mantenía una relación con Edward desde hace algún tiempo.

Después de más o menos cuarenta minutos, Carlisle y Charlie llegaron a la mansión Cullen, Edward, Bella, Alice y Emmet ya los esperaban en la sala, Esme fue a abrir la puerta mientras que Seth dormía en su habitación.

-¿mi hija sigue aquí?- escuchó Bella que preguntaba su padre pocos segundos antes de que apareciera en la sala y cruzara el espacio que los separaba para poder abrazarla…- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya te ha revisado un doctor?

-s…si papá… todo esta bien.

-Charlie… papá…- murmuró Edward poniéndose de pie…- hay algo que necesito hablar con ustedes…- agregó y luego miró a su padre…- también quiero que tu estés presente mamá.

-claro hijo…- murmuró Carlisle, Bella tomó la mano de Edward cuando pasó a su lado, diciéndole claramente con la mirada que ella también estaría presente en esa charla; los cinco entraron al despacho de Carlisle y Edward hizo que Bella se sentara en el sofá de cuero negro que había allí.- ¿Qué sucede?

-me voy a divorciar de Tanya…- murmuró sin más, Carlisle frunció el ceño pero después de darle un vistazo a Bella comprendió todo y simplemente asintió…

-¿Qué hay de Seth?

-se quedara conmigo, si Tanya lo niega, entonces haré uso de mi nombre y se lo quitaré.

-no puedes quitarle un hijo a su madre…- murmuró Esme un poco preocupada.

-a Tanya no le interesa lo que le pase, solo esta conmigo por mi dinero y si tienes alguna duda, puedes preguntárselo a Ethan, mamá… él esta con ella.

-¿Cómo eres capaz de decir eso? Es tu hermano Edward…- Bella bajó la mirada y cerró sus puños sobre las rodillas, no se permitía hablar, Charlie solo escuchaba atento…

-Esme, amor… hay cosas que tú no sabes… cosas que Ethan ha hecho…- dijo Carlisle y miró a Bella, Edward apretó la quijada…- terribles…

-¿de que hablas Carlisle? ¿Edward?

-Ethan ab…

-no…- interrumpió Bella con voz ronca pero lo suficientemente alto, Carlisle la miró consternado por haberlo interrumpido.- él… no sabe nada.- murmuró dándole a entender que Charlie era completamente ignorante de la situación.

-¿Qué hizo Ethan Carlisle?- preguntó Charlie… Edward miró a Bella y ella se levantó del asiento cruzándose de brazos.

-papá…- empezó a hablar Bella, sus ojos estaban irritados y pronto iba a empezar a llorar…- ¿recuerdas cuando llegué a Alemania con Emmet?

-por supuesto que si hija pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto?

-te mentí…- musitó bajito y ahogando un sollozo…- tú me enviaste a terapias porque había tenido un accidente antes de ir a casa…- Charlie asintió y Edward se horrorizó al escuchar que ella había estado con un siquiatra…- no hubo ningún accidente… pero… si sucedió algo.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-el día del baile de graduación yo… iba a estar con Edward…- empezó a explicar con lágrimas en los ojos…- llegué aquí y… me encontré con Ethan…- Carlisle cerró los ojos por lo que estaba a punto de escuchar y Edward comenzó a respirar erráticamente, Esme aun no comprendía…- él… él… me… él comenzó a… a… t… tocarme…- Charlie frunció el ceño y Edward no podía tener los puños mas fuertemente cerrados, los nudillos se le veían blancos…- Ethan abusó de mí papá…- murmuró al final y en voz baja, Esme soltó un jadeo y se llevó un mano al pecho antes de mirar a su marido y después a su hijo.

-¿es eso cierto?- inquirió la mujer…- ¿Carlisle? ¿Edward?- Edward asintió y miró a Charlie…

-¿Qué dices?- habló el padre de Bella al salir del shock…- ¿Ethan?- Bella rompió en lágrimas y se abrazó a sí misma con fuerza…- ¿tu hijo? ¡Tu maldito hijo abusó de _mi_ hija!- gritó mirando a Carlisle...- ¿y tú donde demonios estabas? ¡Debías estar con ella!- chillaba señalando a Edward haciéndolo sentir aun mas culpable…- ¿tu hermano lo sabía?- inquirió hacia Bella, ella solo asintió, Charlie salió de la habitación…

-papá… espera… papi por favor…- Bella lo siguió pero cuando llegó a la sala, vio como su padre tenía a Emmet en contra de la pared y lo sujetaba de la camisa, era algo intimidante ver a ambos hombres de ese modo…

-¡debía cuidarla maldita sea! ¡Es tu hermana!- le gritaba al interpelado, le dio un empujón que solo hizo impactar a Emmet aun mas contra la pared, Alice estaba con los ojos bastante abiertos y veía a todos alternamente…- voy a matar a tu hijo Carlisle… se va a arrepentir de haber nacido ¿entiendes? ¡Voy a matarlo!

-no Charlie por favor…- espetó Carlisle y lo sostuvo del brazo pero el otro se zafó, Bella entró en una completa desesperación nerviosa.

-papá…- dijo elevando la voz, Charlie la miró a los ojos, llenos de lágrimas…- papá estoy embarazada…- espetó aun mas alto… Esme se llevó una mano a los labios y Carlisle miró a Edward de inmediato.

-¿Qué dices?- inquirió sin poder creerlo…- ¿Quién es el padre?- preguntó amenazante, Bella jamás había visto a su padre así y se asustó.

-papá…- trató de intervenir Emmet…

-¡tú no te metas! Esto es entre tu hermana y yo…- espetó…- Bella… ¿Quién es el padre? ¡Dímelo te lo exijo!

-yo soy el padre… Bella va a tener un hijo mío…- murmuró Edward bastante decidido y se posó a un lado de la chica.

-¿Tú? Eres un hombre casado, con una familia… ¿Cómo te atreviste a meterte con mi hija así? Y tú Bella… ¿Por qué hiciste tal bajeza? ¿Tú madre te educó de esa forma?- Bella negó y Emmet pasó su brazo por el hombro de Bella para darle apoyo…- arruinaste tú vida al meterte con un tipo que no va a estar contigo nunca…

-te equivocas…- espetó Edward interrumpiéndolo…

-¿Qué me dirás? Que vas a dejar todo con tal de estar con mi hija… seguramente eres igual al hijo de puta de tu hermano…- musitó con rabia y después miró a Carlisle…- y tú… me voy a encargar de hundir a tu familia ¿comprendes? Lo que Ethan le hizo a mi hija es algo imperdonable… los voy a hundir y voy a dejar tan manchado el apellido Cullen que a todo el maldito mundo les dará pena el solo escucharlo…- amenazó y caminó hacia Bella para tomarla de la muñeca con fuerza alejándola de Edward…- puedes ir consiguiéndote abogados Carlisle, pero te juro que no van a servir de nada en esto, tu hijo dañó lo mas preciado para mí y no voy a parar hasta destruirlo…

Charlie jaló a Bella con fuerza y salió de allí con Emmet pisándole los talones, no iba a dejar a su hermana sola.

-sube al auto ya…

-no…- murmuró Bella con voz temblorosa…- no entiendes lo que sucede… Edward y yo…

-Edward y tú no van a llegar a nada… ¡sube al maldito auto ahora si no quieres que te obligue!

-¡no papá! No soy una estúpida niña que hace todo lo que le dices…

-¡hazlo ahora Isabella! Te lo ordeno…

-¿y si no que harás?- inquirió enojada, en ese momento Edward salió de la casa, Alice intentó fallidamente que no se metiera.

-Charlie… déjame hablar contigo por favor…

-¡no te acerques a mi hija imbécil!- le gritó y tomó a Bella del brazo con fuerza obligándola a subir al auto.

-papá suéltala…- murmuró Emmet.

-te dije que no te metieras, tú eres el menos indicado para hablar… eres un simple cobarde que no hizo nada por su hermana…

-papá Emmet no tiene la culpa…- murmuró Bella al ver la mirada rendida de su hermano… Charlie no la escuchó y cerró la puerta del coche con fuerza; Alice sujetó con fuerza el brazo de Edward para impedirle que los siguiera en su coche…

-¿Qué haces Alice? Voy a ir con…

-no harás nada… Esme necesita explicaciones yo… te prometo que llamaré a Bella y haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que puedas verla… te lo juro… por favor…- Edward no hizo más que resignarse y volvió al interior de la casa…

-voy a hacer la denuncia ahora… y tú vas a hablar… a decir toda la verdad…

-no quiero hacerlo papá…- murmuró Bella…

-no te estoy preguntando, lo vas a hacer…- espetó casi gritándole, ella llevaba sus manos sobre su vientre, sentía como si esa acción protegiera su pequeño bebé de todo lo que estaba pasando ahora…- voy a hundir a esa familia, lo juro…

-no voy a dejar que lo hagas… no sabes absolutamente nada de mí y si intentas dañar a Edward o a su familia puedes olvidarte que soy tu hija…- Charlie apretó el volante del coche…- ¿Qué otra prueba quieres de que ambos nos amamos? Vamos a tener un hijo papá… Edward se va a separar de Tanya.

-eso no quiere decir que dejaras que el otro imbécil, el tal Ethan se salga con la suya… ya pasó mucho tiempo sin hacer justicia… hija… comprende, tu y Emmet son todo lo que me importa… y ese imbécil se atrevió a tocarte…

-papá eso pasó hace mucho…

-¡no importa!- gritó y la calló por completo… pasaron varios minutos de silencio en los que Bella trataba de tranquilizarse…- solo haremos la denuncia, si eso te hace feliz…- murmuró al final.- después… dejaré que Edward hable conmigo respecto a las intenciones que tiene contigo…- Bella no podía pedir más, por ahora eso era suficiente…

Tal como Charlie lo había dicho, hicieron la denuncia y cuando Bella iba saliendo del edificio, sintió una enorme presión sobre ella, algo le decía que solo había hecho que las cosas se hicieran más grandes y seguramente Ethan no iba a descansar hasta vengarse. Los tres volvieron a subir al auto y el silencio duró más de lo que Emmet y Bella hubieran deseado, Charlie ya había hecho varias llamadas a Clarise su abogada y en todas ellas elevaba la voz cuando se trataba de decir que iba a hacer pagar a ese imbécil.

-papá mi departamento no es por aquí…- avisó Bella al ver que se desviaban del central park…- papá… ¿A dónde vamos? Quiero ir a casa y desc…

-no vas a regresar allí…

-por supuesto que si…- espetó Bella.

-papá Bella es mayor de edad, además…

-Emmet… no me hagas decirte cosas que no quiero así que por favor cierra la boca…- ordenó Charlie…- Bella desde hoy te quedarás conmigo y con Clarise.

-por supuesto que no… deten el auto…- musitó con voz temblorosa e inclinándose hacia delante…- ¡papá deten el maldito auto ahora!- gritó; Charlie no contestó y simplemente aceleró…- es increíble que hagas esto… ¡no me toques!- chilló aun más enojada al momento de llegar a la enorme mansión, Clarise estaba abriendo la puerta y Emmet caminaba lento hacia Bella la cual era casi arrastrada al interior por su padre…- no quiero estar contigo… ¡papá basta!

-¿Charlie ya hice lo que me pediste?

-muy bien… otra cosa más… quiero que disuelvas el trato con los Cullen…- Bella se tensó por completo y pensó de inmediato en Edward…- cancela todos los eventos, los proyectos, desde ahora quiero hacer todo como antes…

-estas loco, no puedes hacer eso…- dijo Bella y entonces su padre se detuvo…

-lo haré… Clarise…- dijo mirando a la interpelada…- quiero una reunión con Carlisle y Edward Cullen mañana en la mañana en la empresa… en mí empresa…

-por supuesto, ya los llamo… Bella ven conmigo por favor, arreglé tu habitación…

-no… no me voy a quedar aquí…

-Bella por favor no compliques más las cosas…- dijo Emmet tomándola de los hombros…- quédate, vas a estar más segura aquí.- Bella lo miró con rencor por un momento y luego se deshizo de su agarré para mirar a su padre.

-sube ahora…- ordenó el hombre con mirada intimidante pero ella ya estaba bastante enojada…

-te odio papá…- dijo sin más…- maldito el día en que Dios decidió que mi madre debía morir… tú eres el que debería estar en su lugar no ella… ¡te odio!- chilló y salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta, Charlie se quedó allí plantado por lo que acaba de escuchar y Clarise solo tomó su mano con firmeza para darle apoyo, lo que había dicho Bella si lo había lastimado; Emmet siguió a su hermana hasta el jardín, donde estaban dos autos, uno era el de Emmet.

-dame tus llaves…- dijo la chica.

-Bella estarás más segura aquí…

-¡no! Voy a ver a Edward y decirle lo que papá esta planeando…- Emmet suspiró y sacó las llaves…

-prométeme que solo irás allí y luego…

-luego me voy a mi departamento, no quiero estar aquí.

-Bella por favor…

-no voy a volver Emmet, lo sabes, yo… te llamo cuando este en mi casa.

-ok… cuídate… esperaré tu llamada…- Bella asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de subir al auto e irse de allí.

Mientras esto sucedía, la mansión Cullen era todo un caos, Esme no había parado de llorar y trataba de comunicarse con Ethan, el cual no había aparecido en esa casa desde hace casi tres días…

-¿Cómo llegó a pasar esto? ¿Por qué? Nunca me dijeron nada…- sollozaba, Alice ya había llamado a Jasper y tanto Rosalie como él ya estaban allí. Edward solo iba de un lado a otro de la sala y marcaba del número de teléfono de Bella pero ella no contestaba, a eso de una hora, un grupo de policías aparecieron por allí.

-¿puedo ayudarlos?- preguntó Carlisle cuando los dejó pasar, Esme se levantó del asiento y se posó a un lado de su esposo…

-estamos buscando a su hijo, Ethan Cullen… esta detenido por violación…- Edward curvó sus labios en una sonrisa victoriosa, al menos Charlie había hecho algo bien…

-no… mi hijo no esta aquí… no desde hace tres días… no hemos sabido nada de él…- avisó Esme con voz temblorosa.

-¿sabe donde puede estar?- Esme negó, la verdad nadie tenía una idea de donde podía estar.

-tiene un departamento en Los Ángeles y otro en Miami…- dijo Alice de la nada…- probablemente fue allí.

-gracias por la información señorita y Señor Cullen… le agradeceríamos que no cubriera a su hijo y nos diga todo lo que sepa de él, este es un caso muy grave… espero y lo comprenda…- el interpelado asintió y después de unos minutos de hablar a solas con el oficial se despidió…

Edward logró contactar a Bella…

-por todos los cielos ¿Por qué no contestabas?

-lo lamento, tenía mi celular apagado por Charlie… ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Cómo estas? Iré a hablar con él en este momento…

-no… no estoy en casa de mi padre, estoy en mi departamento…

-entonces voy para allá…

-no, quiero estar sola, de verdad, voy a estar bien pero… hay algo que quiero decirte, es importante…

-pareces preocupada ¿Qué es?

-amm… Charlie… planea disolver la alianza…

-me lo imagine, Carlisle también lo esperaba pero no te preocupes por eso… lo importante ahora eres tú… y quieras o no, voy a ir a tu departamento ahora.

-no quiero Edward, de verdad voy a estar bien y perdona lo que hizo Charlie, por eso no quería decir nada, no quería que tu familia…

-Bella… amor… hiciste lo que debías hacer ¿de acuerdo?- Bella estaba en el sofá de su casa y estaba llorando…- te veo en unos minutos…- agregó y antes de que Bella pudiera contradecir, Edward cortó la llamada.

A pocos kilómetros de allí, Ethan se paseaba de un lugar a otro de su departamento, nadie sabía que él lo había comprado, estaba furioso, de hecho más que eso… su sala era un desastre puesto que había destruido todo en cuanto escuchó que lo estaban buscando, Tanya estaba con él y estaba a punto de irse.

-solo debes quedarte aquí y asunto resuelto.- dijo con sorna la mujer.

-tú no entiendes, eres una estúpida… maldita sea creí que esa maldita mosca muerta no diría nada.

-¿ya ves? Eso te pasa por confiar en basura.

-la amenacé Tanya… le dije que la…- Ethan dejó de hablar y en cuanto recordó esa amenaza miró a Tanya…

-¿Por qué me miras así, eh?

-querida porque tú harás lo que yo te diga.

-¿de que se trata?

-amor…- se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla, empezando a utilizar todos sus encantos para convencerla…- ¿Cuánto odias a Isabella Swan?

-como no te imaginas Ethan…

-¿y que res capaz de hacer?- preguntó con voz sedosa hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la mujer, Tanya soltó un jadeo y habló con odio…

-matarla si es posible…

-entonces… ¿Qué te detiene para hacerlo?- Tanya se echó una carcajada…

-ya entiendo… quieres que yo la mate para que tú salgas con las manos limpias…- Ethan sonrió con sarcasmo…- no lo haré.

-no la vas a matar amor… solo… le quitaras algo muy importante para ella y para Edward…- Tanya lo miró con el ceño fruncido, no entendía de que hablaba.- Bella esta embarazada…

-¿Qué? Eso no… tú ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-contactos querida… tengo a un tipo vigilando a Isabella desde hace mucho, solo para cerciorarme de que no hablara, pero cometí el error de despedir a ese hombre ayer… la verdad me tenía enfermo que fuera tan incompetente, mira que no quiso matarla porque era una débil mujer…- Tanya soltó una risa sarcástica…- ¿entonces? ¿Lo harás?

-no… no lo se… no quiero meterme en tus problemas…- dijo alejándose de él y caminando a la puerta…

-Tanya… nadie te culpará cariño, absolutamente nadie… solo lo harás, vuelves aquí y después nos vamos del país… solo quiero que la hagas sufrir un rato, quiero que tu pruebes la venganza…

-¿Por qué no vas tú?

-por que a mi me buscan… ¿Qué no te dite cuenta de ello?

-¿me juras que todo va a salir bien para mí?- Ethan le sonrió con malicia y la miró a los ojos…

-lo juro mi vida… solo tienes que ir, asegurarte que pierda a su maldito hijo y volver…

-¿Qué pasa si la mato?- preguntó de la nada… Ethan se encogió de hombros.

-será mejor…- susurró y se inclinó para besarla con fiereza…

-te espero aquí… trata de no demorar tanto…- agregó y volvió a besarla… Tanya salió de allí y Ethan solo volvió a su sala para tomar un trago y reírse a carcajadas de cómo fue capaz de engañar a Tanya…- eres tan estúpida Tanya… tan ingenua como lo es Bella…- se burló en voz baja y cogió el teléfono para llamar a su hermano…

Bella acaba de cambiarse de ropa, si Edward iba a su departamento iba tardar casi un hora en llegar porque la mansión Cullen estaba a afueras de la cuidad, encendió la televisión y observó con sorpresa que ya había anuncios con la fotografía de Ethan… se llevó las manos a la cabeza y trató de relajarse…

"… _si dices algo puedo matarte Bella…"_ decía esa voz en la mente de Bella, no él no podía hacerle nada ahora… alguien tocó la puerta.

-ya voy…- gritó Bella y fue casi corriendo creyendo que era Edward…- ¿qué…?- Tanya le dio tremenda bofetada en la cara que hizo que Bella se tambaleara hacia atrás, la mujer entró y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas… cogió un puñado del cabello de Bella y volvió a darle una bofetada…

-le dije a Edward que no se metieran conmigo…- musitó Tanya empujando a Bella, ella logró erguirse y verla a la cara, por primera vez le dio miedo lo que vio, la mirada de Tanya destilaba odio y rencor y caminaba hacia ella de forma bastante amenazante…

-vete…- musitó Bella con voz temblorosa y Tanya la arañó en la mejilla haciendo que ella volviera a girar su rostro…

-Ethan me dijo que estabas embarazada ¿es cierto eso?- Bella caminó hacia la sala sin contestar, Tanya iba siguiéndola…- ¿me tienes miedo?

-¡no te me acerques!- chilló Bella, sus mejillas estaban rojizas por los golpes y tenía una marca en la mejilla derecha…

-no debiste abrir la boca Bella… Ethan no esta muy feliz…- se burló Tanya…- ¿Sabes que me pidió que hiciera? Que me deshiciera de tú hijo… y si podía que te matara…

-no te acerques…- seseó Bella y siguió retrocediendo…- llamaré a la policía su das un paso más…- Tanya se echó una carcajada.

-¿Cómo vas a llamarla?- inquirió y botó el teléfono al suelo y el celular de Bella lo arrojó contra la pared haciéndolo añicos…- estas sola…- Bella se llevó una mano al vientre y sin pensarlo echó a correr hacia la cocina pero un mareo la hizo detenerse, cosa que Tanya lo aprovechó y la cogió del cabello con fuerza, Bella soltó un grito de dolor y se arqueó de la espalda porque la otra la jaló…

-¡Suéltame!- chilló y se giró como puedo para comenzar a defenderse, logró dañar a Tanya un poco pero gracias a que se sentía indefensa, sus nervios la hicieron tropezar y cayó al suelo, cuando iba a levantarse, Tanya la empujó y se echó una carcajada…- ¡No! ¡Tanya basta!- chilló, Tanya no le hizo caso y le dio un golpe en la espalda con el pie, Bella soltó un gemido de dolor…

-¿te duele mucho?- inquirió la otra con voz falsa…- ¿te ayudo a levantarte?- Tanya la cogió del cabello y la hizo ponerse de pie pero al momento que estuvo así, la empujó, el mundo pareció desmoronarse para Bella cuando volvió a tropezar y su abdomen impactó con el borde de la mesa de centro, soltó un grito de dolor y se echó al suelo a llorar por lo que estaba sintiendo, sus manos estaban sobre su vientre y un dolor inmenso comenzó a atravesar su cuerpo…

-que lastima… Edward no tendrá un hijo…- se burló Tanya y sin tocarse el corazón, le dio una patada a Bella en el vientre con todas las fuerzas que fue capaz…- no hay final feliz Isabella… si yo no consigo lo que quiero, entonces tú tampoco lo harás… ¿comprendes?

-de…detente… por favor…- otro golpe y otro grito por parte de Bella…- ¡Basta!- las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas y el dolor cada vez era mas intenso…- ¡ahh!

Tanya comenzó a pensar en las consecuencias mientras seguía dándole golpes a Bella… ella podía hablar y decir quien había hecho esto…

-debo matarte…- susurró y miró a Bella, la cual estaba hecha un ovillo y sangraba de la boca y también de su sexo, el dolor la tenía casi inconsciente; la mujer fue hacia la cocina y cogió un cuchillo, algo la tenía cegada y no podía detenerse, simplemente estaba decidida a matar a la pobre chica que ya respiraba con dificultad…

-Detente…- intentó decir Bella desde el suelo…

-esto te pasa por meterte conmigo estúpida…- se burló y curvó los labios en una sonrisa… Bella sentía el cálido líquido por sus piernas y tenía miedo…- te veré en el infierno supongo…- se rió…- o tal vez no…- agregó, Bella abrió los ojos de par en par y un jadeo escapó de sus labios cuando la hoja de metal estuvo en su interior, atravesando la piel de su estomago, Tanya repitió el movimiento dos veces más y después dejó el arma a un lado de la chica…

No hizo nada más solo mirar el cuerpo de Bella en el suelo…

-Ed… Edward…- jadeó al final y cerró los ojos cuando la obscuridad la aplastó dejándola inmóvil en el suelo; Tanya salió de allí y corrió hasta que llegó al auto y escapó…

¿Qué era lo que iba a pasar ahora? Bella estaba en su departamento muriéndose desangrada, su pulso era bajo y nadie estaba cerca; Emmet dio un respingo sin razón en el comedor de la casa de su padre, Charlie lo miró consternado.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó.

-n…nada…- miró el reloj, ya eran casi las nueve de la noche y maldición, Bella no lo había llamado…- algo sucedió…- dijo sin más y se levantó…- dame las llaves de tu auto…

-¿Por qué?

-¡dame las malditas llaves!- Charlie lo hizo y Emmet salió corriendo de allí.- ¿Edward estas con Bella?- inquirió cuando el interpelado atendió la llamada.

-no, estoy en el elevador… ¿Por qué?

-por nada… solo no la dejes sola, siento que algo nada mal…

-claro… estaré con ella…- avisó el otro y colgó, caminó por el pasillo y se detuvo ceñudo al ver la puerta del departamento entre abierta…- ¿Bella? ¿Amor donde estas?- la llamó mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas…- ¿Bella?- vio los restos del celular de Bella en el suelo del pasillo y se alteró…- ¿Bella?- volvió a llamar y caminó a prisa hasta llegar a la sala, su cuerpo se tensó al ver la sangre en el suelo, pero fue peor cuando la vio a ella…- ¡¿Bella?- sus manos temblaron cuando las fue acercando al cuerpo de Bella, vio el cuchillo a un lado de ella y las tres heridas en su abdomen… no solo eso, la sangre de sus piernas le indicaba lo peor…- Bella contéstame…- musitó casi llorando y marcó a urgencias…- necesito una ambulancia… ¡dense prisa!- después de dar la dirección botó su teléfono al suelo y se acomodó a Bella en el regazo, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre y no podía parar el fluido del abdomen de la chica… las lágrimas estaban sobre sus mejillas…

-amor… quédate conmigo…- sollozaba, le dio un beso en la frente, sentía que el tiempo pasaba lento… al ver la cantidad de sangre que estaba en el suelo solo ole hizo pensar lo peor, el pulso de Bella era muy lento y casi no respiraba… se levantó del suelo con ella en brazos y salió del departamento, cuando llegó al lobby, la ambulancia estaba llegando y Emmet también… en cuanto vio a su hermana en la camilla el mundo se le vino abajo, no era capaz de decir nada…

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Edward con lágrimas en los ojos al ver que los paramédicos se detenían…

-señor… lo lamento pero la joven esta muerta…- dijo uno, Emmet empezó a jadear en busca de aire.

-no… no… ¡llévenla al hospital ya!- gritó lleno de desesperación…- ¡LLEVENLA!

-hay pulso…- avisó el otro hombre…- muy poco pero…

-llévenla ya maldita sea…- espetó Emmet…Edward se fue con Bella y Emmet iba en el auto detrás de la ambulancia, lo peor sucedió en esa camioneta…

-aquí estoy amor… por favor quédate conmigo…- decía Edward en voz baja hacia ella, había logrado parar el sangrado pero ella seguía casi sin respirar…- Bella… por favor preciosa abre los ojos…- agregó y beso su frente, pero cuando se separó, el sonido de la máquina que media los latidos del corazón lo hizo paralizarse…

-entro en paro…- dijo uno de los paramédicos…

-no… no… ¡no! ¡NO BELLA!- estalló Edward en sollozos…- ¡Bella!- musitó y uno de los paramédicos lo hizo hacia atrás, Edward lloraba sin vergüenza y tenía las manos en la cabeza mientras veía como el cuerpo de Bella se sacudía por los choques eléctricos que le daban para hacerla volver a vivir, el dolor que sentía era insoportable y tenía ganas de morir con ella… sin Bella su mundo no tenía sentido…- Bella te amo…- dijo bastante bajito y con lágrimas antes de cerrar los ojos y pensar en ella, en su cuerpo, en su sonrisa… en su vida…

* * *

**Bueno... lo se lo se, tal vez querran extrangularme pero.. así es comoo decidí que sería el capiitulo, quería que tiviera drama y creeo que lo logré, posiblemente me exedii, lo pueso aceptar pero espero que no se enojen conmiigo, Lily al principio se molesto por eso pero luego como que le gusto jajaja, les juro que los voy a recompenzar :DD El prooxiimo cap será iintenso, no de esa forma de Lemons, me refiiero a que es cuando Edward tomara cartas en el asunto y por fiin hará algo en contra de su hermano, pero eso será el prooxiimo cap así que no se lo piierdan, ya estamos en la recta fiinal, solo un dos capiis mas y el epilogo y despues espero y me siigan en mii nuevo Fiic, quiiero adelantar todos los capiitulos que puedaa para no atrasarme pero no me dejen jejeje, en fiin me despiido y espero que pasen una buena noche a todos los mexiicanos **

**Viiva Méxiico! 200 años de liibertad! wujuu! **

**kiizezzz... Atto:Alin...xDD**

_**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITOO! REVIEWSS^^!**_

_**REVIEWSSS^^! **_


	22. Venganza

**=Venganza=**

Una agonizante noche había pasado ya, toda la familia Cullen estaba reunida en esa sala en el hospital, Charlie solo era capaz de mirar sus manos en su regazo, el tiempo parecía pasar lento y se sentía mal, era difícil explicar cuan mal estaba, su hija estaba al borde de la muerte y no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado; Clarise estaba a su lado como siempre, brindándole apoyo. Esme se mantenía insegura viendo como su hijo iba derrumbándose cada vez más rápido, Alice acariciaba el cabello de Edward mientras que él escondía su rostro en el cuello de la chica para poder llorar, hace solo unos minutos uno de los doctores les había dado la noticia de que Bella había perdido al bebé y que ella estaba a punto de morir gracias a los golpes y a las enormes heridas en su abdomen.

Emmet tenía la frente recargada en la pared y ocultaba su rostro con sus brazos mientras dejaba escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¿Cómo esta mi hija?- se apresuró a preguntar Charlie levantándose del asiento cuando el doctor estaba aproximándose a ellos.

-estable… el agresor no atravesó el estomago o algún órgano que causara la muerte así que por esa parte ella se encuentra bien, el paro que sufrió hace unas horas fue por la falta de sangre y por los golpes que tenía en la cabeza, se quedará internada por lo menos una semana hasta que las lesiones físicas estén casi desapareciendo.

-¿ha despertado?- inquirió Alice tomando la mano de Edward con firmeza…

-esta bajo los efectos de los sedantes…- apuntó en voz baja.

-¿sedantes?- murmuró Edward mirando al médico a los ojos, el cual asintió.

-cuando la paciente despertó, una de la enfermeras cometió el error de darle la notica de que había perdido a su bebé.

-¿Qué dice? ¿Por qué demonios le dijeron eso en ese momento?- dijo Edward mientras explotaba de furia…- quiero verla.

-no puede… aun esta delicada y necesita descansar.

-quiero estar con ella…- espetó aun más furioso.

Como era de esperarse, el médico se lo negó durante por lo menos las siguientes tres horas puesto que Bella estaba dormida gracias a los tranquilizantes; cerca del medio día, Alice era incapaz de mantener a Edward tranquilo, caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala y solo miraba hacia el pasillo para que un doctor le diera permiso de pasar.

-Edward… ¿no viste a alguien salir del departamento?- preguntó Clarise en voz baja, Charlie aun tenía lágrimas en los ojos… Edward negó.

-cuando llegué, el hijo de puta que le haya hecho eso ya se había ido, o tal vez estaba escondido, no registré la casa, solo… quería que Bella abriera los ojos de nuevo.

-no había nadie allí, los policías revisaron el lugar y quedaron de hablar cuando encontraran alguna pista o algo así…- aclaro Emmet casi en un susurro, Edward sonrió amargamente.

-¿pistas? Vaya…- dijo con sarcasmo y se llevó las manos a lacara para tallarlas tres veces en contra de esta, se sentía tan impotente en esta situación, esa vida que se había imaginado hace poco con Bella prácticamente estaba desapareciendo desde que le dieron la noticia de que su hijo ya no existía, que había muerto… si él estaba así ¿Cómo habría sido para Bella saberlo? Tenía una ilusión enorme por ello, era su sueño, tener un hijo del hombre que amaba más que a nada en el mundo, un niño que fuera igual a él, con sus ojos verdes y una sonrisa precioso, que en sus mejillas hubiera hoyuelos y fuera valiente y alegre… pero ya nada de esto iba a sucederé…

-señor Cullen…- llamó uno de los médicos…- ahora puede pasar…- Charlie recién volvía de ver a su hija, venía con los ojos rojizos, seguramente había llorado con ella y de hecho eso había sido, los quince minutos que estuvo con Bella fueron de disculpas, condolencias y abrazos, Emmet aceptó ver a su hermana después que Edward…- no haga que la paciente se desestabilice porque de ser así debemos volver a sedarla.

-no será necesario…- murmuró Edward con la voz fría y giró la perilla de la puerta para entrar, cuando lo hizo, sintió como el frío comenzaba a recorrerlo, de los pies a la cabeza, hacía que sus piernas se entumieran y caminaran mas lento… ¿Por qué pasaba esto? Tal vez era temor, temor de ver como la mujer que amaba se derrumbaba frente a él por la perdida de su bebé… la habitación estaba iluminada, pero aún así, las cortinas evitaban que el sol traspasara los cristales, Bella lo había pedido así hace unos minutos; la bandeja con comida seguía intacta sobre la mesita a un lado de la cama y lo único que se escuchaba era el _bip… bip_ del monitor… Finalmente Edward logró verla, Bella no se había percatado de su presencia puesto que tenía los ojos cerrados, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas serenarse y resignarse a lo que estaba viviendo ahora, Edward hizo un gesto de dolor cuando vio el cuerpo de su mujer, sus brazos tenían moretones, su rostro también, en su pómulo izquierdo, en la barbilla… tenía la certeza de que si levantaba esas sabanas iba a encontrarse con heridas aún peores, las de su abdomen…

Suspiró y Bella abrió los ojos… sus miradas se encontraron y ella solo dio un ligero temblor y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir junto con gimoteos, Edward caminó a ella con rapidez y la abrazó con poca fuerza, no quería lastimarla.

Bella llevó sus brazos adoloridos a la espalda de Edward y hundió su rostro en el hueco de su garganta para llorar en ese lugar…

-shhh… Bella…- jadeó Edward suprimiendo con todo su ser las ganas de llorar junto con ella…

-lo siento tanto…- sollozó Bella…- Edward perdóname…

-shhh… tranquila… tú estas aquí… conmigo.

-yo quería mi bebé…- cerró los ojos con fuerza y Edward aumentó su agarre…- perdí a mi bebé… a nuestro hijo… Edward perdóname…- decía continuamente, Edward tenía los labios separados y los ojos rojizos gracias a que no había dejado escapar ninguna lágrima, quería darle fortaleza a Bella, no lastima ni desamparo.

Edward deslizó sus manos por el rostro de Bella y la miró a los ojos por un momento antes de hablar.

-¿te duele algo?- Bella negó sin apartar los ojos de los de él…

-debí haberme defendido… pude… pude detenerla… hacer algo por salvar a mi bebé y no lo hice…

-no… Bella…

-tenía miedo… ella… jamás me había sentido tan inútil… Edward… no hice nada por detenerla… perdóname…- Edward volvió a abrazarla y acomodó su mentón sobre el cabello de Bella mientras acariciaba su espalda… ¿ella? Una mujer… pero quien… la única persona que se le venía a la mente era…

-¿Quién te hizo esto Bella?- preguntó sin evitar sonar indiferente… pero solo esperaba que ella dijera ese nombre.

-él le dijo que estaba embarazada… le pidió que se deshiciera de mi hijo y de mí…- sollozaba en los brazos de Edward recordando todo lo que Tanya le había dicho mientras la atacaba…- no se como él lo supo… no pude defenderme Edward… perdóname…

-dime quien lo hizo…- Bella gimoteó un poco más hasta que logró encontrar la fuerza para volver a hablar…

-Tanya… llegó a mi departamento… pensé… q…que eras tú y abrí la puerta…- Edward cerró sus manos en puño sobre la espalda de Bella y un odio inmenso comenzó a llenarlo, bastante lento como para que fuera bueno… cada fibra de su ser lo estaba obligando a separarse de ella e ir por esa maldita perra y matarla si era posible…

-esto va a terminar Bella…- murmuró Edward como si se estuviera haciendo una promesa a sí mismo.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué le hice para que me hiciera esto?- sollozaba y buscaba a poyo en él; después de unos minutos, Edward se separó un poco de ella para verla a los ojos…

-voy a terminar con esto ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó ella un poco temerosa y tomó sus manos con fuerza pero él amenazó con soltarse…-¿Edward?

-volveré pronto…

-no…n…no… Edward…- musitó intentando sostenerlo con fuerza pero no era suficiente…- ¿Edward? Por favor vuelve…- Edward se giró y volvió a ella solo para chocar sus labios con los de Bella, la sujetó de las mejillas aún con más ímpetu para después alejarse y dar grandes zancadas hacia la puerta…- ¡Edward!- escuchó que Bella decía a sus espaldas pero no se detuvo, como de esperarse, tuvo que pasar por al sala de espera, donde estaba la familia de Bella y la de él.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Carlisle, Esme se levantó del asiento con cautela al ver la mirada de rencor de su hijo, jamás la había visto en él y… lo hacía parecerse tanto a Ethan que posiblemente se era capaz de confundirlos ahora…- ¿vas a algún lado?

-voy a buscar a Tanya…- dijo secamente y miró a Emmet…

-¿fue ella?- inquirió el interpelado compartiendo una mirada con Edward, el cual solo apretó la quijada y ladeó el rostro antes de ver a su padre, entonces Emmet comprendió que si, ella había sido.

-si encuentro a Ethan… voy a matarlo…- Esme sintió dolor en esas palabras pero no fue capaz de contestar… en cambio Carlisle dio un paso hacia adelante…

-no harás eso… vamos a…

-ese imbécil ocasionó todo esto papá… él y la maldita zorra de su amante hicieron lo que nuca debieron, dañar lo que amo… quitarme lo que me importa ¿y quieres que me quede aquí? ¿Cómo un imbécil cobarde?

-no pero…

-¡era mi hijo papá! ¡Ethan se encargó de que esa mujer matara a Bella! ¡A mi mujer…a mí hijo!- espetó con la voz elevada y con pocas lagrimas en los ojos…- estoy cansado… esto fue lo ultimo que soporté de él… lo ultimo…- repitió y siguió con su camino.

Esme miró a Carlisle…

-él no sabe donde esta Ethan…- musitó Esme en voz baja.

-pero Tanya si lo sabe…- dijo Alice…- la va a hacer hablar- miró a su padre y el solo contacto de miradas fue lo suficiente como para que ambos siguieran a Edward que ahora estaba subiendo a su auto; Alice subió del lado de copiloto del auto de su padre y rogó para que llegaran a tiempo antes de que su hermano hiciera alguna estupidez.

Mientras tanto, Bella estaba nerviosa sobre esa camilla, tenía dolor en la parte baja de su abdomen y ni su padre ni su hermano eran capaces de mantenerla tranquila… tenía tanto miedo… había visto esa mirada en él, los ojos verdes no habían sido vivaces… al contrario… había una sombra opacándolos con fuerza, mostrando a un verdadero demonio, como la mirada que mostraba Ethan…

-algo va a pasar… por favor hagan algo…- rogaba Bella con lágrimas…

-no podemos hacer nada hija…- dijo Charlie y le acarició el cabelló…- Edward sabe lo que hace.

-papá la va a matar… va a obligarla a decirle donde esta Ethan y…

-espero que lo haga…- la interrumpió Emmet…- que olvide que es su hermano y lo haga pagar…- Bella solo miró hacia la ventana y se llevó una mano a sus labios para poder callar el sollozo que amenazaba con salir.

En ese momento, Edward ya había llegado a la casa de Tanya, donde había vivido hace años con sus padres, ahora solo era de ella… él daba golpes a la puerta como si intentara derribarla pero nada daba resultado.

Tanya estaba bajando las escaleras, recién acaba de hablar con Ethan…

-¿Quién?- preguntó caminando lento hacia la puerta, sea como sea, el temor de ser descubierta por la policía seguía allí.

Edward siguió golpeando la puerta y cuando ella abrió, él la sujetó del cuello y como si se tratara de un muñeca, la hizo chocar contra la pared haciéndola soltar un gemido de dolor…

-eres una maldita zorra… -siseó y sin detenerse a pensar, le dio tremenda bofetada que hizo que su labio comenzara a sangrar y su nariz sintiera un dolor punzante, la mejilla le ardía como si se estuviera quemando…- ¿Dónde esta?- inquirió empujándola de nuevo contra la pared…

-no se de que hablas…- sentenció la otra, pero entonces se encontró con la mirada de odio de Edward… Tanya rió con sorna, burlándose…- eres tan parecido a él…- comentó con burla…- un maldito bastardo ¿cierto?

-dime donde esta…- reclamó pero ella aún no le contestó…- ¡dímelo maldita sea!

-pregúntaselo a tu zorrita…- siseó mostrándose impenetrable…- pregúntale donde se revolcó con él… oh no… no puedes porque… fue en tu propia casa… casi en tu propia cama…- de nuevo, Tanya recibió otro golpe y esta vez perdió el equilibrio, logró sostenerse del sofá pero en ese momento Edward la cogió del brazo y la sacudió violentamente…

-habla maldita puta… donde esta mi hermano…

-¿ahora lo llamas hermano?- murmuró con sangre en la boca…

-lo preguntaré una ultima vez Tanya…- espetó amenazante y cerró su mano en torno al delgado cuello de la mujer…- ¿Dónde esta Ethan?- ella no habló pero Edward aumentó su agarre haciéndola jadear en busca de aire…

-s…suéltame…

-¿hablaras ahora?- ella tosió…- ¡dímelo ya hija de puta!- cuando Edward aumentó aun más el agarre, Tanya vio su vida en un segundo, no quería morir ahora…

-ok… y…ya… esta aquí…

-¿Dónde?

-en… Edward… s…suéltame… esta…

-dime donde esta…- siseó y la miró a los ojos…

-tiene un departamento cerca del de Bella… a… tres cuadras de allí… al norte…

-al menos tuviste la decencia de hablar…- se burló y le dio otra bofetada, esta vez Tanya cayó al suelo inconsciente por el trauma y la falta de aire, pero seguía viva…- después te encontrarás con mi hermano en el infierno…- agregó y salió de allí; cuando el auto salió de la casa, casi choca con el carro de su propio padre, Edward los miro, a Carlisle y a Alice por el espejo retrovisor y aceleró todo lo que le era posible para perder la pista…

El auto parecía no poder ir más rápido por las calles de Nueva York, eran apenas las tres de la tarde y el fin estaba tan cerca; tres cuadas al norte del departamento de Bella, así había indicado Tanya… solo tres cuadras…

-buenas tardes ¿puedo ayudarle?- saludó el portero del lugar.

-Ethan Cullen esta aquí…

-no… no lo se señor… usted es…

-su hermano…

-oh… lo siento pero… yo recién llegué.

-¿sabe cual es su piso?

-el ultimo señor… adelante…

-gracias…- musitó secamente y se apresuró a subir al elevador, el edifico era de solo seis pisos pero era de los más caros de la cuidad.

Ethan estaba bastante tranquilo en su casa, se entretenía viendo la televisión donde ahora anunciaban lo sucedido con Bella, era una noticia que la señorita Swan estuviera en el hospital por un intento de asesinato, lo que no se sabía era que acaba de perder al futuro heredero Cullen.

Ethan giró el rostro rápidamente cuando escuchó los golpes de la puerta y fue allí, abrió la puerta sin preguntar quien era y Edward le propino un puñetazo en la nariz con todas las fuerzas que fue capaz, Ethan se tambaleó hacia atrás y soltó una maldición al aire…

-maldita sea… rompiste mi nariz… ¡maldito perro!- se quejaba intentado controlar el rastro de sangre…

-voy a romperte más que eso imbécil…

-¿tú?- se burló Ethan y lo vio a la cara…- vaya, pareces molesto… ahora si te pareces a mí… ¿sientes el rencor, cierto? Esa genial sensación de venganza…- se rió con sarcasmo y caminó hacia la sala…- ¿Qué quieres?

-quiero escucharlo de ti…

-¿escuchar que?- inquirió Ethan pero solo tardó unos segundos en comprender…- ah ya se… quieres que te diga que me acosté con Bella ¿no?- Edward cerró sus manos en puños a los costados…- no había comprendió como era que te traía tan loco, como te podía controlar… cuando me acosté con ella lo entendí… era completamente hermosa… completamente mujer…- agregó con toda la intención de hacer enojar a Edward, el cual estaba temblando…- ¿quieres saber como pasó todo?

-eres un maldito…

-en la graduación, cuando tú y Alice se fueron a atender los asuntos de Carlisle… creí que iba ser sencillo como Jane Vulturi pero no… esa mujercita si fue trabajo duro… pero… tú me lo pusiste muy sencillo, no estabas presente… fue la cosa más sencilla que alguna vez me pasó…- se rió al recordar…- Isabella Swan… la inocente y hermosa Isabella Swan… hay hermanito… la hubieras escuchado rogar… gritaba por ti… quería que la ayudaras… lástima… no estabas allí…- se burló…- ¿y sabes algo? No me arrepiento… fue la cosa mas placentera el haber tomado a Bella a la fuerza, el placer de la victoria solo lo hizo aun mejor…

-era yo al que odiabas… porque mierda la destruiste a ella…

-porque te prefería ti… como todos… ella era la única a la que podía dañar y el resultado sería tenerte en el suelo rogando por piedad… y eso pasó exactamente, ella se fue y tu caíste, lento pero lo hiciste… encontré a Tanya y la convencí de unirse a mí, le di lo que tu no podías y la estúpida lo creyó, y lo sigue haciendo… la convencí de que se deshiciera de tu hijo pero bueno… me sorprendió cuando me enteré que estuvo a punto de matar a Bella…- Edward se fue acercando a Ethan cada vez más y el otro no se movía, solo miraba a su hermano con burla…- ¿Qué se siente que te haya vencido, eh? ¿Qué sientes ahora que todo tu maldito mundo se desmorona en tus manos? ¿Cómo tu vida se destruye junto con ella?- preguntaba cada vez mas alto…- te vencí imbécil… me prometí hacerte de la vida una mierda y lo logré… vencí a mi hermano perfecto… estas a mis pies Edward… a mis pies imbécil como siempre debiste estarlo… terminó gritando y entonces las cosas comenzaron a pasar muy rápido, Edward se abalanzó contra Ethan y le propinó otro golpe en la cara pero esta vez, él interpelado le respondió, Edward chocó contra la pared y su hermano lo tomó como ventaja para cogerlo de la camisa y comenzar a golpearlo en el abdomen… Ethan se separó…

-quiero jugar con tu cordura hermanito…- aceptó Ethan limpiándose el rastro de sangre del labio…- solo imagina como lloraba tu noviecita cuando la hacía mía, cuando la tocaba…

-cállate…

-_basta… por favor no me toques… Ethan detente…-_ decía Ethan con voz chillona recordando todo lo que Bella le había rogado…- fue magnifico Edward… ¡fue lo mejor!

-¡Cállate!- espeto Edward y volvió a atacarlo…- la vas a pagar Ethan… ¡voy a matarte imbécil!

-¿ya no me llamas hermano?- le retó mientras esquivaba un golpe…- ¿ya no me quieres Edward?

-¡eres un hijo de puta!- gritó y esta vez si logró golpearlo con fuerza, entonces ya no había grito, ni amenazas, ambos luchaban entre si como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, Ethan no paraba de reírse con cada golpe y Edward estaba cegado por el odio, sintieron con los cristales de una ventana se hacían añicos y sus cuerpo recibieron una punzada de dolor, ambos habían chocado con el ventanal del balcón y lo habían roto…

-hola… disculpe… ¿ha visto a un hombre de ojos verdes y alto entrar aquí?- preguntó Alice al portero del edificio, habían logrado encontrar el auto y estaba estacionado allí afuera, Carlisle alcanzó a Alice después…

-si señorita… buscaba al señor Cullen…

-¿A Ethan? ¿Están aquí?

-si, no han salido aun…- anunció…- adelante…- agregó y Alice tomó la mano de su padre para entrar, la desesperación se hizo presente en el elevador, cuando llegaron al ultimo piso vieron que solo había una puerta, la cual estaba abierta…

-¡¿Edward? ¡¿Ethan?- llamó Alice pero nadie contestó… Carlisle entró en el departamento, la sala estaba desacomodada…

-tenemos compañía…- siseó Ethan y le dio un golpe en la quijada a Edward, este se hizo hacia atrás y tropezó con un enorme florero, haciéndolo caer al suelo y romperse, Alice y Carlisle se percataron y corrieron hacia el balcón…

-oh por Dios…- jadeó Alice y se detuvo al ver a sus hermanos de esa forma…

-¡Alto!- gritó Carlisle… Ethan curvó sus labios en una sonrisa de victoria…- Ethan basta…

-detente santito…- dijo burlándose a Edward…- no puedes ¿cierto?- siguió burlándose y le dio el ultimo golpe a Edward en la cara, pero él le respondió empujándolo, Alice soltó otro jadeó al ver como su hermano se acercaba bastante al barandal…

-¡BASTA YA!- volvió a gritar Carlisle…

-¡eres un hijo de puta!- gritó Edward por ultima vez y le dio el ultimo golpe a su hermano en la quijada, Ethan se tambaleó hacia atrás y perdió el equilibrio al final…

-¡Ethan!- chilló Alice y saltó hacia adelante, Edward apenas y estiró el brazo para sostener la mano de su hermano pero fue como si hubiera agarrado arena, sus manos se resbalaron y no logró sostenerlo, Carlisle sintió como el tiempo se detenía y de pronto hubo silencio, Edward solo miraba hacia el barandal, donde ya no había nadie y el aire golpeaba su rostro, entonces Alice soltó un chillido…

-Ethan… ¡Ethan!- Carlisle no miró a Edward, solo salió corriendo del departamento, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de ver por el balcón…

-Alice…- susurro Edward con los ojos como platos… estaba impresionado, él si lo había visto, había sentido como la mano de su hermano se deslizaba por las de él, había visto su rostro, su mirada, su cuerpo doblarse de la espalda y caer por los aires… incluso había sido capaz de ver como la sangre comenzaba a abandonar su cuerpo por la cabeza…

-por Dios… por Dios… Ethan…- repetía una y otra vez y cada vez retrocedía más y más de Edward… al final, ella se giró y se fue por el mismo caminó de su padre, Edward solo tardó unos segundos más; la gente estaba alrededor de él, Alice acaba de llegar y cayó de rodillas frente a su hermano, Carlisle tenía a Ethan sobre su regazo y miraba esos ojos sin vida mientras sentía el cálido liquido sobre su brazo… ¿así había terminado? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Tan trágico y fácil?

-Ethan…- lloraba Alice…

-papá…- murmuró Edward, Carlisle lo miró a los ojos y comenzó a negar…

-esta muerto…- sentenció y Alice abrazó el cuerpo de su hermano con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho…

-Ethan… hermanito…

-papá yo…- Edward no sabía que decir, estaba en shock… sentía que la gente lo miraba, sentía una enorme presión en su cuerpo, pero aun así, aunque fuera su hermano el que estaba allí, el dolor de esa perdida no era nada comparado a lo que sentía por haber terminado con el causante del sufrimiento de Bella…

Fue inconsciente de cómo cayó de sentón al suelo y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y cerrando los ojos solo para dejar escapar una sola lágrima por la muerte de su hermano…

* * *

**Woww! que cosas noo! haha... que les pareció el cappitulo, esperoo que haya siido sufiiciente para Ethan y sii no pues, ya no sabría que haceR...xDD mill graciias por los reviews, me encantaron, bueno nos encantaron, Lily les manda saluudos...;PP**

**Oiigan, acaboo de suubirr mii nuevo Fic: "Bleeding Love" pasen para leer y deciirme si les gusta o sii lo odiian, algunos de ustedes ya han dejado sus reviews y de verdad lo aprecciio bastante, todo lo que escriibo es para ustedes, para que de alguna forma puedan distraerse de sus cosas y llenarse un poco de drama como yo acostumbro hacer... jajaja...xDD Creoo que no tengo mucho que deciir solo que ya queda nada mas un capiitulo y el epilogo enesta hiistoria,. ciielos, sentí que el tiiempo pasó rapiidiisiimo jaja, así son als cosas creo, en fin, me despiido por ahora, nos estaremos leyendo en la proxima actualiizacion y les vuelvo a pediir, pasen por mii nuevo Fiic: **

_**"Bleeding Love"**_

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJOO...xP! **

**KIIZEZZZ ! **

**_REVIEWWWSSS__!_**


	23. Pegando las piezas rotas

**=Pegando las piezas rotas=**

El viento movía las copas de los árboles del lugar, el cielo nublado anticipaba lo que sería una buena tormenta.

Tres meses ya habían pasado desde ese día y Edward ya no sentía nada de remordimiento y su familia tampoco lo culpaba de nada, un accidente, eso había sido todo, un castigo perfecto para Ethan… la muerte; en cuanto a Tanya, se habían encargado de que pasara el resto de sus días en la cárcel por intento de asesinato, la condena había sido apenas unas semanas antes y además, Edward había recibido la custodia de Seth, cosa que lo había hecho feliz, al igual que su familia, Bella ya era capaz de vivir tranquila; después de varias juntas y disculpas Charlie decidió continuar con la alianza y ahora compartía la presidencia con Edward puesto que Carlisle se había retirado hace apenas una semana; las cosas entre Bella y Edward iban cada vez mejor, por supuesto que al principio ella parecía estar desconsolada por la perdida de su bebé, el aceptar vivir con Edward y vivir día a día con Seth la había ayudado a ser feliz, veía a Seth como su hijo y lo amaba como tal…

-papi… ¿puedo ir con mi tía Alice?- estaba preguntando Seth entre saltos y grititos a su padre, Edward miró a su hermana encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa.

-¿A dónde van si se puede saber?- preguntó el otro y caminó hacia su hijo para desordenarle el cabello, Seth correspondió con una risita y tomó la mano de Edward para detenerlo…

-voy a ir a comprar mi vestido de novia, Seth quiere venir conmigo y con Bella.

-¿podrías dejar que mi novia tome un respiro de ti de tu boda?- Alice soltó un jadeo y abrió la boca como símbolo de de "Edward eres un idiota".

-es mi dama de honor.

-y la tratas como tu asistente personal…- musitó Edward.

-eso es entre tu hermana y yo…- apareció diciendo Bella, Seth corrió hacia ella de inmediato y ella se inclinó para darle un beso en la coronilla, Edward se recargó en su escritorio y se cruzó de brazos viendo la escena.

-ya vez… Bella gracias por interceder…- musitó Alice con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Isabella no hizo más que reír bajito y caminar hacia Edward…

-¿tardaran mucho?- inquirió Edward un poco temeroso de que la respuesta fuera un "si", Bella compartió una mirada con Alice y ella solo rodó los ojos.

-Seth, vamos… Bella y tu papi tienes cosas que hablar…- musitó Alice aguantándose la risa.

-pero mi papá no me ha dado permiso tía.

-no te preocupes amor… yo me encargo de que te de permiso…- dijo Bella con voz dulce y dándole la espalda a Edward…- diez minutos Alice, por favor.

-¿tan rápido eres hermanito? Que decepción…- Edward solo negó con la cabeza hacia abajo y Bella se echó una risa, Alice y Seth salieron del despacho y Bella no hizo nada hasta no ver que la puerta de verdad estaba cerrada.

-¿en serio eran diez minutos?- preguntó Edward cogiéndola de la cintura, Bella se rió y se giró para acomodar sus brazos sobre los hombros de Edward y pararse de puntitas y besarlo, él de inmediato la estrechó con más fuerza y apoyó más sus labios sobre los de ella.- ¿dormiste bien hoy?- inquirió después de un rato, ella tenia pesadillas, las cuales ya no eran continuas como las primeras veces, la chica solo suspiró y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-estoy bien…- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir y Edward le acaricio la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara…

-me encanta tenerte cerca cariño…- susurró el otro dando ligeros besos en el hombro de Bella, ella soltó un suspiro y colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Edward para alcanzar sus labios.- te amo…

-y yo a ti…- respondió en medio de un beso lleno de ternura…- estaré con Alice hasta el medio día, después quiero que Seth, tú y yo pasemos un tiempo juntos, así que no me digas que tienes un día ocupado en la oficina porque soy capaz de ir a sacarte de allí.

-¿es una amenaza?

-por supuesto que si Cullen, a veces trabajas demasiado, mi padre me lo ha dicho…- Edward correspondió con una risa bajita…- Jasper y Emmet no están tan metidos en la empresa como tú.

-ok… voy a dedicarle mas tiempo a mi familia… a Seth… y sobre todo a ti…- Bella sonrió complacida por lo que escuchaba…

-¿lo prometes?

-por supuesto que si… quiero estar contigo amor… todo el tiempo posible… tocarte, acariciarte… - empezó a darle besos en las mejillas sonrojadas…- besarte… hacerte mía…

-suena bien…

-uhmm hum…- respondió el otro y volvió a besarla en los labios.

Entre vestidos, zapatos, accesorios y risas, el día comenzó a pasar bastante rápido; Alice no paraba de dar instrucciones a sus asistentes en organización, los cuales corrían de un lado a otro del salón llevando flores, manteles, vajillas y muchas otras cosas que Alice y Bella debían revisar; Rosalie se unió a la tarea cuando ya casi eran las tres de la tarde…

-Bella…

-¿Qué sucede Seth?- inquirió la chica con una sonrisa al ver al pequeño niño mirando hacia los enormes ventanales del salón.

-quiero ir allá… ¿vienes conmigo?

-claro…- respondió y tomó su manita para caminar con él al balcón, cuando llegaron, él miró asombrado el hermoso paisaje que se veía desde allí, Bella se atrevió a reír por la cara de Seth y él acompañó las risas de su madrastra.- ¿te gusta verdad?

-sip… ¿sabes que más me gusta?

-¿Qué cosa? ¿La nieve de chocolate?- él niño negó entre risas y ella se acercó para pasar su mano por el cabello de Seth, ganándose una muy bella sonrisa…- anda, dime que te gusta…

-que tu seas mi nueva mami… mi papi te quiere mucho y yo también… ¿verdad que tú nunca nos vas a dejar?

-n…no…- dijo casi sin aire y se mordió el labio, lo que había escuchado había despertado un poco las ganas de llorar por la emoción…- siempre voy a estar con ustedes.

-gracias Bella…

-no tienes nada que agradecer, amor…- dijo la chica y se inclinó para estar a su altura…- te quiero mucho pequeño…- el niño sonrió y ella no hizo más que abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla, Seth rodeó su cuello con sus pequeños brazos y también le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella; ambos volvieron al interior para seguir ayudando a la pequeña duende y cerca de las seis y media de la tarde las tres chicas ya iban saliendo del lugar.

-necesitas relajarte cuñada… tu boda es dentro de tres días nada más y mira como estas…- murmuró Rosalie con toda la intención de poner más loca a Alice.

-¿tres días? ¿Y quieres que este tranquila?- Alice soltó un bufido y se recargó en su auto…

-déjala Alie… así la veremos cuando Emmet por fin le de el anillo, tal vez lo haga la próxima semana…

-¿Qué dices? - Rosalie se pudo blanca y Alice se echó una carcajada…- ¿Emmet me pedirá matrimonio?

-ups… creo que hable de más… bueno, nos vemos…- dijo entre risas tomando la manita de Seth, Alice se mordía el labio para no reírse más de su cuñada que seguía en estado de shock…- Rose, trata de que tu boda no coincida en fechas con la mía, ya sabes, así que si aceptas casarte con mi hermanito, que la boda sea dentro de tres meses porque, la mía es dentro de dos…- otra vez, Alice estalló en carcajadas y compartió una mirada cómplice con Bella.

-¿entonces es enserio?- inquirió la rubia y Bella se mordió el labio.

-no lo se…- se encogió de hombros…- tal vez si, tal vez no… ¿uno como sabe?- se echó a reír bajito y ayudó a Seth a subir al auto…- te veo mañana Alice, Rose le das un beso y una abrazo a mi hermano por mi, te quiero y ya quítate esa cara de póker… las cosas llegan en su momento…

-eres cruel Isabella Swan… me la debes…- murmuró Rose con una risita nerviosa y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella para despedirse.

-adiós tía Alice… adiós Rosalie…

-adiós corazón…- se despidió Alice dándole besos por toda la cara a su sobrino…- golpea a tu padre por mí…- dijo lo ultimo en un grito porque Bella ya había arrancado y se había puesto en marcha, no tardaron en llegar a casa, fue solo cuestión de unos quince minutos.

-Bella… tengo sueño…- murmuró Seth y después formó una "o" perfecta por culpa de su bostezo…

-¿no quieres cenar antes de dormirte?- Seth se talló los ojos mientras negaba…- bueno, entonces vamos, te acompaño a acostarte…- así lo hizo, después de ponerle su pijama favorita, lo arropó entre las sabanas y le dio un beso en la frente…- descansa amor.

-buenas noches, Bella…- ella sonrió en respuesta y encendió la lamparita de la mesita de noche antes de salir, checó la hora mientras caminaba a su habitación, eran las siete con diez, tenía tiempo para ponerse guapa antes de que Edward llegara, no pensó dos veces en esa opción y tomó una ducha rápida antes de ponerse uno de los conjuntos que más le gustaban a su prometido… pudo ver desde la ventana como el coche de Edward se estacionaba, suspiró feliz de tenerlo de vuelta y lo espero con paciencia sobre la cama; pasados los cinco minutos, Edward estaba entrando a la habitación, no se percató de Bella cuando dejó su maletín en uno de los sofás de la habitación pero si lo hizo cuando se giró, sonrió de forma automática al ver semejante mujer esperándolo…

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?- preguntó Bella levantándose de la cama…

-bien… ¿y tú? ¿Te divertiste con Seth y mi hermana?

-bastante…- contestó entre risas…- Seth se durmió exactamente a las siete, estaba bastante cansado.

-¿y tú no estas cansada?- inquirió von voz sedosa y ella caminó seductoramente hacia Edward.

-nop…- musitó…- ni un poco…- Edward calló sus labios al momento que comenzó a besarla con fiereza y Bella hundió sus manos en el cabello cobrizo de su novio, pero no fue durante mucho tiempo puesto que ella empezó a quitarle el saco…- ¿señor Cullen le molestaría jugar con su novia un rato?

-por supuesto que no… me encantaría jugar con mi novia toda la noche…- Bella soltó una risita…- pero antes, debo darme un baño…- Bella hizo un mohín pero después de que Edward la convenciera con una buena sesión de besos terminó cediendo.

-iré a ver a Seth y vuelvo, mientras tú tomas tu ducha ¿ok?

-me parece perfecto…- Bella le dedicó una maravillosa sonrisa y salió de la habitación, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Seth lentamente y caminó de la misma forma para no hacer ruido, el niño estaba completamente dormido y muy bien acomodado en la cama, Bella se inclinó para darle un beso en la coronilla y pasar su mano con suavidad por su cabello.

-descansa Seth…- susurró y lo acomodó mejor entre las sabanas…- te quiero, amor…- agregó y después de darle otro beso salió de la habitación.

Edward estaba terminándose de bañar cuando Bella volvió, si, fue un baño bastante rápido puesto que ambos se morían por la compañía del otro.

Bella se quitó la bata de seda que la cubría y la dejó sobre el pequeño sofá, esta noche vestía una lencería de encaje color rosa, lo cual la hacía verse tierna y sexy a la vez…

La puerta del baño se abrió.

-hola hermosa…- bromeó Edward al ver con adoración el cuerpo semidesnudo de su novia y futura esposa, sin detenerse a pensar, se quitó la toalla que lo cubría de la cintura hacia abajo y la arrojó a alguna parte de la habitación, Bella se mordió el labio al verlo desnudo y cuando miró a los ojos le indico con el dedo que se acercará a ella, él así lo hizo y se fue acomodando sobre la cama como una fiera lo hace cuando esta a punto de atacar a su presa…

-¿importa si pasamos toda la noche despiertos?- inquirió Bella antes de tocar sus labios, él no le contestó y mucho menos la dejó hablar, apoyó su peso sobre sus brazos por un momento…

-no importa… voy a hacerte el amor toda la noche, preciosa…- contestó después de unos minutos mientras comenzaba a quitarle las mini prendas que la cubrían, cuando así lo hizo y cuando ella estuvo desnuda frente a él, no esperó ni un segundo para acariciarla, sus manos recorrían la cintura y las piernas de Bella como si fuera la ultima vez, sus labios no podían separarse porque amaban besarse, Edward sabía muy bien que lugares hacían estremecer a Bella y a ella le encantaba cuando lo hacía.

-Edward…- jadeó Bella en cuanto él comenzó a besar su cuello, su mano comenzó a aproximarse a la entrepierna de la chica pero como siempre, jugaba con su autocontrol…- uhmm…- chilló y se arqueó cuando él tocó su punto más sensible con sus finos dedos…- Edward… ahh…- ronroneó y comenzó a mover sus caderas para encontrar más fricción, eso no fue todo lo que él hizo, lento y deliciosamente pasó su lengua por el enhiesto pezón de Bella para después abrigarlo con sus labios, las manos de la chica estaban en la fuerte espalda de Edward y daba ligeras caricias a su cabello de vez en cuando, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y su cabeza estaba hundida en las almohadas.

-¡Edward!- chilló retorciéndose de placer cuando él pellizco su clítoris, provocando que esa maravillosa sensación comenzara a formarse…- sigue…

Sus labios iban desde sus pechos hasta el vientre de Bella, donde se atrevió a deslizar su lengua en línea recta desde el ombligo hasta el inicio de su sexo, ella solo contenía la respiración esperando que él la tocara… cuando finalmente lo hizo, Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar una maldición de sus labios, entonces comenzaron los jadeos y chillidos sin parar, a Edward le encantaba escucharla, era como música para sus oídos los sonidos que salían de la boca de tan maravillosa mujer, demostrándole cuando le gustaba que él la tocara…

-Ed… más… - Edward llevó sus manos a las piernas de Bella y aumentó la velocidad de lo que hacía, llegando un punto que Bella colocó una mano sobre el cabello de su novio y comenzó a dar tirones…- ¡Edward! Uhmm… ¡más!- apretó la almohada y se mordió el labio por un segundo, trataba de tomar todo el aire posible pero a este punto no podía hacerlo, la cabeza le daba vueltas, las piernas le temblaban, su cuerpo era recorrido por oleadas de placer puro y en su vientre bajo estaba a punto de explotar la enorme burbuja…- ¡Edward!- chilló llena de placer mientras tocaba el cielo, cerró los ojos con fuerza disfrutando del orgasmo y cuando el rostro de Edward estuvo a su altura lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo, probando su propia esencia en los labios.

-me encantas Bella…- susurró el otro y comenzó a acomodarse entre las piernas de su novia, Bella deslizó su mano por el pecho de Edward, enviándole miles de sensaciones placenteras, haciéndolo sonreír extasiado, deslizó sus manos por los muslos de Bella para poder acomodarse mejor…- te amo Bella…- agregó con voz ronca y comenzó a penetrarla, ella se mordió el labio mientras lo sentía introducirse en ella…

-Edward…- soltó en un suspiró y cerró los ojos, él comenzó a besarla del cuello y por fin dio la primera embestida haciéndola abrir la boca sin soltar sonido alguno…- fuerte…- él la obedeció, poseyéndola de la forma que quería, sus caderas se movían al compás y él disfrutaba del cuerpo de la chica como muchas veces lo hacía, Bella pasaba sus uñas sobre la espalda de Edward, siendo dominada por el placer que sentía, no le daba vergüenza gemir, sabía que a él le gustaba eso y por eso lo hacía…

-Bella…- jadeó Edward mientras aumentaba la fricción de ambos, elevó un poco a Bella de la espalda baja y la embistió con mucha más fuerza haciendo que ella soltara un gemido bastante alto…- eres… ahh… perfecta…- murmuró entre tres embestidas.

-Edward… no te detengas… ¡ahhhhh! ¡Ed…!- chilló Bella con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, ciñó sus piernas entorno a la cintura de Edward y arqueó su espalda, sentía como el miembro de su novia palpitaba gracias a las contracciones de su sexo, ambos estaban tan cerca del orgasmo…

-Bella… Bella…

-s…si oh Dios… ¡Edward!- Edward se aferró con fuerza de la sabana con una mano y Bella chilló de placer a pocos segundos antes… ella se deshizo entre los brazos de su novio y él hundió su rostro en el cuello de la chica, mientras el orgasmo mas intenso de sus vidas los recorría de pies a cabeza.

-Bella… bebé, eres maravillosa…

-te amo…- jadeó la otra y buscó sus labios…

-yo igual… mucho…- dijo antes de besarla con dulzura y abrazarla con fuerza…

-no puedo creer que estemos juntos sin que nada importe…- musitó Bella en voz muy baja acariciando la mejilla de Edward, él le sonrió y le dio un beso rápido…

-te prometí que siempre iba a estar contigo… miramos ahora…

-me vuelves loca ¿Sabes? No se como será mi vida después de casarnos… es algo que me tiene aterrada…

-¿Por qué?

-por que… no tengo una vaga experiencia de cómo será tener hijos… me refiero a que… no se que tan buena madre puedo ser.

-Bella… eres perfecta… no tienes porque temer acerca de ello, te observo como eres con Seth y créelo amor, eres la mejor madre que alguien podría tener, me recuerdas a Esme…- Bella se rió bajito y sus ojos brillaron por un momento…- lo que más deseo ahora es que tu seas feliz, poder darte la familia que se siempre haz soñado con tener…

-yo también quiero hacerte feliz…

-Bella, tu me haces feliz solo con respirar… te amo… más de lo que te imaginas… por si no lo recuerdas, me enamoré de ti casi en el momento en que te vi.

-¿a que te refieres con casi?- inquirió con una risa tímida…

-a que no pensé que cosas nos esperaban en el futuro, simplemente actué y ahora estas aquí conmigo, apunto de casarnos y… intentado formar una familia.

-eres tan lindo Edward…- él respondió con una risa bastante armoniosa…

-¿lindo? Wow… que bueno es escucharlo de ti.

-ya sabes a lo que me refiero… no puedo pedir nada mejor que tú… eres todo lo que siempre deseé tener…

-lo mismo digo, mi bella… hermosa y perfecta novia… te amo tanto Bella…- dijo mientras comenzaba a darle besos por todo el rostro, haciéndola reír…- siempre voy a amarte Bella… toda mi vida…- murmuró antes de besarla con ternura en los labios, dando inicio a lo que sería una noche llena de pasión y amor entre ambos, que digo noche, el inicio a toda una vida llena de dicha y felicidad, justo como ambos habían luchado por tener…

* * *

**' la melancolía hahaha..xDD Este fuee el ultiimo capiitulo chiicos, solo me faltaa en epiilogo el cual les pedire y tengan pacienciia xq no he teniido tiiempo de escriibiirlo y Lily tampoco así que necesitmos unos cuantos días...xDD Miil graciias por los reviews, de verdad, como siiempre me quedo llena de alegría porque se que la hiistoria fue de su agrado, se los agradezco, agradesemos mejor diicho de todo corazon...xDD**

**Por lo prontooo solo haré propaganda de mii nueva hiitoria, paseen a lleer y deejjen reviewss, vaa?::**

_**"Bleeding Love"**_

**Me despiido y de nuevo, mil gracias, tengan pacienciia con el epiilogoo^^! Kiizezzz !**

_**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITOO! REVIEWWSS^^!**_

_**REVIEWSS !**_


	24. Epílogo

**=Epílogo=**

-¿lista?- Bella tomó aire por un par de veces antes de asentir a la pregunta de Alice, Rosalie ayudaba a Emmet a arreglarse la corbata, Jasper solo sonreía ante los gestos que hacía Bella gracias a Alice, la cual estaba más que feliz porque el día de la boda haya llegado.

-¿Cómo va todo? ¿Hija estas lista?

-papi…- chilló Bella y se lanzó a las brazos de su padre, Charlie la rodeó de la cintura intentando no estropear el hermoso vestido que Rosalie y Alice habían diseñado para la ocasión…

-tranquila Bells… cuando menos te lo imagines ya estarán en la recepción así que solo respira hondo y mírame…- Alice la hizo mirarla a los ojos…- mi hermano esta allá afuera esperando por ti y tú vas a salir como la bella y orgullosa novia que eres ¿de acuerdo?

-claro…

-ok… Clarise, mamá, por favor… es tiempo, vamos…- las interpeladas se despidieron de Bella con un beso y un abrazo para después salir de la habitación- bueno, Rose, Emmet, ustedes primero.

-claro jefa…- bromeó Emmet y caminó hacia su hermana para darle un abrazo casi sin avisar- te ves hermosa hermanita, te quiero…- murmuró y le dio un beso en la frente; como Alice lo había "ordenado" en cuanto la marcha nupcial comenzó, Rosalie y Emmet fueron los primeros en pasar, seguidos por Alice y Jasper, los recién casados que ya estaban esperando su primer hijo, solo quince segundos después, Charlie le indicó a Bella con una sonrisa que era el momento de avanzar.

-tu madre estuvo igual de nerviosa que tú…- comentó Charlie en un susurro, Bella lo miró de inmediato y le sonrió.

-Clarise es muy afortunada de tenerte a su lado, papá…- fue la respuesta de Bella haciendo sonreír a su padre; completamente sonrojada e irradiando alegría por todo el lugar, Isabella Swan comenzó a caminar hacia él, quien la esperaba sonriente, completamente feliz y emocionado de verla de esa forma, vestida de blanco y más hermosa que nunca.

-te entrego mi tesoro más preciado hijo, cuídala.

-como a mi vida…- respondió Edward y tomó la mano de Bella, asiéndola suspirar. La ceremonia pareció ser bastante rápida, Edward y Bella compartían miradas constantemente, ambos se sentían alegres, por fin estaban viviendo lo que habían soñado desde que se conocieron… varias cosas pasaban por la mente de ambos y eran solo recuerdos.

"… _quiero besarte…"-_ Bella se mordió el labio ante ese recuerdo, el primer beso con Edward, ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que un amor de adolescentes llegaría tan lejos? O… ¿Cuándo iban a pensar que después de tantos problemas, ellos finalmente serían felices?

-Edward Cullen ¿Acepta usted a Isabella Swan para amarla hasta que la muerte los separe?- Edward miró a Bella en ese mismo momento y una emoción desconocida lo embargó por completo, sonrió…

-acepto…- Isabella encogió los hombros gracias a la sonrisa que correspondió y después de decir "acepto" su corazón comenzó a palpitar como si estuviera a punto de estallar…

-los declaro, marido y mujer… señor Cullen… puede besar a la novia…- Edward tomó la mano de Bella con firmeza y con su otra mano acarició la mejilla sonrojada de la chica, al momento que la vio a los ojos, volvió a decirse a si mismo lo que se dijo la primera vez que la besó, ella era el amor de su vida y ya no importaba que les esperaba, él estaría con ella siempre…

-te amo, Bella…- susurró y por ultimo se inclinó hasta tocar los labios de Bella, ella acomodó una de sus manos en la cintura de Edward y la otra sobre el brazo, mientras correspondía el beso completamente feliz, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y justo como Alice lo había predicho, cuando menos se lo esperaban ya estaban en la recepción.

-¡por Dios mírate!- decía Rosalie entre grititos, Alice aun no aparecía, sus gritos serían mas fuertes…- Edward, Bells… muchas felicidades…- agregó y los abrazó a ambos, Emmet le dio un golpe amistoso a Edward en la espalda y se atrevió a tomar a su hermana en brazos de la cintura y hacerla girar.

-felicidades.

-¿Qué hay de ti, cuando es la boda?- preguntó Edward en tono amistoso.

-dos meses…- afirmó Rosalie…- ¿cierto amor?

-por supuesto linda…- contestó el otro y le dio un beso en los labios, pero ambos se separaron cuando el grito de Alice los sorprendió, Jasper soltó una carcajada.

-felicidades… hermanito estoy tan feliz por ambos…ya eres oficialmente mi hermana… y ahora seré tía…

-¡Alice!- espetó Bella antes de que amiga arruinara la sorpresa, todos se le quedaron mirando y la interpelada solo se quedó con la boca abierta y parpadeando…- él aun no…

-oh ya… ups… lo siento…- comenzó a reírse nerviosa.

-¿acabo de perderme de algo?- inquirió Edward mirando a su hermana y a su esposa alternamente.

-no amor, todo bien…- aseguró Bella con una sonrisa.

-bien, entonces… Rosalie ¿me concedes esta pieza?- ella asintió y se despidió de los otros ante de ir a bailar, Alice y Jasper no tardaron en acompañarlos y cuando la pareja volvió a quedarse sola, las preguntas de Edward no se hicieron esperar.

-¿y bien?

-¿Qué? – inquirió Bella con inocencia fingida.

-¿Qué quiso decir mi querida hermana con eso de que sería tía? ¿Bella acaso…?

-¿no vas a invitarme a bailar? Solo estaremos una hora más aquí y luego nos vamos de luna de miel.

-claro…- sentenció Edward dándose cuenta de que su esposa no diría nada, al menos no en este momento.

La fiesta era completamente perfecta, el sueño de toda novia, los invitados se la pasaban muy bien y la familia aún más, Esme, Carlisle y Charlie eran los padres más orgullosos en esos momentos, Seth andaba de un lado a otro del enorme jardín donde era la fiesta, un momento estaba con su tía Alice y Jasper y otro momento se iba con sus padres.

-ya es hora…- avisó Edward en susurros al oído de Bella, la cual se mordió el labio gracias al escalofrío que la recorrió…- ¿listas para nuestra luna de miel?

-muy lista…- aseguró la chica y lo rodeó del cuello para besarlo en los labios, Edward de inmediato la sostuvo de la cintura pero esa cercanía no fue suficiente, pasó una de sus manos por la espalda de Bella hasta colocar su brazos detrás del cuello de la chica, abrazándola por completo, ella sonrió contra sus labios en respuesta.-Edward…- murmuró aun contra sus labios.

-dime amor…- respondió y se separó lo suficiente como para verla a los ojos…

-hay algo muy importante que debo decirte…- los nervios volvieron a dominar a Bella…

-sea lo que sea, dilo ahora antes de que me vuelvas loco gracias a tu silencio.- Bella se echó una risita.

-antes que nada, lamento que fueras el ultimo en enterarte, pero, quería que fuera sorpresa…- en el fondo comenzaba a sonar una canción lenta, y por si fuera poco era la favorita de Bella; Edward levantó una ceja gracias al suspenso y se inclinó a robarle un beso bastante rápido.

-anda Bella… dímelo ya, cariño.

-ok…- dijo y suspiró…- Edward… vas… bueno, tú yo, vamos a… tener un bebé…

-¿Qué?- Edward abrió los ojos de par en par y después comenzó a parpadear, ella solo se mordió el labio, como odiaba que él hiciera esa cara cuando algo lo tomaba de sorpresa…- es… ¿es enserio?

-si… me enteré hace un mes, dos días después de la boda de Alice, no quise decirte antes, pensé que este sería el día perfecto para darte la noticia… lo siento…- Edward no sabía que demonios decir, en estos momentos todo el mundo había desaparecido y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue sonreír completamente extasiado para después tomar a Bella de la cintura y hacerla girar, ella ahogó un gritito y cuando tocó el suelo de nuevo, Edward la sorprendió besándola con ímpetu en los labios, ella de inmediato le correspondió el beso…

-es la mejor noticia que me podías dar… vamos a tener un bebé, amor… nuestro…

-¿entonces estas feliz?

-por supuesto que si preciosa…- murmuró y volvió a besarla, separándose solo para reír con ella y abrazarla como si fuera el ultimo abrazo que compartiría con ella…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_3 años después… _

Las calles de Nueva York eran un completo martirio, para Bella llegar a casa le costaba más que esperar a Alice en una tienda de ropa, sobre todo porque hoy era lunes y era la hora de la comida para varios trabajadores.

-¿Seth? ¿Cariño donde estas?- estaba preguntando Bella al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta de la hermosa y enorme casa que compartía con Edward y su familia.

-señora Cullen…- Bella se giró cuando Lucy, la ama de llaves la llamó…

-hola Lucy, ¿Seth esta durmiendo?

-no, la hermana de señor Cullen vino por él.

-oh… y… ¿venía sola?- inquirió la chica con el ceño fruncido, Lucy solo le sonrió.

-el pequeño Ian venía con ella, su esposo llamó hace un par de minutos, dijo que no vendría a comer.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-tenía otro compromiso.

-¿compromiso? ¿De verdad?- por increíble que suene, Bella se molestó al instante, su esposo siempre hacía lo mismo, cada lunes desde hace tres meses…- no te dijo nada más ¿cierto?

-no señora, quiere que lo llame.

-no, por supuesto que no… yo iré a la oficina, por favor, si Alice vuelve con Seth dile donde estoy.

-claro.

Bella salió echando humo y se subió a su auto; como odiaba que él le hiciera esto, tenía solo un par de semanas desde que Bella trabajaba desde casa, para pasar mas tiempo con los niños, pero claro, Edward siempre gozaba a más no poder de ser el presidente de la empresa llevando y trayendo a la hora y el momento que quisiera a Vanesa.

-buenas tardes señora Cullen…- saludó la secretaria de Edward.

-hola Melanie… ¿esta ahí?- inquirió Bella siendo bastante directa.

-vaya… mira a quien tenemos aquí, hola hermana…- Emmet le dio un beso a Bella ignorando lo molesta que estaba su hermana.- ¿Qué tienes?

-nada… ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

-bien, como si no lo supieras…- se burló el otro…- ¿discusiones con Edward otra vez?- Bella hizo una sonrisa que más bien era una mueca de "Emmet eres un imbécil".- después de tener la charla con tu amado esposo…- dijo Emmet con toda la intención de burlarse…- puedes venir a comer con papá y yo ¿te parece?

-¿comida familiar?

-ya sabes, Charlie tiene sus días…- Bella estuvo a punto de reír pero cuando lo iba a hacer, las carcajadas del interior de la oficina de Edward la hicieron recordar porque estaba allí. – te veo luego hermana.

-claro…- murmuró Bella y caminó hacia la oficina, abrió sin aviar y fue testigo de lo que ya se esperaba, Edward tenía el cabello despeinado, y ella estaba sentada en el escritorio mostrando sus rizos y su hermosa sonrisa, se giró para ver la cara enojada de Isabella.

-eres increíble…- musitó Bella caminando decididamente hacia ellos.

-amm… ¿puedo pedir perdón?

-claro que no… ¿Qué fue lo que habíamos hablado sobre ir por Nessie al colegio? Ella debe hacer amigos allí…- la pequeña solo miró a su mamá por un momento y después de sonreírle siguió pintando su dibujo.

-la maestra me llamó porque la niña estaba llorando.

-claro…- Bella terminó rindiéndose ante la sonrisa y la mirada de Edward y no hizo más que suspirar e inclinarse hacia su hija para darle un enorme beso en la mejilla…- preciosa…- Vanesa comenzó a reírse gracias a las cosquillas que Bella comenzaba a hacerle en su pancita.

-¿Estas molesta?- inquirió Edward tomando a su esposa de la cintura… Bella lo miró con reproche.

-la semana pasada me prometiste que no volverías a ir por ella a mitad de la escuela, haber dime… ¿alguna vez vas por Seth a esas horas?

-lo se, lo se, amor… pero…- Edward suspiró…- no puedo estar lejos de ella.

-¿Por qué, eh? ¿Por qué es bastante bonita como su madre?

-sip… por eso…- Bella comenzó a reír y dejo el enojo atrás cuando se estiró un poco para alcanzar los labios de su esposo…- es igual a ti.

-era lo justo…- bromeó Bella y volvió a reír, esta vez, Edward acompañó sus risas.

-mami, mira… mi papi me ayudó a pintarlo ¿te gusta?- Nessie le mostraba a Bella una hoja donde se veía una casita con cuatro personas tomadas de la mano…

-es muy bonito, amor…

-si… él es mi papi, esta eres tu, mi hermanito y yo…- decía la niña señalando cada uno de los muñequitos, Edward no evitó ver a ambas, las únicas dos mujeres que lo hacían volverse loco y vulnerable cada vez que querían, las amaba completamente y también amaba cuando él y Seth hacían equipo cuando era el momento de hacer sorpresas para alguna de ellas.

-papá quiere que coma con él y con Emmet… ¿nos acompañas?

-no lo se, he pasado todo el día jugando con Nessie, no he hecho nada de mi trabajo…

-que malo, tu jefe te va a correr…- bromeó la chica en respuesta…- Seth esta con Alice e Ian, supongo que en casa de tus padres.

-no se porque no me sorprende- se rió Edward y comenzó a acercarse a su perfecta esposa…- ¿Qué tal si tu vamos todos juntos a esa comida y luego nos acompañas a comprar algunas cosas?

-mi papi me dijo que me iba a comprar un oso de peluche.

-¿en serio?- Bella se cruzó de brazos frente a Edward, el cual no podía evitar sonreír, Bella intentaba que su esposo no le comprara todo a su hija, o mejor dicho a sus hijos, pero era inevitable, ella también se olvidaba de sus reglas la mayoría de las veces y terminaba haciendo lo que Nessie o Seth le pedían.

-vamos Nessie, ¿tienes hambre?- la pequeña extendió sus brazos hacia su papá y él la cargó para darle un beso en la mejilla, rosada como la de su mamá.- ¿te he dicho hoy lo hermosa que te ves?

-aja… me la debes Edward…

-hum… eso suena prometedor, cuando me harás pagarla ¿esta noche?- Bella se sonrojó de inmediato y le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro, haciéndolo reír; pasaron cerca de dos horas en el restaurante, Charlie era casi la misma cosa que Edward, todo lo que Nessie veía y le asombraba, querían conseguírselo, Emmet atendió una llamada de Rosalie, Lily, su hija quería hablar con él, ella tenía la misma edad que Nessie y eran prácticamente inseparables, algo parecido sucedía con Ian y Seth, a pesar de la diferencia de edades, todos ellos eran bastante unidos.

-estoy agotada…- llegó diciendo Bella a la habitación cuando salió del baño, ya habían acostado a los niños y Edward se paseaba por el lugar con solo una tolla encima.

-¿de verdad estas agotada?- inquirió con la voz sedosa y se acercó a ella para darle un beso en los labios y después en el cuello…- creí que te debía algo.

-me hace pensar que todo lo haces a propósito para pasar una noche loca conmigo ¿no es así?

-eso nunca lo sabrás…

-yo creo que si…- murmuró Bella y pasó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Edward mientras comenzaba a besarlo, ambos quedaron desnudos bastante rápido puesto que recién se habían duchado; como de esperarse, él la llenaba de besos, recorría su cuerpo con sus labios con devoción, como lo había hecho desde la primera vez que estuvo con ella, Bella siempre respondía con jadeos y no había un día o en este caso noche que no se entregara por completo a lo que sentía con él.

-Edward…- gimió la chica en busca de aire cuando él embestía contra ella con suavidad, haciéndola llegar al límite mucho más lento…

-Bella… eres hermosa…- susurró contra su garganta y pasó su lengua por esa zona, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó llenar por lo que venía.

-Ed… oh Dios… ¡Edward!- chilló completamente aturdida por el placer y sintió como él la apretaba más de las caderas…

-Bella…- gimió Edward a tan solo unos segundos de diferencia y terminó en su interior; dejando besos y caricias, él volvió a tocar sus labios en el momento que su maravillosos orgasmo iba desapareciendo y acunó su rosto con sus manos.

-te amo…- susurró y ella sonrió.

-yo igual… aunque a veces me hagas enojar.

-entonces yo te amo aunque a veces me vuelas loco…- ella comenzó a reír armoniosamente y se abrazó a él…- no sabes como me encanta escucharte reír.

-¿de verdad?

-si… es el mejor sonido, además, de las risas de Seth y Nessie… ustedes tres son lo más importante en mi vida.

-lo mismo digo yo, no se que haría sin ustedes.

-no tienes porque pensar eso, nunca te haremos falta…- dijo con un hilo de voz y acarició su mejilla con suavidad…- siempre vamos a estar contigo Bella, siempre voy a estar contigo.

-¿lo prometes?- Edward no evitó recordar cuando ella preguntó eso, y por desgracia, también llegaron recuerdos de lo que había pasado después, de todos esos problemas que tuvieron que pasar para estar juntos, pero ahora ya no había nada de que preocuparse, todo estaba en orden así que esta vez, si dejo pasar unos segundos, pero al final sonrió como nunca lo había hecho y la miró a los ojos.

-por supuesto que si, por siempre, hasta el final de nuestros días amor…- respondió lleno de honestidad y volvió a besarla…- nadie te va a amar mas que yo, Bella…- ella le respondió con una sonrisa y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, contenta, completamente dichosa al darse cuenta de todo lo que tenía y esta vez, nada… nada iba a apartarlos, esas fueron las consecuencias de las cosas que llegan a pasar cuando no piensas, solo actúas y sigues lo que tu corazón y tu alma dictan… ellos siempre saben lo que es mejor, aunque surjan problemas, al final… terminas siendo feliz.

* * *

** llegamos al fiinal waa...! hahaha... wow,...**

**Lily y yo les agradecemos infiniitamente suu apoyo y tambiien que siiempre estuviieron con nosotras y aguantaron todos los dramas que se nos ocurría poner jajaja, de Lamentamos haber tardado en subiir capiitulo tanto tiiempo pero sqq andoo en examenes de perrioodo y este es el priimer tiiempo liibre que pude conseguiirme jaja...xDD Buenoo no tennemos mucho que deciir, solo que estamos muy felices de la aceptaciion que tuvo nustra historia y esperamos que siigan con nostras en las siguiientes que subamos, ya sea juntas o separadas pero iigual jajaja, miil graciias otra vez, kiizoozz a todoz ustedezzz ! **

**P.D: Loos inviito a pasaR a leer: _"Bleeding Love"_ y a dejar sus opiniiones...;D**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL! ULTIIMO REVIEWW!**

**REVIEWS^^!**


End file.
